Jak 3: Life in the Wasteland and New Haven
by KotoriRod
Summary: It's July 2nd, 2008 as Lisa, Michelle, Jhenifer, and Izzy get ready for this years Anime Expo. Sadly, Vacation is put to a halt as Lisa's foster father has gotten into a lot of trouble and is captured by Metal Heads.
1. Chapter 1

**Lisa: Hello everyone! It's been almost... how many weeks?**

**Izzy: One... OMFG! Now stop talking and get with the story!**

**RJ: Jesus, man. Calm down. You're going crazy here.**

**Izzy: I can't help it! I went on YouTube and found Jak and Daxter: the Lost Frontier footage! And they say it's coming out this summer!**

**Lisa: Although I'm a Jak fan, I highly doubt that since we should have seen some commercials already.**

**Michelle: Yeah! I can see one just now. -thinks up of some epic trailer for the game-**

**Jhenifer: Well, Izzy shouldn't even by made at you since he's not even in the story... again.**

**Izzy: You weren't earlier!**

**Jhenifer: But I am now since I'm going to Axpo with her! Take that, biotch!**

**Lisa and Michelle: o0...**

**RJ: Why don't we just get going...**

**Lisa: Okay! Here we go! Anime Fan Team presents...**

_**Jak 3: Life in the Wasteland and New Haven**_

**Izzy: Oooo... look at me! I'm the title and I'm in the middle which makes me sooooo important!**

**Lisa: Would you shut up already? Get the summary!**

_Summary: It's July 2nd, 2008 as Lisa, Michelle, Jhenifer, and Izzy get ready for this years Anime Expo. However, their vacation is put to a halt as Lisa's foster father has gotten into a lot of trouble and is captured by Metal Heads. Looks like it's time to go back... but what has changed? And what trouble could happen to them this time? Without any knowledge of how long they will be there, Lisa must find Lucan before it's too late as the Day Star approaches... or else both of their worlds will be gone, forever..._

**Izzy: Wow... that was the cra... -sees evil glare from everyone- ... I'l be quiet now...**

**Lisa: You are just trying to get me pissed off, aren't you?**

**Chapter 1  
A Way Back with One Taken**

"Oh yeah! We are finally going!" Michelle shouted in the quiet neighborhood of Walnut. I laughed softly as I helped Izzy place the last of the luggage in the Honda Pilot. My guardian, Naoe, shook his head as he said, "We should get going to pick up your friend from summer school."

"Yeah, I miss Bob," the Mexican said as I nodded my head in agreement.

"You saw her like on the last day of school and that was like... **three** weeks ago!" I stated, acting peeved while Michelle just flipped her hair and said in a sad tone. "But I haven't gotten to hang with you guys for so long. Isn't that too much to ask for myself?"

"Are all your friends like this?" Izzy asked. My fifteen year old cousin seemed a bit frightened but I quickly reassured him that this was normal. If we didn't do something crazy or stupid, our lives would be boring and we would just sleep.

"Let's go already," Naoe shouted as he got into the driver seat of the Honda Pilot. I quickly took the passenger seat next to him while my cousin and friend sat in the back. Making sure everyone got their seatbelt on, which took longer due to Michelle's goal of pissing off my guardian as much as possible, we were off to our high school.

Luckily, Jhenifer had dropped off her luggage and costume the day before so we didn't head to her house afterwards. Once getting out to find Jhenifer, we saw her waiting near the entrance to the Cafeteria. Before Naoe could stop the car, Michelle jumped out and ran to Jhenifer, glomping her in front of many summer school students who were still hanging out at the school. I laughed as I stepped out and gave a hug to my high school friend.

Jhenifer, a.k.a Bob by Michelle, became my friend during the school year through Francesca, who I had met through TV & Video Broadcasting. All three of us became good friends. Annie and I, however, got on bad terms due to reasons I rather not repeat.

"So are we leaving right now?" she asked and when she saw us nod our heads, she glomped us. Yep, this is going to be a very eventful week.

-+-+-+-

**Lisa: You know what surprised me most?**

**Izzy: What?**

**Lisa: I didn't believe I was going to put the word "Complete" in the story. I felt kind of sad to end this.**

**Izzy: But now you aren't!**

**Lisa: I'm still mad at you!**

"Oh yeah! We are going to AX," Jhenifer said as she danced in her seat between Izzy and Michelle. "We are going to party! I'm going to give Lisa a..."

"Shut up!" the girl shouted as she then turned around, ignoring the chuckle from her guardian.

"So, where're you be staying at?" Naoe asked as he exited the freeway.

Lisa looked at the paper in front of her as it showed the registration to a room at the Hilton. Giving it Naoe, the man sighed and said, "That man is really starting to spoil you."

"I tell him not to, but he won't listen to us _humans_," Lisa muttered as she looked out the window, watching the buildings pass by. Downtown LA hasn't changed much since she always comes down here to visit her brother and sister-in-law. "How are things with Takaya?"

The car nearly swerved into the next lane, but Naoe quickly gained his control and continued driving down the lane. Everyone in the car looked panicked as Izzy held on to the bar above him and Michelle and Jhenifer were clinging to each for dear life. The girl who questioned smiled and said nervously, "That bad, huh?"

Luckily, the hotel was just there when he stopped the car and hit his head. "Please don't do that. It really distracts me," he scolded her as he got out of the car. Looking down, she then felt a hand on her hand as she looked at Naoe as he answered, "Things are going okay. I just need some time away from him."

Nodding her head, she stepped out of the car and was about open her friends door when a man dressed in a suit got it for her. Turning to look, she quickly recognized the glasses and innocent look for an adult as she hugged Derek Stiles. "Derek, you're here!"

The doctor laughed as he said, "It's good to see you too." He then helped everyone else out as he went to help Naoe with the luggage. "So do you have your costume ready?"

The Filipino nodded her head as they got everything and headed to their room.

-+-+-+-

"No freaking way," Michelle muttered as they entered the large suite room. "I now respect your father, Lisa."

"He's my 'foster' father, Michy," I reminded her. However, my voice fell on deaf ears as my friends started exploring the place. Izzy stood with me and said, "At least we can host a hotel room party if we wanted to."

I nodded my head as I looked at the two girls looking around as if the place was a candy store. Izzy decided to start looking for a good room when Naoe tapped my shoulder. Turning around, he asked, "You've been quiet lately."

"Well..." I stroke my hair that was cut to the bottom of my ears. "It's just that... I kind of wanted to go back lately."

Naoe looked confused for a second before we heard a voice behind me. "You're not the only one."

I looked to see Michelle sitting on the couch that was in the small living room and was looking through the channels on the large screen TV. "You're not the only one who misses them."

Jhenifer then came out and sat on another couch as she asked, "Is it about what happened in sophomore year?"

I wasn't really surprised when she asked that. She learned about it after her trip to my house before, seeing us kind of hesitant to play the Jak 2 game. When she asked about it, I guess I completely spilled it all out.

Wanting to change the subject, either for her sake or mine, Michelle asked Derek who was bringing in the last of the luggage, "How's Yuki and Shuichi doing?"

Derek then started explain about some slight trouble in the beginning due to the fact that there was news of a large mechanical bear that terrorized Tokyo for a few hours. (I found that funny of course.) But all in all, they were doing fine as the event really strengthen their relationship.

Speaking of everyone that went there, we kind of lost contract with Ta-kun and Bryan, but I'm sure they are fine. Merry has started to visit us at our after school hang out, and she's been doing fine. Vanessa has just graduated so we'll miss her a lot too.

My train of thought was stopped when I felt someone throw something at me on the head. Turning around, we all saw another man in a suit but he was taller than Derek was, which I personally began to despise.

"Lucan," Naoe greeted with a hint of anger. I guess my guardian didn't like him either.

"Just coming to check if you feel comfortable in your quarters for the week," the man glared at him with equal distrust. Sighing, I quickly said, "Thanks for the room, Lucan-sensei."

He nodded his head as he turned and left the room, leaving everyone with Naoe as he quickly blurted out. "Why the hell is that man your foster father? He doesn't even look Filipino!"

"Samurai dude's right, Lisa," Michelle agreed as she looked at me. "What's the connection?"

"I really don't know," I answered truthfully. The only thing I know about him is that he owns some company down in Florida and suddenly appeared just weeks after my sleepover. Exposing the fact that she was the reason my brothers and father died and nearly killing Naoe, she was arrested and was sent to jail. Although I hated her, she was my mother in a way as I watched with small sorrow as they dragged her to the cop car. Days later, we received word that she had commited suicide in her own cell; a letter was written, saying that she wishes good health to me.

I'm not sure if that was her choice or not even now...

-+-+-+-

It was finally twilight as Preview Night for Anime Expo started. Now dressed up, Lisa came out of the hotel in her Lu Xun costume and Jhenifer dressed as a punk loli, her black hair was tied back. Izzy followed out wearing normal clothes but held a box that resembled the one from Metal Gear Solid. Michelle was the last she wore... normal clothes.

"How come you're not cosplaying? You said you were going to be L!" Jhenifer complained.

She just shrugged and whistled while walking toward the Los Angeles Convention Center. This was going to be a long walk.

As they got closer to the convention, they notice people running around and chatting. They even saw a man dressed up as Alucard jump over a car while crossing the street. Luckily, he didn't get arrested.

"This year's going to be a bit crazy," Lisa thought before hearing someone calling their names. All three turned around and saw Neko in her cat girl costume.

"Neko-chan!" Lisa greeted as the girl finally caught up, gasping for air.

"How did you get here?" Michelle asked.

"Your foster father had one of his workers buy me a four day ticket and got me here just in time!" she said, holding a paper showing the pre-registration. As they continued walking, Lisa seemed to be staring off to space as she noticed something in the sky. Jhenifer stopped a bit when she noticed their friend wasn't following them and said, "Hey! Lisa, what's wrong?"

The Filipino pointed up as Jhenifer looked up, her eyes widening at the sight. The others noticed them stopping and joined them as they looked up.

In the sky, there was a large empty gap as it seemed to be sucking in the stars. In the middle of it, there was some kind of weird purple thing. "Oh no," Michelle said, recognizing the object in the sky. They weren't the only ones who noticed this. All around them, people looked up at the sky in astonishment. People stopped their cars and looked through the sunroofs or stepped out of their cars to see the center of attention.

"Isn't that..." Lisa was about to say when the earth under them shook, ever slightly. It slightly scared them but it stopped quickly as it came. It was normal to have a small earthquake in Southern California but at the same time as a phenomenon like this happening, she wasn't sure.

"**Lisa!**"

Turning around, the girl saw her guardian and Lucan running towards them. "Get inside the convention center, quick!" He grabbed the girl's hand and led her and her friends toward the large complex. It wasn't just them, however. Everyone were raising to find shelter and the majority were heading toward the same direction.

She then heard a small thud as she turned around, seeing Jhenifer had tripped on her boots.

"Jhenifer!"

Michelle turned around and went back. When Naoe was about to tell her not to, she quickly said, "We'll meet you there! Don't worry!" She turned away, ignoring the fact that Izzy and Neko followed her. Lucan looked at her before helped her friends as they disappeared in the crowd. She then felt Naoe carry her as she lost her Lu Xun hat. Upon entering the convention center, she saw many others including the attendees hiding out in the large complex. However, when they ran up to the second level, it was practically empty.

"Why is no one up here?" Lisa wondered as it was obviously getting a bit too crowded in the ground level. She then felt Naoe stop running as she looked ahead, seeing a man wearing some kind of monastery monk clothing with the hood on. There was a red cross on it, but it looked too much like it was painted with blood as it seemed to darken in parts of the cross. Putting the girl down and next to the stone railing, he quiet told her, "Stay here. I'll protect you." When he stood up, he noticed that he was surrounded as the priest cosplayer had a few more friends, all of them holding a halberd.

"I hope Lucan is having an easier time in getting here," Naoe prayed quietly as he cracked his knuckles.

-+-+-+-

"This is getting really annoying!" Neko shouted as she did a back flip while kicking a priest cosplayer. Jhenifer nodded her head as she did a spin kick before elbowing the man done. Apparently, during the chaos, Lucan had noticed some of these men coming toward them from all direction. Counting four, he ordered the companions to deal with them as he disappeared in the crowd, insisting that he looked for Naoe and Lisa.

"I am so glad that I have these," Michy said as she pulled on her green hoodie and zipped up the vest. She then took out a brass knuckle brace as she slipped her fingers through it, punching one of the men done. Izzy ignored it as he was trying to avoid the blade that the man was trying to skewer him with. He finally was able to dodge long enough to find an opening, exposing it as he threw his box at him. When the man pushed it aside, he was knocked down as Izzy punched him in the stomach. All four of them turned to last man, looking as if he was ready to piss himself.

Michelle and Neko smirked at each other as they looked at the priest cosplayer for a few brief seconds before scaring the man with a quick "boo". The man quickly ran away, obviously being a coward. The two girls laughed but soon went quiet when they felt someone tapping their shoulders. Looking behind them, they saw Izzy pointing up at the sky with great fear.

They looked up as the same fear overcame them. The hole was becoming bigger!

Jhenifer suddenly appeared between the two and said, "This is not how I wanted my first Axpo experience to official start..."

-+-+-+-

"Naoe!" Lisa shouted as he was grabbed from behind. One of the priest stepped in front of him and ready to slice him down when the girl quickly got up and did a jump kick, grabbing the halbered and drew it down on the one holding her guardian's right arm. Quickly getting free, Naoe covered her eyes before letting her see what she just did as he carried her and kept on running through the second floor. He soon entered a room that looked the arcade for the convention as he closed the doors behind him. Finding a pole nearby, Lisa jammed it in the handles as they jumped back, hearing the loud banging from the other side.

"What are we going to do," she asked as she noticed the uncertainty in the Possessor's eyes. Clutching to her cosplaying vest, she waited when she suddenly heard blows being given and what sounded like rotten tomato sacks hitting the floor. It was quiet, other than the sound of Time Crisis III opening and the dancing machines.

"Anyone in there?"

Recognizing the voice, the short haired girl quickly pulled the pole away, opened the door, and hugged her foster father. "**Sensei!**"

Completely taken by surprised, Lucan fell back as the girl hugged around the waist. Laughing slightly, she patted her head as he got up. "We better get out of here," Naoe warned, stepping out of the arcade room. "I sense a familiar aura, and it's not one that I like."

Suddenly they heard loud screams as they looked over the railing and saw a sight they didn't expect to see in this world.

Large Metal Heads bashed through the window walls as the glass nearly hit the people inside as they began to terrorize the building. It was obvious they were looking for someone as they kept on grabbing random people that tried to get past them or run inside somewhere. The 17 year old girl looked down to see a young girl holding on to what looked like her younger brother as the Metal Head walked toward her. What caught her attention was that she had blue hair tips like she did back then, only when she had cutted her hair, she didn't dye the tips anymore.

Realizing what they were looking for, she immediatly jumped over the railing, ignoring the cries of Naoe and Lucan to not do what she was about to do, and landed on the Metal Head. She sat on the creature like you would with a horse as the Metal Head tried to grab her. Lucky for her, the creature's arms couldn't bend that far back as she yelled to the two, "Get out of here, quick!"

The girl nodded as she carried the boy and ran toward a small group of people. She was nearly distracted when she heard a loud roar and saw another Metal Head ready to ram into the one she was on. Quickly jumping off, the creature just hurt its comrade as they fell down, one from the pain in the side and the other with a huge headache. She then heard a loud crash upstairs as she saw another one on the railing, grabbing something... or rather someone.

"Sensei!" she cried as she saw the Metal Head grabbing the Darkyn. He took off his leather gloves and placed his hands on the Metal Head, but they didn't combust from the inside. The creature then squeezed its hold as the man screamed in pain. "Lucan, no!"

Naoe quickly jumped off the railing, taking out a charm that turned into a samurai sword and was about to slice off the hand when he was tackled down by a small Metal Head.

-+-+-+-

After seeing the Metal Heads fall from the sky and head into the convention center, the four of them ran as fast they could through the crowd that was now going the opposite direction, away from the convention center. Once they got close, they heard a familiar voice shouting out a familiar name. Neko and Jhenifer quickly ran inside as the place was nearly empty while a few people stayed behind to see what was going on. Lisa was crying slightly as the two notice a Metal Head holding someone in its hand.

"Lucan!" Michelle shouted as she caught up with Izzy, seeing the Darkyn now unconcious. They also saw Naoe trying to knock off a small Metal Head that was trying to eat him, or something like that. Looking at the spectators, Izzy shouted, "What the hell are you still standing here for? Get out of here!"

The people snapped out of their trance as the rest of them left the convention, leaving them with the Metal Heads. "This can't be good at all," Jhenifer muttered before Neko yelled, "Would you stop saying stuff like that?"

They then heard a loud gun shot as they looked up, seeing a cloaked figure standing on the stone railing from the second floor. They then saw the Metal Head that was attacking Naoe go limp as the Possessor pushed off the creature, sighing in relief.

Lisa turned to look up at the figure as it jumped down, letting the cloak fly upward. It didn't the person's face, but it indeed show that the figure was a male. He wore something similar to what Torn had worn, but it was all black and the ring was gold. Walking toward the large Metal Head, he pointed his gun at the creature and started firing at it, hoping to at least drop the man and flee. However, the armor wasn't being penetrated as it just ricocheted from the rough skin and into stones walls and glass that haven't fallen to the floor.

The creature seemed to get annoyed as it roared at him as a large hole appeared above him. As its form started to stretch toward it, Lisa could only think of one thing as she ran toward the Metal Head as it disappeared, entering the portal.

She heard her friends call out her name many times as their voices got closer, but she was blinded by the light that consumed her.

-+-+-+-

Naoe watched as the group went into the portal and was followed by the cloaked man. He was about to get and go after them when his side suddenly felt a jolt of pain. Looking down, he saw blood forming in the shirt as there was a large gash made by the Metal Head's claw.

"Damn..." he muttered as he got up, laying his back on a wall as he took out his cellphone. He pressed a button until the phone started to ring. Placing it on his ear, he heard a voice answer a few rings as he said, "I need... some help..."

He then blacked out.

-+-+-+-

Lisa hit the floor... hard.

Quickly standing, she got into a fighting stance that her foster father had taught her but soon let her guard down to notice that she was in a less crowded street as pedestrians looked at her weird. She then dusted off her clothes when she noticed that it had changed.

**Lisa: I barely do this so just to explain and to remember later, I'll describe the clothing for everyone... well for me for now...**

Her Lu Xun cosplay was replaced with a light blue tight vest that went half way of her stomach, was sleeveless, and the hoody was on her head. She pushed it off and felt that she was wearing a white tang top under the vest. She wore brown cargo pants that had a lot of pockets that she knew she would probably never use. Looking at her hands, they were covered with leather gloves that were fingerless. She was also wearing a blue ribbon that was tied around her left arm as it flowed a moment in the wind to catch her attention. She lifted her feet to see that she was wearing black Converse, looking a bit banged up.

"Great, everything but the shoes are new," she muttered as she then touched her head to stop the small headache that threatened to grow. However, she stopped as her hands brushed against her ears. Becoming frantic, she felt her ears, feeling that they were longer than usual.

"Oh... man..." Lisa looked around and saw a window that sold supplies for cleaning as she saw that indeed, her ears were long like the elves around her.

"I'm... back..."

-+-+-+-

"Why the hell do we keep falling in the lake?" Neko snapped as she swam toward the ramp, becoming a bit pissed that her costume got wet. Michelle joined in her anger as she started cursing about the Gaming God being mad at them for making fun of Cloud too much. Izzy and Jhenifer just ignored as the girl looked down, noticing that she wasn't wearing the punk loli dress she had earlier.

Jhenifer was now wearing black vest that was unzipped and was wearing a grey sports bra on top of a fishnet tang top. She was also wearing shorts that were also black but underneath was leggings that were tucked into combat boots.

Izzy then saw that his casual clothing was replaced with a white shirt that had the collar up, realizing that the shirt was used for mostly formal occasions, and had a black jacket on top but the sleeves were ripped off. He was wearing blue ripped jeans and had black DC shoes.

Seeing the new clothes, Neko looked down to see that her cat cosplay was replaced with a red sports bra and a black coat that had had the ties untied and flowing in the wind. She wore a black skirt that went half way her thighs and knee high spiked boots.

Finally, everyone turned to see that Michelle was wearing a dark green coat jacket that was cut just at her mid waist and had four buttons together to cover her chest. She wore a black skirt that had the back of it long than the front, similar to Tifa's skirt from Advent Children. She wore dark green boots that had two buckles on each.

"Um..." Jhenifer said as the silence was starting to get awkward. "Did this happen before?"

Neko and Michelle shook their heads as the girl smirked and said, "Well, I'm lucky I didn't go with you guys and run around in my pajamas."

"We were able to change in a more proper attire, if you must know!" Michelle said.

Jhenifer made a mock gasp before saying, "Michy, I didn't know you knew such large vocabulary."

"Shut up!" the Mexican shouted, ready to throw a fit when she noticed something different yet familiar nearby. Looking over, they saw a huge Ottsel with devil ears and holding a red pitch fork. After studying it for a few more seconds, Michelle suddenly exclaimed, "We're back in Haven City!"

Realizing that she was telling the truth, Neko pushed the hair that was on her face back. "What are we going to do now? Who knows what we have been thrown into?"

"Well," Izzy spoke, getting everyone's attention. "if you guys were in the Jak 2 game last time, maybe it's Jak 3."

"She was being sarcastic, newbie," Michelle stated as Izzy scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. Before anyone could say anything, a large shake erupted as the ground moved under them. Looking around for the source, Neko noticed a bunch of zoomers flying toward the direction where the palace is.

Hearing Michelle mutter a curse, Jhenifer had asked for her to speak louder.

"We're at the part when the palace is destroyed."

-+-+-+-

Lisa was running toward the source of the bombardment as the people around her were running away from the fight. She quickly understood when and where she was, and she would have slapped herself for running toward an area that will be completely demolished in a couple of minutes, but she felt like there was something she had left at the palace.

Looking ahead, she saw the palace doors wide open as there was no one guarding. Taking in a deep breath, she went in...

**To be Continued...**

**Lisa: Alright, chapter one is done!**

**Izzy: Yes! We shall go on a roll!**

**RJ: And hopefully keep going without any delays...**

**Francy: Don't blame her! Some people have lives unlike you two!**

**Michelle: Oh! Burn!**

**Neko: That was so a burn!**

**Lisa: sigh... well... let's just get to the preview...**

_After nearly two years, we've finally come back at the worst times ever. We are probably a few days before Jak's banishment, but why are we sent at this time? Two years had passed back in our world and yet it was almost a year since the incident. Are there some kind of parallel rules that I don't know about? Anyways, I run to the palace and search my room for something that I feel that my brother, Lucas, had left for me... But I don't remember him mentioning about anything left behind or a gift going to be given to me. Well, I just hope I know what I'm looking for because then I'll have to find it quick or else my trip back here will be cut short._

_Also, my friends and cousin nearly get into trouble with the new police but luckily, an old friend will help clear things out... I hope._

_Next time on Jak 3: Life in the Wasteland and New Haven..._

_Chapter 2: The Doll & Interrupted Reunions_

**Jhenifer: See you all next week!**

**Lisa: Oh yeah... what age did we put Jak as?**

**Michelle: ... omfg... I forgot...**

**Neko: o0... me too!**

**Lisa: Damn it... what do you think we put him as?**

**Izzy: Since you called him a cradle robber a lot in the story before, I guess he was twenty or something.**

**Lisa: If anyone remembers what age we put him as, please remind us! Thank you! See you all next week!**

**Jhenifer: I just said that! .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lisa: AXPO was bombing!**

**RJ: -nods head- although you could have let me buy something before we left on the last day.**

**Silver: I personally liked the dancing at the last day.**

**Jhenifer: Okay! Time for the next chapter!**

**RJ: -nods head- I wonder what will happen since we are kind of new at this.**

**Jhenifer: I'm a full-blown Otaku girl. I'm not sure about you, wannabe Snake.**

**RJ: I was just using the box from the game! I wasn't Solid Snake. And why is Izzy the one in the story and not me?**

**Lisa: Hush you two! And you weren't here when we started the story so no kudos for you!**

**Izzy: Ha! Let me do the summary.**

**Michelle: You're awfully cheery today. Care to explain why?**

**Izzy: ... -hides huge Pocky box and runs-**

**Michelle: WTF?! GET HIM! -chases after him-**

**Lisa: -shakes head- Let's just get this summary done...**

_So I'm finally in the story officially? This feels... kind of cool in a way. Well anyways, my cousin's foster father gets captured and we follow the Metal Head to Haven City and learn that we were sent to when the Palace is about to be destroyed. Oh joy... What else could go wrong?_

_... I hope nothing goes wrong because I said that..._

**Lisa: And thank you, newhi, for telling us the age.**

**Chapter 2  
The Doll & Interrupted Reunions**

"This is seriously going way up on the BS meter guys," Izzy said as he looked at his clothes before seeing the jacket fly in the air. Smirking, he started humming PYT as he danced that way the Jabawockeez did. He was then stopped by Michelle slapping the back of his head.

"You guys have to be serious here," she warned, recalling everything clearly before looking at the lake, remembering the little karaoke incident before she burst into laughter, leaving everyone giving her awkward stares.

"And she tells me to be serious," he muttered to Jhenifer who nodded in agreement. Looking at his clothes again, he muttered, "I wish I had the hat."

"Okay, enough of moonwalking, MJ," Neko joked as she then took the lead and said, "We better look for Torn. We should check in there."

Michelle quickly regained her composure as she stood up, making an X-sign with her arms. "No way am I going in there when Don Vito is there."

Hearing Izzy and Jhenifer laugh at the nickname, Neko reminded her that back in the Jak 2 game, he was killed by Jak. Feeling quite stupid, she muttered as headed for the bar but stopped when the earth shook again but it was a quick one, like something had landed near them.

Izzy distinctly heard Michelle begging it to be Krew's ghost as he turned around to get the answer. "Uh... guys?" he said, taking a few steps back as he stared at the source of the quake. "I suggest we run as fast as we can away from here."

"How come?" Jhenifer asked as she turned to see what has the boy scared. "Oh jeez... out of the frying pan and into the fire."

"What is wrong with you two?" Neko said as Michelle looked equally peeved as they finally turned around saw a large Metal Head looming over them. "Oh... that's what..."

It roared in their faces as their hair got a bit messed up, but they still stood there when it finished "screaming" in their faces. Michelle coughed as she waved off the bad breath that had erupted from the creature. She was ready to fight when she remembered that she doesn't have her guns anymore.

"Okay... follow my lead, everyone," Michelle suggested as the three nodded their head, ready to do whatever she was going to do.

-+-+-+-

"There was a report of a Metal Head appearing near the Naughty Ottsel," Sarge said as he, Simmons, and Griff were driving toward said location.

"You mean that place that throws the best parties in this city?" Griff stated. "Man, I love that place. I meet a lot of hot ladies there all the time."

"Yeah, and each of them rejected you once you mentioned about the hotel," Simmons muttered as he turned into the Water Port. He then stopped the zoomer as all three of them stared at the Metal Head that was about to ram into them.

"What's wrong with you? Back up already!" Griff exclaimed as he stomped on the gas, squashing Simmon's foot after shifting it to reverse. "Why the hell are we working as Freedom Fights?"

"Because those blasted Blues transferred out of here," Sarge stated.

"Uh... sir?" Simmons saw the glare from his commander. "We're wearing blue. Doesn't that make us part of the Blue team?"

There was a quiet awkward silence as they kept driving backwards. He heard Sarge mutter a curse but it was silenced by the sound of crashing zoomers.

-+-+-+-

"How is running going to help us?" Neko shouted as Michelle was sprinting through New Haven. All four of them were either jumping over carts or people, or ducking under them.

"It helps me think!" the Mexican girl shouted as she glanced behind and cursed when she saw that the Metal Head was still following them. "We need help badly now!"

Just before the Metal Head swiped down on them, they felt themselves lifted from the ground and were sped faster away from the creature. Michelle had her eyes close as Jhenifer was sitting on the passenger seat of a two seated zoomer. Izzy was in another zoomer with Neko who was looking up at the person who's lap she is sitting on.

"It seems trouble just follows your little group."

Michelle recognized the voice as he looked up, seeing the familiar abnormal black hair hair and the brown eyes looking at her. "Markus?"

The man smirked as he said, "The one and only, darling."

Izzy saw the exchange and nearly barfed at the romantic aura that was emitting around them. It was worse on his end since Neko was hugging the man she had called Duo, nearly bawling her tears out. "Please tell me Lisa isn't going to act like this or has already met with Jak character," the boy prayed as they headed toward Freedom HQ.

-+-+-+-

Lisa let out a small sneeze, wondering who was talking about her as she soon reached her old room. Opening it, it was nearly the same as it was before, except more clean and without the huge puddle of blood that Naoe had done when he...

Shaking her head, she was about to search the room when she noticed something on the bed. It looked like a small doll that was supposed to be a puppet. The design reminded her of a cyborg as she walked toward it. The hair was light purple and the armor was pink. The eyes were yellow but had no life in them.

As she touched it, it started to glow, blinding her. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes to see that the puppet was... alive?!

The doll looked at her with curiosity before opening a latch in her back, revealing a pair of two white prongs as a yellow cloth filled between them.

**Izzy: If anyone is wondering who is this character, this character is from the anime called Final Fantasy Unlimited.**

"Crux..." the doll spoke as it floated, putting her face close to hers. Lisa nearly fell back as she stumbled slightly. The doll quickly reacted as she flew behind her and pushed her forward, helping the girl keep her balance.

Turning around, Lisa said timidly, "Um... thanks."

The doll didn't respond at first until it suddenly gave out a "kukuriyu". She then smiled as she rapidly flew around her, repeating her language repeatedly and happily until the area shook again. Lisa nearly forgot, the palace was about to come down. Heading toward the balcony, she noticed that last of the wires were about to give.

She was about to head back the way she came when she noticed the ground underneath her was crumbling. Without any spare moment, the balcony collasped as she fell backwards towards the ground.

Expecting rushing wind going through her short hair, Lisa didn't feel herself fall. She instead felt someone holding her up above the ground that was many stories below. Looking up, she saw Crux holding her up, but it was obvious that she was having trouble as she was straining to hold her hands with her small ones.

Lisa was about to say her gratitude when she noticed that palace was tumbling towards them. "Crux, look out!"

The doll looked up and quickly flew back just before the large building fell upon them. As the dust cleared, Lisa coughed slightly as she looked below, seeing a bright light emitting from where the Palace had once stood.

Trying to get a good look, she felt her left arm drop to her side as she looked up, seeing Crux desperately trying to hold her right hand. Beginning to panic, Lisa looked around, hoping to see the zoomer that was supposed to have rescued Jak and Samos from going down with the palace.

However, all hope suddenly disappeared as she noticed that Crux's wings were flickering. "Oh man..." Lisa muttered as she glanced down. "This is turning out to be a short trip."

Just as she said that, Crux's wings disappeared as they both fell toward the ground. The Filipino held the doll close as she turned so her back would hit the ground. "Is this how I would die here again?"

"**Lisa!**"

Turning to look at her left, she saw a zoomer flying closer as she noticed Torn driving it as Samos and Ashelin were sitting in the passenger seats. On the back of it, she saw Jak clinging to one of the bars of the zoomer as he placed himself on the right side of the zoomer.

"**Jak!**"

As they got closer to her, he reached with his hand. She quickly took it as she still held Crux with her right arm. Jak quickly pulled her close as he held her to his chest and told Torn to drive off. As they did, they had evaded to rouge missiles that were fired after the palace had collapsed.

She sighed in relief as she then saw Daxter near her face as he said, "Hey there, toots!"

-+-+-+-

**Two hours later...**

Lisa was suddenly glomped by Michelle, Neko, and Jhenifer as they were inside the main room of Freedom HQ. Hearing the worried words fall from their mouths, Lisa just smiled as she finally pushed them away as she was able to get a breather. Crux then flew near her as she stared at her friends.

"Aw... and who's this chibi?" Jhenifer cooed as she was about to touch Crux's hair. The doll was frightened as she flew behind Lisa, hiding herself under Lisa's hood. Feeling offended, Jhenifer looked at Neko and Michelle who were snickering. "What did I do?"

Clearing his throat, Torn soon gained their attention as he said, "It's good to see you kids are okay after what happened last year."

"Last year? Did I just hear you right, tatoo face?" Michelle asked before smirking at Neko. "God, I missed saying that." She then noticed Torn glaring at her as she then said, "What I mean is that it's been like **two** years since we have been here."

"Yeah, Lisa's like seventeen years old," Jhenifer said, thumbing toward the girl. "Although she still looks like a sixth grader."

"I grew a few inches, Bob! Want me to kick your ass?" Lisa stated as pulled the right glove tighter and punching it into her left palm. Jhenifer laughed nervously as she objected to the torment.

"That didn't seem like you, Lisa," Keira said as she seemed a bit surprised to hear say that.

"Oh, she got a bit more violent since then," Michelle said. "I'm kind of frightened if I ever piss her off. She kicked her cousin's ass for scaring her with those pop up videos."

Izzy laughed and agreed, remembering that party when he saw RJ get his ass kicked in front of the family by her.

Lisa laughed nervously and said, "I just have a short temper. That's all there is to it." She scratched the back of her head as Crux floated near her again.

"Okay then..." Torn said, feeling slightly weird by this. "How about telling us what happened afterwards, and where's Annie?"

Michelle and Neko let out an annoyed sigh as Lisa just placed her hands on her hips as she cracked her neck. Noticing that the three won't speak, Jhenifer said, "They aren't on good terms any more. I heard after returning from here, Annie didn't remember any of it and started becoming a douche." Looking over to Michelle, she then said, "You guys should give her another chance."

Neko laughed and said, "No way, Bob. We already gave her a second chance. Lisa gave her one too many and now she's already mad at her."

"How about the others?" Mango asked as he stood with Keira.

"They've been doing fine for themselves," Michelle spoke. "Some graduated and moved, but we still are in contact with them."

"So our lives just went to back to boring way of trying to survive and graduate," Michelle said sarcastically. Lisa laughed at the comment as Jhenifer said, "Well, if you wouldn't go out of class a lot in the beginning, you would be doing fine."

"And who might you to be?" Samos asked.

Jhenifer stood straight as she did a curtsy, even though she didn't have a skirt on. "My name's Jhenifer Edralin, also known as Bob since Michy here gave me the nickname. I've known these guys since the start of junior year."

Everyone then looked at Izzy who then did a mock salute. "The name's Isaiah Labacco, Icey or Izzy for short. I'm a cousin of Lisa's and fifteen years old."

They all heard a loud astonished gasp as Duo said, "Woah! I thought you were like eighteen or something."

Izzy just froze as Michelle said, "I guess it runs in the family, Izzy. Everyone mistakes your age because of your looks."

The Filipino boy lowered his head and said, "That doesn't make it better with the fact that I now feel old."

Laughing again, Lisa looked around at everyone. None of them have changed except for Duo who was now as tall as Markus and looked more mature. However, her happiness died down as she noticed that Jak was far away from the group as he and Daxter were near the doorway to the elevator.

She noticed Jak look up and then leave. A bit hesitant, she made sure that everyone was deep in the conversation about what they've been up to as she and Crux sneaked off.

However, her leave didn't go unnoticed as Markus looked up just as the door closed behind her. He sighed as he then averted his attention to Michelle as she and Neko started emphasizing about their crazy trip to watching some movie about a panda.

"Before you continue your... enlightening story," Markus quickly interrupted as they were going to demonstrate the Wushi Finger Hold. "how did you guys get here?"

-+-+-+-

"Jak, wait up!"

The renegade turned around as he saw the girl finally catch up to him, even though he only walked a few blocks away from HQ. Once near him, she bent down and placed her hands on her knees, trying gain the breath she had just lost from running so fast.

Looking up at him, she noticed that his features still haven't changed since the last time she saw him. She was about to greet him when he asked, "Why are you here?"

Taken back by the question, she noticed the angered look in his eyes as she hesitantly said, "Wh... what do you mean?"

"How come you're back?" he rephrased his question, but the tone didn't changed.

"Why is he so mad?" she thought before saying. "Well... I guess it's more like we came here again by accident."

She heard him scoff as he turned away from her. "So, we'll just always meet by accident."

"Why are you mad, Jak? What did I do?" she said. "If you're thinking that I've forgotten you and just remembered you right now, then you're wrong."

He slowly turned around as she placed her hands behind her back, hands folded, and tilted her head like she did when she had gestured a thank you to him when they first met Mina. "I always remembered you everyday. Izzy's little brother would always ask for stories so I told him about our adventure here everyday. I wasn't forced to talk about it and I never used our names so he wouldn't get suspicious. It just felt... better."

She then held herself as she lowered her head, feeling Crux near her as she felt her sadness building up. "However, he knew clearly. It's kind of funny really; a seven year old understood how I felt being back home when everything went downhill. So in a way, remembering and telling about you and my adventure here..."

She looked up at him with a smile, but Jak saw the girl he had met a year ago silently crying in the inside.

"It kept me going so I could find a way to come back here."

There was a long silence as she then felt a tear fall from her eye. Quickly reacting, she laughed and wiped it away with her arm. "Wow, that felt really corny on my part. Sorry that I said that, but I just had to let that out, really."

Although she wiped away that one tear, she then noticed that they wouldn't stop coming. "Aw man... this is really embarrassing. Maybe we should just..."

Lisa didn't finish talking as she felt herself being pulled forward and into Jak's embrace. She then just cried silently into his chest, feeling a bit better as they stood there. Daxter jumped off as Crux floated to the ground as the two stood near each other. The Ottsel saw the doll and held out his hand, "Hey there, kid. The name's Daxter. What's yours?"

"Ku?" Crux said as she tilted her head before poking at Daxter's ears.

"You do have a name right, kid?" Daxter asked again, getting a bit irritated by the poking.

Lisa saw this as she wiped the last of her tears before pushing Jak and said, "Her name's Crux. I found her in my old bedroom at the Palace before you guys rescued me." She then picked up Crux and held her like she would with a child.

Daxter had his ears perk up and said, "That reminds me. We deserve a reward for our _heroic_ deed."

He then pointed at his head as his eyes quirked up and down while smiling eagerly. Lisa laughed as she whispered to Crux who looked confused until she quickly understood as she flew out of her arms and stood next to Daxter.

Jak was slightly confused before turning to look at Lisa. He was then taken by surprise when he felt her lips on his. The girl had gone on her toes as she reached to kiss him.

Daxter smirked while Crux clapped her hands together, saying her words cheerfully. As Lisa pulled and stood on her feet, she smiled as Jak looked slightly shocked. Only minutes later, Lisa then realized what she had done and froze. She was about to spout out an apology when he grabbed her left arm and pulled her toward her. Jak then kissed her as she held her left arm while keeping her close by holding her back with his right.

Daxter whooped as he said, "Oh yeah! That's my buddy there!"

The doll shook her head as the moment ended when Jak's communicator went off. A bit peeved, Jak pulled away as he answer the portable phone; it was Ashelin. Lisa tried to pay attention to the conversation but her mind was on other things as Crux saw the dazed look in her owner's eyes. Once Jak hanged up the phone, Lisa shook from her trance and saw the tensed expression from his face. "What's wrong?"

Jak looked at her and smiled, "Nothing, but I think we should head back to HQ."

Lisa nodded her head as Crux floated after her. Daxter quickly jumped on Jak's shoulder as he followed close behind.

-+-+-+-

"Well to make this story really short and straight to the point," Michelle said as she took in a deep breath and continued in that one breath. "We were heading to an anime convention, which I'll explain when I feel like it. Just as we were going to get our badges, a weird hole appeared in the sky and then came these weird priest dudes that tried to hack at us. After kicking their ass, we headed toward the convention center to find that a large Metal Head, but not so large, had grabbed Lucan, who is Lisa's foster father, and ran to this world. We followed and got seperated, again. And here we are!"

The three girls then waved their hands as if they had done a magic trick while Izzy just massaged the bridge of his nose, slightly annoyed by the long explanation.

"So in a way, you came here on purpose," Markus stated bluntly. Michelle was smiling when she dropped down and agreed defeatedly.

"Now we have to find her foster father before who knows what will happen," Neko finished.

"And you say this guy's name is Lucan? That's weird to just have one word as a name," Mango said with a confused tone.

"Well, not everyone is special like you, fruit boy," Izzy spoke in a mono tone voice.

"What the hell? Say that to my face, outsider!" Mango snapped as he stalked over to him, both were staring down at each other since neither was taller than the other. Duo just ignored them as he too had only one word for a full name.

Jhenifer then saw Lisa and Jak re-enter the room as she had a Chesire grin on her face. "So... what did you do just now?"

"We talked," Lisa said, smiling innocently as she didn't really get what her friend meant. As she kept looking at her friend with that evil smile, It soon hit her hard as she gasped and glared at Jhenifer. "That is just sick and wrong, Bob!"

"Bob? I thought her name was Jhenifer," Daxter said as he jumped to the floor before gasping. "You're not a... you know... uh..."

Jhenifer just kept on laughing as she disagreed. "I am a full fledge female. That's just a nickname Michy there came up for me."

Everyone looked at the Mexican girl who waved it off, saying that it was a story for another time. Lisa just shook her head and was about to say something when the doors they had come through just minutes slid open quickly, letting in a pair of Freedom League soldiers who grabbed Jak's arms.

Forcing them behind him, he felt his arms binded by cuffs as he was kicked in the back of the knees, falling down. Daxter jumped off quickly as he ran toward Lisa.

"**Jak!**" Lisa shouted as she ran to help him up when she was stopped by a staff being placed in front of her. Crux held her shoulder as she hid behind her. Lisa looked at the hand of the owner and looked at the owner's face; it was Count Veger.

"What's going on?" Izzy shouted as he had already settled his fight with Mango with no violent confrontation, standing with Lisa as he too was confused by this.

"This freak is held for treason against the city," Veger bluntly said as he motioned the soldiers to bring Jak away.

"He didn't do anything wrong!" Lisa pleaded but was quickly silenced when the staff was placed in front of her face. Veger glared at her as he then said, "This is a political matter, child. Go back to your house and play dolls or something."

Lisa would have punched him there if Izzy didn't hold her back as Jak was hauled away. He looked over his shoulder as he saw the worried look in the girl's eyes. He smiled softly, trying to show that he would be alright.

As the soldiers left with Jak, Ashelin stalked toward Count Veger and demanded, "What is the meaning of this? We were going to the meeting eagerly and later as it was scheduled."

"The Council had felt that it was dangerous to have the Dark Eco freak walk around freely for another few hours," he bluntly said as he walked away.

Markus was about to object when Veger said, "Be glad we aren't prosecuting you, Markus of the Aero Clan. You and little sister here have much to answer for your father's actions."

Markus walked toward as he stood with Ashelin. "My **sister** has nothing to do with that matter! Leave her and any of her friends out of this!"

"I will since my current concern is to make sure our city is clean of freaks." Count Veger turned to walk away, but as the door opened when he got in, he said. "But I see that it may take longer since we have new filth in the city."

As the doors closed, there was a long silence until Izzy looked at his clothes and smelled his jacket. After he did, he said, "Well, it's not me. I'm clean."

"This isn't funny, Izzy!" Lisa snapped at her cousin as she looked at Ashelin. "We have to get to that trial!"

"I doubt they have the same kind of judging like back our world," Michelle spoke in an unsure tone.

Ashelin then suggested, "I'm one of the Royal Family. I will be there to make sure that the Council doesn't do something stupid and hopefully we can get this matter cleared up." She then turned and left the HQ.

"I'm coming with you, sweet cheeks!" Daxter said as he quickly slipped through the closing doors, his tail nearly getting squashed.

**To be continued...**

**Lisa: Alright! That was kind of quick...**

**Izzy: -nods head- Maybe the next chapter should be a bit longer.**

**RJ: Let me answer the reviews! Please!**

**Lisa: We should since you took his place, Izzy.**

**Izzy: Fine! I personally don't care at this point.**

**RJ: Yeah!**

**Angela-Dream Hagai: Thanks! Hope you are going to like it!**

**Paradise Eco: Hello again! Sorry that you got in trouble in the library. Hope you didn't get into much trouble!**

**newhi: Thanks for telling us his age! So he would be 21 in this story, right?**

**TwilightAngel365: LOL, we saw your reviews. Thanks for sticking with us! Hope you like it so far.**

**Izzy: Now for the... thing that tells about the next chapter.**

**Lisa: -shakes head- You tell it...**

_Hey there! Isaiah Labacco here to tell you about the next chapter. Guess the official start of the game is about to come up. Wait, what? Lisa and Markus are going with Jak? What did those two? The only trouble I know that my cousin had ever been in was saying something bad in her elementary school years. Well, will they be able to survive? What am I saying? That would end the story quick, but just how different will it be?_

_Next time on Jak 3: Life in the Wasteland and New Haven..._

_Chapter 3: Walking in the Bright Side & More Trouble in New Haven_

**Lisa: ... You're a sad, sad little man, aren't you?**

**Izzy: I'm just happy that I'm in the story finally.**

**Lisa: Should we add your little brother?**

**Izzy: NO!**

**RJ: We'll see you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Izzy: Oh yeah! The last five episodes of Avatar are out this week! XD**

**Lisa: Yes! And Chapter 3 is here! Woohoo!**

**RJ: Sorry again that the last chapter seemed to be quick.**

**Michelle: Anyways, I shall do the previously thingy!**

**Last time, Jak gets arrested! How come I didn't see that coming? Wait... don't answer that. So, it's time to see what will happen to Markus and Lisa once they get there. Hopefully they don't get into too much trouble. But we all know that there's going to be trouble since it KEEPS FOLLOWING YOU, LISA! YOU HEARD ME! ... it follows you everywhere...**

**Lisa: ... okay... let's just get with the story...**

**Michelle: FOLLOWS YOU EVERYWHERE!!**

**Lisa: I get it!!**

**Izzy: ARGH!! Paradise Eco glomped me!**

**Neko: I think she was aiming for all of us, but thanks for giving the glomp!**

**Chapter 3  
Walking in the Bright Side & More Trouble in New Haven**

"This isn't right, Veger," Ashelin said. "And you know it!"

"This freak must be exiled and _you _know it," Veger said as he walked away. Only minutes ago they had locked away Jak for transport to the Wasteland.

As he kept hearing Ashelin pleading for him to relinquish the punishment, he was soon annoyed as he was ready to order for her to be removed from the premises when he saw someone park in front of the building. Looking out the window, he saw Markus parking the two-seat zoomer as another person stepped out, holding a doll in her arms.

His anger already rising, he turned to Ashelin and said as he pointed at the arrivals. "Bring those two here! It's time to past judgment on them too."

Realizing who he was talking about, Ashelin then said, "Count Veger, this is madness."

**Michelle: Madness? This… is…. AXPO!!**

**Izzy: Would you stop watching that freaking movie? Are you that into seeing guys in loincloths and spears?**

**Michelle: Wanna see a picture-story show?**

**Everyone else: o0…. Oh…. My…. Fucking….. god……**

"You cannot just throw people out of the city just because of the incident of last year. They maybe the children of Kanji, but none of it was their fault."

Veger turned to her as he held out his data pad. "You don't think I know about the exact incidents that had happened." Scrolling through the data pad, he soon came by Markus's profile.

"Markus of the Aero Clan. His current age is 28 and is the current leader of the _now_ deceased said clan. Note, he had been the Baron's soldier as he then later betrayed them to help the Metal Heads, and then the Underground. This man's loyalty _sure_ is reliable."

Veger then continued as he found the girl's file.

"Lisa Rodriguez of the Aero Clan. Her current age is 17 and she is an outsider. And not just any outsider, she isn't from the world. She too contains Dark Eco in her blood yet she doesn't have those strange transformations like our _hero_ here. She's as much of a danger as he is."

"You're not going to banish them, are you?"

Veger smirked as he turned off the device and walked away, leaving Ashelin to look out the window as she saw Markus leading Lisa inside as the doll floated behind them.

-+-+-+-

"Are you sure we are allowed here, Markus," Lisa asked as they entered the court building. It was strangely akin to the ones that she has seen a lot in movies and dramas. As they walked through it, many of the previous occupants stared at them with disgust and were gossiping.

As they kept on wondering, they kept on hearing the gossiping and receiving stares when suddenly, Markus snapped as he turned around in a long hallway. "**What is wrong with you people? Don't you people have lives? Go do something else more productive before I stab you in the face with a sawdering iron!**"

**Lisa: Did we spell it right?**

**Michelle: I don't know… I can't pronounce it.**

**Jhenifer: SHUT UP!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! –throws pillows at us-**

**Lisa: AH! We are getting mauled by feather-filled pouches!**

**Michelle: The inhumanity!**

Markus heard us yell as he pointed at us and said, "**And you two! Get off the stupid computer before I come over there and shove someone's head up someone's ass!**"

Michelle: Oh, Markus, you're just a dirty boy, aren't you?

Cody: Hey! This is Michy's real boyfriend.

Markus glares at Cody as he took out a gun, cocking. The new comer quickly ran out of the room and headed back to Kentucky.

Lisa: Yes! I went there, you -beep-! EPIC FAIL!!

He then suddenly felt a presence as he turned to look at you, the reader, and points accusingly at you. "**And you! Why are you reading about people's personal business, huh? Go out and do something fun! Come back when we want you to!**"

As he continued walking away, Lisa turned to you and said, "I'm sorry. We're just a bit lost is all." She then followed him, leaving you slightly confused on what had just happened.

Walking around, they finally came to a hallway where they saw Ashelin laying against the wall, as if waiting for someone. "Yo, Ash!" Markus called out, getting the woman's attention. Upon reaching her, she looked quite unsettled but Markus ignored it as he asked, "Can we see him?"

Ashelin slowly nodded as she opened the door and urged them to enter. Once the two entered, she closed the door behind them and saw Veger nodded his head as she locked the door.

**A/N: Markus has the ability to talk to you during the story, which I find awkward.**

-+-+-+-

"**Jak!**"

The renegade looked up as he saw the girl run to him, nearly glomping him when he was slightly unprepared by the action. Daxter was tapping his foot before coughing to grab the girl's attention.

Lisa looked down and quickly patted his head before looking back up at Jak and said, "You're innocent, Jak! They shouldn't be doing this to you!"

Markus sighed as he said, "Look, sis. This isn't the planet Earth that you were living at before you finally knew who you really were. This world isn't that perfect."

"Well, neither is Earth if you take a good look at it," Lisa snapped back before the doors opened, revealing Count Veger and a squad of Freedom League soldiers. Two guards grabbed Markus while another pulled Lisa away from Jak.

"What the hell's your problem, man?" Markus demanded as Veger glared at him.

"You and that child are under arrest for conspiring with the Dark Eco freak," the count explained as he looked at Lisa.

Jak then shouted, "Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!"

Markus then narrowed his eyes at the renegade and muttered, "Are you forgetting about me?"

Veger ignored the plea as he ordered the prisoners to be escorted out of the city.

-+-+-+-

Back at Freedom HQ, Jhenifer was watching a picture-story show that are like the ones from Japan while Izzy tried to get away. Michelle, however, kept him down every time he tried to get up or move away.

He was finally able to get away as he made an excuse to go to lavatory. Once he disappeared out of sight, the Mexican motioned Neko and Mango to follow her. Kind of confused, Mango shrugged as he followed the skipping girls. As they were about to leave the room, Mango turned back to look at girl who was still watching the picture-story show, even though there was no pictures showing.

"What is wrong with that girl," he muttered before jogging to catch up with them.

In the lavatory, Izzy was finished using the toilet as he got out to wash his hands. As he rinsed the soap off his hands, he heard one of the stalls opening as he saw a masked woman step out of it.

Quirking an eyebrow, he stated bluntly, "You do know that this is the men's restroom, right?"

He didn't get a verbal answer as his face was covered by a pie given by her. As the tray fell off his face, he turned to see the girl leave only to have his attention brought back to looking at the stall she had come out of.

He saw a masked male smirking at him as he got another pie in his face and heard him cackling before leaving him.

Izzy was ready to go after him when he felt another pie to the face. He stood still as a chunk feel off his left eye to see another masked female laughing and saying, "Woah… I didn't know you like it like that!"

She patted his back as she ran out of the bathroom.

Izzy just stood there for a long time before realizing what fully happened. He suddenly felt tears come out of his eyes as he jog out of the room and cried, "OI!! GUYS!!"

As he stepped out, everyone looked shocked and quiet as Michelle snickered in the back with Neko while Mango tried to hold in the big smile that was threatening to appear on his face.

Jhenifer slowly got off the floor as she turned her attention to the boy. She wiped off some pie that covered his other eye and the mouth as she asked, "What happened to you?"

"I was in the bathroom…. And **they** were there!"

"Who was there?" Michelle laughed out while trying to sound concerned.

"The…. The… those **masked** elves! **3** of them! They were hiding behind the doors!"

Izzy looked down crying as Jhenifer was bit concern. Mango however, doubled over laughing while Neko clapped her hands in victory. Michelle then motioned Mango as the man stood up and asked with a straight face, "Did you finish peeing?"

Izzy nodded, "I was washing my h-hands when it happened! **T-t-that's so freaky!**"

Mango then continued laughing as he held his stomach while Michelle leaned over Neko for support. Izzy completely ignored as his pride was stolen by custard pastries.

The whole humorous incident was soon forgotten as Mango's communicator went off. Wiping the tears, he answered it and said, "H-hey there, Ash! Wa… pfff! Ha ha! Sorry… What can we do for you?"

Michelle heard the girl's voice as she was literally screaming and was slightly shocked when she saw Mango's face go serious.

"**He arrested Markus and Lisa for what?!**"

"Maybe for having pie?" Neko joked but jumped when Izzy screamed out, obviously not hearing the news.

"**That's not fair!**"

**Michelle: This bit is based on the funny japanese batsu called 24 Hour Tag. Check it out on YouTube to find out how funny this scene is.**

-+-+-+-

**2nd Day, 8:02 a.m.**

"Let me go!" Lisa demanded as she struggled against the hold of the soldier. She and the two men were being dragged toward a carrier that was most likely set for a drop-off to the Wasteland. Markus was already sitting inside the carrier as he looked down, his hand twitching as he tried to take off the cuffs. Jak was struggling when he noticed the girl's friends and Mango running toward them.

"Hey! Let them go!" Neko demanded as a few soldiers blocked them from advancing any forward.

Count Veger looked at them and said, "Get those kids out of here."

As they were being forcefully pulled away, Izzy looked at the man who ordered the command and said, "Hey! It's that guy from yesterday! What's his name?"

He turned to look at Michelle who also had a confused face. "Oh yeah... it was... Vogart... Victor... Vampire... Vegan-man?"

Jhenifer's eyes suddenly lit up as she got out of the hold and ran toward Veger, smiling happily. "You're the **Vegan ranger**? You're my favorite _sentai_ ranger!"

Markus perked his head out to stare at the conversation with a small interest as he was ready to crack up when the newcomer girl tried to get an autograph from the very furious count. Finally not able to take anymore, he pushed the girl and motioned the soldiers to toss the last two. Jak went in first as he was able to catch Lisa, but felt pain originate from his lower region.

It didn't help when Markus started bursting into laughter as all of them had their arms binded in front of them. Veger, Ashelin, Daxter, Pecker, and some soldiers went after before the doors closed. "**Stop!**" Izzy shouted as he freed himself, running toward the carrier. Just before he could touch the doors, he was blown back by the thrusters. He fell back as he watched the carrier fly upward and out of the city.

Little did he know that some of the soldiers that had stayed behind were snickering as he still had a face filled with whip cream and pie crust.

**2nd Day, 8:32 a.m.  
Freedom League HQ**

"This can't be good at all," Michelle stated as she had started pacing around the base. Torn and Duo had returned and were at the base when they had returned. After being informed, Torn was more mad than before.

"Of course, it's not good," he spoke as he turned on the holo map, showing current battles in the city. "The attacks will get worse without Jak and one of our strategist. If we aren't careful, we might lose the city to the KG bots or the Metal Heads."

"Or both of them," Neko stated as Jhenifer looked over to where Izzy was, seeing a dark aura surrounding him.

"Um... ano... Izzy-kun... are you okay?" she asked before flinching back as the boy turned his head slowly to look at everyone.

"Okay? ... Am _I_ okay, you ask?" he said, slowly standing up as the aura around him started to grow. "How can anyone be okay... **when their cousin has been sent into exile by a man who's name is so close to being other freaking names?!**"

He started throwing things around as he kept on cursing about Veger and the Freedom League. Jhenifer quickly started scooting as the aura was starting to get a little bit too close for safety. Michelle noticed the aura as she matched it with her own, becoming slightly annoyed by how the boy was acting really immature. Jhenifer got caught in the crossfire as she fell to the floor, twitching from being surrounded by the two menacing auras.

"We just have to make sure we don't have in fights or we might lose," Neko said, ignoring the aura as did everyone else as they tried to make up a clear plan to halt any advancements by their enemies.

-+-+-+-

"By order of the Grand Council of Haven City, for heinous acts and crimes against the people, you are all hereby banished to the Wasteland for life." Veger announced as he closed his pad and was about to go back to the carrier when he heard Ashelin say, "This is a death sentence, Veger. There has to be another way."

"Your protest was overruled! This dark eco freak and the last of the Aero clan are dangerous," Veger stated as he pointed his staff mostly at Jak who was standing between Markus and Lisa. "Now drop the cargo!"

"My sister is not a threat!" Markus said as he was about to charge at Veger, but was stopped when sparking rods blocked his way. "You damn coward! When I get my hands on you..."

One of the guards pushed him back as the former twin brother fell down on the sand. Lisa quickly ran to his side, hoping he didn't get shocked by the rods. Jak stepped in front of them as he watched his best friend and Pecker demand for a recount. However, they were quickly silent when Veger threatened to exile them too. Turning her attention to her brother, Lisa asked, "Are you okay, brother?"

Markus chuckled as he said, "Even though we are blood siblings, by the amount of knowledge that we know about each other, I hardly qualify as to be called 'brother' by you."

Lisa scoffed it off when she looked up to see Ashelin whispering to Jak and giving him a device. As she heard her reassure him that someone would find them, she walked back to the carrier as it flew off, blowing sand in their faces. Markus covered Lisa's face as she looked away, avoiding any grains from going into her eyes or mouth. They also heard coughing when the engine sound disappeared as the dust started dissapitate, revealing Daxter, Crux and Pecker standing before them.

"Daxter!" Jak shouted in surprise while Lisa stood up and ran over to the Ottsel, huggin him tightly.

"Oh my god! I thought you were going to leave us!" she exclaimed, the Ottsel smiling widely until he felt himself pulled away from her hug and was face to face with Markus's evil glare.

"Better keep those hands to themselves," the man threatened as he then dropped the Ottsel on to the dirt floor. The Ottsel then turned to Jak as he said, "Don't thank me! I'm only here because you wouldn't last a second without me!"

Jak just rolled his eyes while Lisa giggled as Crux flew over to her and sat on her shoulder. "Ku?"

As if understanding what she said, Lisa answered, "We might have to find a way through this desert. Who knows what dangers will find?"

"Dangers?" Daxter perked, seeming he was regretting the decision to stay behind. "Okay tough guy, you got us into this mess, now ya gotta get us out!"

"Ah, what a team we'll make," Pecker said optimistically, receiving a glare from Lisa's brother.

"Psh, like this guy could give good directions," Markus said quietly but Jak glared at him. The renegade then looked around as he said, "Let's just get moving. But which way?"

Lisa then heard three voices saying which direction they should go before seeing her brother argue with Pecker and Daxter. Shaking her head, she saw Jak walking toward her and grabbed her hand. "Let's just move," he told the argueing trio as he pulled Lisa toward the direction he chose as the others quickly followed.

-+-+-+-

**Unknown Area**

Lucan floated in what felt like tank filled with water, but he was able to breath in it. That didn't surprise him; being immortal has its perks. He slowly opened his eyes as he noticed that his clothes were still on and were getting soaked in the water. Cursing mentally in Latin, he looked around to see that he was indeed in a tank filled with water, but the water seemed to be a color of green.

"Green... eco?" he muttered as he tried to look through the glass, only to see a bulky figure looking at him. "Who is that?"

He then saw another figure but it was taller and thinner than the other figure as they seemed to converse with one another. Lucan then turned to his right to see that there was another tube as the liquid became clearer. Inside the other tube was another unconscious figure, but he couldn't make out who it was.

Suddenly he felt himself being shocked as the electric pain coursed through his body, his screams only heard by the two figures that were watching him.

-+-+-+-

**2nd Day, 10:53 a.m.  
Freedom League HQ  
Zoomer Garage**

"So how long do you think we'll be here this time?" Neko asked Michelle as she sat in an empty zoomer while Izzy was busy tinkering with the Scatter Gun that Mango lended him. Jhenifer was busy pacing around the room, though she was starting to make a trench in her steps.

"I'm guessing that this time," Michelle said as she sat up from the ground as she was closest to the elevator. "I hope we are here until Jak finishes this adventure. Do you remember about the game?"

"Not much since I've been busy playing online RPG since then," Neko stated as she pointed to her head. "Most of my knowledge about this place is out the window. All I do remember is something about the Day Star... and Damas."

"I remember about that too," Izzy said as he placed the Scatter Gun behind his back, walking toward them. "Does Lisa know about that too?"

"She would definitely remember that little bit," Michelle replied, looking at the ground and her outfit. "I hope she doesn't blow it."

Neko looked at her friend and said, "I'm sure she won't tell unless she is forced to, but with her heart the way it is, she might just spill everything."

They saw Jhenifer stop pacing as she stared at everyone and said, "Look, you guys haven't played that game in more than three years. You stopped playing the Jak and Daxter series altogether after that sleepover. For all we know, we have just only one percent of the full knowledge about the current events."

Izzy quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What's the other ninety-nine percent?"

He received a smack on the back of his head by Michelle who hissed at him. "The things that we _don't_ know, idiot!"

-+-+-+-

**2nd Day, 12:34 p.m.  
Wasteland**

"This is all your fault," Markus snapped at Pecker as they were now walking the heat. Daxter agreed with the black haired boy, but Pecker looked at the Ottsel, blaming it on him.

Jak was becoming irritated by the constant babbling that he was ready to snap at them when he felt a sudden weight in his hand as he turned to see that Lisa had collapsed. Crux tried to carry her but it was obvious that the doll was having a hard time.

With a quick motion, he pulled the girl and carried her bridle style, even with his almost fatigue condition. The girl's head was starting to burn as he pulled the hood over her head, covering her upper face from the sun.

"Let's go with him... we'll help together..." Jak turned around to see them still argueing when Daxter exclaimed in anguish. "You mean we'll die together!"

The Ottsel then lost his energy as he turned to Jak with a sad look and said, "I can't believe the city hates us... we saved those lowlives!"

"You mean _Jak_ saved those lowlives," Markus corrected him as Daxter ignored him instead of mauling his face. "Look, we have to find some shelter now. It's seriously getting hot out here."

"No, really?" Jak glanced over his shoulder, seeing the peeved off look on the man's face. He then continued walking, looking at the never ending dry lands. There was barely an signs of shade and the sun is almost close to the center of the sky. If they don't find any shelter soon, they'll be food for anything that thrives out here.

**Two hours later...**

The sun was now at the center of the sky as the area started to heat up. Jak was starting to more fatigue as he felt himself nearly dropping the girl numerous times before. Markus was getting tired as well as he started to feel thirsty. "This is stupid," he said. "We've only been here for at least eight hours... and we're already tired? I should have taken the strategist position."

Before he could retaliating, Jak fell to his knees as his vision was starting to blur. The girl had fallen out of his arms as she then laid on her side looking at him. He then fell foward as he rolled so that he could look at the sky. Markus just fell to his knees as he had knelt right near his sister. "God damn, it's hot," he gasped out before falling down. "I feel like something's draining my life away..."

As Markus passed out, Jak vaguely heard Daxter say, "Good idea, Jak... cough... a nap will do us nicely... just a short one..." He then heard a dusty thud followed by another one, most likely Pecker, as he felt very parched. Jak then reached into his pocket, and pulled out the blinking device that Ashelin had given him before leaving him here.

"This _help_ better get here soon," Jak muttered as he started to lose conciousness. "Or we're dead..."

-+-+-+-

**2nd Day, 3:04 p.m.  
Freedom League  
Training Room**

Izzy was nearly out of breath as he hid in behind a large metal wall. Feeling ready, he cocked his mini machine gun as Michelle said quietly, "We're surrounded."

Looking wary, Izzy noticed movement as he said, "We're getting attacked. They got snipers targeting us, too."

The Mexican girl held her gun close as she stayed still. "Snipers are such a pain, too."

Realizing their predicament, Izzy said in a disappointed tone, "We can't move." Michelle looked down at him as they now laid on the ground. "But we need to do something." Thinking quickly, Izzy quickly sat on his knees as he side glanced at Michelle, holding his machine gun in hand as he suggested, "I'll draw their fire. It's dangerous. So you..."

"**Of course!**"

Izzy looked at her questionably as she suddenly placed her guns down and picked her ear, looking extremely bored. "This is _your_ battle. Go and die for **your honor**!"

"**What?**"

It was all he could say before he was kicked out into the open as a barrage of pellets hit his body. Neko was cackling crazy while Jhenifer just kept hitting the poor boy in the head with her sniper rifle. Soon getting tired, he shouted them to stop. Neko and Jhenifer just stared at him before Neko fired one more bullet at his chest. Being seriously pissed, he grabbed the gun and threw it at a nearby wall. It bounced back and hit the back of his head. "You're no fun, Isaiah," Neko whined as she caught the gun when it bounced off his head.

"It's because my teammate keeps throwing me into the battle without backing me up!" he complained, pointing at where Michelle was seconds ago. "Ore? Where'd did she..."

"**Here I come!!**"

Everyone turned to see her on a moped, driving at thirty miles-per-hour towards them. Neko and Isaiah quickly got out of the way as the Mexican drove into the elevator. It closed eruptly as it headed back to the main floor of the control room. Jhenfier jumped to stand with the other two as all three of them looked at each other. Once they heard numerous crashing noises and Torn's shouts, they quickly left through the zoomer garage and headed outside into the city.

-+-+-+-

**2nd Day, 6:21 p.m.  
Wastland**

The cloaked man walked toward the unconcious bodies as his tracker had began to beep rapidly. Taking off his hood, his brown short hair flowed with the wind as part of it covered his green eyes. Looking down at the girl, he checked for a pulse on her before the others. Confirming that they were still alive, he turned his communicator on and said, "Damas, I found the source of the beacon. I found some live ones."

"Are you sure?" said a slightly dried voice.

"Mm. These ones seem to be more exiles from Haven," the brown head said as he nudge the blonde one, seeing him drop the beacon from his hand.

"We'll be there soon, Taiki. Keep an eye out for Marauders."

Then the transmission ended as Taiki looked down at the blond before looking at the other man. His eyes widened in shock as the familiarity of the hair caught him by surprised.

"It can't be..."

**To be Continued...**

**Lisa: Alright! Yet another chapter done!**

**Izzy: I wonder who this Taiki person is.**

**RJ: We'll find out soon enough. Time for the review reply! You do them, Lisa.**

**Paradise Eco: Yeah... Jak was about to when Lisa talked about what she did those past two years. And phew... thank god you didn't get into trouble. Same thing happened with Michy. When she read the first few chapters of TiHC, she cracked up in her History class and everyone looked at her weird. XD**

**newhi: -pats your back- It's okay... Everyone else was confused at first when Lisa first mentioned this detail. And no, you got it right! Time moves faster in our world than in their world.**

**TwilightAngel365: Actually, Izzy kicked Lisa's butt when he was five and she was eight because of some funny thing that we will mention later in the story... LOL I can't wait for that chapter. And Veger's always been a douche in our books, calling people names and thinking he was connected to the gods in some way. The answer to your last question is that well... Izzy just doesn't want to have to take care of a young seven year old during hard times. But we might bring him in anyways... -evil smirk- And yayness to Daxter not interrupting!**

**GamerGirl1993: ROFL! I thought you were going to be the first one to review too! Better late than never!**

**NightmareAngel365: Uh... is this... Silver? Is that you, Silver? I hate guessing games!! And say what? If I got the name wrong, it's because you aren't giving me good enough clues!!**

**Daxter: I don't seem to get the love here...**

**Jhenifer: Aw! -hugs Daxter- We do love you! You're just annoying sometimes.**

**Michelle: Onward to the next chapter preview!**

_Okay! A new OC has been introduced, but what are his intentions as Jak, Daxter, Lisa, and Markus enter the city of Spargus? Will Lisa and Markus have to enter the same trials as Jak will? And back at Haven City, Izzy gets a large surprise as he now has his first almost-solo mission on guarding the Naughty Ottsel. Michelle and Neko are sent to Main Town to fight the bulk of the fighting while Jhenifer stays at the base to serve as the back up strategist. Will they be able to hold the fort until Jak returns?_

_Next time on Jak 3: Life in the Wasteland and New Haven..._

_Chapter 4: Fighting over Fire & Problems on the Second Day_

**Lisa: See you all next week! Oh yeah, Chapter 4 will be posted next _Friday_ instead of next Wednesday since I've been busy with my sister-in-law's baby shower that just happened during the weekend. So much cleaning up to do! XP**

**Izzy: Don't worry! She will! This fan fiction is the only thing that is preventing her from going normal over the summer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Chapter 5 might come the week after next week. Lisa's been busy with some family things, the fact that someone hacked her old email account & she went to her new one, one of her brother's had messed with the internet connection so she doesn't have any kind of help for her story referencing and other projects she's been working on. Just to let you know. And no, it won't take six weeks like it did in our last story. This is a promise that will be kept... or else she will get hit with Michelle's Japanese fan.**

**Lisa: I'm also getting mad because of having multiple nosebleeds for no reason... okay maybe there's one reason but I'm not alone on this one... -looks at Marielle-**

**Marielle: I blame myself for becoming a fan of Total Drama Island...**

**Izzy: Ha! You two are such dorks! It's not even a _real_ reality TV show.**

**Lisa: It's still awesome, you dick!**

**Marielle: Yeah! I want Duncan to win!**

**Lisa and Izzy: ...**

**Marielle: . what?**

**Izzy: Nothing... Just let Lisa read the summary...**

_Wow... we nearly died out there... and looks like I might just meet someone I shouldn't meet... Ode joy... life is just getting a bit too exciting for me..._

**Chapter 4  
Fighting over Fire & Problems on the Second Day**

Lisa slowly woke up as she felt herself floating in a pool of... water? She quickly sat up as the pool was only a foot deep, looking around frantically. She noticed that her hair was now drenched and her clothes were replaced with a brown long dress with a hood. Looking behind her, she saw Jak smiling at her while Daxter was talking about how the water was better than the desert, which she agreed silently as she stood up.

Her feet were bare as she felt cold stone under her feet. "I can't believe we're alive," she murmured when she sat across from Jak.

"Believe me, sister," Daxter said as he swam in the water. "If we were dead, you'll have wings on ya."

She gave him a narrowed eye look with a smirk before noticing someone walking toward them. Turning around, she saw an older man who had a strong build. In his right hand, he held a large staff that had a gun mod. "Well, you've come back from the dead have you? And my monks were ready to pray for you," he said as he pointed to himself. "I am Damas, King of Spargus."

Lisa then stood up in the water as she placed her hands together with her left hand in her palm, bowing as she said, "I am Lisa and these are my friends, Jak and Daxter."

Jak nodded as he was about to turn away when something he found odd hit him. "Spargus? Wait, nobody lives outside Haven's walls... not a whole city."

"Ahh yes... we are the forgotten ones," Damas explained as he walked down steps. "Haven City's refuse, thrown out and left to die, just as you were." Jak stood up to stand in front of Lisa as he pushed her behind him. Daxter quickly jumped on his shoulder as he tried to look serious, and not scared. "But now that you have been saved, your life belongs to the people of Spargus. And we will use it well, if it's actually worth anything."

"Hey! That sounds like a bad deal!" Daxter stated as he then looked mad.

"You are in no position to _deal_," Damas said as he walked away from them. "Out here everything is either useful or dead weight. Prove yourselves worthy, or the desert will be your grave."

He then looked at the girl behind Jak as he pointed at her with the staff. "And that includes you, child."

"You need to work on making a better first impression," Jak snarled as he then added. "She isn't going to fight."

"Ha ha ha!" the king of Spargus laughed. "In the unforgiving Wasteland we value strength and survival above all. We will see where you stand soon enough. Complete your training, then enter the arena. Just the bravest crawl out and are allowed to stay in Spargus. It's quite simple really."

"Or she'll be cast out into the desert and die there," Damas said. "Now either both of you join your comrade in the arena, or only one of you go."

"How come no one includes me in the hard choices," Daxter moaned as he plopped on Jak's shoulder. Jak was about to say something when Lisa stepped to his side and said, "I'll fight for my right to stay here, sir."

"Lisa..." Jak looked at her worried as she turned to look at him. She then smirked as she punched the air before holding her right upper arm and said, "No need to worry about me, Jak. Since then, I've learned some tricks so you wouldn't have to baby sit me like you did last year... or was it two years?"

Daxter laughed nervously as he corrected her. "It has been a year here, toots."

The Filipino laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "Anyways, you don't have to watch out for me so much now. I'll be sure to call for your help when I really need it, I promise."

"I'm afraid you will have to fight not together," Damas said, seeing Jak and Daxter stare at him with disbelief.

"You can't be serious," Jak said as Daxter was ready to retaliate when Lisa grabbed the Ottsel's neck.

"I agree to the terms, sir," she said as the king nodded his head and began to walk away. Lisa waited a few seconds before letting go Daxter, the former human breath hard, before asking, "Um, what happens to the ones that don't crawl out?"

Damas stopped in mid step as he turned to look at him and answered, "Then it will be as if we never found you."

Lisa heard Daxter gulp and said, "I was afraid you'll say that." The girl laughed as she patted the Ottsel's head.

"Don't worry, Dax," she said as she stepped on to the stone, some dust lifted as she stepped in the slightly dirt-covered ground. "We'll get out of this. I know we will."

"How can you be so happy when **your life is on the line**?" Daxter said as he had jumped on her and grabbed the collar of her dress, pulling her foward to make her stare at him as his furry forehead touched hers. She simply and gently pulled him of and set him on the ground.

"We'll just have to get through this and I know we can," the girl said as she looked at Jak. He still had a worried look on his face as she sighed and said, "Trust me, Jak. I'm not that little girl anymore. I've grown up a bit."

She turned around and was headed toward where she assumed the entrance to the arena was when she tripped over an over-layered stone as she fell foward, yelping in surprise. Jak was about to reach out to catch her, but he was already too late as she was laying face flat on the floor. "I'm okay..." she muttered as she quickly got up, dusting the dirt off her dress. "Where are my other clothes?"

Lisa then realized that something else was missing as she glanced around and asked, "Where's Crux?"

-+-+-+-

**Four hours later...**

**3rd Day, 12:04 p.m.  
Spargus Arena  
Waiting Room**

Markus sat on a bench as Crux floated near him. She then lowered to look at him as she asked, "Ku?" Looking up, he smiled as he patted the doll's head. "I'm sure she's okay," he answered before hearing the doors opening, seeing his sister and Jak enter. Lisa was wearing the same clothings he had first saw her while Jak looked slightly different. His hair was cut short and was spiked up. His scarf was now flowing in the air and he wore a blue tang top. He wore a brown tunic around his waist that went above his knees and wore white pants that were tucked into his blue boots.

Markus personally hated the new look as he noticed his sister blushing at the close proximity between them. Sighing, he walked over to his sister and pulled her away from Jak. He bent down to be eye level with her as she was still shorter than him, but was now a few inches shorter than Jak.

It was still short in his books though. "I want you to be careful once you step out there, sis," he said.

"Why, Markus," she said, acting offended. "I thought we weren't going to be acting like siblings since you didn't know me too well."

He heard Jak snicker and Daxter laughing loudly, not caring that the former twin was glaring at them. "Look, you might face some trouble so I want you to be careful and ready for what comes. You promise?" he asked as he held out his hand.

Lisa nodded her head as she held his hand before seeing someone enter the room. He had brown hair and green eyes as his hair was short but was slightly covering his left eye. "The girl's up first," he said.

Lisa stood up straight as she inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. Crux floated near her, as if taking her place as the girl's partner. Smiling, she gave a thumbs up to her brother and Jak before running off to the platform which would bring her to the arena.

Once the doors close and the platform began to rise, she noticed that the man was still next to her. After a few long quiet seconds, she then said, "I'm Lisa. What's your name?"

The man was slightly caught by surprise as he looked at her and back up before looking down at her again. Pointing at himself, he soon realized that she was indeed talking to her. "Um... Taiki... why are you asking?"

She then looked foward as she said, "Just asking."

Taiki looked at her oddly as he then looked foward as well. The platform stopped as he urged her forward on to a different platform. Crux stayed with her as she noticed that she was standing in front of the king. She then heard a familiar voice as it said, "Hail all citizens of Spargus! Welcome to the arena of death. Where we get to watch other people wet themselves in fear! These halls will once again test two newcomers, each fighting to prove their worth to stay among us."

Trying to get a better vision, she noticed a bird flapping his wings. "Hey, it's Pecker," Lisa exclaimed as the bird was now perched on the arm rest of the throne. "How are you?"

"Better than ever, my darling _senorita_," he said as he bowed. Lisa laughed as she did a curtsy, even though she wasn't wearing her dress anymore. "I am Damas' new counselor."

"Good for you, Pecker," she congratulated. She then saw Pecker fly up and flap his wings until he was hover in front of her. "I have to warn you. The fights before yours, not so good. So just be careful."

Lisa nodded her head as Pecker announced for the trial to start. She then jumped down to that wooden platforms as she heard Pecker announcing her goal. To no surprise, she had to collect 35 tokens in order to continue.

"This should be easy," Lisa said as she cracked her knuckles and snatched the first token that was in front of her.

-+-+-+-

**3rd Day, 12:11 p.m.  
Haven City  
Water Port**

"_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_," Izzy sang out quietly as he looked around. Lucky for him, he had his Ipod with him as he was listening to the Friends' theme song.

"_Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A,_" he continued as he then saw the Naughty Ottsel, the devil furry animal statue above the sign in all its glory.

"_It's like you're always stuck in second gear,_" he said as he got close to the door. "_And it's been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but..._"

He then opened the door, singly loudly. "_**I'll be there for you!**_" Just as he entered, he nearly got hit in the face by a glass cup as it shattered just inches from his head. Looking around, he saw a really drunk man throwing a bottle around.

"Um... excuse me?" Izzy asked as he got closer, but quickly ducked when he was answered by a bottle flinged at him. "Oh my god! Watch it, you drunky!"

"Who are you calling drunk, mate?" the man turned as he was obviously drunk out of his mind. Izzy stared at him questionably until he realized who it was.

"Jack Sparrow?!" The said man turned to look at the boy and stood up slowly, though it was hard since he was nearly drunk out of his mind... as always.

"I see my reputation percieves me," Jack said as he walked around the fighting ring. "but the name's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, lad."

"But you're just a... I mean... woah!" Izzy said, almost speechless. He had heard about him from Lisa's friend, Vannesa, but he didn't think he would exist here and be drinking the bar's supply of rum.

The man took another swig from the bottle before asking, "So what can I do for you, mate? Daxter didn't come to make you tell me about my tab, did he?"

Izzy shook his head as the man continued to walk past him and looked out the door before turning to look at the Filipino boy. "So, who are you supposed to have such blood connections that will let gain access to this awkward but very nice place that many call home but have very short time due our little squabble over this metal piece of land we call a city?" the pirate asked, pointing at the man.

"Who am I... say what?... Oh! You mean who am I related to?" Izzy said. "Well, I'm just a cousin to Lisa, the girl that got exiled with Jak and Markus."

He was then answered but being spurted on with rum and spit as Jack stared at him with shock. "The ex-twin and anger management boy were kicked out of here?"

Wiping off the liquid from his face, Isaiah stared at him as he added, "And Daxter too, which is why I am here. I'm here to make sure... um... nothing goes wrong."

However, his voice was unaudible due to the techno music that the pirate was now playing while he seemed to be partying by himself. "Oh yeah," he muttered to himself. "This is going to be _really _fun..."

-+-+-+-

**3rd Day, 12:54 p.m.  
Spargus Arena**

"Dude, that chick is fast," Tucker said as he watched from the stands. Church sat with him as they and Sister watched the young girl simply avoid the holographic soldiers while simply nudging them in to the lava.

"Oh yeah! You go, girl! Show what us females can really do!" Sister shouted as her brown highlighted hair flowed as she clapped her hands and jumped for joy. Church was about to add his own comment when the girl grabbed the last token before she dodged a blaster shot, causing the crowd to scream with satisfaction. This caused Sister to upper cut him in the chin as she jumped out of her seat, whooping her lungs out. "That's the way to go, girl!"

Tucker looked over to Church but turned to see the girl going toward Damas.

-+-+-+-

"We did," Lisa gasped out in relief, falling to her knees while the doll floated to be level with her. The girl coughed slightly, but she calmed herself from going into a frenzy of them as she looked at Damas.

"Your speed has earned you your first Battle Amulet," the king said as he tossed some kind of curved tube to her. "If you are victorious in two more arena fights, you will earn your citizenship to Spargus. Here is a gate pass to allow free passage in and out of the city." He tossed another item, an emblem of some kind before Lisa looked up to listen. "But, beware there is no true refuge outside our walls. The desert is less kind than I."

Lisa bowed before she saw a bridge connect the platform she was on to corridor. Upon entering and out of sight from the crowds, she then started to go into a frenzy of coughing as she fell to her knees, holding her throat. "Crux," she gasped out as she turned to the doll who was obviously worried. "Need... water... please..."

The doll nodded and searched the room until she noticed a bucket of water with a ladle, obviously for the warriors that pass through here to refresh. The doll quickly got the bucket and ladle, already sure that it was clean and safe enough to drink, and was about to fly back to the thirsty girl when someone snatched the bucket from her. Looking back, she saw a man with black spiked hair and brown eyes that were glaring at her. "Get your own water, you floating piece of wood," said the man before walking away with the bucket.

Crux quickly flew back to Lisa as she was starting to turn red, the coughs becoming worse as her voice was now hoarse. She was ready to try and carry her when someone knelt beside her and picked up the girl, holding her head as he held a glass of water to her. "She must have taken in too much of the lava fumes," he deducted as the girl drank the water greedily. "Steady, or you might choke."

Finishing the drink and satisfied, Lisa sat up while holding her throat as she turned to see Taiki holding the glass. "Th... thanks..." she let out with a sigh of relief.

"No thanks, neccessary," he said with the same stoic face. "It's just so... odd to find you here."

Lisa then stared at him before standing up and backing into the wall behind her. "Ex... excuse me?" she asked in pure shock. "I don't think we've met before."

Taiki shook his head as he stood up, placed his hands in his pants' pcckets and said, "You really don't recognize me, do you?"

"Well, I have been having memory problems the last time I was in the city," she admitted, but it sounded a bit like a lie for an odd reason. "So, if I should know you, then I'm really sorry."

What the boy did next, she didn't expect him to; he knelt down with his left arm over his bent knee and bowed to her. "I am a servant of the now deceased Aero clan, Taiki. You are indeed Lisa, daughter of Kanji and twin of Sara."

"You're... from that clan?" she muttered out loud as she thought. "_But I thought Markus said that he and I were the last of our clan._"

The man kept his head down before saying, "I am slightly ashamed that I didn't recognize you on that platform when you spoke to me. I am also ashamed that I shouldn't be in your presence."

"What do you mean?" she asked but didn't get her answer when she heard a loud horn, signaling another battle. She then quickly remembered how the game went at that moment; Jak was to fight some monsters and then he'll...

She turned and ran toward the end of the corridor as the bridge was now gone. Looking downward, she saw Jak _and _Markus fighting against hordes of holographic warriors who kept coming after they took one down.

**Arena Level**

"I can't believe this!" Markus exclaimed as he kicked another warrior into the lava. "This is too easy! I don't even need this gun!"

"I wouldn't start getting cocky, Markus!" Jak shouted at him as he shot at a warrior that was coming at him from behind and did a punch that caused the warrior in front of him to disintergrate. He then froze as he looked downward at where the warrior once laid, seeing orbs of... Dark Eco. He didn't have time to get away as his body soon asborbed the eco, the familiar purple lightling sparked around his body.

"Damn it..." he cursed as he tried to control himself before looking at his hands, seeing them turn pale and the nails grew longer and black. He didn't notice the lava coming but Markus was able to grab him and place him on one of the four stone platforms before he became a charred man. "Get... away from... me... Markus," he warned as he felt his grip on himself was loosing.

The former twin looked down at the man, seeing his hair turned silver. He was about to greet Dark when it suddenly hit him; Dark was able to find rest after the ordeal a few months ago. Grabbing Daxter and placing him on his shoulder, Markus quickly jumped toward another platform as he kicked off a warrior into the lava.

"Jak! Don't let the Dark Eco control you!" the Ottsel shouted, but his voice was unheard as Jak screamed in pain, the transformation was complete.

Markus muttered a curse as he jumped to yet another platform when Jak jumped toward him, his claws bearing no mercy. The lava then lowered, letting Markus stand on the lower level of the arena.

"**Jak!**"

The twin looked up to the source of the voice, seeing his blood sister watching from a corridor with another person. He was about to shout for them to leave when he was hit in the back by one of the warriors. Turning around on his back, Daxter was now on his chest, telling him to get up. Before he could, he came face to face with a gun barrel in his face.

Markus could do nothing but laugh quietly. "So, this is how I'm going to finally die?" he questioned but looked surprised when Jak came out of nowhere and sliced at the warrior, making him disappear and taking the Dark Eco that appeared.

The former twin was ready to fight when he noticed something familiar; the black hair and the cocky look. "Oh god no..." he muttered.

Daxter looked with an open mouth as he said, "No freaking way!"

The man cut down another warrior as he exclaimed, "Oh yeah, baby! Dark is back and here to stay!"

Markus just gawked as Dark kept on knocking out any warrior that got close and taking the Dark Eco. "It just feels good to be back!" he exclaimed. He then notice that the lava was rising again as he grabbed Markus by the back of his collar and Daxter by his tail, bringing them both up to the higher platforms.

Back up at Lisa's view, she shook her head as she recognized the black hair and the obvious cocky rantings as she said, "I hope the others are doing okay back at Haven."

-+-+-+-

"I told you not to flip the table!" Neko shouted as she and Michelle were running toward Main Town with a large group of KG bots.

"God damn it!" Michelle snapped back her. "Scold me one more time and I'll knock the puberty outta ya!"

The African girl shook her head until they reached a large grassy area, typically they have reached Main Town. Michelle noticed this as she turned around, took out her guns, and fired at the KG bots. Although the bullets hit their mark, it didn't do much more than make a scratch on the metal armor. Cursing to herself, she then ran out of bullets as she threw the guns at the KG bots and running to catch up with Neko.

"So what now?" Michelle asked. Neko wasn't sure how to answer until she noticed something happening ahead of them. There was a group of Freedom League soldiers fighting against a large Metal Head and a bunch of small hatchlings.

"Lead them over there!" Neko ran over to one of the soldiers as she then jumped on him and quickly pushed off before summoning her Keyblade. The large Metal Head looked at her before getting klonked hard on the head by the metal blade. Michelle skidded under the monster as she continued running when she was behind it. Neko ran over the creature and followed, leaving the KG bots, the soldiers, and the Metal Heads to fight each other.

"Do you think Torn would know what we did?" Neko asked as MIchelle shrugged her shoulders.

-+-+-+-

**Freedom League HQ  
Control Room**

"What are those girls doing? They should be fighting, not doing acrobatical manuvers!" Torn shouted as Jhenifer began to clean out her ear, suspecting that she had gone deaf due to the volume of the man's voice.

"Sir, I think we should fall back," Jhenifer suggested. Torn was ready to snap at her when she hastily pointed out that a group of KG bots were near the grids. The tattoed general cursed as he left the control room after saying to Jhenifer, "Stay here! I need someone to relay orders just in case I get cut off from here."

Once he left the door, Jhenifer just stood there as she hopelessly looked at the reader. "We are so going to lose because of me," she said as she then turned on the communications, hearing a bunch of chatter and screams. "Why did I have to be one in charge of Markus' position?"

-+-+-+-

**3rd Day, 1:49 p.m.  
Spargus Arena**

"You guys did it!" Lisa cheered as she hugged Jak, her arms linked around his neck as she laughed in relief.

"Yeah, thanks to me," Daxter said as he inspected his nails. Markus and Jak had just entered the corridor right after getting the same speech that Lisa recieved when she finished her trial. "And it's obvious that you passed too, princess."

The Filipino laughed as Markus patted her head. She then noticed that Taiki was still standing off from the group as she let go of Jak and stood with Taiki. "Markus, do you know this guy?" she asked as she pushed Taiki more in to the light. Taiki stared at Markus and vice versa. There was a sudden dark vibe passing between the two as Taiki looked slightly nervous while Markus stared down at him.

Lisa was caught be surprise when Markus pulled her away from Taiki and into Jak's arms. "What are you doing here, _henshu_?" he demanded as he stepped forward while Taiki stepped back.

"I'm sorry, sir," Taiki quickly said as he fell to his knees, bowing in front of the former twin. "I know I shouldn't have given my presence to her. I should have stayed anonymous."

"Markus," Lisa said as she slowly stepped closer to her blood brother. "What's going on?"

Markus let out a frustrated sigh before saying, "I don't want you to go near this man. He's not one of us anymore." He then grabbed her arm and pulled her passed Taiki, Jak followed with Daxter looking from his shoulder. As they continued out of the corridor, they soon entered the city of Spargus. Looking around, it seemed kind of like a desert village that Lisa had seen a lot in the RPG games she used to play when she was younger. As she stepped forward, she was stopped by a spear that landed right at her feet. In surprise she fell back as her butt landed in the sandy dirt.

Looking up, she saw a rather large man with a beard along with the boy from earlier that had nearly killed her. "Sorry about that, kid," the black haired boy said as he picked up the spear. "Didn't see you there."

Although it was obvious that he was aiming for her, Daxter lept to stand on the girl's head as he said, "Hey, watch it buddy!"

"Or what?" the black haired man inquired as he held the pointed end of the spear in the Ottsel's face. Daxter gulped as he said, "Nothing!"

He then went back to Jak as the blonde helped Lisa up and pushed her behind him with Markus. "Who are you?" Markus asked, but it sounded more like he was demanding.

"The name's Kleiver, and I'm the one running these parts," said the large man as he stepped foward while the other stepped back. "And this is Kojima, my apprentice."

"Hmph... I thought Damas was the king," Markus stated sarcastically while Lisa giggled.

"Hey! You better watch what you say, outsider," said Kojima as he glared at the former twin. "You have no say whatsoever in these parts!"

Jak then whispered to Daxter. "Boy, someone's very touchy." Apparently, Jak said a bit too loud as Kojima was now fuming with anger before storming off.

"Better be careful who you anger in this city," Kleiver warned. "Or you might end up dead in the Wasteland."

The two then left, leaving the four to stand in the street with no clue what to do next.

"Hey, look over there!" Daxter exclaimed as he pulled Jak's scarf to make him look at a large area where there seemed to be a large purple machine in the middle. As they walked toward it, Lisa held on to Markus's arm as she looked back, seeing Taiki watching them from the corridor.

_I wonder... what did that boy do to make Markus so angry with him?_

**To be Continued...**

**Lisa: Okay! So we shall start off with the review replies. Who wants to do them?**

**Izzy: Oh! Me! Me! I want to do them! Ahem!**

**NightmareAngel365: LOL... that was Lisa's reaction when she first saw that cutscene when we first played the game. XD good times... good times...**

**GamerGirl1993: OMFG... dude, that is just like the time when Lisa was nearly chased down by these blue wearing gang. I guess because she was wearing red... anyways, hope this chapter cheers you up too... even though it seems a bit fast paced from where I'm standing.**

**Paradise Eco: -sees butterfly- wow... pretty... -shakes head- WTF?! Well... thanks for the review and yeah for them not dying in the desert! It would have sucked!**

**newhi: ROFL! Lisa! Michelle! There's another person who knows about the 24 hour tag! ROFL! Awesome! I loved the picture show punishment. It was hilarious! They ran for no reason!!**

**Lisa: ... um... okay... well time for preview! Take it away, Lucan-sensei!**

**Lucan: -shrugs- Whatever...**

_Thankfully alive and well, Lisa, Jak, Markus, and Daxter tour the city of Spargus while also getting used to their new sleeping quarters. Oddly enough, Lisa seems to be a bit distant with Jak as she seems to be not wanting help from anyone when she gets into trouble with Kojima. Why is she being stubborn? And back at the city, Isaiah and Jack Sparrow find Torn a bit torn up from trying to get past the grid. Now cut off from main headquarters, Torn turns the Naughty Ottsel into the temporary HQ which brings a few complaints from some soldiers. And lastly... where the hell am I?!_

_Next time on Jak 3: Life in the Wasteland and New Haven..._

_Chapter 5: No Help & No Rum_

**Lisa: See you guys two weeks from now! Now time to work on the internet so we can Youtube videos again!**

**Izzy: Onward!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: There might be another delay because Lisa's home computer has gotten a virus. Stupid virus! I hate you!! So it may take awhile for her to upload the chapter after this one, three weeks tops. I'm sorry for the long update periods. Life has been hard for her... On the upside, her nephew was just born last Tuesday! Yeah, She's an auntie again! ...omg... She's getting old!! NO!**

**Marielle: Has anyone notice that we forgot to the last chapter preview thing in some of the chapters in this story?**

**Izzy: And we should care because? ...**

**Marielle: ... Never mind... Why would you care?**

**Izzy: Well, since Lisa's been busy and stuff, I took the liberty of looking through her notes for this chapter and typed it up! Go me!**

**Marielle: Did you type the "last chapter preview" thing?**

**Izzy: ... I should get on that...**

**Marielle: Yeah... you should...**

_Oh whoopee do, Lisa's a Wastelander... Anyways, life is just gonna get harder for her and the two boys... Not that I care about their names or that stupid orange rat... or is it an otter? Could it be a weasel? Anyways, we are just going to have to get through this without anymore troubles... right?_

**Marielle: You know you just jinxed everyone, right? **

**Chapter 5  
No Help & No Rum**

**3rd Day, 1:52 pm  
Spargus City**

A woman watched from afar as she saw the new comers from the arena step into the streets of Spargus. She was slightly intrigued by the man with the awkward black hair style and the girl with the doll that was flying by her. She then noticed the girl skip ahead toward the blond spiked man with the Ottsel on his shoulder, speaking to him with a cheerful expression.

"Jamie, what's wrong?"

The woman turned around to see her twin brother holding a bag filled with food items and other supplies. They both have light blue hair and blue eyes as they wore the clothing of a Wastelander. Jamie smiled innocently and answered, "Nothing's wrong, Sammy. I'm just looking at our new neighbors. It seems big brother wanted to **greet** them personally."

Sammy stood with her as he looked over to the trio, his attention focusing on the one with awkward hair. "Is that even natural?" This caused for Jamie to laugh as she patted her twin's head. She then jumped from the roof and landed on the street, following the group as she wanted to greet them _properly_.

-+-+-+-

"Are you sure you are okay?" Lisa asked after talking cheerfully to Jak. The blond nodded his head as he smiled and patted her head.

"It was just Dark trying to act cool for the ladies in the arena," Jak joked which made him receive a mental slap up the back of his head as he jerked forward and rubbed the back of his head. Lisa laughed as Markus shook his head as he trailed them from behind them.

"I'm just wondering how come he's back," Markus stated. "I thought Dark finally found rest after... well... yeah..."

Without warning, Jak's spiked hair turned black as the male turned, showing his eyes turned purple. The new figure smirked at him and said, "I knew there was going to be trouble so I just stayed silent this whole time. Unlike you, Markus, I have a thing called patience. You should try it some time."

Daxter laughed as Markus glared at the darker half, muttering about how he should have killed him instead. Lisa laughed and was about to calm him down when she was tackled down to the dirt by something... or someone.

"Nyah! You're so cute!"

Jak immediately took over as he pulled Lisa away from the person and held her close. "Who are you?" Jak demanded.

The girl just sighed as she dusted herself off and flipped her long light blue hair. "The name's Jamie, and I'm going to be your neighbor."

Lisa looked slightly surprised as she then asked, "We have a house?" Jamie nodded her head as she then pulled Lisa from Jak's grasp. "I'll show you where it is, but you gotta see this awesome view of the city. You can tell your boyfriend and his buddy later."

As the girl kept pulling her, Lisa felt someone else grab her arm. Turning, she saw Jak as he then said, "I don't trust her."

Lisa just smiled and said while pushing Jak's hand away gently. "It'll be alright, Jak. I'm not helpless anymore. Just go check out that purple thing and I'll catch up later."

Before he could protest about anything, Lisa and Jamie ran off, leaving the blond renegade with Markus and Daxter. Markus chuckled as Jak turned around, glaring at him. "What's so funny?" he demanded. Markus just waved it off, saying that it was nothing before continuing walking toward the purple device that laid broken in the large clearing in the city.

"I got a question, Markus," Daxter said as he jumped off his buddy's shoulder, scurrying up the red head's back and sat on his head. "Well, actually two questions. The first is, why did you dye your hair black?"

Markus smirked at the question and answered, "I thought people might think I was Lucas, but it seems everyone recognizes my dark demeanor compared to my late brother's happy modes."

"Yeah, well, I was kind of being serious here," Daxter said, looking at him curiously. He then heard a laugh as Jak stood with Markus and looked at his best friend.

"You being serious, Dax? That's a first," Jak spoke before smirking at the Ottsel. Daxter then glared at him before looking at Markus for an answer.

"Well, I was kind of telling the truth, but the _whole truth is_ that I wanted to like I truly was Lisa's brother," Markus said. Seeing Jak's face with quirked eyebrow, he sighed and said, "I wanted to start trying to be her brother, if she even came back. The universe sure works in weird ways."

"Okay," Daxter said in a joking matter as grabbed Markus' by the chin as he pulled his head up, staring at the ex twin's eyes. "Who are you and what did you do to Mister 'I'm Always Grumpy'?"

-+-+-+-

Back in Haven City, Izzy and Jack Sparrow ran outside of the Naughty Ottsel to see that the Water Port was being bombarded. Becoming slightly frantic, Isaiah kept looking around for some kind of useful weapon as he then noticed a gun that was similar to a rifle only with some kind of weird barrel at the end. "Aha!" he declared with a smile as he reached for it, only to have his hand slapped away by the pirate.

"_Itai!_ What the hell was that for?" Izzy complained as he held his wounded hand, glaring at Jack Sparrow.

"That, my boy, isn't yours," he proclaimed. He then pushed him toward what looked like a ground turret and made him sit in the seat. "This is your weapon. Don't miss, eh?"

Before the Filipino could protest or object, the man quickly ran off to god knows where. Sighing in defeat, Izzy grabbed the hands, noticing they were similar to those flight fighter simulations that he had seen at his town arcade. Suddenly, a holographic screen appeared, showing a circular radar on the bottom right corner while the other seemed to be targeting on something. Just as he was about to see what is was, a voice came from what looked like the speaker in the middle of the handles shouting out.

"**Shoot goddamn it!**"

Without thinking, Izzy's thumbs hit the buttons that were on the handles, firing two rockets at the targeted item. The thing blew as Izzy soon realized it was some kind of purple creature. "What the hell was that?" he muttered to himself, but he was answered by the voice in the speaker.

"**That was a Metal Head. Just keep firing. I'll be there.**"

"Who hell is this?" the Filipino asked but he didn't get an answer verbally. His answer was a loud explosion coming from the corridor that connected the Water Port to New Haven. Turning to look, he saw a zoomer just fly in while a rather large KG bot hastily followed it. "Aw crap..." Izzy quickly noticed that the zoomer was now heading directly toward him. He jumped off the turret and made for a mad dash for the Naughty Ottsel. Upon entering and closing the door behind him, he notice Jack Sparrow dancing around in a drunken trance as techno music kept playing.

"Damn you, DJ Tiesto," Izzy muttered as he walked toward the jukebox and kicked it, making it turn off. Suddenly, the entrance slid open and slammed shut, catching the two's attention as they saw a battered-up Torn struggling to stand. With only the door as a support, the Freedom League commander laid against as Izzy ran to his side. "What the hell happened?"

Torn then glared at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and shouted, "**You were supposed to stay at the turret!**"

Izzy returned the dark stare as he countered, "I wasn't going to stay where something that I am on is about to explode. Some maniac was going to drive into it!"

"**That was me!**"

Izzy stared at with an astonished look before looking embarrassed with the cheesy smile and hesitantly apologized. "**Move out of the way, elf boys!**" The two turned around to see Jack riding on a zoomer that just seemed to had appeared out of thin air and was driving it toward them. The two quickly jumped out of the way, Izzy going left while Torn went right. The door slid open quickly as it was unharmed, letting the pirate through with the zoomer. Hearing the pirate's whooping echo through the port, the two then perked out the window, seeing the long and large dust trail left behind the zoomer. Izzy then turned to Torn and said, "You sure recruit strange people."

-+-+-+-

**3rd Day, 2:05 pm  
Spargus City**

"What a view," Lisa spoke in awe as the wind breezed through her short hair while Crux floated near her, her long light purple hair flowing in the wind.

"My brother would have a cow for us being up here," Jamie commented as she sat on the barrel of the turret gun that was on top of a stone pillar. "But hey, I just _love_ pissing off my brother."

Lisa giggled as she then said, "And thanks for showing me where we now live. It kind of reminds me of those houses I've seen in my elementary school books about Mexican homes." Lisa felt the odd stare from the girl as she then quickly turned to her, telling her that it was just a shameless joke, and went back feeling the wind.

Jamie continued staring at Lisa and asked, "Are you and weird hairdo guy related?"

Lisa nodded her head and answered, "Blood-related, but I only found tw... last year."

She had to be careful on what she said. Events in this world went by slower than back at her home. Lisa then looked up, seeing an odd sight as a purple bright light was shining in the sky. "What is that?" she asked, pointing at it.

Jamie turned to look after checking if anyone was about to yell at them for going on the turret as she stared up at the star. The light blue haired girl frowned as she spoke in a not excited tone. "Seem said that was the Day Star, some kind of sign of some apocalypse. I personally believe in that kind of stuff, but ever since that weird purple thing fell in the city..."

Lisa just stared at her with a concerned face before Jamie suddenly became perky and said, "So, are you and the blond spiked boy together?"

The Filipino's then turned dark red as she quickly looked away, pulling up her hood to hide her face. Crux flew in front of her and tried to pull it, wondering what was wrong. Seeing this happen, Jamie burst into laughter, nearly falling out of the turret seat as she held the headrest for support. "Oh my god! You're getting cradle robbed, I know. What are you, twelve years old?"

In a quick flash, Lisa stood up, pulled her hood off, and gave the girl a dark stare. "I'm seventeen years old and about to be a senior in my high school! Remember that, **seventeen!!**"

Crux had flown down, hiding while floating below the edge of the turret as she looked slightly frightened. When Lisa noticed that her anger got the better of her, she bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry!"

Jamie just laughed as she waved it off, sounding a bit nervous. "I-it's okay... No harm, no foul."

Before Lisa could ask if she was surely forgiven, the two and the doll something fly from the city as it went straight into the air. After few seconds of twirling uncontrollably, it finally exploded, causing the whole city to shake. Jamie held on to the chair of the turret while Lisa was starting to have trouble keeping her balance. Crux saw this as she then flew behind her friend and began pushing her forward, helping the Filipino regain her balance. Turning around, she hugged the doll and said, "Thank you, Crux!"

The doll was caught by surprise but returned the hug reluctantly. Lisa then turned to look where the thing that had just flown from before looking at Crux. As if reading her mind, the doll floated over across so she wasn't hovering over the edge, her small hands held out. Jamie looked at the doll questionably before yelling for Lisa to stop. The Filipino made a mad dash as she jumped off the edge, grabbing the doll's hands. Surprisingly, the doll slowly lowered the girl down to the ground. Once Lisa's feet touched the stone rocks, she jumped on the last two small rocks before standing on the flat ground and made a mad dash toward the city square.

"Hey! Hope we can hang out again later!" Jamie called before smiling when Lisa gave her a thumbs up sign. Sighing, she then relaxed in the seat as she looked up at the Day Star. "Things are sure going to go crazy now that the blond came here."

-+-+-+-

"You know you could be a bit nicer to who you talk to," Markus threatened as Seem bid them farewell with hatred. Jak patted his shoulder as he said, "Look, let's just look for Lisa. I got a bad feeling about her going off on her own."

"Your _girlfriend_ is okay."

Jak turned around as Daxter quickly jumped on his shoulder, seeing Kojima standing a few feet away from them in the street from the arena. He glared at the man as he continued, "She's hanging out with my damn irritating sister."

Daxter then muttered to Jak, "Hard to tell that those two are related."

Kojima obviously heard the remark as he stalked toward them, jabbing his finger at Jak's chest while threatening. "You better put a muzzle on that pet of yours or we might be having a new delicacy here in Spargus."

The two glared at one another until Markus walked casually toward Jak, grabbed the back of his collar, and pulled him toward the beach. "Come on. My sister should be done with whatever business that crazy light blue haired girl took her on."

The black spiked haired man turned to Markus and was just about to stop to interrogate them when a voice shouted for the trio.

"**Jak! Dax! Markus!**"

Jak quickly stood up as he was being dragged by the former twin, roughly brushing off the clenching hand as he turned to face Lisa who was running toward them while Crux was floating after her. "Oi! I know where we're staying at, and you got to see how pretty it is." She then grabbed Markus's hand, to his surprise, and pulled him toward the direction that was filled with many houses, most likely where everyone in the city lives.

Suddenly, Kojima was blocking her path as he then said, "Don't act so casual here, _girl_! You're just a city girl!"

Lisa then let go of Markus's hand and snapped at him, "You don't know anything about me, you... K dog!"

Kojima didn't respond quickly but glared at her as he then shoved her to the ground. "Those moves in the arena were just luck. You wouldn't last more than a day here in Spargus!"

Jak moved to fight the man when Lisa quickly stood up and punched the man on his face. Kojima, caught by surprise, fell to the floor as he held his face while looking at Lisa. "I can live longer than that, wannabe! I'll show you!"

The hero was caught by surprise as he didn't see the girl he had met a year ago, but a girl who had matured too quickly as she wasn't shy and against fighting anymore. Lisa humphed as she grabbed Markus's hand and continued leading the way to their place.

_A few minutes later..._

"Whoa.." was all Jak could say as he looked at the small apartment. It was roomy enough for four people and it seemed a bit foreign to his taste. However, it was way better than his place back in Haven City that Torn had provided him with when Daxter kept complaining about the bunk beds and the constant snoring from the other soldiers or junkies that come in for a nap.

To Lisa, it looked almost like the apartment that Haruhi lives in from the anime, "Host Club". She quickly ran over to the kitchen, looking at the cupboards that seemed to already have pots, pans, dishes, and other useful kitchen items. Markus went to the small living room, seeing what Lisa called a kotatsu and sat down Indian-style. After a few moments, he then bluntly said, "How can anyone live this way?"

Jak was over in the bedroom which was surprisingly the biggest in the whole apartment. It was seemingly empty if you ignored the low level desk with a folding desk light that could fit in his hand and surprisingly bright, three large comforters with three blankets along with pillows, a door that led to a small balcony that most likely overlooked the ocean, a rather large closet which could be the least used item in the whole apartment, and a old-looking stereo that looked banged with a card attached to it. Walking toward it, Daxter jumped down and scampered ahead, grabbing the card and opening. He then read it aloud, "_We sincerely wish you a good time here and hope we can be friends. BTW, better to use this stereo. You do not want to here what happens at night upstairs._"

Daxter shrugged, not caring that they lived on the second floor as he then went to the stereo. Looking at it, he was trying to find the switch to turn it on, but to no avail. Jak then heard soft footsteps as he turned to the entrance of the room, seeing Lisa looking around with awe. "_Sugoi..._" She then smiled and ran over to the balcony door, opening it and standing to look at the view. The ocean looked a bit harsh but was probably safe enough to swim in. Going over to the railing and looking down, she saw some kids playing in the water. One of them threw one of the others in the water, hearing the latter shout in anger while the doer just cackled in amusement.

"This place reminds me of the first summer that Lucan-sensei and Samantha-sensei brought us to the beach in Fort Lauderdale," she said as she then closed her eyes, remembering the short weekend of water fights with Izzy, sharing snow cones with Daniel, and bonding with her foster parents. She then remembered a small event that occurred during the wonderful weekend, just weeks after her family's...

Lisa was laying on the railing as she then had her head on her hands, her eyes staring off into space. She lowered her head so that her eyes were closed and away from anyone wanting to look at her sad face.

"Lucan-sensei..."

Jak laid against the door frame as he then said, "So... what was that earlier?"

Lisa turned to look at him as she wiped the tears and asked, "What?"

"You... punching that Kojima guy," Jak reminded her. "When did you get violent?"

Lisa just turned her head away and said, "Things happened back at... home. Everyone change in order to get stronger so I just... yeah..."

Jak sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "You know, I could have helped you. You didn't need to do that in the street."

Lisa then bluntly said, "So I could just be a weak girl like I was last year? Heh, we all saw how bad it turned out."

"No one could control what happened," Jak said, sounding a bit angry as the girl became defensive. "Why did you change?"

"Because I hated being weak!"

The hero stepped back as the girl looked down, her hands clenched at her side as she then said, "When I was weak, I couldn't help anyone. I wasn't able to save Annie when she _died _here! I wasn't able to do anything useful! I was like... like..."

The girl sobbed quietly as she felt tears falling from her eyes. "I can't be weak now... not when... sensei's... he could be..."

She fell to her knees as she held her face in her hands, quietly crying as Jak reached to hold her. The girl flinched, but didn't shove him away when he held her close. Daxter had jumped away and sat on the folded up blankets while Crux inspected the stereo with a large amount of curiosity. She kept poking at it until she pushed a button, the music not loud but loud enough for only Daxter and Crux to here as Lisa and Jak's hearing where blocked by the ocean waters crushing against the rocks and the sounds of clamor and conversation drowning it.

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

"It's just like before," Jak mentally thought as he was now in the dark abyss, holding Lisa but she couldn't see Dark standing behind him. "but it's worse than before. She seems more... sad."

Dark nodded his head as he then patted the girl's head, not caring that girl wouldn't feel the caress.

-+-+-+-

**3rd Day, 3:34 pm  
Haven City  
Water Port**

"What are you doing with the rum?" Jack Sparrow shouted as Torn threw another crate of wine into the pile of fire that was originally the boxing ring that was inside the Naughty Ottsel. It exploded as Torn shielded his face from the burst of heat. Isaiah came outside with more but was stopped as Jack grabbed threw bottles, holding it close to him as he repeated his question.

"We need to make room if this is going to be HQ until we could get back to the main one," Torn explained harshly as he grabbed the bottles from the pirate's arms with hardly any effort.

"But... why the rum?" Jack whined.

Torn sighed as he then glared at the man before throwing the bottles into the fire. He then jabbed his finger at the pirate's chest and said, "Because we need everyone one this sector focus now. This area is the most important sector in the city other than New Haven. If the Metal Heads _or_ the KG bots take control of this area, we can say good bye to our war supplies."

**Lisa: I wasn't sure why the hell when we get back to the city in the game that we are hanging mostly in the Water Port so I just came up with reason... I sense many Torn bashing review because of this part...**

**Torn: Nice job, girl...**

"But..." Jack muttered as he watched Isaiah toss the crate with more wine and rum into the fire. Looking at the fire, he twiddled his fingers as he then said. "...I need my rum..."

"Hey, Jack!"

The pirate turned to see two soldiers in Freedom League outfits. "What's going on here?" asked the one on his right.

"Torn's gone bloody insane," Jack said, twiddling his fingers. "He's burning the rum!"

"What?" the right one said as his voice squeaked slightly.

It was obvious the news spread the city when Jack had said that as Torn then received a call on his communicator. Tossing a bottle of rum into the fire, he then answered but quickly pulled the speaker away as he heard Michelle's voice screaming at him.

"_**What the hell? Did I hear right? Are you burning the rum?! You sick bastard! How dare you destroy the rum? You are sick! I don't even know you enough and you are doing this? How can you sleep at night? How do you sleep at night? And it's all down here from here! And it's all down here from here!!"**_

He then quickly turned it off as he didn't want to here a musical number happening right. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he muttered, "I'm surrounded by idiots..."

-+-+-+-

"_**Catalyst you insist to pull me down, you contradict the fact that you still want me around, and it's all downhill from here! And it's all downhill from here!**_" Michelle continued singing as Neko tried to calm her.

"Uh... Michy, you're pulling too much attention towards us," Neko warned as she waved innocently to a couple as the woman whispered to her man while glancing back a the two.

"_**And you keep pulling me down, pulling me down, pulling me down," She then shouted into the receiver. "You contradict the fact that you still want me around, and it's all downhill from here!! And it's all downhill from here!!**_"

Neko just slapped her forehead, wanting this day to end already.

-+-+-+-

Jhenifer just laughed as she heard her friend still singing in the com link "This is sure going to be a bit more fun than I thought," she commented as she then turned off the link, laying in her chair as she closed her eyes.

-+-+-+-

**3rd Day, 3:51 pm  
Unknown Area**

Lucan was sitting in a cell as the made shift stone bed/chair was connected to the wall. The forcefield in front of him would burn his hands if he tried to escape; he had tried already. His hands were exposed as the leather gloves were gone along with his clothes that he had worn. He was wearing just a pair of green torn trousers as his upper body and feet were left bare.

There was no way to contact his senechal or Samantha since they also took his cellphone. Even he had that, he doubted that the service would reach Los Angeles or even Earth for that matter.

"Why looking so down, Lucan?"

The Darkyn looked up to see a bulky figure behind the forcefield. Like many of the things that contained him, he couldn't see who was his kidnappers. He didn't answer as the figure laughed, sounding more robotic than human.

"Don't worry. You'll have company in a few days, probably. We just needed you as bait to lure a few people here."

Lucan stood up, aware what the man was implying.

"Ah, so you do know who I'm talking about. You should be happy that we'll bring them back here. You could all die together at the same time we destroy your world and this pitiful planet as well, all in one swoop."

The Black Prince of Death then shouted confidently when he saw the figure leaving. "They'll stop you!"

The figure stopped and looked like he turned to look at him. "Oh, and how is it you think they can?"

"Because I raised them for two years to be strong."

The figure laughed but Lucan just smirked, not caring if he sounded like a joker. He knew that Isaiah and Lisa would be able to handle on their own. And if the stories that he heard her speak to Daniel at night were true, they would be getting help in saving their worlds.

"Well, don't get too confident because I wouldn't want to have to bring a corpse in here just to break your spirit," the man taunted.

Lucan folded his arms as he said, "I've seen death more than once in my life."

_Too much for even one human to handle..._

**To be Continued...**

**Lisa: So yeah... um...**

**Izzy: Writer's block just hit her today so yeah, another reason why the next update is going to be in three weeks.**

**Marielle: That and she has to get registration papers ready for school.**

**Lisa: -snaps fingers- yeah, that too... Let's just get the review replies started... TT.TT I miss some of our reviewers from Jak 2.**

**Izzy: Yeah... Pyro Madz and 0xjessiex0 were funny people.**

**Marielle: Silver Horror was awesome too...**

**Lisa: I personally liked phoenixral. Well, we will miss them and if they review this story, that'll pretty awesome. Now with the review replies.**

**chivalry-is-dead: Yeah, Izzy loved the expression because he's the one who came up with the part. He even did the face perfect. LOL it was funny. I feel sad that I didn't have a camera to take it and show you guys.**

**NightmareAngel365: Yes, Crux will be like Daxter only not talkative and a bit just there if needed. And no, Daxter, she doesn't eat or sleep. She is a doll, Dax.**

**GamerGirl1993: LOL, awesome, you're friends now. Good luck on finding out the reason why she chased you.**

**Paradise Eco: Oh yeah, multi-tasking isn't for noobs! -looks Izzy- Yes, and I'm sorry of Jack Sparrow and his rum. He will get revenge... later on but sadly not in the next chapter... or will he? -evil smirk- oh and since Kliever maybe having another appearance next chapter... -hands you barf bag-**

**Nameless Daydreamer: LOL! I cracked up on this part of the review: **LOLROTFLLMAOBBQ! **What does BBQ mean? Barbecue Que? LOL And yes, more insanity ensues.**

**newhi: We saw your friend, Momo, review our old story. She sure is a funny girl. Momo... why does she... oh nvm... cool nickname for her. And for your comment, newhi. And that is why we don't use FireFox. We use Internet Explorer or Safari. No offense, and yes, Markus is being over protective of his sister. He doesn't want to lose one of the last _live_ connections to his past. TT.TT I feel bad for doing this to him and I even changed his hair color. Heh, no more flame head man.**

**Izzy: Oh! Let me do the next time thingie!**

**Marielle: Not like you got anything better to do.**

_So Lucan-sensei's got a lot of faith in us. Don't worry, sensei! I won't let you down. So anyways, Lisa goes with Jak when he wants to check out the outside of Spargus. However, they have to get some new wheels. Will Jak be able to beat Kojima in a race in the Wasteland? Meanwhile, in the city of Haven, Michelle and Neko start discussing along with me and Jhenifer over the com link about what are parts are in this war. Can we really be able to save both of worlds without having to die like they did last time? That question will be revealed at the end of this story, sadly. However, the other question about Jak vs Kojima will be answered soon enough._

_Next time on Jak 3: Life in the Wasteland and New Haven..._

_Chapter 6: Race Challenge & Talk over Tea_

**Izzy: _Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine. You guys are on my mind._**

**Marielle: _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer's just plain to see._**

**Izzy: _I... wanna be... famous._**

**Lisa: Yeah... so anyways, again, sorry for the next three weeks but we need to keep our moods happy like in Sims 2 or we will be in despair and stuff... Don't worry, we will update on August 29th! See you then! And also, Clone Wars, watch it next Friday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Marielle and Izzy: -kneeling on the floor with heads down- GOMEN NA SAI!!**

**Marielle: Don't blame Lisa for that part! It was our doing!**

**Izzy: She was out when we did rest of chapter and she posted it when she got back that day.**

**Marielle: We take all the blame for that chapter and the harsh stuff!**

**Izzy: She's been having a brain overload with her parents and helping out with baby sitting her nephew. She nearly collapsed on the computer while typing. It scared Daniel scared.**

**Marielle: And once again, we... are typing the chapter...**

**Izzy: -hides behind fallen table- Don't hurt us, newhi! We are new at this! We aren't good at making stories like Lisa. She's the imagination girl! We just use her notes and add a bit.**

**Lisa: You what?! (She entered the room while we were apologizing...)**

**Marielle: Uh oh... -watches Lisa wailing on Izzy- BTW, most of the conversations you see are recorded and documented but we aren't going to post them on Youtube. It seems a bit weird to do that and also, I really don't like posting our conversations with showing our expressions and what we wear.**

**Lisa: Oh yeah! Like I remember one time, you were wearing those funny pajamas with the little...**

**Marielle: Preview thing now!**

_Yeah! Is it Erol that was talking Lucan or some OC character or maybe just some random man that just wanted some face time but didn't mention his name to get recognition? Well, with the hardest trouble gone so far, we head to the next day in the early morning to see what happens in the fair city of Townsville._

_Lisa: Uh... It's the City of Spargus, Marielle._

_Really? ... Oh! Wrong note card after that... um okay... aha! Here it is. Anyways, Jak, Markus, and Lisa had become almost honorary citizens of Spargus and Jak had lost all his rum... or did he? Time for that and previous chapter's question to be finally answered!_

**Lisa: BTW, I went to look back on what they did and I could see why so I guess... um... I took out the part about Lucan and my character's meeting... yeah... so um... enjoy the story!**

**Izzy: TT.TT I worked so hard on that...**

**Lisa: It wasn't in my notes! And I bet some of you are surprised that we updated almost a week after posting. Well, I'm heading to Las Vegas today and I just want to do something special for such a fun event.**

**Cody: _Viva Las Vegas!_**

**Jhenifer: Oh great... another cousin...**

**Neko: How many cousins do you have?**

**Jhenifer: If you're Filipino, practically everyone that is Filipino is your cousin.**

**Chapter 6  
Race Challenge & Talk over Tea**

**4th Day, 6:07 am  
Spargus City**

Jak cracked his neck as his eyes were showing slight signs of exhaustion. Looking to his left, he saw Lisa curled up in her blanket in the middle futon while Markus had his back turned toward them so he wouldn't see their faces in the morning. Jak yawned as Daxter stretched. The Ottsel had slept on the hero's lap as he muttered something about how man's broad chest should get softened up if he ever wanted to cuddle someone. Jak slapped the back of his head as he then remembered the events that occurred last night.

Being new to the concept of sleeping on the floor and not a bed, Lisa had to teach him how to set up a futon.

_**3rd Day, 9:04 pm**_

_"You really expect us to sleep on the floor with just a comforter behind us and a thin blanket as a cover?" Daxter stated as he stood on the floor while Lisa had finally set up the futons. _

_"Well, you guys could sleep on the lower table or out in the balcony," she joked as she stood up and headed to the bathroom, bringing the sleeping clothes that Jamie eagerly gave her just two hours ago._

_Jak had taken off his goggles as his spiked hair stayed up. He scratched his head a bit before sighing and said to Daxter, "Maybe we could just try it out."_

_"Well, you're sleeping on the futon, buddy," he said as he then jumped off his shoulder and sat on the pillow in the middle._

_Markus came into the room, wearing a pair of white sleeping trousers as he then sat on the futon closest to the balcony Daxter quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Um, what are you doing?"_

_"You're an Ottsel," Markus said as he grabbed the blanket that belonged to the futon he was about to sleep on. "Go sleep on Jak or Lisa."_

_As Markus laid down, Daxter smirked at his friend while Jak rolled his eyes. They jumped slightly when Markus bolted up into a sitting position to glare down at Daxter as he grabbed the Ottsel by his tail and tossed him on to the futon that was on the opposite side. "Scratch that," Markus spoke as he kept glaring at the Ottsel as he pointed between the best buddies. "You're sleeping with him. My sister is sleeping in the middle."_

_"And what happens if I want to relax on sweet Lisa's little head?" Daxter joked but got a harsh answer as he then found himself hanging upside down from the ceiling "Right. Sleep with Jak. Okay."_

_Jak shook his head as he headed to the bathroom, feeling that the dirt from the arena was beginning to really bother him. As he turned the corner, he bumped into something, or someone, and stumbled back a bit. "Ugh... sorry, Lisa."_

_"Sorry, Jak. I didn't see you there," Lisa apologized as she had a towel over her damp hair. Jak looked down and saw that she was wearing a white gown with short sleeves. The girl wasn't so short anymore but he still down at her and..._

_"Uh... I think it's my turn to use the bathroom," Jak quickly said as he quickly walked past Lisa as he entered the bathroom. As he shut the door behind him, he covered his face as he felt that it was really burning up. "Damn..."_

_He crouched down as he then muttered to himself, "What's wrong with me?"_

_Shaking his head, he stood up and took off his blue tight shirt and threw it into the laundry as he then turned on the shower. As he struggled to get his pants off, he began muttering, "Damn it to hell..."_

"Jak? Are you alright?"

Jak had his face covered as he was starting to get a slight headache. When he turned to the source of the voice, he nearly fell back when he notice Lisa's face was a bit too close. His face started turn red which caused Lisa to slightly panic. "Are you having a fever?" She asked as she held her hand on his forehead.

"I... I'm fine..." Jak muttered as the girl then went off to fetch him a cold glass of water.

Markus still had his back to them as he muttered to the reader, "I bet you liked the part of Jak stripping in the bathroom in that little flashback scene, didn't you?"

**Izzy: Marielle... he's talking to the reader again...**

**Marielle: Just ignore it... it'll go away soon enough...**

Markus winked at the reader and said, "I'll speak to you people later." He then sat up, ruffling his black hair as he then looked at Jak. Seeing the boy a bit speechless at what had just happened between his sister and him, Markus sighed and said, "You really do need to work on your romance skills."

Daxter nodded his head as he added. "Emo man is right, Jak. You got to start hitting on the girl. I'm getting a vibe that she may start loosing interest on you soon with the... um... competition here."

Jak quirked an eyebrow as he asked, "What competition?"

Markus sighed as he stood up and headed to the kitchen. Jak was about to ask again when he saw Lisa brush past him, nearly dropping the cup of ice water. "I'll cook breakfast," Markus insisted as he patted the girl's head. Daxter chose this time to jumping on to Markus's shoulder and started asking him to cook bacon and eggs. Lisa nodded her head to Markus as she knelt down and handed Jak the cup of water. As he took and started drinking, he noticed the sad look on Lisa's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he placed the water on the floor next to his futon. When the girl didn't answer him, he gently place his right hand under her chin, slowly turning her head so she would face him. Her brown eyes were averted from looking at his deep ocean blue eyes.

"I'm... I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday," Lisa said. "It's just that... I'm having anger issues."

Jak chuckled as he then placed his hands behind him, supporting as he laid back. "Well, you're not the only one, remember?"

Lisa giggled as she looked at him and smiled. She then sat up and knelt forward, patting the blond's spiky hair as she said, "I do remember, Jak. And I have to say, you've been a bit more calm than when you were last year... or was it two years ago?"

Jak just scoffed it off and said, "It doesn't really matter to me right now."

Lisa was just about to ask when she felt herself pulled toward him. She was suddenly looking up at the ceiling, feeling Jak's form looming over her. Slightly scared, she asked, "What are you doing?"

Jak smirked as he lowered his face, his mouth just a centimeter away as he said, "Do you still love me?"

Lisa's face blushed as she noticed his face was a bit red as well. She turned her head, trying to chose her words carefully. She then looked at Jak and said, "What if I said yes?"

"Then I would say you'll have to wait until she is old enough for anything over the rating of T," Markus said as he yanked Jak up by the hem of his pants. He then set him down on the futon on Lisa's left.

Daxter then jumped off Markus's shoulder, hopped off Lisa's head, and landed on Jak's head as he said, "Dude, you totally got burned by Markus here." Markus looked over his shoulder as he stared at the reader and said, "And no, I am not letting them getting too close unless if needed."

**Marielle: That's not really cool, Markus. You could have just let Jak give her a kiss. I'm sure he wouldn't do stuff to her.**

**Izzy: Unless we allow it. XD**

Markus glared at the writer as he took a knife from the counter and threw it through the screen, nearly hitting the boy's _heuvos_.

**Izzy: Oh shit! -falls out of chair-**

"Neh, Markus?"

The blood brother looked at Lisa as she sat up with a curious look in her eyes. "What happened to Momoiro?" This caused the blood brother to freeze as well did Jak when he stood up to dust the invisible dirt off his forearms. Markus then stared at the reader, muttering, "Crap..."

-+-+-+-

**4th Day, 6:10 am  
Haven City  
Naughty Ottsel**

Izzy grumbled as he was drooling on the counter. Looking around, he saw Torn was sleeping in one of the booths while Jack Sparrow was sprawled on the counter. The Filipino rubbed his eyes as he turned his attention to the center of the room, seeing a partially done control panel.

He then looked around for what ever woke him up early in the morning, other than Jack's boot kicking his head occasionally during the night. He then noticed Torn's communicator ringing on the bar. Being it early in the morning, Izzy groped for the phone, not wanting to get out of his seat. When his hand finally reached it, he fell to the floor as he looked up at the ceiling Groaning, he turned on the communicator and put the speaker on his ear.

"Izzy here... who's this?"

"_Nice to see that you're wide awake at this part of the morning._"

"What the..." Izzy rubbed his eyes as he was close to being fully awake from surprise. "Michelle, is that you? Where are you guys?"

"_Well, she and Neko are over at the Main Town and staying with Duo, Mango and Keira while I'm here stuck with Missy Curls._"

Izzy didn't have to ask who that was as he yawned and said, "Why are you guys calling Torn? Want me to wake him up?"

"_We were actually hoping to have a talk with you, with us._"

The Filipino slowly sat up as he laid his back against the wooden counter, his butt still sitting on the floor as his jacket was still over his shoulders. He found it quite odd for the girls to want to talk to him, especially with the fact that they might talk about girlish stuff, but they seemed really serious.

"What do you guys want to talk about?"

-+-+-+-

**Freedom League Headquarters**

"I was asking them about... some things and we thought you should hear this." Jhenifer explained. She heard Izzy make a confirmation sound before repeating her question. "How is it that you guys made it back home last time? I mean really, did you guys really... die?"

Jhenifer heard Michelle sigh as a loud potato chip being munched on. "And could you guys save your snacking for later? I just want... to be prepared."

-+-+-+-

**Duo's Apartment**

The speaker was on a short glass table as Michelle and Neko sat on the floor. Neko placed the bag of potato chips to the side as she continued chewing her mouth with the handful she had slowly taken out. Michelle was pinching the bridge of her nose as she placed her glasses down on the table.

"It felt... like... I don't know... It's really hard to describe," Michelle stated. "It just felt... well I got killed by Lucas since he broke my neck with one hand."

"And I died by a sword fight with some weird dude," Neko said. "I'm telling you, this place can help you lose carbs."

"Just listen, Jhenifer," Michelle said. When she heard Jhenifer make a sound that she was listening, she continued. "Things may not go the way it should. I mean, we have to still find out where Lucan is, if he is even here in this world."

"_He is._"

Neko leaned forward as she heard the sentence, trying make sure who said it. "Isaiah?"

-+-+-+-

**Naughty Ottsel**

Izzy had his head leaned back as he stared at the ceiling and the phone still on his ear. "I just have this feeling that he is in this world. I mean, we did go through the same portal as the Metal Head that took him."

"_Yes, and we also know that we got separated from him and Lisa once we went inside. We're just lucky we didn't have to wait for nearly five days to finally reunite with the girl and more insanity happened._" he heard Michelle stated. There was then another loud crunch followed by a curse as he heard Jhenifer shout out, "_Neko, stop eating those chips right now! We are trying to have a conversation here!_"

"_Ish nuf my falf tath we arenth togetha,_" Neko muffled, her voice still munching on chips.

"_Who the hell eats potato chips in the morning anyways?_" Jhenifer asked. Izzy froze slightly as he mentally raised his hand, thanking God that they weren't in the same room.

-+-+-+-

**4th Day, 6:32 am  
Spargus City**

"So, in other words, Momoiro ran away?" Lisa repeated in the simplest form of their explanation. Jak was toying with the now scrambled eggs on his plate while Markus finished drinking his fifth cup of water. Jak noted that the girl didn't seem that really upset about the news, even if they were lying. There was a long quiet moment before Lisa shot up from her crossed legged position and said, "Let's go explore the Wasteland, Jak!"

"Say what?" Jak asked as he was then yanked up and pulled out the door. Daxter quickly made his way to his usual spot on his friend's shoulder as he avoided the side of the door frame. Luckily for them, they were already in their everyday clothes. They had nearly ran over a boy with light blue hair holding a large duffel bag. Crux quickly followed them at a distance, but made a quick apologetic bow to the boy before continue her pace.

As they raced through the streets, Jak was amazed that the girl knew where she was going. Soon they were standing inside a garage filled with different sizes of vehicles. In the middle was Kleiver who was working on one of the vehicles. Far off was Kojima who was checking on the gas mileage of one of the larger vehicles. The large mechanic noticed them come in as he grabbed a rag and cleaned his hands.

"Well, if it isn't the newbies," he commented while Kojima just scoffed it off, not wanting to acknowledge their presence anymore.

Feeling offended and being the loudmouth that has done him no justice, Daxter glared at the man and shouted, "Keep yappin' jelly boy! We'll see who..."

However, Daxter didn't get to finish his snappy comment as Kleiver snatched him and placing him close to his face, his eyes glaring. "Bite ya bum, rat face, or I'll pound ya!"

He then threw him back on Jak's shoulder as Daxter fanned his face, showing a disgusted look. "Uurgh... Great stink of the Precursors. I got two words for ya... tooth brush!"

Jak just shook his head as he turned his attention to all the rides that were placed in the large garage. "Nice rides," He commented as Kleiver then smirked as he thumbed at the cars.

"You like what you see?" He chuckled as he explained their use. "We use these babies to make runs into the deep desert to retrieve artifacts Tough wheels for tough work."

"Sounds like fun," Lisa commented before she noticed that Kleiver was thinking deeply, which shocked her slightly. She became more frightened when he had an invisible light bulb bright up above his head as he said, "I think I can lend ya one of these babies. Those are for the big boys." He then turned and pointed behind them. "You can use that one."

The three turned to see a small buggy that looked more like an over sized toy car than a vehicle with the fact that a long antenna was sticking upward in the back. I nearly laughed at the sight while Daxter angrily stated, "Hah! What a runt!"

Jak then heard Kleiver mutter something about how it fitted them but he ignored it as he said, "Get in, guys. I'll drive."

Lisa hesitantly followed as they stood before the buggy. Daxter then jumped on the top, inspecting it while Jak looked at the controls. The hero then looked up as Kleiver cleared his throat, catching their attention. "Care to wager a little somethin' on a race, then? If you win, I'll let you keep that little vehicle for as long as you live. And if I win?"

Jak looked confused as he shrugged his shoulders while opening his palms out. "I don't have anything."

Kleiver then glanced between Daxter and Lisa as the two gulped. Before Kleiver could speak, Kojima made himself known and said, "If I win, I get to keep your girlfriend as a house maid and I guess Kleiver there can have that Ottsel for a little snack."

Daxter looked appalled as he said, "Forget it, buddy! Jak would never..."

"Done."

Lisa looked shocked at Jak as she covered her mouth while Daxter glared downward at him. Jak glanced between the two and said, "What? Don't worry."

The girl then looked frantic as she quickly said, "But what if you lose? I don't want to live with him as a maid and I'm for sure as hell that Daxter doesn't want to be part of a three course meal! I am completely against thi-"

Before she could continue, Jak held her mouth with his lips, kissing her deeply and quickly. Once he stepped back, Lisa's face was bright red as she had covered her mouth once again, feeling the sensation of his lips still there. "Like I said, don't worry. If there's one thing I can do, it's race."

He then drove off, nearly causing Daxter to fall back if the Ottsel hadn't held on tightly. Crux then floated down to land in Lisa's arms as the girl held the doll close. Suddenly, a question hit Lisa's head.

"I wonder, is it going to be hard being a house maid?" she asked Crux who just shrugged her little shoulders. Lisa then adjusted her hold so that she was holding the doll in her left arm as she then stared at the small silver chain that was hidden on her glove. She wiggled her hand a bit to reveal the chain was indeed wrapped around her wrist while holding a light blue jewel that glimmered in the lighting of the garage.

-+-+-+-

**4th Day, 7:02  
Haven City  
Naughty Ottsel**

"So you mean to say that we should just wait until Jak and Daxter gets back before we do anything serious?" Izzy asked as he took a bite out of his plain loaf of bread.

"_Yep! I don't want to have things altered like last time,_" Michelle stated with an annoyed tone. "_I didn't even get to comment about Don Vito and him blowing up._"

"_I'm not sure there would have been any good remarks for that kind of situation,_" Neko remarked which was followed by yet another crunch of potato chips.

"_God damn it, Neko! How many bags of chips have you gone through?!_" Jhenifer's voice echoed in the speaker. Luckily, Izzy had put it low as Torn only fidgeted in his sleep before turning away from the noise. As he listened his cousin's friends bicker about the chip situation, he twisted the spinning chair to look at Jack Sparrow who seemed to be working on something. So far, the pirate had went back and forth from the storage room and brought out planks, ropes, and what nots. With interests, he had split his attention to watch the pirate make some sort of contraption that went nearly around the whole room; it reminded Isaiah of the contraption he had seen in the old cartoons of Tom and Jerry.

However, his whole attention slipped away as he felt something prick his chest. Looking down, he had nearly forgotten about the chain necklace that he had hidden on his clothing. Taking it out, he took it off and let the chain dangle the small red jewel in the air. The ruby sparkled slightly as it shined the light from above.

_We now having matching jewels, brother. That way, we can always be together just by thinking about each other while we have these._

Izzy chuckled at the little remark that replayed in his head. His own little brother, Daniel, had said that without stammering but soon after, the boy just stammered words out which was typical for a boy who was seven years old. Sighing dreadfully, he place the necklace back around his neck as he then turned his full attention to the conversation.

"_And I bet you Jak and Lisa are going to do_ it _soon._" He heard Jhenifer remark as he then heard Neko giggle.

"_I don't believe it. I don't believe you,_" Michelle denied it. "_Yeah, sure. We did say she is the most likely to do it before any of us, but that would just be crazy._"

Izzy just looked wide eyed as he stared at the speaker in just a daze. "Say what?" he muttered, his voice obviously ignored as the girls kept continuing their conversing.

"_I say ten bucks that she comes back as clean as those rated K fan fictions that little kids read. And yes, I mean you Izzy._" Isaiah glared at the speaker as he crossed his arms.

"_Twenty bucks that if we ever see this as a fan fiction, this would turn to M rated,_" Jhenifer spoke before Izzy heard a loud voice declare in what sounded a tone for achievement. Isaiah turned around to see that it was indeed similar to "Tom's Better Mouse Trap" as Jack kept glancing between him and his work with a smile. Izzy traced it with his eyes as he then saw that the anvil was right above where Torn would be standing if he awoken and stood there.

"You're mad!" Izzy declared, ignoring the voices from the phone who were demanding to ask who was mad.

"Thank goodness for that, 'cause if I wasn't this would probably never work," Jack remarked as he then noticed Torn standing on the spot.

-+-+-+-

**Duo's Apartment**

"_Jack! Wait!_" Michelle and Neko stared at the phone as their heard various sounds of thudding and ropes getting cut. After a solid three minutes, they heard a really loud thud.

"...uh... Izzy... you there?" Neko hesitated.

"_Are you out of your freakin' mind?_" They heard Torn's voice bellow through the speaker as if he was speaking into it.

"_Uh... guys..._" They then heard Izzy's voice. "_I'll talk to you guys later... if I'm still around after this..._"

Then the line ended, making everyone quiet for a long and awkward moment before they heard Jhenifer's voice.

"_So... I thought Jak was banished to the Wasteland._"

-+-+-+-

**Naughty Ottsel**

Izzy had quickly placed the communicator out of sight as Torn glared at Jack Sparrow. The anvil thankfully, or regrettably if you hated Torn, missed him as Torn moved at the last second out of the way without knowing he was close to becoming a pancake.

"What was that?" Torn demanded as he pointed at the anvil which was grounded into the floor, cracks surrounded it with also debris going upward. The pirate just smiled as he gestured to the anvil and said, "That was without even a single drop of rum."

-+-+-+-

**4th Day, 7:46 am  
Wasteland  
Race Course**

Jak was once again hit on the right side of his vehicle as Kojima in his more advanced version of the Tough Puppy, but they were neck and neck as they were nearing closer to the garage. Daxter was hanging on to his neck for dear life, but the blond ignored the death grip as he revved the engines, making the vehicle go faster. At the garage, Lisa was cheering while Crux was floating next to her, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Come on, Jak!" Lisa shouted, her accent slightly changing to a Japanese accent. Kleiver just stood there with his arms folded before huffing and walking away. Lisa glanced at him as he left the garage to god knows where, but she ignored it as she turned back, seeing that the cars were getting closer. Crux then grabbed the girl's hands which already over her head and carried her into the air. Lisa lifted her legs up, avoiding the fact that she nearly became legless thanks to Jak's car coming in _first_.

Skidding to a halt, Jak quickly turned off the vehicle and jumped out of it, leaving Daxter who fell to the floor after twirling a bit at the top of the buggy. The hero caught Lisa as Crux slowly let her down from the air. Jak held her tightly, not letting go even though he heard her to loosen his grip in a raspy breath. Hearing a man curse, Jak loosened his grip as Lisa had her hands on his backpack ring. Kojima had his hands shoved into his pants as he muttered and glared at Jak.

"You may have won, outsider," Kojima stated as he pointed at him threateningly. "But I'll beat you next time."

He then walked away, grabbing his tools and stalked out of the garage. Kojima nearly bumped into Damas who seemed to be watching the raise from the entrance of the garage, but Kojima gave a quick bow before continuing his anger walk.

"Nice wheel work," Damas commented as he gestured to Pecker who was flapping his wings before continuing. "My advisor here says you have vehicle skills."

Jak eyed at the man as he then stood alone while Lisa stood next to him. Crux landed once again in her arms, staring at the man with a rather large amount of curiosity. Daxter, finally out of his daze, jumped onto his buddy's shoulder as he glare at Pecker. "I can hold my own," Jak spoke in a cocky tone.

"This one will be of use to us, Damas," Pecker commented. "I think you should keep him for now."

Knowing where this was going, Lisa chose this moment to start exploring the vehicles up close. She kept on walking until she couldn't hear the voices, and that was when she was standing before the Sand Shark. It was really, really big as she knew it would have to be a hard time just to get to the driver seat. What surprised her even more that this vehicle seemed to seat two people. She then felt someone watching her as she turned around, seeing Jak looking at her as he leaned against the Tough Puppy.

The fact that he was staring at her wasn't making uncomfortable at the moment; it was the fact with the way he was looking at her. She toyed with Crux's silk hair as she looked away from the eyes, asking, "Is there something wrong?"

Jak just shrugged his shoulders as he then jumped into the Tough Puppy. He then looked at her again and said, "Get in."

Looking up, her eyes were filled with shock as she spoke again hesitantly. "W-why?"

"Damas said that we had to get some artifacts outside in the Wasteland," Daxter explained as he then jumped on the middle bar on top, adjusting his goggles so that there were above his big eyes.

Jak chuckled as he continued for his friend. "Well, that and I want us to hang out a little before your blood brother starts to get some sick idea and comes over here to take you back to the apartment."

Before she could answer, Crux flew out of her arms and just hovered right next to Daxter, motioning for the Filipino to come along. With the odds against her, Lisa just sighed and ran over to the vehicle. Seeing that there was no seat belts, she grabbed on to the bars as she felt the engine come to life. They then bolted out of the garage, leaving a dust inside the garage as they ventured through the Wasteland.

-+-+-+-

**4th Day, 8:09 am  
Haven City  
Duo's Apartment**

Neko was stirring around her green tea in the teacup that was part of the set that she asked Duo to bring in from his belongings. Apparently, Duo's mom was a big tea set collector and kept it in a secret compartment back at his old house. Michelle was drinking Earl Gray tea as Jhenifer then said from the speaker, "_So you mean to say that Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni is more like a homicidal anime?_"

The African made a confirmation sound, but slightly choked as she was doing while taking a sip. "You see, the girl experiences versions of her village, but the deaths are... well nearly the same."

-+-+-+-

**Freedom League HQ**

Jhenifer was laying back on her chair as she stared up at the ceiling, her legs resting on the control panel. "Man, Japan is becoming more violent and mature," she commented before sitting up. "I wish I lived there."

"_Join the club._" She heard Michelle comment before hearing a sipping sound. She then nearly jumped when she heard a rapid beeping sound from the communicator.

"Aw shit," she cursed. "I'll call you guys later. Hope you guys survive." Once they bid their farewells, she hung up and switch the lines, hearing numerous chatter before hearing Keira's voice.

"_Hey, Torn! Are you there? Can you read me?_"

"Keira? Where are you guys?"

"_Wait... who's... This is Jhenifer, right? Where's Torn?_"

Jhenifer looked at the map to see all the blips and saw Torn's name next to one of them. "Here's currently residing at the Naughty Ottsel."

"_So... you mean to say that you are nearly the only one there giving or taking orders?_"

The Filipino looked around as she then finally said after a stressful moment. "I guess I am..."

-+-+-+-

**Naughty Ottsel**

"Why don't you take those sober antics of yours and try to make some useful traps against the enemy?" Torn demanded, still pissed about the trap incident as Izzy had to sweep up and _carefully_ take apart the device. It nearly got him hit several times if he didn't jump out in time. He was humming to a tune as he then muttered the lyrics. "_I try to see the good in life, but good things in life are hard to find. I'll blow it away... Blow it away... Can we make this something good?_"

He then grabbed a hold of the broom that was in his hand and started singing aloud. "_Well I'll try to do it right this time around! Let's start over! Try to do it right this time around! __**It's not over! **__Cause a part of is dead and in the ground! This love is killing me but you're the only one! __**It's not over!**_"

"Isaiah!" The boy dropped the broom as he turned to Torn, scratching the back of his head with an cheesy smile.

"S-sorry, man. Just a bit bored, is all."

"You should probably let the boy be the bartender of this place," Jack Sparrow suggested as he showed an eager face. But it slowly died away when Torn slowly turned his stoic face to him. Jack then looked away as he pointed at the door. "Right... the traps... let's get on that, shall we?" Torn then watched the man sprint out of the room after nearly bumping into the door frame. Once he was out of sight, Torn pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Izzy was sweeping as he muttered to himself. "I heard that, tattoo face..."

-+-+-+-f

**4th Day, 9:12 am  
Wasteland**

Jak laughed as he skidded to a halt inside the garage. Lisa's eyes were wide open, and her hood covered her face from getting any dirt. However, just the expression she had as he kept avoiding the Marauders which were really huge. She had seen them before a lot when she played the game a long time ago, but she didn't expect to nearly getting tossed aside by one's head. She ignored the conversation between him and Damas. She ignored the small hand of Crux waving in front of her to catch her attention.

What _did_ grab her attention was being picked up bridle style and holding on to the armor that Jak had recieved. Her head jolted up from leaning on his right shoulder as anger filled her. She punched the chest and shouted. "You jerk! We could have died out there!" she shouted.

Jak just shrugged and replied. "I don't know." He then leaned his head so it was close to her and whispered. "I'm kind of missing you being quiet. Should I rectify that?"

Lisa blushed but before she could answer, Jak was pushed aside by Markus. The blood brother had open palmed his face, causing the man to drop the girl into Markus's arms. "I can't leave you two alone in this town and out of my sight." He then stared at the reader and said, "This is starting to be a very regrettable trip."

**Marielle: Why are you talking to the reader?**

Markus ignored her as he then said, "We better head out and get some more supplies, and I mean we are getting _personal_ items. Not that stupid junk that you tried to get, Daxter."

Daxter stood on Jak's shoulder as he said, "Hey! It was a good deal and it would have been a great decoration in the living room."

"It was a picture of... argh!" Markus just slapped his forehead before flicking the Ottsel off his buddy's shoulder.

"Could we just get out of this garage before_ he_ gets another crazy mission outside of the city?" Lisa practically begged as she grabbed Jak's hand and dragged him out of the garage with Markus following beside her. Crux floated behind her as she carried Daxter by his tail.

**To be Continued...**

**Lisa: Hazzah!**

**Marielle: Fin... for now...**

**Izzy: All done!**

**Marielle: -points at Markus- How is it he could talk to the reader and us?**

**Lisa: -shrugs shoulders- I don't know... and I don't want to really find out why...**

**Markus: Because I'm bad ass mother -beep- like that. -does cool guy pose-**

**Michelle: That _is_ true. He should do the review replies!**

**Lisa: No! He is not! Izzy is...**

**Izzy: Okay... here we go...**

**0xjessiex0: ... -looks at you- ... -glomps you- OMFG! MY NICKNAMING REVIEWER! YOU HAVE RETURNED!! THERE IS A GAMING GOD!!**

**Nameless Daydreamer: Thanks for the explanation and the review.**

**NightmareAngel365: Michelle would care because she loves rum and pirates. Actually, my cousin and her friends would care because they drank sake one time... not calling anyone addicts which they aren't.**

**newhi: Like Lisa said in the beginning, she took it out because that wasn't part of the story. ... okay! It was my fault that got in there. I was playing Halo 3 and making sure my brother doesn't bother the computer. It's hard to multitask! That and I think I was reading our old story while I was typing that part up... eheheheh... And yeah we kind of get the point of us explaining too much but recently, we found out a lot of people that our cousins and friends knew actually haven't played the game. Shocked Lisa to a fault. But we'll cut it down a bit... so yeah... -holds out box of virtual Pocky- Pocky?**

**chivalry-is-dead: Cradle robbing is the relationship of dating someone who is way younger than you.**

**Paradise Eco: ROFL! I love Family Guy! Pass me some Cool Hwip. LOL yeah she's old. -gets hit by pan- _Itai!_**

**Marielle: Next chapter preview time!**

_Looks like things might be changing a bit. Damn you, cousin. And what's up with the jewels? And should Izzy's little brother get thrown into the mix? He's seven, that's old enough right? Anyways, Jak is forced into another race again, this time around the city. Will he knock people out of business like Aang from Avatar? Oh god... that series is over, isn't it? Sniff... I shall miss that bald headed kid... Oh yeah, at the city, Michelle and Neko do a little spy job as they follow three Freedom League soldiers to see what the soldiers do on an average day. Izzy gets involved in another dangerous predicament as Jack Sparrow tries to lay traps for the KG bots and the Metal Heads. And does anyone notice that Jak is becoming a bit.. advancy? Markus is going to be putting up some rules between those two, I just know it!_

_Next time on Jak 3: Life in the Wasteland and New Haven..._

_Chapter 7: Leaper Race & the Average Day of a Middle Aged Soldier_

**Lisa: We might see you guys next week or the week after. Depends on the mind of ours or the things that happen. Also, summer is almost coming to a close. Sniff sniff... I shall miss the insomnia... Anyways, minimum of two weeks wait!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lisa: Oh my god

**Lisa: Oh my god... School started this week... I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, SCHOOL!!**

**Random crowd: WHAT?!**

**Lisa: I missed hanging with my friends on a daily basis. And this is my last year as a kid... sniff sniff... So many memories... Well anyways Izzy and Marielle are at school as well so we won't be in contact with them until the holiday season so... I'm doing the summary... by myself... I think... And sorry for the one day late update! For an odd reason, the site didn't allow to sign on for about three days... I was kind of sad and I can't work on this at school. They blocked the site. TT.TT... oh yeah, my computer is now working to full capacity! YEAH! So I am so happy that now I can finally get ideas again!**

_So a bit of romance is going and Markus is being against it? What are you, gay? And why do you talk to the readers? I think you're giving one of them a heart attack. Well, looks like things will get more interesting... boy... no one is being enthusiastic when they type the summaries... and now I can see why... makes me want to play Sims 2 for awhile... or type some yaoi fan fiction for fun... sigh... Well you know what happened last time so let's just on to what could be the most exciting bon fire yet on..._

**Izzy: Uh... Lisa... you're about to say the intro for Total Drama Island...**

_Really? Wow... I am really bored... Guess it's from typing this summary the week before school starts... At least I'll do the rest of this during the week of school. Helps stimulate the brain... Wait... What are you doing here, Izzy?_

**Izzy: I start school **_**next**_** week...**

_You poor guy..._

**Chapter 7  
Leaper Race & the Average Day of a Middle Aged Soldier**

**4th Day, 10:45 am  
Spargus City  
Bazaar**

"Wow... this town has the same stuff as Haven," Daxter commented as they finally stopped in a large booth filled with conventional items. Lisa stood away as she held a straw basket holding already some vegetables and a foiled-covered beef. Crux was eagerly carrying a large vegetable that looked much like a fat carrot, but it was white. Jak was busy arguing with Markus about something that Lisa couldn't really hear since they were outside of the booth, but she ignored it as she paid for the last few items. As she walked away, she noticed Daxter walking on the ground behind her, hiding something behind his back. She placed her left hand on her hip as she held the basket on her right arm, glaring down at the Ottsel.

Daxter just smiled innocently as he tried to walk around her, but with no avail as the girl kept glaring at her wither now tapping her foot. Sighing and finally admitting to defeat, he crawled up the counter until his head and left arm was on the counter. With his free hand, he placed a small caramel covered chocolate ball on it. He was about to go away when he noticed the cashier quirking an eyebrow at him. Sighing once again, he placed a large chocolate bar on the table. Once again, he tried to get away, but Crux flew behind him and carried so his whole body was showing. In his right hand was a long and large rectangular box that said Toberlone. Lisa yanked it from the Ottsel and placed it on the counter before giving a quick apology and walked from the booth. Crux shook Daxter quickly as the Ottsel gave out his own quick apology before he was flown out of the booth.

"Why is it you are **now** so fond of about who she dates now?" Jak demanded as he tried his best not to yell at the former twin. In the back of his mind, he could hear Dark laughing his butt off while saying stuff about how this was better than reality TV.

"Because she doesn't have to deal with a man who is more trouble now that his other self is back," Markus stated as he saw a few teenagers checking out a weapons booth. Before he could hear a comeback from Jak or his alter ego, they saw Lisa quickly toward them as Crux still carried Daxter by his tail. "Guys, Daxter was trying to steal chocolate at the store," Lisa bluntly stated as Daxter quickly wriggled out of the doll's grip and jumped on to the girl's shoulder.

"Hey, it wasn't stealing!" Daxter said. "I just... had to give them some more room for more items."

Everyone just stared at him with disbelief before he sighed for what was the fourth time that day. He then jumped on to Jak's shoulder and said, "Let's just get back to the apartment. I'm now aching to sleep on those stupid futons."

Lisa shook her head as Markus was about to lead them back to the apartment, but when they turned around, Lisa noticed a familiar white make-up covered face in monk's clothing figure standing with a leaper; it was Seem.

"You are still here?" Seem spoke while her voice sounding dry as she glared at them.

Jak smirked as he placed his hands on his hip and replied, "Yeah, we'd thought we'd hang out, catch some rays."

Seem's glare darkened as she then stated, "This isn't a **game**."

Jak and Daxter looked at the reader with a slight confused face while Markus said to the reader, "Oh... she's more oblivious than that Danny Phantom kid."

**Marielle: God damn it, Markus! No one wants to talk to you so stick with the story!**

**Lisa: o0! Marielle? When did you get here?**

**Marielle: I have an off day from Robeks... -hands her a Robeks cup-**

"Who are you talking to?" Lisa asked, but Markus quickly pushed the question away as they turned their attention to the monk.

"I am Seem," the girl introduced herself. "We monks are sworn to discover and protect the secrets of the Precursors." She then gestured toward the animal with long legs as it was sniffing around for something. "These Leaper mounts allow us to travel where you cannot."

Daxter then jumped off of his buddy's shoulder, ignoring the warning from Lisa as he then stepped in front of the leaper. "Man those babies sure stuff their faces." He turned around as his guard was now down, not feeling the air behind him being snuffed back. "We saw one gulp a load of kanga-rats not too long ago. Stupid rats, they just sat..."

Before he could finish, the leaper snatched the poor Ottsel into its mouth and started jumping around, trying to swallowing the animal. Crux quickly flew off, dropping the white carrot-like vegetable in the straw basket as she followed the leaper, trying to stop Daxter from becoming a brunch meal. Markus was trying his best not to burst into laughter but had let out a chuckle or two before regaining his stoic feature.

Seem stared at the three as she said bluntly and dryly, "You will never last out here." She then focused her attention to Jak and held out her hand. "That Dark Eco crystal from the satellite... I want it before it falls into the wrong hands."

Jak didn't look convinced as he folded his arms and asked, "And if I refuse?"

"I'll wager a Light Crystal against it, if you race my monks on their Leapers," she stated as she turned around while the Leaper stood behind her, still having the poor Ottsel in its now drooling mouth. "_Sien-com-tava!_" The leaper then spat out Daxter as Seem placed her hands together in a prayer form. "_Baroosh... baroosh..._"

Daxter, now covered in drool and dirt, looked up with displeasure as he said, "Just... show us where the starting line is."

As he stood up and brushed off the slime and dirt, Seem lead the leaper to Jak who easily got on the animal. Markus then stepped up and said, "Better be careful. I get the feeling that these monks are worse than those racers back home."

Jak looked up as he noticed a group of leapers with monks as riders appeared. Each of the monks were either glaring at him or ready to just knock something out of their way. He felt Daxter jump on to his shoulder and said, "I get the feeling that I wanted you to race on a zoomer. Those were much safer." He was about to talk smack back to his friend when he noticed the leaper's head go downward. Looking forward, he saw Lisa standing before them as she patted the animal's head and began whispering something in its ear, or where ever it was.

Suddenly the animal seemed to stand up straight as Jak nearly fell off by the sudden movement. It then stalked forward proudly as it stood with the other leapers. The leaper turned its head so the corner of its eye was staring at Jak. Jak looked back at it, seeing the sudden fire in its eye. He turned his head to look at Lisa who was now standing with Markus. Crux floated beside head as the two lifted up their fists, giving them a "thumbs up" sign for good luck.

Jak nodded as he tightened his grip on the reigns and looked forward. Then the whistle started the race.

-+-+-+-

**Izzy: Oh... guess who's taking over this part of the story? Run for your lives! Lisa ran off to start working on another one shot yaoi fan fiction for Jade Empire. I swear that Cam Clarke voice actor has got those two girls hooked on to the game. What's so great about the guy? Well, I'm writing from her notes again and I won't go off subject... like what I'm doing right now... **

"Ah, at last I am ready to sell," an thin elderly looking man with long ears stated as he had set up his... cabbage stall.

**Izzy: Yeah... we do not need to discuss on what he is wearing...**

He took a hold of one of the large balls of lettuce and began to wipe it clean when he heard loud footsteps and felt the floor shake beneath him. Turning his head, he saw people quickly jumping out of the way as he saw a dust cloud coming closer and toward his cart. He didn't get to have a clear view as he was jerked away from his cart by a cloaked man, his brown hair showing from under the hood. The cabbage seller then watched in horror as his cart was smothered into bits as the lettuce balls were turned into green mush.

"Muh... muh... **my cabbages!**"

Taiki just stared down at the man as he had quickly recognized the one who was in the lead, knowing that it was indeed a race. Only monks would go this far to retrieve a Dark Eco orb from the blond. Looking down the path of small destruction that was created by the race, he then noticed the young girl looking at Markus as they seemed to be discussing something. He then pulled down his hood as he noticed Pecker flying towards him.

"Taiki, King Damas wishes to speak to you," the flying bird said as Taiki nodded his head and followed the bird, keeping his form hidden underneath the cloak.

-+-+-+-

**4th Day, 10:52 am  
Haven City  
Water Port**

"And how does _this_ work?" Izzy asked as he looked upon the wire that Jack Sparrow was trying to tie across the road.

"It's a surprise, lad," he replied as he then checked if the wire wasn't loose. Plucking at the string, it made a low note before he turned to the boy and said, "Now, you'll stand here." He pulled Izzy back to the door way of the Naughty Ottsel. "And... I'll just head over here to make sure this works." As he ran off, Torn stood with Izzy as he asked, "Please tell me he isn't planning to hurt our own soldiers."

When Izzy shook his head, Torn sighed and walked back inside to finalize the connection of the control panel.

"At last, my greatest work has finally been finished!"

Izzy turned around with a slight shocked face as Jack's voice changed to an accent similar to Dexter from that old Cartoon Network show. Just then, a large Metal Head ran across the street, chasing some soldier who was riding his zoomer. Luckily, he didn't trip the wire, but the large creature did as it tripped slightly and the ground just below it disappeared. As the creature fell into the trap door, Izzy's eyes widened in shock as he pointed it while staring at Jack who was now standing next to him. "**When** the **hell** did you **add that**?!" he demanded.

"It's a wonder when you feel sober," Jack said cheerfully before suddenly falling to a sadden mood. "But I still want my rum..."

Just then, the soldier who was bait flew by and stopped in front of them. "Thanks, Sparrow." He then handed him a large glass bottle before driving off. The two looked down at the bottle in Jack's hand before the pirate began to sputter in shock. "I... it's rum!" He uncorked it easily and started swigging it greedily while Izzy stared at him with disgust.

"There goes the creativity of _sober_ Jack Sparrow," Izzy said.

"**Captain **Jack Sparrow, lad," the pirate corrected him before continuing drinking.

Izzy then looked forward as he asked no one, "Why didn't I get stuck with my cousin's? I bet they are having a more _normal _sense of fun."

-+-+-+-

**4th Day, 11:16 am  
Duo's Apartment**

Michelle was staring out the window as she was in deep thought while Neko was working on her fighting style with the Keyblade.

The Mexican girl's thoughts always crept back to the former twin, wondering if he was okay and if he was doing fine. Suddenly, a thought hit her head as she said out of nowhere, "He better not be cheating on me with a Wastelander chick!"

Neko nearly dropped her Keyblade as she de-summon the weapon. Turning to her friend, she said, "You're being a bit paranoid."

Michelle turned to her friend and shouted, "And **how** can **I** not be? Our friend is **stuck** **in** **the** **Wasteland** and hopefully safe in Spargus City. Markus and Jak are the only ones with her that **she** can **trust** **enough**. **To top it all off**, Markus is..."

"... Is what?"

The Mexican girl just scoffed as she walked back to the kotatsu and started drinking the soda that she had poured earlier through the straw. Neko just shook her head as she was about to spar when she notice something going on below her.

-+-+-+-

"Are you really sure it's a good idea to take a break?" Simmons spoke in a slightly worried tone. He, Griff, and Donut had just stepped out of the apartment in their casual clothes, all of them relieved to be out of their armor.

The maroon haired man wore a shirt that had an open V, the flaps laid loosely on his chest, and a pair of leather pants that were held to his waist by a belt with a rectangular steel hold. His feet were covered with black Destination Formal Tuxedo Shoes.

Griff had his loose orange hair slicked back as he placed sunglasses on his eyes. His clothing was a white tang top that was under a leather jacket, a pair of dark blue tight pants, and a pair of black Converse.

Donut had his slightly long brown hair with pink tips tight into a small ponytail as he wore a collared T-shirt that was tucked in a pair of kacky trousers. As he was fixing his brown Vans slip ons, Griff placed his arm loosely on Simmons' shoulder and said, "Look, buddy. Sarge is knocked out, no thanks to those crazy girls from the crazy tactic he had pulled off with everyone. _Thankfully_, we all survived and it worked. So, we deserve a little R&R."

Simmons scratched the back of his head as he said in a worried tone, "I... don't know. It doesn't feel right just not telling the Sarge that we are just leaving. Shouldn't we take a communicator just in case?"

"Come on, Simmons," Donut spoke as he joined in the huddle between the two. "Just think of all the fun we could have. Luckily, we are locked in where the _good_ clubs are."

The orange haired man stared at his friend and said, "We are not going to a gay bar."

As Simmons and Griff started to walk, Donut looked hurt. "Aw come on. I'll pay for the drinks."

-+-+-+-

As she watched the male trio walk off, Neko noticed Michelle looking down with her with an evil smile on her face. Putting on a dark smile of her own, Neko suggested, "Time for _spying_?"

Michelle nodded her head as she placed a detective hat on her head. "Time for spying."

She watched the Mexican girl go back inside, putting on her mini green coat jacket as she pointed to nowhere and shouted, "Onward, my dear Watson!" As Michelle ran out the door, Neko just grabbed her jacket in her arms and shook her head with a face filled with amusement.

-+-+-+-

**4th Day, 12:03 pm  
Spargus City  
Throne Room**

"So that man is the current leader of the Aero clan," Damas asked, looking at the kneeling Taiki that was just at the foot of the steps.

"And the few left of my clan, my king," he informed. "The girl with them... she's his _sister_."

Damas then glared at Pecker and said, "Did you know any of this?"

The talking bird looked frightened as he stood on the perch. "Well, I just... you see... Markus... he said... **he told me not to say anything!**" He then covered his feathery head, waiting for some kind of violent answer. However, he saw a shadow pass him as Damas walked away. Taiki stood up as the cloak covered his body and asked, "Do you wish for an audience with him, my king?"

Damas shook his head and said, "No. We will leave them alone. What of that other man with them?"

"Jak?" Taiki spoke before looking at the king directly. "His path is very unclear to me, but it seems he is very caring to those two he considers as friends..."

The King of Spargus sensed the hesitation as he looked at Taiki as he stood beside him. "And?"

Taiki turned to face him as he stood a few feet away from him. "It seems that the girl and this Jak are having romantic relations with one another. And if my instincts are right, Markus has gained a partner as well."

Pecker was about to speak but was silent when Damas said, "This will bring much problems, especially with the news that our friend from the outside had informed us." The king then walked back to the throne, but just stared down at it before asking, "Any news on the search?"

Taiki just shook his head and said, "I fear that the trail has gone cold, and I think that our recent spy is dead."

Damas then sat down slowly before saying, "Continue watching them, Taiki, and make sure you inform Markus."

"You sure you do not want an audience with him?" Taiki suggested but Damas just waved him off. The man bowed and slowly walked across the stones in the large pond, leaving the throne room.

-+-+-+-

**Bazaar**

"Oh yeah!" Jak shouted as he crossed the finish line. He saw Lisa jumping for joy as Crux did a flip in the air. Markus just shrugged his shoulders before seeing him give him a "thumbs up". He felt Daxter look behind them and said in a taunting tone, "**Ha!** We kicked your scaly tails!"

The Ottsel then jumped slightly when one of the racers skidded along side of them, the leaper looking hungrily at him. "**Back off**, ya **filthy **animal!"

As Jak stood up and talked to Seem who looked really pissed, Lisa walked over to the leaper that he had ridden. The leaper hopped happily to her and received a pet from the girl. "Thanks for the win," she congratulated before taking something wrapped in the basket she still held. It was covered in hard brown paper, but it smelled slightly bloody. As the girl unwrapped it, she almost that the leaper had squealed when it saw the large raw piece of meat. It greedily gobbled it up as the girl just patted her head.

Markus watched while Crux then sat on his shoulder. "Ku?" The man side glanced at the doll and said, "I know I should be happy, but I get the feeling that I might get pissed for an odd reason."

"Got a minute?"

The black haired man turned around to see the cloaked figure of Taiki staring at him. Even with the man's hood on, Markus could still see the green eyes staring at him. He then gently urged Crux away. The doll looked at him hesitantly but saw the piercing look in his eyes before slowly floating to Lisa. He then pushed his full attention to the cloaked man, his anger slowly rising.

"I could kill you. I **should** kill you," Markus warned. "But I know that something is protecting you, like it had once had done for your sister."

"I'm not angry with you for what happened to Mariah, Markus," Taiki explained. "Why can't you **not** be angry with me?"

"**Because**..." He held his tone as he then stepped forward so that they were close enough to whisper. "Because you betrayed our clan; you betrayed _us_!"

"You're blaming me for the actions of my mother," Taiki spoke, sounding slightly angry.

"But _you_ are the spawn of her. My father even said that you were the spitting image of her, especially the eyes," Markus said; ready to punch him _when _he felt like it. "And don't think I know about what you had with my sister. I suggest that you stay away from her, if Damas doesn't want to have to learn that one of his _errand _boys was killed in an accident." He then took a few steps back before speaking in a normal tone. "Tell Damas that he might have to start making more apartments and such. He might be getting more visitors if the situation in Haven City does get worse." Markus then walked away, heading toward Lisa as she talked with Daxter while seeing Jak place a bright crystal in his backpack.

"So," Markus asked, trying to cover his dissipating anger with a hint of confidence. "What do we do, now, _hero_?"

Jak just glared at him before looking down when Lisa grabbed his arm and hugged it. "Let's go back to the apartment. I'm going to cook lunch."

"Food?" Daxter perked, going between the couple as he then said, "I am so happy that my friend will _marry_ this girl."

"Say **what**?" Jak spoke in a shocked tone while Lisa's face turned red as a tomato. Daxter glanced between them before saying, "What? You guys haven't thought about a wedding? Boy, do you need help."

"**We aren't getting married**," the two shouted, both of their faces completely red before they looked each other. They then turned away with embarrassed looks as Jak's scratched the back of his spiky blond hair. Lisa toyed with the bangs of her black hair before feeling Markus' hand on her shoulder.

"We better get going if you don't want the food to spoil," he suggested as he urged the girl forward and watched Jak trail behind them with an embarrassed facial expression.

-+-+-+-

**Lisa: Okay! My turn! -kicks Izzy off- ... well, it looks like you did what you were supposed to this time, Izzy. Stayed with the notes... yeah... Time for me to finish this!**

**4th Day, 12:51 pm  
Haven City  
Mott's Club**

"This place sucks," Griff complained as he placed the cup of water away from him as possible. The trio were currently sitting in a booth in a small underground club that was currently going dead due to lack of occupants in that area of the city. "There's no babes, no music, and especially no **beer**!"

Simmons just sat back on the booth, staring up at the cracked ceiling when he glanced over to the other side of the room. At another booth, he saw two females who seemed to be staring at them with an odd interest.

-+-+-+-

Neko quickly ducked her head from view as she covered her face with the pint of ginger ale. "Did he see us?" she asked Michy who looked extremely bored.

"I thought this was going to be more fun, but these guys have the most boring taste ever," she spoke disappointingly. She then stood up and stretched. "I think we should just head before your boyfriend gets worried about you hanging out with me."

Neko just shook her head as the two then left the club, both feeling sad that they had nearly wasted more than an hour on spying the trio.

"I really thought they would go to some nice club," she said as Michelle nodded in agreement.

"Well, at least it didn't top off Lucan's nightclub," Michelle stated. "If that happened, I would have switched to working here."

-+-+-+-

**4th Day, 1:12 pm  
Spargus City  
Apartment**

"Can you set the table, Markus," Lisa asked as she handed Markus a few plates and utensils. Markus quickly grabbed them and placed the items on the table. Daxter was eagerly waiting as he already was sitting on the edge farthest from the door on the kotatsu while Jak just sat cross legged in deep thought.

As Markus placed the last plate, he sat down on the side closest to the door, leaving an empty seat for his sister between the two. "What's up?" he asked.

Jak stared at him with a blank stare before asking, "Who is this Taiki?"

Markus slightly froze at the mention of the man's name. After hearing no answer for a long moment, Jak then said, "You were talking the same cloaked guy from the stadium. You looked really pissed." When he looked up, he then quickly added. "Lisa didn't see it. She was too busy talking with Crux and the leaper."

Markus sighed as he then fell back, now laying flat on the ground. It was bound to happen, and he would rather tell his sister's boyfriend than her.

"That guy is Taiki Hiro, a member of my clan. His father and mother were in charge of peaceful relations between our leaders and the leaders of Haven City. Aido Hiro and Han Jin Hiro were his parents. They were very good people, but they soon changed. A few years before you came to this time, Aido and Han Jin joined with the Metal Heads... and I guess you would know what happened."

"So, why are you mad at Taiki?" Jak asked.

Markus pushed back his black hair, revealing his closed eyes before dropping back to covering his right eye. "I guess it was just forced upon everyone when it happened. If you are born from a traitor, you'll most likely become like them. That's the reason why I mostly hanged out at the Stadium whenever I wasn't doing dirty work for the Baron. I had to make sure that the last innocent Hiro was okay."

"Last... Hiro?" Jak repeated before he froze with realization. "**EH!?**"

Markus began cleaning his ear from the loud scream but ignored the shocked look when Lisa came in with a large bowl of rice and some kind of beef covered in red sauce. "Lunch, guys!"

"Oh yeah, baby!" Daxter cheered as he grabbed a large spoonful of rice and a large chunk of meat before stuffing his face. As Lisa sat down and got her share after Markus and Jak, she then stared at the food that she had made.

_Ate Lisa, you would make a great mother one day! I'm sure of it._

She mentally laughed as she smiled. As she placed a piece of the meat in her mouth, she heard Daxter ask, "What kind of meat is this? It's sure delicious!" Lisa nearly choked as the fork was still in her mouth, her expression hidden as a dark aura passed around her. There was only word that went through her mind as she tried to think up of a lie:

Crap...

**To Be Continued...**

**Lisa: Review replies now! I'm about to pass out!**

**Izzy: I'll do them!**

**Paradise Eco: LOL! Someone called you a queer, Markus!**

**Nameless Daydreamer: Awesome! Thanks for the review!**

**newhi: Yeah! Keep them from going rated M! MWAHAHAHAHAH! -coughs- whoa... gotta stop doing that now...**

**NightmareAngel365: Yeah... I don't think they kissed in this chapter did they... aw well... Yes... Markus seems to want to talk to the reader... we have a cannon ready when he does!**

**0xjessiex0: Yes, jessie, a glomp is a good thing... FOR I SHALL DO IT AGAIN!!**

**Lisa: -pulls Izzy away- No! Do the next chapter preview thing! NOW! TIRED HERE!**

**Izzy: Okay!**

_Yep, this was a really hard... five hours of events... Jak is then forced to do more work for the city with the help of Markus. Lisa is left behind at the apartment when a visitor comes by for a visit. Who could it be? And will it be a good visit? Back at Haven City, things have been a bit quiet lately as Izzy tries to keep Jack Sparrow drunk with any liquor he can find, Jhenifer just sits in the control room checking on updates around the city, and Neko and Michelle mess around with more Metal Heads and KG bots just because they are bored... What a way to spend that last few hours before watching a sunset, right? With plans to finally make their relationship official, can Jak get back to the city in time before the sun disappears behind the horizon?_

_Next time on Jak 3: Life in the Wasteland and New Haven..._

_Chapter 8: Metal Head Hunting, Trick or Treat, & Sunset Confessions_

**Lisa: See you in another two weeks... damn you, Senior year! Why must you bring so much pressure on me? ... and now... I'm going to pass out... XP**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lisa: I hate senior year! I can't get any of my stuff done properly and I had just forgotten to do one essay in Economics! God damn it! I might have to push the due date to Saturdays for this fan fiction if this keeps up. Why the hell did I ever sign up for Drivers Ed? I'm not even sure I'll be driving when I turn 18 this upcoming year!**

**Izzy: At least you're almost old enough to drive!**

**Marielle: I'm driving already.**

**Lisa: Because you got your permit in sophomore year!f**

**Marielle: XD I so rock! Oh yeah, Markus?**

**Markus: What?**

**Marielle: -hits him in the head- Stop scaring off our readers by talking to them! I think it's your fault that we got less reviews on the last chapter! I swear, if one of them might get mind problems with hearing your voice that is almost like that Jing Woo character from Jade Empire.**

**Markus: It's not my fault my imaginary voice is mesmerizing.**

**Lisa: Could someone just do the summary please? I have a lot of Econ. homework due and I need to work on some animations for my Advance Digital Art class.**

**Izzy: I'll do it!**

_So... Markus' voice is like Jing Woo's? ... Meh, it would have broken some hearts if it was Cam Clarke's voice._

**Lisa: OMFG! His voice rocks!**

**Marielle: Hellz ya! I just love how he confesses to you in the game when you play as a _male_. **

_uh... okay... Damn yaoi fan girls... So anyways, looks like Michelle and Neko are doing fine... Jhenifer is doing okay... I'm stuck if sober-phobic pirate in the Naughty Ottsel along with tattoo face. Lisa is with her dream guy and blood brother. Our foster father is god knows where... Sure, why couldn't it have been easy? And wait... Am I reading these notes right?!_

**Chapter 8  
Metal Head Hunting, Trick or Treat, & Sunset Confessions**

**4th Day, 1:32 pm  
Spargus City  
Garage**

"I don't get how come Lisa's not coming with us," Daxter complained as he lazily lay on his friend's shoulder. He then eyed at the man walking with them as he added with a vicious tone, "And why the hell did you have to come along?"

Markus just ignored him as he asked, "What did Kleiver want?"

"Said something some Metal Heads terrorizing the outskirts of the city," Jak explained. "And we still have to prove our worth in this city."

Jak and Daxter noticed Markus wasn't walking with them as they turned their heads, seeing a shocked Markus standing still with his hands still in his pockets. Although his hair covered his right eye, his left eye showed something that wasn't usually there: fear.

"You... you do know what a Wasteland Metal Head looks like, right?" Markus hesitantly asked and when the two just shrugged casually, he turned the other direction, heading toward the Bazaar. "I'm going for a walk. Good luck."

Jak watched the man power walk away from them, leaving a question in his head. "What's his problem?" He heard Daxter voice out his question before hearing Dark's voice cackling with humor.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! He's still afraid!" Dark spoke in his head, holding his stomach as he continued to laugh.

Jak just sighed as he continued his walk toward Garage. Daxter then said, "You don't think..." But his friend didn't answer him as he just massaged bridge of nose, his head aching from Dark's constant laughter. Sighing, he then ran back after Markus, grabbed the back of his collar, and started dragging him toward the Garage. Markus just crossed his arms as he didn't want to struggle in public; that would make him look like a spoiled child.

-+-+-+-

**Apartment**

Lisa just watched the view out on the balcony while Crux flew around in front of her. Her blood brother and Jak headed off to do a mission, leaving her behind because Kleiver demanded only for those two boys' help. She didn't mind it much since she wanted to rest her legs for a bit. That and there was...

Lisa turned her head toward the direction of the kitchen, still remembering the large amount of dishes that was to be cleaned. As she turned away to head toward the kitchen, she heard a loud knock on the door. Heading toward it, she slowly opened it to see Taiki standing in the doorway. He looked extremely nervous as his hood was down, showing that his green eyes were a bit shocked to see her.

"Uh... princess!" he quickly said, falling down to one knee and bowing to her. Lisa nearly jumped back in surprise as she quickly said, "Please stand up. That's really embarrassing." She then grabbed him and pulled him up. "Come inside, if you want."

Taiki just stared at her with a slight shocked look before he hesitantly followed her into the apartment. As she was about to close the door, a hand blocked it from closing. Lisa halted herself from crushing the person's hand as she slowly reopened it, seeing the smiling face of Jamie. Behind the light blue haired girl was a blue haired boy that almost had the same facial features as her and Kojima.

She stared at them for a few seconds before asking with a slightly confused face, "Why is everyone coming to my place all of a sudden?"

Lisa then nearly fell back the second time to see a rather large white box in front of her. "We're here to greet you as our new neighbors!" Jamie declared as she forced herself in. The boy twin hesitantly trailed the girl while Kojima did his best not to nudge into the girl. Lisa sighed as she heard conversing before she finally closed the door.

"Oh my god, ew!" Jamie shouted as she pointed at the dishes in the sink. "I expected this place to be clean, but as I have suspected, you must be a tomboy."

Lisa just dropped her head with a sigh while Crux flew in and sat on the kotatsu with Taiki.

-+-+-+-

**Lisa: Aw what the hell?!**

**Marielle: Oh you got to be kidding me!**

**Izzy: -looks at them playing Jade Empire- uh... what is it?**

**Marielle: They blacked out before Ming and Sky could kiss!**

**Izzy: Huh?**

**4th Day, 1:54 pm  
Haven City  
Naughty Ottsel**

"I can't believe it's this hard to find beer in a bar like this," Izzy muttered to himself as he threw back another empty bottle into the wall behind him. He had rummaged through counters, checked through empty crates, and even looked through locked cabinets that he had to pry the locks open, but the only amount of alcohol that he could find was enough to keep the man drunk for about... six hours.

"This is worse than that time when we tried to finish the Indigo Prophecy game in daylight," Izzy said, remembering how the sun would always glare on the screen at crucial moments of the game, especially during the Asylum scene. He cringed at the thought of dying nearly twenty times before choosing to wait until after sunset to continue playing.

He cringed again at another thought about how he had cramps for days while playing the game. He finally found a small bottle that held about a pint of alcohol and placed it on the counter in front of Jack Sparrow. "Try to make that last until we can get the ones that Torn threw into the water out," Izzy warned him as Jack was ready to uncork it and drink it up greedily.

Jack slowly took a swig before asking, "So, who is this foster father I keep hearing you muttering about?"

Izzy had nearly fallen down from tripping over a fallen bottle as he held on to the counter for support. "Say what?" he looked at the pirate with a slight expression of shock.

"Well, I heard you muttering down there about something about a bar and also I heard you talk about some foster father in your sleep last night. Care to share a story, mate?" Jack asked as he took another swig from the bottle.

Izzy sighed as he then suddenly felt the strange to talk. Izzy lay against the counter with his back turned to Jack before he began.

"It was two years ago, or one year ago in this world's time. It happen kind of went... fast so I really don't know how long it happened. One week, our families were chatting about our futures while we, the kids, hanged out upstairs playing video games and trying to help each other win through battles in Dynasty Warriors: Empires. Next thing I know, some weird white cloaked men come into our home and start slaughtering our parents. My big brother, Donel, locked us in my room with my little brother and Marielle. It was easy to keep us from getting out and those... people from getting in. When it was all over, Lisa's mother practically dragged her out of the room and was ready to leave. Luckily enough, the police came just in time and took us all into custody."

Izzy took a short sigh before continuing.

"I don't know how, but someone had learned that her mother was the one who wanted them to die. There were these papers that were signed and all kinds of evidence pointing to the guilty verdict. Lisa didn't care much; most of us didn't care about what happened to that... bitch."

Jack stopped himself from taking another swig when he saw the boy's expression go dark while his fists were now clenched tightly on the counter.

"So many of us wanted to just kill her ourselves, but she was given the life sentences when she didn't cooperate to find who she had hired to kill them. My brother and I became Lisa's siblings and Marielle lived on her own as she's gonna be eighteen soon. We then moved to Florida to live in some place called Fort Lauderdale. Then we met..."

_Welcome to my home. I'm Lucan, suzerain of the jardin here in Fort Lauderdale._

"Then a few weeks later, we get news that Lisa's mom killed herself in jail. I never knew that woman had the courage to just kill herself and say sorry to the one she has caused more grief than anyone."

Izzy then fell silent, his hands resting on his hips as he kept remembering the dark smirk that appeared on the girl's face. She changed so much after that, but she seemed to be able to keep her true self alive.

"So, is this why you're the cautious boy that you're now?" Izzy looked up to see Jack take another swig before he answered with a nod.

"I used to be like any other teenager my age. I would skate with my friends, get pissed off if my little brother tried to play my games or use the computer, and try to get the cutest girl in school. But then... I guess I have to take responsibility of raising my little brother since my folks are gone."

Izzy then stared up, thinking about his little brother, wondering what he was doing right now.

-+-+-+-

**8:32 pm  
Earth  
Fort Lauderdale  
Infusion**

"Master Daniel, it's time for your dinner."

A seven year old boy with spiky black hair and brown eyes looked up as he was playing an Optimus Prime toy. He gently placed it on the ground as he jumped up. He jumped out of his bedroom in a dark blue T-shirt with a tanish line striping across his small chest and wore a pair of kacky cargo shorts. He placed his feet in a pair of white slippers before running to the small dining room that was in the large nightclub that his foster father had owned.

Upon entering, the young boy nearly bumped into a slender figure. Looking up, he saw a woman with long curly brown hair and green eyes that looked softly down at him. "Good afternoon, Dan."

Daniel smiled as he hugged the woman. "Good afternoon to you too, Sam!"

Samantha Brown, a homicide detective of the FLPD, was Daniel's foster mother. It was quite rare for the woman to come at such an early time at night, but Daniel didn't care since his brother and Lisa had went back to California to go to the anime convention he wanted to go so much.

Waiting at the dining table with a pitcher was their servant, Burke. The old man was a bit sick but has been able to recuperate with the skills that Izzy had learned from his father. Now, the only kind of sickness that the old man had to worry about was the kind that involved children.

A loud ringing vibrated around the air as Sam pulled out her cellphone. She looked down at the ID before looking down at Daniel. "Get started on your dinner, Danny. I'll join you in a few minutes." The young boy nodded his head as he ran to the chair that was out and sat on it. Looking down at the small steak and mash potatoes, he paused to hear the conversation that his foster mother was having.

He could only hear small mutters before he gave up and started cutting the steak. As he was about to take the piece he had cut, he heard Sam call to him. He placed the utensil down on the plate as he jumped out of the chair. Daniel then ran happily to Sam as he was about to ask. He then felt thin arms wrap around him as the slender form bent down to hug him. Looking to his left, he saw the covered face of Samantha. Her shoulders shook as he heard the sound of sniffling.

"Ano... Sam? What's wrong?"

-+-+-+-

**4th Day, 2:01 pm  
Haven City  
Freedom League HQ**

"Moh! I can't do this alone!" Jhenifer shouted desperately as she messed up her long hair. Looking back down at the reports, she couldn't read them all as they kept flying in. She then slumped down to the floor. "Argh! Somebody help or I'm going to just leave this place to collect dust!"

"_You do that and I swear, when I get back there, I'll kill you!_"

Jhenifer stood up as she searched for the source of the voice. As she kept looking underneath the control panel, the voice sighed and called out, "_Look up, soldier._"

The Filipino girl adjusted her glasses as she looked up, seeing a floating head hovering over the control panel. She stared at it for a couple of seconds before she screamed in fear. "Holy crap! It's the ghost of the Tattoo Serial Killer!"

"_Would you stop kidding around and listen to me?_"

Jhenifer stood up straight to stare at him as he said, "_I need you to link this control panel wirelessly to the coordinates that I'll be sending to you. That way, I'll be able to keep track on the movements of our squads and the enemy. Can you do that?_"

The girl just stared into the hologram's eyes as if it was really Torn staring at her. She then cleared her throat as she sat on a moving chair, making a holo-screen appear in front of her. Removing her glasses, she took a visor that was connected to the control panel. Number and letters appeared on both view screens as she said, "Bring on the coordinates, boss!"

-+-+-+-

**Naughty Ottsel**

Jhenifer's face appeared on a holo-screen which surprised Torn slightly as the look in her eyes showed something that he didn't expect from the laid back girl; it showed determination and a sense of pride.

He was about to think that she was finally serious about the war when a sudden thought hit his mind. He clicked on the voice button and asked, "Are you doing this so you won't have to do the job of keeping an eye on our mission anymore?"

There was a long silence as the girl's face didn't change. However, after a few seconds did the girl finally cracked as her eyes started to fill up. "_**I just want to finally relax! How can anyone do this for two days?!**_"

Torn just sighed as he then typed in the coordinates and watched as the girl went into "serious" mode.

-+-+-+-

**4th Day, 4:10 pm  
Spargus City  
Apartment**

"Thanks again for letting us have a small snack with you," Jamie thanked Lisa as she dried the dishes.

Lisa shook her head and said, "It was no big deal. You brought a cake. And I'm surprise to see such a side of Kojima." She remembers him glaring at Jamie for trying to force down the cake in her male twin's throat. Lisa looked over her shoulder to see Kojima and Taiki conversing. The male twin, Sammy, had gone to the bathroom to... answer the call of nature.

Kojima glared at Taiki and vice versa. Both of them had their arms crossed and both sat crossed-legged on the ground. Lisa was too scared to break the tension that was obviously growing as Crux had already been a casualty, now sleeping in the bedroom on her futon. The aura around them just spelled out murder.

She then felt their attention move to her, even though their heads didn't turn. She quickly returned her full attention to the last small plate and handed it to Jamie dripping wet with soap water. "Your brother sure has anger issues," Lisa whispered to Jamie. The girl glanced behind her to look at her sibling before looking back at Lisa. "He's like that all the time. It's just his own way of living here."

Lisa didn't quite believe it as she turned to glance at them again, cringing at the sight of them still glaring at each other. "Why can't anyone in this city relax?" she mentally thought to herself.

Back at the table, Kojima and Taiki still had their death glares on as Taiki mutter in Chinese, "我不能相信一个朋克一样，你会来一直心甘情愿。" (_I can't believe a __**punk**__ like you would come along willingly._)

Kojima narrowed his eyes as he replied in the same language, "我只是来到这里，当我看到我妹妹去尝试，广交朋友，与该名女童。我不信任她，以及你。" (_I only came here when I saw that my little sister was going to try to make friends with the girl. I don't trust her as well as you._)

Taiki then stood up as he shouted, "更好地为您开始显示尊重，你可恶的孩子！" (_You better start showing respect, you damn child!_)

Kojima smirked as he slowly stood up, shoving his hands in his pocket. He then replied calmly with a cocky tone, "我二十三年岁，所以我应该打电话给你儿童。" (_I'm twenty-three years old, so I should be calling you the child._)

They then continued glaring at each other as a dark aura surrounded them, over flowing into the kitchen. It had only brushed Lisa's head for a second, but it caused her to cringe uncontrollably. "It feels like someone is about to get murdered."

-+-+-+-

**4th Day, 4:17 pm  
Wasteland**

"Damn," Markus said as he placed the large Gattling Gun on his left shoulder. "That... didn't seem too hard."

He kicked at the dead and rather large Metal Head that was dead on the ground. Markus looked at the smoking holes that were embedded in its skin as he whistled. "They don't seem that bad, if you get to know them better." He spoke proudly as he patted the large weapon on his shoulder. He heard a loud growl coming from the creature, causing him to drop his weapon and ran off back to the large vehicle that Kleiver allowed them to ride. Jak ignored him as he then noticed that an Eco crystal on the floor. As he picked it up, he saw something flicker in the sand.

Looking down, he saw a floating hologram of a head. The person's face was slightly bald on the right side of his face but the other side was filled with long spiky hair.

"_Metal Head commander, report. What's happening?_" The hologram looked around for said commander. "_If you lost that cargo, and you're still alive... I'll kill you myself! I want every Dark Eco Crystal you can find! Time is short since that stupid man is starting to regain his powers._"

Jak looked at the crystal, feeling his other self starting to get a little stronger. "You'd better get rid of that thing if you don't want to have to deal with a homicidal man lose in the desert." He heard Dark warn him as he then tossed it to Markus. The former twin looked down at it and then dropped it on the driver seat, staring down at it with a wary look.

The hero looked back at the hologram as he was getting tired of hearing his voice. "_Did you hear me? Wait! Not you! Aaaggh!_" That was the last as Jak placed his boot on top of the hologram, crushing the device and ending the transmission.

"I don't like the sound of your voice," Jak stated as the face started to swim around his head, like it was familiar.

"Ha! You sure kicked sand in his face!" Daxter then faced at Markus as he said, "Oh yeah, that was good."

Jak then felt himself fall out of place as Dark replaced him, his dark hair now spiked but not as big as Jak's. "That face looked really familiar," he stated as Daxter looked at him.

The Ottsel didn't make some comment about the change as he said, "Now you're getting paranoid, buddy boy. Come on, Big Foot, let's get back. This desert gives me the creeps." And maybe Daxter was right. Dark looked around as he felt like there were eyes in the sand, watching everything that they did. He quickly pushed it aside as he ran to the car and let Jak take over again.

The blond placed the crystal in his pack as he took the driver seat while Markus sat down in the passenger seat. Starting the engine, they began their trip back to Spargus City.

It was only after a few minutes that Markus suddenly blurted out, "You can ask her if you want to."

Jak almost hit the brakes when he kept glancing at Markus and the land in front of him. Being hit by a sudden statement, he asked, "Ask who what?"

Markus sighed as he then folded his arms. "You better ask my sister out before some other person tries to get close to her."

Looking at the road, Jak nodded his head slowly as he then asked in Japanese, "これはなぜですか教えてくれですか？" (_Why are you letting me do this?_)

The former twin smirked as he pushed back his own black hair, trying to keep the strands of his own hair smacking his face. He then said to him, "私はびっくりすることを知っている言語は、しかしを言ってやるがなぜですか？あなたの言いたいことは十分に信頼することを確認して私の妹は喜んで彼女はここにあります。" (_I'm surprised that you know the language now, but to say why? I guess I can trust enough to make sure that my little sister will be happy while she is here._)

Jak looked back at him as he then returned his full attention to the road. He then said after a long moment, "Arigatou."

Markus shrugged his shoulders as he then said, "Just be happy that I taught you how to talk in that language. She'll probably be shocked and happy since she really likes the culture."

The blond ignored the comment as he felt his face getting a bit hot. Daxter looked between the two as he sighed and spoke to no one particular. "Man, from my point of view, you two should stop acting like this. Any girl who sees you two right now might get the wrong idea."

**Lisa: The idea of Jak speaking Japanese swam around my brain for a real long time, stopped for a couple of weeks, and returned full blast. Plus, his Japanese v/o was awesome.**

-+-+-+-

**Apartment**

"Thanks for the... _lively_ talk," Lisa thanked as she bowed. Jamie returned it and then quickly forced her brothers in the same position. Taiki did a quick bow before walking over, throwing his hood on to cover his identity. Kojima scoffed as he watched the man walk away.

"I really want to kill him now," Kojima mentally vowed. When he turned to look back at the girl, she was trembling very hard but was trying to keep on a happy smile for his younger siblings.

"S-s-so! I-I-I-I'll s-see y-yo-you tomorr-r-r-row," Lisa tried to stammer out and it seemed successful as Jamie returned the farewell and pulled Sammy away. Lisa watched them walk away before letting a sigh of relief pass her mouth. She then looked ahead to see Kojima still standing there, staring at her.

"Um... Is there anything you need?" she asked, trying to smile but in the back of her mind, she really wanted the man to go back with his sister and brother. His presence to her was... disturbing.

There was a really long silence before Kojima said, "You should stay away from Taiki. He's bad news."

Lisa pouted as she folded her arms in front of her. "Tch! Why should I believe you? You've been out to get rid of me, Jak, and Markus ever since we got here!"

Kojima glared down at her and was about to snap at her when he then caught a tight grip on his anger. He then stood straight up from his slouch position before leaving. Lisa watched him enter the apartment next to their's before she said, "That boy is just like Jak back when he had anger issues." Crux floated near her as she nodded in agreement. The Filipino eyed at the doll as she stated, "You weren't even around when I met him, Crux."

"Ku? Kukuriyu ku," she spoke as she followed Lisa back into the kitchen and to the bedroom.

"And how would you know that I would like him that much? It's not like we are connected in some mystical way," she stated as she then placed the now folded futon on the pile of folded comforters. Lisa paused as she slowly turned to Crux who showed a blank expression. She then asked in a wary tone, "Are we?"

Crux just shrugged before flying out the balcony, enjoying the breeze of the ocean. Lisa laughed as she felt a bit giddy herself. She once again stepped out to the balcony to watch the doll fly in loops and twirl in the air. "She's... just like me back then... so care-free," she thought to herself as she looked back at the bracelet on her wrist. She kissed the jewel gently, seeing the color change into red.

She called out to Crux. When the doll turned to look at her, Lisa suggested, "Let's go to the beach."

-+-+-+-

**4th Day, 4:40 pm  
Haven City  
Naughty Ottsel**

"Thank god that Torn got the stupid communications up here," Izzy let out with a long sigh as he collapsed on the booth nearest the door. Jack was already sitting there, holding a half empty pint of beer.

"You think we can use that... thingy-maggig to get others to drop off some rum?" Jack asked, his voice sounding like it was loosing its slur. Izzy lifted his head to eye at the pirate before plopping back down on the cushion chair, his face down as he said, "We could try, but I doubt Torn will be off it anytime soon."

"**What are those stupid girls doing?!**"

Izzy sat up quickly as Jack turned his attention to the control panel that was in the center of the room. There in the holo-screen, there was Michelle and Neko messing around while attacking the Metal Heads.

"Those **idiots**! Does the Precursors plan to curse me for this?" Torn muttered to himself as he had lowered his head. He then lifted his head to watch the screen.

-+-+-+-

**Main Town**

"I'm unstoppable!" Michelle declared as she shot another Metal Head, killing it.

Neko had trouble as she found herself surrounded by KG bots. "I can't believe you talked me into this!" she shouted as she swiped down the three KG bots that had surrounded her. "We need some help now!"

"Out of the way!"

The two girls looked toward the source of the voice, seeing Duo driving toward them on a zoomer. Sitting behind him was a man with orange hair; it was the man they had spied on earlier.

"I am still not sure if I should even be doing this," Griff stated as Duo just revved the engine, making it go even faster.

"Are you ready?" Duo asked loudly over the engine.

"Am I ever?" Griff answered as he was begging this to end already.

As they got closer to the two, Duo shouted, "**Now!**"

Griff shouted as he jumped off, landing behind the two as Duo followed, letting the zoomer crash into a large Metal Head that was trying to creep behind the two girls. As they watched the creature fall down, Michelle and Neko looked at the two men and said, "Thanks."

The orange haired sniffed as he looked cocky, standing proudly, as he said, "Yep! I thought of that. I had to convince mechanic boy to come along."

Duo glared at the man as he sarcastically agreed. "Sure, I was the scaredy cat while you were the one who wanted to save the girls. I just wanted to go stay at a boring club while trying to unsuccessfully pick up girls." Griff glared at him as he smacked the back of the mechanic's head.

Michelle looked behind them as she twirled her guns. "No time for dilly dally, boys. We still got company." Neko stood in a stance like Sora from Kingdom hearts as Griff cocked his rifle. Neko then watched the mechanic place on some kind of metal gauntlets that sparked electricity when he bashed them together. "Let's go kick some ass!" he declared as he got into a fighting stance.

"This is going to get messy, I just know it," Griff stated as he aimed his rifle at the oncoming KG bots.

-+-+-+-

**Freedom League HQ**

"Kick them where it hurts, guys!" Jhenifer cheered as she watched her two friends fight along with the two males that she saw enter the fray. She still sat on the chair, the visor still over her eyes, and watching the screen with anticipation.

She then nearly fell out of the seat when Torn's face reappeared in front of her. "_You better make sure that the main base doesn't get attacked too._" he ordered.

Slightly shocked, she asked, "You trust me? Aw, how thoughtful of you, Torn."

The hologram just glared at her before she lost the sarcastic smile and bowed her head. "Yes sir..."

-+-+-+-

**Naughty Ottsel**

Izzy looked on as he watched the fight, but his attention soon went to the slight pang of pain that was starting to pulse on his chest. Looking down, he saw his necklace jewel was pulsing red. His eyes narrowed but the serious mood that had started surround him disappeared when Torn shouted, "Get the hell **out of there** before you cause more city **damage** then the Metal Heads."

"_Why don't you just shut up and watch?_" Michelle's voice blurted out as numerous gun shots were heard.

"What I wouldn't give to be out of here," Izzy stated as he rested himself on the table.

-+-+-+-

**Lisa: Aw god… here's the part… I'm not sure if this'll turn out okay… sigh… -cracks knuckles- …Here goes.**

**4th Day, 5:57 pm  
Wasteland  
Spargus City**

Lisa kept her short bangs from covering her eyes as she watched the sun nearly close to the touching the horizon of the ocean. Crux was now walking on the sand as she tried to avoid the coming water that kept creeping on to the shoreline. The pink armor that encased around the doll's body gleamed ever time the sun hit it right as her hair flowed in the ocean air. Lisa smiled as she kept on seeing the innocent expression. How she prayed to go back to that...

...back to when she didn't have to care about such dangers.

...back to when her friends would go out without having her look behind her every second to make sure that no one was following them.

"Hey."

Lisa turned around to see Jak standing about two yards away from her, his arms crossed over his chest and Daxter standing on his shoulder with his left arm on the man's spiky hair. Lisa tilted her to the side and said, "Hope you had fun outside of the city."

Daxter jumped off his friend's shoulder as he said, "If you count getting rammed numerous times by those Metal Heads that were the size of Krew's mother as being fun, then yeah, we did." The girl laughed as she then noticed someone from far away. Markus stood there for only for a few seconds before walking off into the city. Slightly confused, she slightly jumped in surprise when Jak was now standing before her. Turning to where Crux was, she was splashing water at the Ottsel who didn't seem that pleased with getting soaked with salt water.

As she laughed at the sight, she felt arms wrap around her from behind, holding her close to the owner. Looking up, she saw Jak smiling down at her before turning his attention to the sun. It was now half way through the horizon, coloring the sky with red and orange. She slightly blushed at how this felt as she had seen this before.

_"Lisa, come on! Let's go spy on Lucan," Isaiah insisted as he dragged his older cousin through the side walk of Fort Lauderdale Beach. She was practically being dragged by her cousins as Daniel was pushing her from behind._

_"Why the hell would we want to spy on the old man?" Lisa asked._

_"Technically, he's... like in his mid twenties... I think," Daniel stated. "But I saw him pull Samantha out here. I want to know what their doing."_

_Shaking her head, she stated, "They could be discussing on how to deal with us. I bet they never had to take care of three kids before… well, one kid, a pre-teen, and a teenager."_

"_Hey, there they are!" Lisa looked at the direction Izzy was pointing at before she was then yanked down. They're currently hiding behind some kind of green metal container that was cemented into the floor. Ahead of them was a cement walkway that stretched a few couple of yards into the ocean, the waves crushing into the supporting pillars._

_Nearby, she saw Lucan talking with Samantha, completely oblivious to their presence. She couldn't hear a word they were saying, but she soon was taken by surprised when she saw Lucan pull the woman into a tight hug, whispering something in her ear._

_Samantha returned the hug, her hands clinging to the black trench coat her foster father was wearing._

_It soon ended when Daniel perked up and shouted, "Samantha! Lucan!" Lisa and Izzy stood up as they watched the young boy run to the couple who quickly stepped away from each other. Samantha laughed as Daniel jumped on her and hugged her waist._

_Isaiah just laughed at the sight as he walked over to the trio, joining the group. Lisa just stood there, watching with such curiosity. Was this going to be how she was going to live like from now on? She should feel bothered by the fact that Daniel quickly gotten use to living in Florida so quickly._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name called out. Looking down, Daniel was holding her hand as he then dragged her to the group. "We should be together, like a big family!"_

Lisa lowered her head, snuggling into the arms around her. She closed her eyes as she remembered those smiling faces around her.

She then felt Jak loosen his grip as he gently turned her to look at him. "You know, we didn't really get to be an official… couple last year," Jak said. Lisa was about to state that it had been two years, but she quickly silenced herself and nodded in agreement.

"The only thing we did was… kissed," Jak hesitantly stated, scratching the back of his head.

"Is that bad?" she asked and was relieved when Jak shook his head.

"I hope that… we could make our relationship official," he suggested. "Before something or… someone tries to take you away from me again."

He stressed the word "someone" really hard, making her remembering how so many people kept taking her away whenever they were together. She then raised her hands to hold them as she lifted them off her shoulders, lowering so they were between them. Jak looked at her, causing to look away in embarrassment. She then felt his hand go to her chin and gently made her face him.

"Will… will you be with me?"

She looked shocked as she stared at him. The blond waited eagerly as slowly laced his fingers in her short hair. The girl closed her eyes as she felt his warm hand on her head. Lisa looked at him and was about to say her answer.

"**Just kiss already!**"

The two looked down at the Ottsel as he was now dripping wet while Crux gently grabbed carried Daxter off and flew away. Daxter struggled, shouting that he has to help out his man get the girl.

Lisa laughed as she then returned her attention to Jak. The man still waited for an answer as she then sighed and said, "If you want me to…"

He let out a small sigh as he lowered his head, aiming to kiss her…

"Okay, lover boy. Confession's done."

Markus appeared as he placed his hand on the blonde's face, pushing him back as Lisa glared at her blood brother. He ignored the glares as he then dragged her off and said, "If you're planning to do any making out, you better do it at the privacy of our _home_."

"Markus, how come you keep interrupting?" Lisa scolded as she wrenched her arm away and went to Jak's side. He slightly blushed as she seized his hand in her own, hugging his arm close to her.

"**You go, my man!**"

"**Shut up**, Daxter!" Markus shouted at the Ottsel who was staring down at them from the balcony of their room. Crux was flipping in the air, cooing at them to hurry up. Lisa then looked at Jak as she dragged him up toward the entrance into the city from the beach, wanting him to see the view of the ocean before the sun sets completely.

As he watched to two run off, Markus let the smile he was holding in appear as he soften his eyes. Turning his head toward the sun, he told himself, "At least now I know how to confess to her when I get back."

He then remembered what he was trying to prevent as he quickly ran to catch up with his sister and her now boyfriend.

-+-+-+-

**4****th**** Day, 6:29 pm  
Haven City  
Duo's Apartment**

Michelle sneezed before she looked around cautiously. "Someone's mentioned me," she stated to herself as Neko looked at her with concern.

Duo entered the room with a tray filled with heated tea. Griff sat with Neko and Michelle, a little peeved that he was forced to keep accompanying these people when he could be hanging out with his "friends".

Placing tea cups in front of them and taking his own, Duo sat between Griff and Neko as he gave a quick peck on the cheek to the girl. Neko blushed as she placed the cup close to her mouth to cover her smile that was growing on her face.

Griff shook his face as he took a small sip of the tea, not wanting to but he couldn't reject anything ever since he rejected the drink the last time he was here. He didn't try it but after hearing the stupid rumors, he had given it a try.

As he placed the cup gently on the table, his eyes slowly grew into puppy ones. "Oh my god… I feel like I've died and went to heaven…" he stated as if he had seen the light. Michelle gave him a worried look while Duo and Neko just ignored as they spoke to one another.

Michelle took another sip and waited for anything. She then said, "I don't see how this tastes so special. It's just Earl Gray tea."

**To be Continued…**

**Lisa: So yeah, we might be updating on Saturdays since senior year is being a bitch.**

**Izzy: LOL! You should have taken Humanities and did your Economics class during the summer.**

**Marielle: You're being a dick, Isaiah.**

**Lisa: I'm going to answer the reviews… wow… only three… wonder what happened to everyone. Ah well, here we go.**

**newhi: Wow… that was a really long review… And actually, I was happy when school started. I was really bored before school began and I was eager to see everyone I didn't see during the summer. LOL, I even got that song stuck in my head. DAMN YOU JHENIFER!! And we read a lot too… well maybe not Izzy but yeah. And yeah, I can't wait for Jak 4 comes out. XD…. And as for YuGiOh stories… I've mostly been ready yaoi fan fiction and kind of stopped reading from that category for a really long time. Sorry, I can't help with that. Check on our favorites; we might have something good you might want to read.**

**Namless Daydreamer: If anyone wants to know… it was fried Ottsel… Daxter never found out and never will! And actually, we aren't Japanese. We've learned the culture. As for why Jak said that, he realizes something about someone. If you read carefully and remember the final history of everyone, you might know.**

**NightmareAngel365: God damn it, Markus! Get away from her! –whacks him in the head-**

**Markus: Ow! Okay! Stop! I'll do the next time thingy if you stop!**

_Looks like we have to return to arena again… Aw great, we must fight to entertain the masses and prove that we deserve to live here. At least my sister will be teaming with us so I won't have to worry about Taiki or Kojima trying to bully her without me knowing. Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow finally gets those stupid crates of rum he needed and will be the useless pirate that he has always been… I think I'm going to get pummeled soon by his fans. Also, Jhenifer soon meets with Keira and Samos to learn the situation and also learns about what had been happening before they had come to this world. I guess it's time learn how we tried to release Dark from Jak._

_Next time on Jak 3: Life in the Wasteland and New Haven…_

_Chapter 9: The Arena Awaits & Small History Lesson_

**Lisa: So see you in a week or two on Saturday or Friday. Have a nice weekend! And also check out this awesome book called Cathy's Book. It's a AGR (Alternate Game Reality) and it's awesome and I know it's been out almost four years ago but I only saw it yesterday. I'm gonna buy the second book and wait until the third comes out in Spring! X3 Oh yeah! I also posted a picture of my character on my deviantart so now you can find out how she looks like! My deviantart is KotoriRod! Just saying this just in case I didn't earlier.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I've posted more pictures for the fan fiction on Deviant Art. Check it out and just wait for more. **

**Lisa: Aw! Izzy... someone cares about you.**

**Izzy: Choking... not breathing... -still being glomped by Paradise Eco-**

**Marielle: -sighs- Anyway, we misseded you, P.E.**

**RJ: You miss taking physical ed? What is wrong with you?**

**Marielle: Exercise is good for you! YOU SHOULD TRY IT, BOX BOY!**

**Lisa: Uh... okay... awkward... so yeah, yay we got one review more than last chapter! X3 Onward to do the last chapter thing.**

_There's only one word that describes, mates... pirates. So, we should just trolley onto the story. The sooner we win, the sooner we can get back to the booze and the women... especially the women... and the rum. So anyways, Jak and that little finally get together and what not, Markus is still being a pansy boy as he always have been, Torn has becoming even more of a woman than usual (and that's saying something), and those two girls from way off over there with that boy mechanic what's-his-name are busy having fun time and such. So, I must ask one simple question..._

_Did no one come to this little fan fiction just because they missed me?_

**Lisa: -rubs face- Ow! What the hell, Sparrow?!**

**Chapter 9  
The Arena Awaits & Small History Lesson**

**5th Day, 6:05 am  
Haven City  
Naughty Ottsel**

"**Mail call!**"

Izzy sat up, but hit his head on the bottom of the bar counter. Scratching his head, he threw his jacket back on as he looked around, Torn was sleeping where he was the day before while Jack Sparrow…

…was nowhere to be seen.

He then noticed a form blocking the rising sun from entering through the door that exited into the streets of the Water Port. He then noticed that the figure was now carrying some rectangular container. The door then closed, revealing that the figure was indeed Jack Sparrow and the rectangular container was a wooden crate.

As the pirate walked closer and closer to the bar counter, Izzy could distinctively hear the sound of bottles hitting with one another. The Filipino boy eyed at the man as he placed the crate on the bar counter. "What's this?" Izzy said, pointing at it with a look of disbelief.

The pirate smiled proudly as he replied, "A good friend of mine was able to get this through the barriers and sent it to me. Thank whatever man up there for being friends with a man obsessed with pink."

Izzy just narrowed his eyes as Jack took out a bottle of rum from the crate; placing it up in the air as if it was the lion cub from that Disney movie he saw when he was a kid. Looking at the bottle, Izzy then closed his eyes, wanting to get all the sleep he can get.

-+-+-+-

**Duo's Apartment**

Griff drooled on the couch as he hugged a pillow close to his head. Michelle was fast asleep on a recliner while Duo was asleep on the floor. The mechanic slowly arose as he smelled something cooking. Heading toward the small kitchen, he saw Neko standing over the stove, seeing her cooking what smelled like something meaty.

"Who said you could raid my fridge?" he said, catching her attention.

She turned to look at him and held the spatula at him the way a mother would when scolding her child. "You should be thankful that I found anything for us to eat. If we have to live off of what you have, we might as well have boiled water instead of a proper bowl of cereal. Do you know that you have milk that has been spoiled for six months?"

The man just shrugged his shoulders as he glanced over to the trashcan, noticing that it was piled with expired foods and empty cans. Feeling a bit cautious, he walked to his fridge and opening it, seeing that it was nearly empty other than the six pack of canned meat and a carton of orange juice that was bought only a few days ago.

He then spoke to himself. "I better start looking for the closest market before we die of hunger."

-+-+-+-

**Freedom League HQ**

Jhenifer was fast asleep on the chair, her head reclined back as a fashion magazine was laid on her chest. Her headband was now on the control panel, taking in the flashing lights of the buttons and screens.

She didn't notice a shadow overlay her body until she felt the chair lean back a little too far. The Filipino yelped in surprise as the back of the chair was flat on the ground and her legs were in the air. The magazine laid about a few feet above her head as her eyes were being slightly blinded by the overlaying lights from the ceiling that was about two stories high from the floor.

She then saw a female figure stand over her with her hands on her hip. Her glasses slightly off, Jhenifer quickly adjusted them to see Keira staring down at her with a slight look of disbelief.

"Why are you sleeping here?" she asked as she helped the girl stand up. Jhenifer then patted her skirt as well as her sports bra and fishnet T-shirt. Looking at Keira, she said, "Torn has already full control so I can just **do whatever the hell I want!**"

She started dancing in a victorious way before she was roughly stopped by a large stick that connected with her head a fast motion. A pain emitted from the spot she was hit as her hands immediately flew up to the spot, nursing the soreness away.

"What brings you here, Keira?" Jhenifer asked, slightly curious on how they got in. However, she pushed it out of her mind; they practically probably live here since they are part of the good guys' side.

"I had given thought for awhile, and it seems that it would be best if it was _you_ that we tell the story," Samos informed her as he walked toward them. "I wish to tell you something about our dear friend, Jak."

"I kinda heard about how he had a weird multiple personality issue," Jhenifer confessed. "I find it cool, in a weird way."

"So you must know about Dark?" Keira asked, getting a nod of confirmation from the Filipino.

"Maybe you should hear about what happened after… they were killed," Samos hesitantly said.

-+-+-+-

**5th Day, 6:37 am  
Spargus City  
Apartment**

Markus stared down at the sight before him as he had folded his futon already. Looking down, Lisa had her head laid softly on Jak's bare chest as he held her close with his left arm. His hand laid lazily on his stomach as he held the girl's left hand in his soft grip.

The former twin had the strong urge to just yank his blood sister out of the man's grip, getting really peeved that he had allowed this. To top of his anger peek, Daxter was ruining the picture as he was sleeping over Jak's eyes again, his furry body being a blindfold for the blond.

Thinking of his sister's own happiness, he slowly reached down and softly pulled the Ottsel off of the blond. Daxter didn't unconsciously reject as he just hanged there by his tail. He glanced down at the two as he then imagined himself in Jak's position and saw Lisa's form replaced with Michelle…

He closed his eyes as he sighed and tossed Daxter toward the pile of his fold futon. Daxter just continued snoring as he was now stomach flat on the comforter.

Markus then found a piece of paper as he wrote down a small note before stepping outside into the city which was surprising lively at this time in the morning. However, he didn't show his surprise when he noticed someone was waiting at the end of the hall, staring at him.

"Kojima," Markus greeted him with a slight hint of venom in his tone. The man returned the greeting by narrowing his eyes and said, "I've come to inform you and your companions that you are to be ready for another trial."

"Did Damas tell you," Markus asked. "Or did Taiki order you to inform me?" Markus smirked as he felt his anger rise. Kojima just snarled at him as he replied, "I really don't care but Damas wishes to speak to you now."

"Talk about what?" Markus asked, his curiosity taking over him. Kojima just shrugged his shoulders as he walked past him and went to his own apartment. "I'm thinking he wants you tell him about what the hell happened to Dark _not_ being dead and inside of someone."

The black haired man sighed as he brushed back his hair, then flicking his hand so that it made his hair flow with the direction of the wind. He only noticed now that his hair got a bit longer, the back curling slight from lying on a pillow. He was starting to lose his unusual hairstyle also as he felt that it was starting to flatten slightly.

Markus then made his way toward the palace, not wanting to keep the king waiting.

Back at the apartment, Jak slowly woke up as he felt the urge to move became apparent. When he attempted to do this action, he looked to his left to see the sleeping girl, her left hand on his stomach while her right hand was curled to her chest.

Lisa was wearing a black tang top and a pair of black sweats, which seemed pretty simple. Thank the Precursors that there was a lot of spare clothes for casual and sleep wear in this apartment.

Slowly taking his hand away from the one the enclosed hers on his stomach, he reached to brush away the hair strands that lay over her eyes.

He slightly flinched when he saw her open her eyes slowly and look up at him. She smiled as she tilted her head into the pillow as she said, "_Ahaiyo_."

Looking down at her, Jak softly smiled as he kissed his forehead and said, "I think your brother went out for a bit."

Lisa let her smile disappear as she narrowed her eyes and asked, "Just what are you implying?"

He laughed as he slowly sat up as he looked down at her. "Nothing, but I would like a kiss."

The girl let a smirk over come her face as she asked, "Shouldn't the man kiss the woman when they wake up in the morning?"

Jak just laughed as he said, "I don't know what TV shows you've been watching or games you've been playing since then, but I'm not sure if…"

He didn't get to continue as he felt lips over his mouth as he saw that the girl had sat up and was kissing him. Her eyes were closed as they shared the small kiss. His eyes were still open when she pulled away and smiled at him. Then the smile disappeared as she told him, "Now you better wake up Daxter and fix the futons."

With the way she said it, it kind of killed the mood as he watched her stand up and began to walk toward the kitchen. An idea popped in his head as he reached for her hand and pulled her back. She fell in between his legs as he embraced her from behind. Lisa looked slightly stunned as she looked up and saw the smirk on his face.

"Aren't you going to cook breakfast?" he asked.

She smiled at him as she reached up with her left hand, petting his spiky hair. "Why would I do that? I'm not your mother."

Jak sighed as he laid his chin on her head, the goatee mixing slight with her black hair. "You _are_ my girlfriend now."

"So I have to take the duties of feeding you?" she implied before feeling him nod his head. Lisa laughed quietly as she then placed a gentle hand on the arms that were wrapped around her. Sighing in defeat, she gently pushed them off as she stood up. Bending down, she said, "Fine, I'll cook up breaky… my _son_."

Jak blushed slightly as he got a quick kiss on the forehead and watched her walk off. He mutters about not wanting her to call him her son when he heard the voice of his friend speak.

"Looks like the relationship meter went _down_ to family relations, buddy."

Daxter laughed loudly, only to be silenced by a pillow knocking him off the pile of blankets.

Jak sat up, patting the wrinkles that were on his blue sweat pants. Walking toward the kitchen, he saw Lisa getting two bowls and spoons out. As if sensing he was in the room, she said, "I'm not sure I have enough time to cook anything, so we might have to just eat some cereal."

"Why's that?" Jak asked, seeing the slight urgency in her movements. When she didn't answer, he was becoming concerned as he asked again.

Looking at him, she picked up the communicator that was laid on the counter, showing him the text message that she received from Markus.

_We have another trial for our lives, sis. Make sure you wake up the _dynamic duo_ so that we can get this over with. I get the feeling that this going to be even harder, and he better let you fight with us._

_Markus_

-+-+-+-

**Lisa: OMFG! I had the scariest dream on Monday. I dreamt that I was drowning in blood and then when I woke up, I started coughing up blood. I only figured out later that I somehow got a nosebleed during the night… awkward… Not to self: try to keep fans on in room which goes super hot, super quick!**

**5th Day, 7:21 am  
Palace**

"**She is fighting along with us, Damas!**"

Jak was leading Lisa through the halls, ignoring the stares from people that they passed by before entering the throne room. Daxter was sitting on his friend's shoulder while Crux was being held by Lisa in her free arm. Markus was shouting at the king while Taiki stood on Damas' side. The blond noticed the dark glare that Taiki was giving Markus as the man kept shouting threats and such.

He felt the girl held on to his arm tightly as he then found himself standing with Markus who he could feel the rage aura emitting from him. "I will not let you have her fight alone this time!"

"She must show that she is strong enough to fight alone. Your request will be denied," Damas said with a stern voice as he stood up. Pecker looked worried as he stayed silent and sat on his perch on the throne. "Now ready yourself for battle!"

"Please, sir!"

Markus turned to see Lisa quickly to stand a few feet in front of him as she knelt down to one knee, bowing her head. Crux floated beside her head, her own lowered as she placed her hands in front of her in a polite bow. "Please, let me fight along side my brother and Jak. I wish to prove my worth as a warrior like them."

The male monarch glared down at her as he said, "My decision is final, child, now you will ready yourself and your little doll companion."

Lisa then stated, "But sir, if I wish to be able to work with others, I should do so by learning to fight along side others. What I learn from this is that I trust those to keep me safe as I shall do with theirs."

Markus looked down at her with surprise and a hint of pride. He had never heard the girl speak like this, but he took a small guess as to who she had learned it from. Jak was indeed surprised himself, but soon glanced at his friend when he said, "Wow, she's become very assertive since we've last saw her. You might have some trouble with this one." If Daxter was anyone else, he would have probably punch him in the face for that sassy comment, but he ignored the urge when he noticed Taiki was whispering to Damas. The blond narrowed his eyes, unsure and not trusting of what the so-called Aero Clan malefactor might be saying.

Damas then turned his head in astonishment from hearing the words that were said to him. Taiki nodded his head with a solemn look, showing that he wasn't joking around with whatever he said. Markus felt tense when he heard Damas sigh and said, "It seems that the messenger has wished to see you fight with them as well. Although I am against this, I too am curious at to see how well all three of you work together."

"Five!" Daxter corrected, making sure that big man remembered him and the doll. Crux sighed as she muttered her little language in a stressful voice. Lisa slowly stood up, her hands folded in front of her as she smiled slowly.

"If I see that you can all fight together without hindering one another, I will let you fight with each other," Damas announced.

Daxter was ready to cheer when he then asked abruptly, "Then why'dya let me and Jak fight with **crazy boy** here?" The Ottsel ignored the death glare that he was getting from the black haired man. Damas looked at him with piercing eyes, making Daxter slightly regret asking a question to him. Damas then answered, "I wanted to see if it was true."

Lisa turned to look at Markus before turning her attention back to Damas. Jak glanced over to Markus also as the king answered, "It seems that you have finally learned to work with others, Markus." The former twin just scoffed off the comment as he then gently took Lisa's hand and led her out of the throne room as Jak followed. Crux stayed a few moments as she noticed that Damas was staring down at her with piercing eyes. She would have stayed frozen there if Lisa didn't call out to her, causing the doll to quickly pursue her owner and her friends.

As Damas watched them walk away, he turned to Taiki and stated, "You could have denied his request. You're not inclined to follow their will anymore."

Taiki just shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "I guess I still can't deny what _she_ wants. It might as well be a force of habit." Damas shook his head as he walked off to go to where he could view the trial. Pecker quickly followed in pursuit, slightly nervous about what had just happened. Taiki took a moment to stand there before walking toward the pond that was in the middle of room. He saw his reflection in the water as well as a small memory.

_Taiki! Looky, looky! Aren't they pretty? We could probably get a koi fish for your little brother, neh?_

He shook it off quickly as he felt a slight shiver go down his spine, letting out a shaky breath. He then threw his hood forward before following Damas and Pecker.

-+-+-+-

**5th Day, 8:32 am  
Haven City  
Freedom League HQ**

"Wow, I never knew that Jak could take down a huge monster like that," Jhenifer spoke in disbelief. However, she had already known the ending of the game as she checked on the Internet back home for spoilage information about the game. It was kind of the same except for the part when Markus had to crack the Precursors egg in order for the spirit inside to be released and the fact that Duo and Mango had to nearly run over millions of small Metal Heads to get them out of the collapsing ruins.

Samos nodded his head as he then said, "It was peaceful for a few months until in midway before you and your friends arrived, something bad happened."

Jhenifer sensed tension growing as she placed her thumbnail in her mouth, gnawing on it with anticipation. "We weren't sure what it was and we still don't even now, but it seemed that having another being inside his own body, Jak felt like... as he said... being torn apart." Seeing the girl's eyes widen in fear, Keira continued for her father. "Markus then suggested that we 'exorcised' Dark out of Jak's body, which means that he gives up his Dark Eco powers. I guess the man wanted to repent for everything he was involved in by letting Dark rest in peace and let Jak live in it. It was hard, of course, because we had to find all the materials for the ritual without Jak's help."

"That **idiot**, Daxter," Samos spoke loudly, catching Jhenifer off-guard. "He should have known that activating those columns would have attracted those Metal Heads. I wouldn't be surprised that it was his fault that the Metal Heads started attacking the city."

"Daddy, you know that isn't true," Kiera stated before looking at Jhenifer. "He was able to activate the pillars be accident which caused Markus to gain the power that his mother had. He had the power to control life."

Jhenifer then remembered hearing Lisa telling Daniel about that part before she was sent back. She cringed at the thought of feeling yourself already dead and of leaving someone you care about behind. She couldn't say love… She wasn't sure if her friend was _in love_ with the game character.

"It was kind of odd to see it, but it was also amazing," Kiera stated, her eyes in a slight daze. "We were able to see Dark and Jak separately as the darker side of him said goodbye to us. He looked… sad to leave."

"Well, I say good riddance on my part," Samos spoke proudly, ignoring the glare that he got from his daughter. "That man was a bad influence on everyone around him."

"_Anyways_," Kiera spoke loudly to get him to stop ranting. "After it was done, Jak was back to his usual self as he continued helping the Underground get the city back on its feet. Markus then chose to change his look in order to blend in with everyone… but it didn't turn out so well…"

-+-+-+-

**Duo's Apartment**

"Duo, what's wrong?" The eighteen year old man turned to see Neko walking toward him. He was standing in the balcony, watching some smokes of battle appearing throughout the city. He smiled at Neko as he held out his hand. When the girl took it, he led the girl to his side as he turned his attention back to the city.

"I was just thinking… today is… my mom and dad's death anniversary," he stated with a stoic tone. The African girl stared at him with shock as her jacket flowed in the air that manages to fall into the extended piece of concrete. "I'm… I'm sorry," she said, mostly out of habit as nearly everyone would say that when they hear about something devastating.

Duo shrugged his shoulders as he pulled off his orange visor and placed it on his head. Brushing his black hair with red streaks back, he sighed as he turned his brown eyes to her. "I'm not really sad… just a bit happy that they aren't here to see how home had turned out."

"What were your parents like before they… you know," she asked with curiosity. As she waited for an answer, Duo stared at her as his black hair that was underneath the visor was nearly covering his eyes, as it was spiked forward. He then reached for her hand and held it gently but firmly as he looked at her with a soft expression. "It's something that you don't need to worry about, Neko."

He then pulled her close as he placed he gave her a kiss on the forehead before kissing her lips. As soon as Neko began to feel lost in the romance, Michelle and Griff were watching from inside of the apartment with envy.

"I wish Markus was here," Michelle spoke quietly. "We might have already gone to fourth base by now if he didn't get banished."

Griff stared at her with a blank expression before quirking his eyebrow. "So you are in need of… ahem, _manly _comfort?" he suggested, about to curl his arm around her. Michelle then snatched his arm before it touched her shoulder, squeezing it tightly in her grip. Michelle gave him a dark expression as he was cringing in pain. "No touchy, boy," she threatened before letting him fall to the ground as he cradle his pain-pulsing arm.

-+-+-+-

**5th Day, 9:01 am  
Spargus City  
Arena**

**Note: I was listening to the Metal Gear Solid 2 Theme Song while typing this. How it affects the fight scene, I really don't care. **

Lisa huffed as fatigue was starting to kick in. She heard another warrior's battle cry as Crux flew to her. The Filipino grabbed on to the doll's small hands as Crux lifted her up with haste, missing the battle-axe by a hair. The warrior was about to swing the weapon upwards when Jak rammed him. The warrior then stumbled as he then fell into the lava, disappearing as he was, thank God, a hologram.

Jak stared up to the girl as Daxter gave her a thumbs-up sign. Lisa nodded her head as she then noticed movement just a few feet behind him. She swung from the doll's grasp as she did a hard kick to a warrior that tried to attack the blond by surprise. As Jak watched the warrior disintegrate, Markus was far ahead in the fourth platform as he kept punching the floor, causing waves of pressure to push off any enemy that tried to get him. However, he was really using the new weapon upgrade that he had gotten from some weird girl who had greeted him before he entered the arena.

_Markus had followed Jak and his sister closely until they reached the elevator. "Hey, you there!"_

_The black haired man turned around to see a young girl with brown hair painted with yellow highlights. The girl looked no older than twelve years old, but her face seemed to be covered with grime and smelled something that was underneath a car. In her hand was a pair of metal gauntlets that seemed almost similar to the design that Duo was working on back at Haven City. The girl then handed it to him as she bluntly said, "Try them out."_

"_Wha…?" Markus said as he stared down at the gauntlets that were now in his hands. They felt a bit heavy, but were probably comfortable since the fabric she used for the hand parts of the gauntlets. "Who the hell are you?"_

_The girl smirked as she then saluted him with a cocky pose. "The name's Chiharu, Spargus City's prodigy mechanic. I'll be outfitting you guys with the best there is to off in our fair city!"_

_She then ran off, not giving Markus time to even think of giving her a thank you. He just stared down at the gauntlets before slowly placing them on his hands, feeling them fit perfectly. "Whoa…" he said with astonishment before he realized that his trial was about to start._

Markus soon stopped as he then noticed Jak and Lisa catching up. He sensed something come from behind him as he did a back kick, sending the warrior into the lava. Jak jumped on to the metal platform as the one he was just on a few seconds ago was submerged by the lava. Lisa was gently dropped to the floor as Crux then floated near her head. "We better get done with the last group if we don't want to become part of this lava's soup bowl!" Daxter stated as Lisa felt that the sole of her shoes were starting to get a bit too hot.

Without warning, Crux grabbed her hands as she pulled her up while Jak and Markus stood with their backs against each other. More of the soldiers had come, this time with blasters and bare fists.

Markus heard the blond curse as he felt the man leave his side, running toward two of holographic soldiers. Jak then took out his blaster gun, changing it to an upgrade he had received before entering the arena.

As the blond pulled the trigger, it created the same effect that Markus' gauntlets had done; it created a wave in the air that forcefully pushed the enemy back. Some of them just slid back while the others fell into the lava.

One of them didn't move far enough as he charged at Jak. The blond was about to shoot him when he saw a blur standing in front of him and spear tackled down the soldier. Jak watched the girl punch the hologram in the face before quickly standing up and doing a drop kick in the stomach area.

The man disappeared as he was replaced with Dark Eco orbs. The girl then watched as the orbs moved to him, making him absorb it. Jak cringed slightly as he then felt losing control. Lisa ran to him as he fell to his knees, flinching as purple sparks emitted from his body.

"Jak!" she shouted, her accent changing slightly as she unknowingly added a "ku" to the end of the name. He looked at him, smiling that smirk he always had as he quickly got up.

He then ran forward to catch up with Markus, letting Lisa follow her as Crux flew behind her. Daxter had jumped on to his buddy after the little act but saw the cringing expression in his eyes. "You okay buddy?" Daxter asked.

"I feel… kind of weak for some reason," he muttered, still showing that he was physically healthy. However, his face was speaking in pain. He nearly didn't see the oncoming attack as he quickly jumped over the soldier, sending him into the lava.

He then felt his vision go dark before hearing Dark shout in his mind, "Don't you dare sleep, boy! You are trying to prove you guys can work together in these trials and I know that you _do not_ want her to be left alone out here!"

Jak felt his resolve return as he charged forward, punching down a soldier as his red scarf flowed with the movement as it whipped back with him. Lisa did a handstand as she crouched downward, performing a donkey kick on the soldier as he flipped backwards into the lava. Markus punched down another soldier, making the hologram disappear.

"This is just like the training back at home," Markus declared with a hint of excitement.

It was only after a few more minutes of jumping from platform to platform when they finally reached the last platform, getting a bit surprised when it shot up. Looking around, Lisa saw the crowds cheer for them as Jak just crossed his arms. They then walked toward the platform that was in front of Damas.

Pecker was shocked as he said, "I can't believe you guys are still alive."

"And girl!" Lisa corrected him as she placed a finger up in the air.

"Yeah, what a surprise," Daxter stated, ignoring what Lisa had said.

"Damas and I are impressed," Pecker said. Lisa then sighed as she waited for the fated scene, turning as she held Jak's hand close to her as she just felt happy that they were okay.

"Hey, feather butt, who appointed you king?" Daxter demanded as Pecker answered. "He did! Well, almost. Kind of a semi-king, you know. You should see our sleeping quarters and his harem of love birds..." As he cooed to himself, Lisa just rolled her eyes while Jak shook his head with Daxter.

"I never get any sleep these days. Hee hee... it's good to be the king, no?" Pecker looked at Damas who smirked with agreement.

"I don't see no crown on that fat feather head!" Daxter said, acting like those girls that act a bit too girly in Lisa's view. She cringed as she thought Daxter was going to do the snapping of the fingers.

"You want a crown? I'll crown you! Don't make me come down there from this perch." Pecker shouted back, anger rising as his feathers were looking a bit ruffled.

"I've got a perch for ya birdie, right here," Daxter said before sticking out his left arm. "**Twirl** on it!"

"Oh, them fighting words," Lisa muttered something that Michelle would have said if she was with them at the moment. She had also heard the crowd gasp in surprise at Daxter's words.

Pecker looked offended as he then exclaimed, "That's it! It's **Go** time!"

Lisa was just ready to cheer for Daxter when they all heard Damas silence all confilct. "If I wanted you to fight, I would have commanded it!"

The girl then noticed the king's rough features softened a bit as he said with a slight hesitation. "You did... very well, Jak. You make me proud... that our training program is so good." Lisa softened her eyes as she let Jak's hand go. He was acting like how a father would be proud of their son... how sad that he didn't know...

"Here is your second Battle Amulet and a new Weapon Mod," the king motioned to the stone table in front of them, his features becoming rigid once again. "One more arena win, and you will be a true Wastelander!"

Markus then pumped his arm as he held it with his other. "This will be a snap," the former twin spoke confidently. He then grabbed Daxter from the stone table as he led everyone away. Jak placed the Mod and the amulet in his backpack before following. However, he paused as Crux was still floating in the air, staring at Damas. If he didn't know better, he felt a tension about to rise. Not wanting to have a bad confrontation or whatever could come; he walked over to the doll and held her small hand.

The doll jolted slightly but sighed when she saw the owner of the hand. Jak motioned his head to the direction the others had run off to.

When Markus noticed that Jak was lagging because of Crux, he looked at Lisa and was about to say something when he remembered who was still with him. He raised his left hand as Daxter's tail was still in it, the Ottsel glaring up at him with a dark leer. "I can walk, you know," Daxter stated. Markus just shrugged his shoulders as he dropped the animal and continued walking. He stopped as he turned to look behind him as did Lisa. The two smiled as Daxter jumped on to Jak's shoulder and Crux flew to Lisa's side.

"Let's get brunch," Markus stated, acting a bit cocky. "I'm starving from the fight."

"You've sure changed out here," he heard his sister said. He smiled as he patted her head. He didn't admit it out loud, but he was quite happy like this. His sister was happy with someone she likes, maybe even loves. All that he has to do now is make sure that Taiki or that neighbor boy of theirs do anything stupid to ruin it. He then also had to think of some idea to bring Michelle here so he could finally tell her...

-+-+-+-

**5th Day, 9:29 am  
Haven City  
Freedom League HQ**

Jhenifer was now sitting alone in the control as Samos and Kiera went off somewhere to get some _real_ food. She had been living off on some food that were in the fridge, but do to her food style, she was quite picky. She chewed on a celery stick she had found as she watched the screen, but her mind was somewhere else.

She was amazed how so much has happened to these people in a matter of one year. Looking around, she wondered then on how they would find the girl's foster father.

Apparently at the moment, she is thinking in random. As she kept spinning around in the chair, she tilted slightly as she fell out of the chair. Landing on her stomach and her legs in the air, she groaned as she said, "I want to go home now."

**To be Continued**

**Lisa: Okay! We are in a bit of a hurry so someone do the reviews now!**

**Markus: I might as well talk to these guys.**

**Lisa: NO! WAIT STOP HIM!**

**Markus: -takes over computer-**

**Nameless Daydreamer: I taught the hero Japanese because if I had to speak to him in private, I wouldn't have to deal with a furry ear listening. And yeah, but they aren't going to kiss unless I say so! -goes in to brother mode- I will not let that man try to take advantage of my little sister! -goes in to normal mode-**

**NightmareAngel365: LOL! The little girl almost called you Lizzie, Izzy. -laughs, gets hit in the face by random item- And don't worry. I bet you want to here Jak's voice better then mine's. -glares at Jak- And if you make my little sister cry, I'll kill you, Jak! -gets hit by random item again-**

**newhi: It was a Dark Eco. My family are a slightly immune; well the women are more like containers for Eco while we just get small effects by them. Yes, it's weird but blame my dad for being a superstitious man. And yes, Momo! Convince these girls to not let my sister do anything like that with him! -gets hit again- **

**Paradise Eco: -watches Izzy getting glomped- LOL! Haven't seen this person in a while.**

**Izzy: Choking... not breathing still!! PWAH!!**

**Lisa: ROFL! I guess I'll do the next chapter preview.**

_I'm really happy that big brother is starting to become a bit more loose. It beats having a big brother who has a dark face all the time. Next time, I get to hang out with Jamie and Sammy while Jak helps Kleiver and Kojima gathering resources for the city. Markus has a talk with Taiki that turns into a brawl. Izzy gets into trouble when he and Jack Sparrow pull a serious of pranks on Torn due to massive boredom. Man, nothing is going to be calm... but hey, this is a game world. Things could change for the better right? And we also find some info on my foster father. I hope Lucan-sensei's alright._

_Next time on Jak 3: Life in the Wasteland and New Haven..._

_Chapter 10: Afternoon with the Twins, Prank Wars, & Really Bad Discussion Issues_

**Lisa: See you guys in one or two weeks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lisa: -looks at injured Markus with a dagger in his left shoulder and random dog biting his head- See what happens when you kick people off the computer and reply the reviews? Thanks to you, only like three people reviewed... again!**

**Markus: Tch... -looks away-**

**Izzy: -still being hugged by Paradise Eco, turning purple- Aw... gawd... can't... breathe...**

**Marielle: Why is that person even hugging you in the first place, Isaiah?**

**Lisa: I personally am just having fun seeing the poor guy losing breathe and it's payback for making a mistake in the last chapter. -glares at Izzy- "A foot in the air"? It was supposed to be a finger, not a foot! What was with you last week?**

**Izzy: A... bit... busy... here... GASP!!**

**Lisa: You're lucky I fixed it after updating this story!**

**Markus: -sees Paradise Eco glaring at him- Ha! Like you got anything that can hurt me! I'm a badass!**

**Lisa: -shakes and looks at Marielle- That's gonna provoke some hate replies on him...**

**Marielle: -nods head- Let's just get the summary done with so we can start working up the funeral.**

**Markus: o0... what funeral?**

_So anyways, Lisa, Markus, and Jak were able to pass the second trial with a bit of ease. Izzy and Jack are bonding like friends. Griff is trying to hit on Michelle which will not bode well if Markus ever finds out about that. Batman and the Flash start to have feelings for another. They then… wait… WHAT?! Huh?! Marielle, did you right down your yaoi fan fiction ideas on the card again?_

**Marielle: Sorry, Daxter!**

_Seriously, why do I even bother being here? Well, overall, let's just get to the story because now that I am not reading this out loud, I'm seeing a lot of information that is really… odd. Why do you even like that pairing?_

**Marielle: … it's cute.**

**Francy: Psh!**

**Marielle: Don't you sass me, girl!**

**Francy: At least I typed my own fan fiction! BTW reader, go check it out if you haven't seen it yet.**

**Chapter 10  
Afternoon with the Twins, Prank Wars, & Really Bad Discussion Issues**

**Note: I'm sorry for the late and not Friday or Saturday update but my mom had to renovate my room, causing me to go all mental and ruin my sleep cycle & I was at a cousin's house during the weekend and I didn't get to finish this at his house... he didn't have a USB connection on his computer which is really weird... So yeah, I'm still keeping to the one or two week updating so bare with me on this one so don't kill me for the lateness! **

**5th Day, 10:15 am  
Spargus City  
Kojima's Apartment**

"Thank you for the meal," Lisa said as Jamie nodded her head. Jamie smiled as she grabbed the three empty plates and walked off. Markus patted his stomach as he said, "That was surprisingly delicious."

Jak shrugged his shoulder, saying that it was an alright meal while Daxter looked bloated, his stomach bulging out. Crux was still nibbling on a bread stick while watching Daxter who looks like he had just passed out. Markus stood up from the chair as he then said, "I better get going, guys." He then walked for the door, but stopped to give a dark glare to Jak.

"If you do anything with her, I will _kill you_," he stated before slowly opening and closing the door. The blond didn't admit it, but he felt a sudden chill go down his spine. Lisa just shook her head as she stood up and looked at Jamie.

"Where's your brothers?" she asked as Jamie washed the dishes. Lisa then walked over to her as she dried the rinsed plates.

Jamie then answered, "Sammy went on a small errand with the city's mechanic. And as of Kojima..."

She suddenly had that look of sudden realization as she then turned her attention to Jak. "That reminds me, Kojima was informed via communicator for you to head to the garage."

Jak looked at her with slight confusion as he asked, "What is it about?"

"I think it's a mission or something," Jamie said as she handed the last wet plate to Lisa. She lay against the edge of the sink counter before continuing. "I guess that means it's going to be just us girls hanging out with each other."

"Jamie, I'm home!" Everyone turned to see a boy with short light blue hair and eyes enter the kitchen. "Chiharu is really busy today but she has all the help she needed already when I got there." He then stopped talking when he saw Jak and Lisa in the room. He then said, "Hello there."

Noticing the frightened look in the boy's eyes, Jak sighed and stood up. Looking over to Lisa, he said, "I'll see you later, okay?"

When she made a confirmation, Jak walked to her and kissed her forehead. His lips stayed there for awhile as Lisa felt her face going a bit warmer. Jamie was covering her mouth which a smile creeping forward while Sammy looked in awe. Jak then stepped back as he then grabbed Daxter by his tail and left the apartment. Lisa was still lying against the counter, her face still red like a tomato. She reached to her forehead, smiling to herself as she softened her eyes. Crux flew to her as she finished the bread stick and cooed at her.

"Oh! Are you guys, like, an item?" Jamie asked. Waiting for an answer, she saw the Filipino slowly nod her head before Jamie squealed like a crazy fan girl. Sammy just shook his head as he then said, "Why don't we go look around the city?"

Jamie then smiled widely as she then suggested, "Why don't we go have some fun instead?"

**Marielle: -points at Markus- Ha! ****IN YOUR FACE, IDIOT! THEY KISSED! IN... YOUR... FACE!! XP**

**Markus: Shut up there! -pouts like a little kid-**

-+-+-+-

**Hidden Alley**

"I never thought the great _leader_ of the Aero Clan would want to talk to me ever again," Taiki spoke in a sarcastic tone. Markus growled slightly as he said, "I only wanted to meet you so I could tell you... to stay away from my sister."

Taiki laughed quietly before it went into a dark one, one that was too similar to those psycho killer laughs. Markus didn't seem phased by it as he didn't move at all, just stared at the man with a serious stance. After Taiki finished laughing, he pulled of his hood and let his short brown hair appear in a messy form. His green eyes were dilated with the look of a maniac.

"Just like before," Markus mentally said as he readied himself for a conflict.

Taiki looked up, part of his hair covering his left eye as he said, "You know, Markus, she never did come to you for comfort. She always came to me or Lucas to talk about her problems."

"And you exploited that!" Markus stated as he glared at him. "You used it to keep her from seeing the _real_ you!"

Taiki laughed again as he said, "Well, she was about to fall for me if you didn't get involved."

"You were using her heart just to help your damn parents get to us," Markus shouted at him.

"Just shut up already!" Taiki snapped back as he tackled into him, sending both of them into the streets of Spargus City. Markus rolled out of the man's quickly as he was kneeling on the dirt street while Taiki slowly stood up, his eyes still almost so small that there were just dots in a pool of white.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted as he charged at Markus. Markus smirked as he then replied, "Come and try, kid!"

-+-+-+-

**Marielle: I had this funny story about some side stories, like alternate reality things, with our characters and Jak characters. So many possibilities...Should we do it?**

**Lisa: Why do I get the feeling that this involves yaoi?**

**Marielle: No it isn't...**

**Garage**

"I can't believe that we have to do a stupid mission for Kleiver." Kojima groaned as he heard that annoying voice of the furry animal as he looked up from the Dune Hopper, fixing its spring to make it jump higher. Hearing the door open, he saw Jak walk in with the Ottsel on his shoulder. He got up as he wiped his hands clean of the grime. Kojima let a smirk appear on his face as he walked toward them.

"You are starting to becoming too much trouble for our king, kid," he said as he found that he was about a few inches taller than the blond.

"I always cause trouble everywhere I go," Jak snapped back as he folded his arms over his chest. "Comes with my personality."

"Oh! Nice comeback, kid," Kojima said, starting to become irritated. "I bet your _girlfriend_ must have liked to here you say that if she was here."

"You didn't invite her so she's safe from anyone who would want to hurt her," Jak stated proudly, beginning to not like where this was going.

"But she isn't safe from you," Kojima said, seeing the man's expression become rigid. "Yeah, I'm talking about that stupid other side of you. You may think he's okay now, but wait until you get too close to a massive amount of Dark Eco. He'll go crazy and then kill everyone around you, including your pet."

"_I'm_ his best friend, thank you very much," Daxter stated proudly as he then turned his back away from him. Jak got into a fighting stance as he said, "I'm more dangerous then Dark is, so you _better_ watch what you say."

Kojima punched his fist in his palm and smirked before saying, "Want to start something, _freak_?"

"I'm getting really tired of hearing that word," Jak said as he was about to attack the black spiked haired man.

"**What's going on here?!**" They turned to see Damas walking in with Kleiver. They lost their stance as they stood; Kojima stood straight as he bowed apologetically to Damas.

"I'm sorry, my king. I had let my anger get the best of me," Kojima said as he then side glanced at Jak. "I'm not sure that the Dark Eco freak has a good excuse."

Damas looked at Kleiver who shrugged his bulky shoulders, giving Kojima as movement of approval when Damas turned his gaze to Jak. Jak was about to walk away when the king grabbed his shoulder to keep him from leaving. "You have a reputation for being rash. Didn't your father ever tell you to pick your battles wisely?" He didn't see Daxter trying to stop him from saying that last statement, but dropped his hand as Jak shrugged the hang away. He suddenly felt a pang of sadness overcome him as he announced regretfully, "I didn't know my father."

Kojima was slightly shocked and was double surprised when he saw the same expression on Damas' face for only a second. The king shook his head as he then lectured the blond about how he should chose his battles wisely. Oddly enough, Kojima would have been fooled if the blond was a child of Damas, but his son had...

He brushed the thought away as Damas then told them about the mission.

"I want you and Kojima to go into the desert and herd a group of lizards into a waiting transport. We must prepare for whatever lies ahead." He turned to look at Kojima who gave him a formal bow, walking toward the vehicle he was working, finalizing all the repairs he had done. "I need all the resources we can gather."

"No problem," Kojima heard the blond say as he looked up. Jak smirked at the Ottsel as he said, "I'm good with animals."

Shaking his head, Kojima then said, "I'm going to be riding with you, so you better be careful on drifting and all that nonsense or I'll kill you myself." Jak watched the man sit down in the passenger seat, taking out a shotgun that had a Peacemaker mod at the end. Jak looked at Daxter as he asked, "Why is everyone out to kill me?"

The Ottsel shrugged his thin furry shoulders as Jak ran to the driver seat of the Dune Hopper and revved the engine.

-+-+-+-

**Lisa: I've been watching some video walkthroughs on YouTube, thank you for posting those if you are reading this. And I realized that this story maybe longer than the other one... or will it? Always a twist when it comes to fan fictions; you won't know if they'll stay with the storyline or make an unexpected incident happen.**

**Spargus City Bazaar**

Church muttered as he looked at some artifacts, getting really mad about how it was starting to get a little scarce in the city. Tucker and Sister were probably on a date somewhere while Caboose was busy doing god knows what that could get him killed... again. It amazed him how easy it was to have a revive gene in his body. Just like Tex had the invisibility and other people. It literally gave him a headache as he thought he heard loud thuds echoing in his head.

However, his head was pulsing nor was there any source of annoyance nearby. Turning around, he was able to jump out of the way to see a familiar face get smacked into the booth he was in front of. Looking down, he saw a mop of black hair that covered a pair of eyes filled with venom. Church flinched but relaxed his pose as he said, "Markus? Is that you?"

The man looked up in confusion as his eyes widened. "Church?! I thought you died out here!" he said. Church was about to explain when the man placed a hand up. "Not right now. I got some stupid ass to kick." He then charged at a hooded man who tried to do an air kick. Markus swiftly caught the leg and threw him into a stone wall.

"Come and get some, fu..." Markus was about to say when he was suddenly pushed into another booth. The hooded man was crouched down and standing where the Aero Clan leader was standing earlier. "Get up, _my dear friend_." the hooded man laughed again as he then said, "I can't wait to see you drown in your own blo..."

"**What is going on **_**here**_**?!**"

The hooded man turned and Markus looked up to see Damas and Kleiver walking toward them. Church saw that the man pulled off his hood, showing his brown hair and his eyes were somewhat not fitting to what his attitude was earlier. He then ran to Markus and helped the man up. Looking at him, Church then said, "I thought I left all this crazy nonsense when Veger banished me and the others for that stupid crime."

"No one can really escape this _crazy nonsense_ no matter how far you get banished to," Markus remarked as he walked to stand with Taiki who was now on his knees, spouting out apologies and asking for his king's forgiveness. Damas then turned his attention to Markus as he said, "I had expected that this tension between you two would come to this." He shook his head as he then said, "I suggest you find a more appropriate solution to this quarrel before you cause more damage to this city because of some old crime that has already been decided a long time ago."

"Yes, my lord," Taiki said as he stood up and walked away. Markus just glared at the man as he walked away before turning to Damas who still had anger in his eyes. "And you better pick who you provoke. No telling who will take you seriously and kill you on sight. I may be merciful, but I have my limits."

He then walked away, Kleiver following him who gave the former twin an evil smirk at him before mouthing out the words that nearly pushed Markus over the edge.

"_Better watch out for your little sister, mate._"

Church was flinching slightly as he felt the death aura emitting from him, but he didn't know it was that. All he knew is that if he even moved even a centimeter, he might die. When Markus turned to walk away, Church quickly bolted out of the area, running toward his place so he can rest from nearly having a heart attack. "Why can't I live a normal life like those stupid _shojo_ stuff that Caboose always seems to buy?!"

-+-+-+-

**5th Day, 11:39 am  
Haven City  
Naughty Ottsel**

"Seriously, I think we can get in trouble for this," Izzy whispered. The whole place was empty, but yet they were hiding somewhere.

**Lisa: Even I don't know where they are. That's scaring me right now... but after reading a doujinshi about Yami Yugi liking orangutans, I'm laughing like a lunatic right now. XD**

"I'm sure that you want to take back whatever it is that dreadlocks has taken away without permission which caused you to be here and then be sitting her in the dark with me waiting with anticipation and such so we can get back whatever it was he had taken." Jack Sparrow said, tugging on a string he had been holding. Izzy didn't even want to try to understand what the hell he had just said as he shook his head and turned his direction to the door.

"I just hope we don't get _killed_ for this," Izzy said cautiously. They then heard the door open, hiding behind whatever they were hiding at.

**Lisa: Okay! I'm starting to get a little pissed off. Where the hell are they? I would know if **_**someone**_** didn't erase that part of my notes!**

**Izzy: -still being hugged- Um... you... can let... go now...**

Torn entered the room with a paper bag of what smelled like fast food. Izzy had to stop himself from drooling, fearing that the man might have super sense of hearing. The commander sighed as he placed the food on the bar counter and grabbed a small paper-wrapped food. When he unwrap it, Izzy drooled as the smell of cheeseburger wafted in the air and he detected a salty scent. Mouthing out the words of French fries, he was now trying his best not to make a waterfall from his mouth.

He then heard a twang as he looked Jack, seeing him pull the cord. There was a sound of thud as Izzy saw Torn look up in time to see a bucket of… tapioca hit him square on the face. The pirate started laughing like a maniac as he fell off one of the support beams, nearly missing the circular control panel by inches. Izzy gracefully jumped off and landed a few feet away as he brushed his white buttoned shirt of the dust that got on him from the support beam.

Izzy looked to see Torn's head still covered by the bucket and tapioca, but Izzy could see the anger seething out of him. "Aw, dude… I don't think we can do all that stuff you had on your list," Izzy stated as Torn tore off the bucket and ripped it apart like it was paper. The metal pieces clattered on the floor, and to Izzy, it should have melted right there. He didn't feel himself being pulled by the back of his shirt, but he felt his head connect to the wall that surrounded the door frame. Izzy felt his whole body aching as he then fell back flat on to the ground, his eyes swirling in a daze.

"_Airashii_," Izzy said as he still stared at the ceiling with a daze. He didn't feel the stomping that past him nor heard the ranting from Torn who was cursing at the retreating and comrade-abandoning pirate.

"Damn pirate," Torn muttered as he turned attention to the dazed Filipino. He then moved to the control panel to check on the reports that had come in while he went away.

-+-+-+-

**Lisa: ... ROFL! LOL! AHAHAHAHA!**

**Marielle: o0... what's with her?**

**Francy: She read my story before posting it on Wednesday.**

**5****th**** Day, 12:15 pm  
Spargus City  
Apartment**

"We could have stayed in your apartment," Lisa said as they entered the one she was currently staying at. Luckily, Lisa was able to clean up the mess that Daxter had made before they went to do their second trial. The plates were washed, dried, and already placed in the cabinets to not make the counter look like a dorm room that had occupants who never heard of vacuums or washing. The futons were folded and placed at in the same corner that it has been for the past three days in the bedroom and the kotatsu only had a small reading book on it which was left behind the night before when…

Lisa shook her head as she banished the thought away, thanking god that she was still… yeah… that. We're not going to explain about it. She then picked up the book and put it away along with some other books that were already there.

"So, let's play the 'Get to Know Each Other' game," Jamie suggested as she sat at the farthest side of the kotatsu in a swift movement. Sammy just calmly sat on the floor that was between the two girls, showing that he was the calmer of the two. Lisa laughed nervously as she then hesitantly asked, "How do you play that?

Jamie placed a finger in the air as she explained. "We each take turns saying something about each other and the others say it's a lie or the truth. Whoever guesses the correct the most right wins!"

Sammy groaned as he plopped his head on the short table, muttering about how it was unfair for him to even be playing. Lisa giggled as she then felt that this game was very similar to "I Never", only without the drinking and the no-going-to-the-bathroom-or-you-lose rule.

"Okay!" Jamie shouted, getting the other two's attention. "So, who's the one that wants to share their most darkest secrets?"

Her twin slightly cringing as he saw the dark glint in her eyes while the Filipino shook her head, not really concern about what direction this game was going.

**-+-+-+-**

**Wasteland**

"You're driving sucks!" Kojima shouted as he nearly flew out of the seat when Jak made a sharp turn.

"Do you want to drive instead?" Jak snapped back at him.

"I would if the driver wasn't being such an ass about sharing!" Kojima snapped back. As the two men kept shouting at each other, Daxter sat on the gun that was currently not firing.

The Ottsel had a bored face, his ears flying behind him as he stared at the road ahead of them. "Why didn't I stay with Lisa, or Markus even? These two fight like an old married couple…" Daxter commented, as there was another bump, which was followed by more bickering and snapping at each other.

Meanwhile, Kleiver was watching them as he relaxed against his vehicle. He didn't care if the Marauders were going to attack him with his guard down since nearly all that was present were chasing after the one that his apprentice was occupying.

He nearly laughed his large butt off when he saw the Dune Hopper jump, do a twirl in the air, and nearly not landing perfectly as it continued driving. He nearly swore that he saw the Ottsel fly off but saw the tail flopping in on the gun turret.

**-+-+-+-**

**RJ: ROFL! Daxter clapped like an idiot in the other fan fiction from Francy!**

**Daxter: Shut up! -looks mad and pouts-**

**Garage**

"Taiki, you're the biggest idiot ever!" Chiharu shouted at the way older man who was now cleaning out his ears, making sure he didn't go deaf on that last part. The little mechanical prodigy's face was red with anger as were her child eyes that were staring right through him. Personally, he didn't like how children would just do that to him.

He found it disturbing…

"Hey, what's going on," a new voice came in. Taiki turned around to see a man with spiked hair that flowed forward and had Asian features. He was probably twenty years old as he wore a black tang top over his broad chest, but still looked a bit of a childish demeanor.

"Ming-kun, Taiki picked a fight with that weird guy with weird hair!" Chiharu tattled as she ran to him and flung her arms around him. She then tilted her head so only half of her face showed to Taiki, giving him a face of teasing as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"That girl is just trying to get me killed," Taiki mentally stated as he felt a chill go down his spine which would have felt great in the desert. However, it felt a bit deadly.

The Asian man stalked toward him, grabbed the button of his cloak, and pulled him forward. They were nearly face to face as Ming said, "You're an idiot, aren't you?"

Taiki sighed as he then shoved the man back, straightening his cloak and the clothing that got crumpled by Ming's grip. He then glared at him as he let out a frustrated tone. "Why the hell are you here? Aren't you supposed to look for your fellow monks that disappeared at that stupid dormant volcano?"

Ming shook his head as he responded, "I can't go since Seem is against about having an _outsider_ going inside it." He ignored the smirk that came from Taiki as he continued. "I… kind of came here to talk to that new man."

Perked with curiosity, Taiki then asked, "You mean Jak? Why would you ask him?"

"Would you want me to _ask_ Markus?" Ming suggested with his dark tone, getting Taiki to flinch slightly. Ming just laughed as he then said, "I guess not."

The Asian then held out his hand toward the girl and said, "Come on, Chiharu. We better get going before you start starving from lack of food."

Chiharu gave off a childish beaming smile as she said, "_Hai_, Ming-kun!" She then grabbed the man's hand as Ming led her out of the garage. He paused for a moment as he tilted his head to look at Taiki. "Make sure you give my message to the so-called eco freak and yes, I know what you call him behind his back."

He then left the garage with the young girl, almost not hearing the girl's babbling words of what unhealthy foods she wanted to eat. Ming then felt a something snap inside of him or more like a jolt of electricity go through him. He then shot his head upward to look at the sky, glaring at the purple star that shined even during the day. Narrowing his eyes, he then pulled his attention back to the young girl who was now dragging him toward a booth that was selling some...

"What the hell is that?" he asked as the girl eagerly paid for it herself.

**-+-+-+-**

**5****th**** Day, 1:15 pm  
Haven City  
Water Port**

"What are you doing now?" Izzy asked as he sat on a metal container while watching Jack Sparrow put together yet another trap. Keeping track of all the times he kept getting hurt due to the failed traps that the pirate has done, he now counted that this was the seventh trap in just about three hours. The only major bruise was indicated by the white patched that was over his left eye, caused by a badly aimed paintball shot.

Aw man, that had to hurt!

"It's time for the final trap," Jack declared as he stood in his drunken stupor. "If this doesn't work, I'll stop until Markus comes back."

Izzy felt his right eye tear up as he asked in a hopefully yet baby voice, "Weeawy?!" Translation: Really?!

When Jack nodded his head, Izzy wiped the tear from his eye as he jumped from the crate and stated, "Okay! Time to make the final trap that'll Torn this time!" He then glared at Jack as he said, "You better watch your aim on this one, or I will kill you." Hearing the pirate laugh nervously, he knew he got him to realize that he was serious as he then helped the pirate. After nearly a half an hour had passed, Izzy wiped away the sweat from his brow as he stared down at the trap with a bit of… less enthusiasm.

The trap seemed a bit too simpler to the complex ones that Jack had done before he helped out. The trap consisted of a zoomer that was rigged to explode and cover anyone who rode it with a substance of green goo, or what Izzy called Nickelodeon slime. Where ever did Jack find such a substance didn't really cross Izzy's mind and if it did, it only lasted for a second. The slime was inside the gas container that was riddled with precise cracks that would look like just scratches to the untrained eye. They heard a familiar voice ranting as they quickly for stealth. After finding a hiding place in an alley that was right next to the trap, the two waited for a couple of seconds until they heard the ranting get louder.

Lifting his head enough to get a few without being seen, Izzy saw Torn stalking toward the zoomer as he muttered about meeting a person named Simmons at one of the barriers. He heard Jack muttering something happily as Torn sat on the vehicle.

Izzy lowered his head as he waited for a few moments until a loud explosion erupted around the whole Water Port. Izzy saw that Jack still had his head out as the pirate turned to look at him, seeing green goo all over his face. Some of it dripped from his braided goatee as the pirate had a slightly hard time opening his eyes.

The Filipino turned his attention to the zoomer that was now only a seat as the handlebar was in the hands of a completely green goo-covered Torn. His dreadlocks were more like curved indentation as he was just a tall pile of goo. Isaiah had to cover his mouth to keep himself from bursting into laughter.

He then dropped his head when he saw the goo move its attention toward their direction, but he didn't get Jack to drop down.

"Man, aren't we gonna have hell on our asses," Izzy stated as he looked up to see that he was talking to no one. Glancing around, he then saw the pirate sprinting down the alley and entered into the one of the buildings, leaving him to face the pissed off Torn that would soon be seeing one of the culprits.

"You damn…. Pirate!!" Isaiah shouted as his voice echoed around the city.

**-+-+-+-**

**10/03/2008  
Lisa: OMFG! Star Wars just came on! I gotta watch it! ARGH!! LOL FIVE SECONDS! –five seconds later- IT'S ON! OMFG! IT'S ON!**

**Duo's Apartment**

"I really need to pee," Duo stated as he stayed seated on the floor as he, Neko, Michelle, and Griff sat around the table with a cup filled with water in front of each of them along with a pitcher filled with the same liquid substance.

Apparently, these four were playing "I Never" when boredom overcame the small apartment. The two men were squirming in their seats while Neko and Michelle sat rather comfortable in theirs.

"Aw man… I'm going to pee in my pants," Griff stated as he stood up and ran for the bathroom. Watching the man run up, Duo felt the sudden urge to follow suite, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to give up just yet.

Seeing the confident look on his girlfriend's face, he demanded, "What do you guys have, bottomless bladders? That's your seventh cup of water!"

"Well, maybe you should be a drinker like us," Neko taunted as she hit glasses with Michelle. Michelle laughed triumphantly as Griff came in, fixing the zipper on his pants. The Mexican eyed at him which he found slightly disturbing he realized what she wasn't voicing out aloud. "Yeah, I washed my hands and in between the fingers."

He then muttered about how it was the stupidest idea to play the stupid game as he sat down and waited for the winner to be announced. Everyone turned their attention to Duo who had the cup of water that was placed in front of him. The mechanic also looked down at it with a little discomfort as he reached for the cup slowly. He hesitated when he tried to grab it, seeing it as a grenade that had its pin pulled out.

Griff watched with anticipation as he started nibbling his thumb nail. Michelle just smirked as she tapped the table to a rhythm that she had heard many times before while Neko looked like she was feeling uncomfortable at the moment. Duo saw this as he then took the cup in his hand and swished around the water that was in it around. Neko turned her head away, but still heard the water hitting the glass. Duo began to speak in a taunting voice, completely forgetting the urge to pee as he said, "I bet the toilet is a great place to sit and think over what you did wrong."

"Shut up," Neko blurted out as she then closed her eyes when she suddenly shouted. "I can't take this anymore!" She then left the table and ran into the bathroom. Griff laughed and pointed at her before looking at Duo with newfound courage. "Oh yeah, the boys are going to win this for sure!"

Michelle shook his head as she then eyed at Duo. She then proudly stated, "I never got nearly killed by snakes."

There was along tense moment for suddenly, Duo gulped down the whole cup and slammed the glass on to the table, nearly cracking the base of the mug. It shocked the other two current occupants as Griff glared at him and shouted, "Watch with the drop, man! You nearly scared the shit outta me!" It was only then he realized what he did and what it meant.

Neko had just gotten out of the bathroom when Michelle asked, "Dude, when did this happen?! You gotta tell me!" The African sat down as she asked, "What happened?"

Michelle had a smile as she answered, "I asked your boyfriend here if he ever got close to being killed by snakes and he gulped the whole drink down." Neko then looked at Duo for an answer to the behavior but he suddenly stood up and stated, "I have to use the bathroom now." He then stalked toward the bathroom and shut the door so hard that one of the picture frames on the nearby walls fell the floor, the frame cracked as did the glass covering.

"God, what's his damage?" Michelle said as she then smirked at Griff who was babbling about how Duo quitted to early and that he hated no matter what team he was in, they would always lose. Neko looked concerned as she then turned her attention to the fighting people.

Back in the bathroom, Duo slid down with his back still on the closed door as he tore off his goggles. His hand just dropped on to his side as his other hand covered his eyes, squinting them as he felt like he was getting a big headache. "Damn it…"

**-+-+-+-**

******Unknown Area**

Lucan sat in the cell that he was thrown in after his "talk" with his captor. His suit was now in shambles as his buttoned shirt was now sleeveless and his pants had some holes in the knee area. Looking around, he saw other people that were there.

He wasn't surprised to see that some of the humans from Earth were captured as well. As he sat there, he then saw someone place themselves next to him on his right and let out a longly held breath, speaking in a calm voice that was closed to sounding British if they acted it out more.

"It sure is brutal, huh?"

Lucan turned to look at him with slight caution. The man next to him looked Chinese as his hair was let down, covering his left half of his face. His eyes showed that they have seen a lot but experienced much in his life, giving off the vibe that he was in his late twenties. He wore a dark blue leather jacket that was looked roughed up and black jeans. Underneath the jacket was a darkly colored shirt that Lucan wasn't sure what color it was, but he didn't care as he didn't reply to the man nor did he show that he was examining his appearance. What showed Lucan that the man wasn't from Earth was the ears, they were like those elves he had seen back then.

"Well, I just hope whatever these guys find," he said as he tilted his head to look him from his uncovered eye. "They never do because it maybe deadly."

The Darkyn's interest perked a bit but he ignored it as he looked, seeing that the ceiling was completely stone; there was no glass for him to break, thank God. He then looked at the man and said, "What are you trying to say?"

The man did a lightening smirk as he answered with a hushed voice, "I hear that they are looking for some people for some machine that the weird robot man is planning to use." Lucan then realized the man's attitude as he suddenly changed the subject, "Why are you so calm about this? You should be frightened."

The man slightly laughed as he replied, "Because I've seen a lot of strange things that could change a man's life."

Lucan shook his head and said bluntly, "Well, you better start working on trust if you expect me to _really_ talk to you, _friend_." Lucan was about to sit up when the man held his shoulder. Lucan glared at the hand and moved his dark gaze at the owner of it, meeting the same expression.

"Look, I'm just telling you what I have heard," the man stated. "All I want is to go back to Haven City."

Lucan stared at him, not changing his expression as he asked with a small spark of curiosity. "And why is that?" The man released his grip on Lucan's shoulder as he laid against the stone wall that was behind him, looking up at the ceiling. Letting out a short breath, the man replied, "A friend who left me behind."

The Darkyn just stared at him with no expression nor did he feel any regret for the man. Looking forward, he watched as another person was pulled out of the cell by those purple colored machines and dragged to God knows where. All he knew was that person may not come back to tell what happened...

...just like others before her...

He reached for the small jewel that was hanging from his neck by a chain that encircled it. Fingering the jewel, he let out a small sigh as he closed his eyes, remembering the faces of his lover and the children that he and she adopted. Slowly opening his eyes, he mentally said to himself, "I can't let them get hurt because of me again..."

**-+-+-+-**

**5****th**** Day, 3:19 pm  
Spargus City  
Apartment**

Markus was scratching the back of his head as he muttered on about how he was able to learn some news about what was happening back home. Not surprised that Michelle's friend nearly got the whole Freedom HQ close to a scramble of chaos, he then said as he unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with his blood sister and Jak, "I can not deal living here anymore."

"Hey, Markus!"

The man turned to see a familiar face run up the stairs and said, "Ming? What are you doing here?"

The Asian laughed as he said, "Well, you should know since you got banished or something to get you kicked out of Haven." He then stood in front of the man while having his left arm behind him. Markus took a glance to see a smaller form hiding behind Ming who kept trying to glance at him without meeting his eyes.

It was the girl from the arena.

He knelt down as the girl nuzzled her face into the Asian's shirt, trying to hide her shy expression from the man. Markus chuckled as he reached up and patted her head. "Thanks for the gloves earlier," he thanked her. He then smiled softly when the girl slowly looked up at him. She reminded him much of how his sisters were with strangers back then.

"That's Chiharu, just in case you haven't been properly introduced," Ming stated as Markus stood up. "Looks like you're getting a bit comfortable here."

The Aero clan leader shrugged his shoulders as he said, "It's a bit better than the crap of a condo that Torn gave me. I just wished we could sleep on separate beds, not on the floor with those… futons."

The Asian laughed as he then pulled Chiharu in front of him. "Well, we just finished lunch so she wanted to see where you lived. I think the girl's got a crush on you."

"Ming!" The girl whined as her face turned brightly red covered her face with the hander kerchief that was tied on her head. Markus laughed as he finally opened the door and said, "I'm home… and have some unexpected company."

As he let Ming and Chiharu in before him, he glanced behind him and stared at the reader. Without warning, he reaches out of the screen and pulls only their head in, making them look into his dark eyes.

"I thought I told you to scat, kid," he said slowly and deadly.

******Izzy: -looks at screen to see event happening while still being hugged by Paradise Eco- uh... uh... LISA!! Markus! Reader! TROUBLE!**

******Lisa: -comes out and smacks him with a pan- Down boy!**

Markus released the reader who fell back into their chair, slightly confused on what had just happened to them. Clutching to the throbbing pain that was emitting from his face, he grumbled and cursed as he then entered the apartment and was greet by concern by his sister.

**-+-+-+-**

******Garage**

Jak calmly got out of the vehicle as Kojima followed, both covered in dirt and mud. The blond removed the goggles from his eyes, creating a bit of a humorous effect of his eye area was squeaky clean while everywhere else was just dirty.

Daxter jumped on to his friend's shoulder, also dirty himself. He then shook violently, removing the dirt and placing some on his childhood friend. Jak glared at Daxter who just smiled innocently.

Without warning, Kleiver skidded in as he then made sure that the driver's side was facing the two men and animal. Smirking at the appearance on his apprentice, he then said to Jak, "I have to admit, you got some talent, kid. Have another one of me vehicles, ya earned it."

"Damn straight!" Daxter shouted as he then sat on his friend's shoulder and sticked his foot at the large man. "Would it be too much to ask for a foot rub?"

Kleiver growled as Kojima shook his head and said to Jak. "You can ride the Dune Hopper, but don't you dare use it to jump around and over those Marauders!" He then walked away, muttering about how hard it was to clean the grime and gore from the tires and gears.

"Time for use to take a shower, Jak," Daxter told him. "Let's get back so Lisa could give me a bubble bath."

Jak shook his head as he exited the garage, heading to the apartment while leaving at trail of mud behind him.

-+-+-+-

**5****th**** Day, 3:54 pm  
Apartment**

Jamie had her ear against the door, hearing the shower run inside. It was only about ten minutes ago when Markus opened the door to grab the blond man and threw him and the Ottsel into the bathroom, shouting at them to clean up or else Jak can't hang out with his sister anymore. Ming and Chiharu had left after the Asian told Markus for him to tell the hero to meet with him at the Monk Temple.

Slightly curious, she was about to open the door when she heard someone, "What are you doing?"

She nearly yelped loudly as she saw Lisa and Sammy standing behind her. She laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her blue haired head. "Uh... nothing! Just wanted to make sure that he was comfortable," Jamie said with a lot of stuttering.

Lisa shook her head while Sammy sighed and said, "We have to get home and make sure that the place is clean. If Jak's home, that means big brother is going to be at our house soon."

Jamie nodded her head as she ran past the two and waved goodbye to Lisa. Sammy shook the Filipino's hand as he followed his sister, closing the door behind him.

Once the two left, Lisa glanced at the door before heading to the kitchen, washing the dishes that were left behind by the twins.

Markus was drying his hair as he had showered before throwing the dynamic duo into the bathroom. Using the towel to ruffle his hair, he looked up to see his sister and smiled. Feeling his presence, she looked at him as she dried a plate and asked, "What's wrong?"

The former twin shook his head as he said, "Nothing really. It's just... well, you almost looked like our mother at that moment. You do know your hairstyle's almost like hers."

Lisa laughed as she said, "Thank you, but I just cut it short."

"I kind of miss the long emo-status hair, even though you don't cut yourself," he hesitantly confessed. He then eyed at the girl as he asked, "Do you?"

Lisa laughed and shook her head. "I find it kind of weird to cut yourself," she stated as she returned her attention to the dishes. She was about to grab the small pile when she heard the bathroom door open. Turning around to greet Jak, she was met by a wet and furry towel that wrapped around her neck.

Markus glared darkly at the "towel" as Daxter said, "Hey there, babe! Did you make lunch?"

Lisa laughed as she gently pulled Daxter away, feeling the water still on her neck and the hood of her sleeveless sweater. She shook her head and said, "We just had brunch. You should watch it or else Kleiver might eat you up like he promised."

They heard Jak chuckle as Lisa looked up, seeing the shirtless man with long towel wrapped around his waist and a towel over his shoulders. Lisa blushed as she looked down, not wanting to look at him with the redden face that was beginning to form. Markus say the interaction as he demanded, "**Get fully dressed, man! I do not want any of this... stuff happening when I'm here and especially when I'm out!**"

Jak sighed irritatedly as he walked toward the bedroom, closing the door behind the man and got dressed.

Meanwhile, Markus heard the door getting banged hard. Getting a bit annoyed on the continuous bashing, he threw the door open, seeing an exasperated look on one of the Church's face

"What's wrong?" Markus asked, not bothering to ask the man's name.

"I... need help... buddies... out there..." Church gasped out as he then saw Jak come out of the bedroom, wrapping the red scarf around his neck. "You!"

Jak nearly jumped as Church grabbed the blue shirt that he wore. The young man had a desperate look in his eyes as he said, "You gotta help me! My friends are still out there!"

All the occupants in the room had confusion written on their faces as Markus demanded, "Church, what the hell are you talking about?"

"A storm's coming,deadly," Church finally said, finally catching his breath. "And my friends are still out there!"

Turning his attention back to Jak, he then said, "You got to go to King Damas so he open the doors! **You have to find them before they die!**"

Seeing the desperate look on his eyes, Jak slowly nodded his head. Calling to Daxter, the Ottsel made a salute as he jumped out of Lisa's arms and on to his usual place. "Wait, Jak," Lisa said. The hero turned to look at her as she whistled. Crux flew from outside as the Filipino said, "Let me come with you! I want to help!

He was about to refuse when she and Crux got past him, heading toward the direction of the palace. Groaning in defeat, Jak rolled his eyes as he followed the girl, leaving Church and Markus in the apartment.

The Aero Clan leader looked outside and saw that the sand was indeed picking up, causing most of the citizens to go in their houses and locking the doors. He then said, "Those two better shower when they get back." He then pushed the door closed with Church's help, the desert's harsh winds trying to go inside and pull some of its sand in with it.

**To Be Continued**

**Lisa: Thanks for reading again! And sorry for the late update and for Markus!**

**Markus: They should be out doing something!**

**Lisa: Shut up! You can't control people's lives!**

**Markus: You do that on your stupid Sims 2 game!**

**Izzy: ROFL! You just have to laugh at the those yaoi couples they did! LOL**

**Marielle: It's fun and entertaining and just so cute! But we are getting a little off subject! We must review reply!**

**Lisa: I'll do it! -pushes Markus away and into a closest, locks door-**

**NightmareAngel365: Yeah... we gotta take him to manners school... thanks for the review!**

**Paradise Eco: -sees Izzy still being hugged- I never knew you could turn white... Anyways, nice idea for the cosplay thingy and we might use it... when Izzy isn't around...**

**Namless Daydreamer: Wow... Markus is being bashed on a lot! He is not going to go well in the next batch of reviews.**

**newhi: I feel bad not reviewing for nearly four weeks... sniff sniff... and yeah, keep going to school and do well or else you'll not be able to use the computer. It doesn't feel nice... And as for the mod, I don't remember the mod's name but I was sure that there was some kind of mod that did that... if not, then I guess I made it up. And when he mentioned someone being killed, he was talking about the girls. He was telling the story about what happened after they left that world and went back to awaken in their world.**

**Ratchet1to4: Wow... nice name. So yeah, Markus snatched everyone like you said he should... eheheheheheh.**

**Marielle: Preview time!**

_Oh boy! It's the big desert search and rescue mission. Man, Lisa sucked in that one badly... not that I'm saying she'll suck this time! Okay, so she and her _boyfriend_ go to save Church's buddies. Meanwhile, Izzy and Jack Sparrow go through a very bad and dangerous mission as punishment for the traps they had pulled on Torn. Not much to say right now since I'm kind of busting my butt to finish this and review before Lisa falls asleep due to exhaustion. That's what she gets for playing Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires for one full night to finish all of the campaigns. And we can't forget about how Michelle starts to torture Duo after learning that he has a fear of snakes._

_Next time on Jak 3: Life in the Wasteland and New Haven..._

_Chapter 11: Search & Rescue, Cosplaying isn't Fun, and Viva La Duo_

**Lisa: Viva la Duo? WTF?! Is this what I get for letting you do the notes for Chapter 11?**

**Marielle: Come on, it'll be fun! Plus, just think how Michelle would feel doing all the stuff Bam Margera does... except for the skating and ruining all of her friends' day by doing something really stupid.**

**Lisa: ... it better be good... See you on October 24th for sure this time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Lisa: o0... -starts twitching violently-**

**Jhenifer: OH YEAH!! You found her weakness!**

**Francy: God dammit! Not again!**

**Jak: ... did something happen in school that I should be concerned about?**

**Francy: Lisa has nothing against same gender love, but she is very traumatic when it happens to her... **

**Jhenifer: LAP DANCE!**

**Lisa: No lap dance! -turns to newhi- Thanks for the licking, but please... DON'T DO IT AGAIN! ARGH!**

**Jhenifer: LISA SLAP! -licks own hand and slaps Lisa on the face-**

**Lisa: ZOMFG! IT SERIOUSLY BURNS!!**

**Markus: And why the hell are you killing me for? We aren't getting to the more violent parts in the game and you guys already want me dead?**

**Jak: -watches everyone bicker- Sigh... I guess I'll do the summary... How would she know what I taste like? ...Don't answer that...**

**Chapter 11  
Search & Rescue, Cosplaying isn't Fun, and Viva la Duo**

**5th Day, 4:19 pm  
Spargus City  
Palace**

**Warning: This chapter will mention many characters from different games and series. So in advance, we do not own anyone that has the same name and description from a game or TV series.**

Kojima was talking with Taiki when he heard the lift turning on. Slightly curious to what might happen, he excused himself as Taiki walked off. Kleiver's apprentice then stuck to the shadows as he saw Lisa and Jak jump off the lift and run to Damas who was sitting on the throne while Pecker was flapping his wings.

The conversation that ensued caught the man's interest, as he knew that Church's friends had gone outside to acquire some artifacts or resources for Damas, but he didn't hear that they were still outside in the oncoming storm.

He then saw Damas take out a communicator as he informed Kleiver about the situation and to unlock the Garage. As he turned to Jak and Lisa to do this mission, Kojima suddenly ran up and said, "Let me help them, my king!"

"Kojima?" he heard Lisa speak in surprise. He knelt down on one knee as he bowed his head.

"I want to assist on this," Kojima said calmly, but he knew time was the essence. "It may sound a bit harsh of me, but I don't believe the _outsiders_ should do this alone."

"We can do fine without you, punk," Daxter stated as he stood on his friend's shoulder.

Kojima ignored it as he said, "It's your choice, my king, but we don't have much time. You do remember what happened the last time someone was outside in the storm…" He saw Damas make a small hint of discomfort from the thought as he quickly said, "You three leave now and save them. I'm counting on all of you."

Kojima nodded his head as he followed Jak and Lisa out of the palace, toward the Garage.

-+-+-+-

**Garage**

Kleiver prepped the Dune Hopper after getting the order from Damas. He knew not to mess around when it came to situations like this. He then heard the doors open as Kojima quickly ran to the vehicle, sliding into the driver's seat. Jak followed suit as Lisa then jumped to the back with Daxter and Crux flew into her arms.

Kleiver ran to the large metal doors and opened it, seeing that the storm was getting closer due to the sand that kept trying to get inside the large room. Kojima changed the gears as he then shot out of the room, nearly causing Lisa to fall off if she didn't hold on to the bars tightly. Daxter also had a hard time holding on as Kojima skidded around the desert, tracking all the beacons that were emitting through the storm.

Looking at the tracker, he noticed that the closest one was about six miles away. Changing gears and almost ramming into a Marauder's vehicle, he drifted around them and headed toward the shortest route to the beacon.

-+-+-+-

**5th Day, 4:38 pm  
Haven City  
Naughty Ottsel**

After taking a long and hot shower, Izzy stepped out with a towel over his head. Exhaustion took over him once he took a few feet out of the restroom, seeing that the bar was empty. Izzy was wearing his white t-shirt that was not buttoned all the way and a pair of black sweat pants. He pulled the towel so it rested on his shoulders, keeping his wet short hair from dripping water all over his clothes.

Relieved that Torn wasn't there and Jack Sparrow wasn't going to do something stupid or get him into trouble, he went to the back of the bar and started looking for a bottle of water. He then heard the front door slide open and sighed. Finally finding an unopened bottle, he stood up to greet whoever entered but nearly dropped his bottle when he saw Torn being accompanied by Jack Sparrow who looked slightly roughed up and Mango.

"Uh… what the hell happened," Izzy asked with curiosity and a tone that was so close to sarcasm. He was glad that Jack got his punishment for leaving him behind.

"I got tripped hard on the way back here, mate," the pirate replied as he made his way to the bar counter to look for an ice pack.

"_Sure you did_," Izzy spoke in sarcasm as he then saw that Torn was glaring at him. "What? You already gave my punishment!"

"You didn't tell him about your two-part punishment, did you," Mango stated as Torn smirked at the man. The soldier sighed as he muttered about feeling sorry for the Filipino while Jack slowly stood up from the counter.

"Fruit boy say what?" Izzy said, losing his sarcasm as Jack narrowed his eyes and placed the ice pack on his head.

"Let's just say that someone is going to probably wake up with a very bad attitude tomorrow after this," Mango stated then paused for a really long time before adding. "Or that could just be the rum that you'll be drinking."

"There's rum?" Jack perked up, his injuries miraculously disappeared. Izzy saw this as he pointed at the pirate and began accusing about the man was faking his injuries.

-+-+-+-

**Duo's Apartment**

"Guys, where'd Michelle head off to?" Duo called out as Neko sat in the living room, reading a magazine that was about what new parts for vehicles were out. Waiting for a response that may never come, Duo soon brushed the ignorance off as he saw Griff coming in with a bag of groceries. The two men stopped as they stared at each other, both standing opposite of each other. Griff held a blank face while Duo looked extremely surprised as the mechanic kept looking between the man and the large paper bag that the orange haired man was clinging to closely in his left arm. Duo slowly lifted his right arm and pointed at him lazily before asking, "You went grocery shopping?"

The soldier blinked before looking down at the paper bag as he replied, "What? You got nothing left inside that stupid excuse for a kitchen. If I'm staying here with other people and not with Simmons or Donut, then I might as well do so.

"Duo watched the man walk past him as he entered the kitchen, placing the large bag on the small dining table. The mechanic had followed him, completely forgetting about looking for the Mexican glasses wearer. After a few moments of being stared at, Griff sharply turned to Duo as he said, "What?!"

The mechanic jumped slightly as he stated, "I'm sorry! It's just that... you were the kind of person who is too lazy to do these kinds of things. You would have probably told me to do it since you're too scared to ask Michelle or Neko to do it."

"Well, I'm bored and since I don't want to have to deal what those girls get," Griff said as he took out a frozen pack of steak. "I decided to get man's meat!"

The men whooped in triumphant but soon went silent as there was a low hissing sound. Duo started to feel panic go over him, but he didn't move. Griff was babbling like an idiot while pointing at the armless reptile with a gaped mouth.

Outside the open door of the apartment, Michelle was trying not to laugh like a maniac while Neko was just wondering how the hell she got dragged out of the apartment. "Oh god," Michelle snickered as she kept watching the frozen pair. "Look at them! Aw jeez, who would have known that your boyfriend would be afraid of snakes."

Neko glared down at her friend who didn't notice the dark stare as Michelle kept on snickering and remarking about the two boys who haven't moved at all.

-+-+-+-

**5th Day, 5:03 pm  
Wasteland  
Beacon #1**

"You should this, Tuck," Tucker said to himself as he repeated what Church told him earlier that day. "It'll help you, Tuck. You'll have fun driving without any patrols on your ass, Tuck. **Thanks a lot, Church!**"

He then shot at another Marauder who jumped out of his vehicle. He cocked his weapon as he then noticed that the barrel was empty. He began to fumble around his pockets for bullets for his large shot gun. As he dropped a few on the floor, he looked up to see a Marauder jumping from one of the cars and quickly jogged toward him with his electric staff.

"Fuck," Tucker said as he then was ready to parry with his shot gun when he heard a loud gun shot. He watched the Marauder fall down just a few feet in front of him before looking up to see the Dune Hopper driving toward him. The driver made the vehicle skid until its driver side was facing him, showing a familiar face.

"Koji-kid, boy am I glad to see you," Tucker shouted in high spirits as he quickly ran toward the vehicle and jumped to the top, joining a girl wearing a hood jacket with the hood covering her face from the sand, a smaller girl in pink armor, and an Ottsel. When he saw the girl's face after she looked up at him, he then narrowed his eyes and smirked before remarking, "Well, hello there."

He then heard a gun cock below as Tucker looked down to see a barrel of a gun staring straight at him. Looking to the owner, he saw it was that man from the arena. Gulping audibly, he scooted so that he was closer to the Ottsel and away from the girl, deducting that the girl was already taken.

Then suddenly, he felt the vehicle moved forward from a hit from behind. He, the Ottsel, and the girl slowly turned around to see a Marauder vehicle parked behind them and its turret gun staring straight at them. Tucker turned to look at the back of Kojima's head and smacked it. "**Get this stupid car in gear!**" he shouted as Kojima hit the pedal, jerking everyone back and speeding across the sand.

As they kept speeding across the sand and soon left the chasing cars in the dust, he then felt a vibration in his chest pocket. Pulling out the item that was shaking, he opened the communicator, saw the I.D. and said, "Caboose, where the hell are you?"

"_I don't know but these people sure are really nice. They are keeping me company and shooting around me to make sure I don't get hit,_" he heard the man say as loud shots were being fired. Tucker wasn't really surprised that the Marauders were completely missing the man. The freaking dude must've had a million years of good luck on him since he was born since he hasn't died even now.

Tucker then noticed that the communicator was gone and looked down, seeing Kojima holding the communicator to his ear as he drove through the sand. "We're coming to pick you up, Caboose!"

The man didn't hear what his friend had replied to that as Kojima repeated his statement with a rougher tone. He then saw him shut the phone and threw it outside. Tucker tried to catch it, but fell short just centimeters as it just brushed his fingertips. He was about to tear up before glaring at Kojima. "You owe me a fucking phone, you jackass!"

The only answer he got as a reply was a change of gears, causing the vehicle to go even faster to the next man that needed to be saved.

-+-+-+-

**Apartment**

"You are seriously pissing me off, Church," Markus said as he laid on the floor in the small living room. In the kitchen area, Church was pacing while giving off an uneasy aura which was really irritating the former twin. The man ignored his comment about his discomfort as he continued pacing, muttering on about how worried he was for his friends.

"You know, Church," Markus sighed as he sat up and turned to look at Church. "I'm surprised that you are caring about what happens to these guys. Last time I saw you before you got exiled, you couldn't wait to be rid of them."

Church stopped pacing as he then finally said clearly, "Those guys are the closest thing I have to a family and after that stupid situation with that incident of helping you and finding out that…"

Markus looked down slightly as he said, "Hey, your secret wasn't the only thing revealed that day, remember? We both found each other's secrets so you got no worries about it leaking from me."

"That's reassuring, but I meant to say that these guys stuck with me no matter how many times I tried to avoid them," Church explained as he then sat on the floor with Markus. "Tuck and Caboose could be annoying sometimes and also get me nearly killed, but they always are there when I needed them ever since we got out here. And Sister… heh, well, she has taken the role of sister very hard and is pushing to make us see her that way… well, other than Tucker which I think she has developed a crush on him."

Markus chuckled as he added, "Well, let her get in line with all the other 'girlfriends' he has back at Haven who are waiting for the return of their 'malevolent hero'. I mean seriously, he takes down on KG without a bomb or weapon and he gets the recognition that Jak had received after finally killing Kor?"

Church just smiled as he then nodded his head in agreement, "It goes to show that in order to get quick celebrity in Haven, you had better do it in the crowded areas."

"I blame for that Tuesday special that vendor has," Markus joked as the two men laughed. As the laughter died down, Markus asked, "So, how do you contribute to this city?"

Church shrugged as he answered, "We just go outside and look for any needed resources or Precursor artifacts that Seem is interested in. Any that are left behind is ours or we sell them off."

"Any big scores?" Markus asked, becoming a bit intrigued by this subject of conversation.

Church shook his head as he said, "We've been only getting kegs and orbs. I know that none of us have any use of them. You want them after the storm is gone?"

Markus nodded his head in agreement. "We might need some of those for something," he said quietly as he then placed his hand under his chin, thinking very hard.

-+-+-+-

**5****th**** Day, 5:59 pm  
Haven City  
Duo's Apartment**

"Get that away from me right now!" Duo shouted as he ran out of his apartment building, causing many pedestrians to look at the fleeing man. Following only just a few feet away was Michelle holding the snake by a long metal pole, jabbing it towards Duo's direction. The Mexican wasn't wearing her coat jacket, showing that she had worn a black sports bra underneath it.

"Oh! It's the _deadly snake _out to eat your _flesh!_" Michelle said in a scary tone as she kept chasing Duo with the snake on the stick.

"Get away right now, Michelle!" Duo demanded, sounding really pissed and scared. As the two kept running around in front of the apartment building, Griff and Neko quickly entered the street to watch.

Neko just looked shocked and confused as to either help Duo get away or assist her friend on torturing the man with the snake.

"Man, I can't believe I nearly screamed when I saw that snake," Griff sighed in relief when he had realized back inside that it was a gardener snake.

"I'm not sure if this is really funny," Neko confessed sadly as she watched Duo being chased by Michelle. "I mean, it seems he is _really_ afraid of snakes." Griff just laughed as he then saw him jump over a Croco dog that jumped in the way while chasing a rat. The mechanic kept cursing the same word the whole time as he then finally ran toward Neko and hid behind her. Michelle skidded to a halt as the stick was only mere inches away from her chest. The African too didn't wear her jacket as her red sports bra was visible.

"You better get out of the way, Neko," Michelle warned her with her mischievous smile. Neko just shook her head as she suddenly felt herself jerked upward and then placed on a seat of a moving vehicle. Her mind was blank as she heard a man curse in anger and the wind blow through her hair. She then soon realized that Duo had jacked a zoomer and pulled her along for the ride. Turning around, she saw Michelle waving the stick violently while the snake coiled around it, not wanting to be sent flying into a wall or a frying pan.

"Um… where are we going?" Neko asked as Duo just kept dodging other vehicles and changing zones that nearly led to hit and runs. Duo just ignored her as he continued his crazy yet calm driving.

-+-+-+-

**Lisa: I had to start kicking my own ass to finish this before the due date ended so I'm starting to force my imagination to go with my notes. Sorry if some of it doesn't make sense.**

**Naughty Ottsel**

Torn tapped his foot as he lay against the wall. Just a few inches to his left was the door to the bathroom where Mango had dragged Izzy into along with a rectangular box that was for holding clothes.

He heard a lot of protesting and shouting from inside the bathroom before he knocked on the door. "Is he done yet?"

Mango then jumped out, nearly making the door slam into the Commander's face as he declared, "The kid's ready for his spotlight!"

"Why the hell am I wearing this?!" Torn heard the boy shout as he ran out. The Commander nearly cracked up badly when he saw what the boy was wearing.

Izzy was now wearing what looked very much like a French Maid cosplay with cat ears on his long black wig… Straight to the point, they made him dress as a woman.

**Izzy: … WTF?!**

**Markus: ROFL! OMFG! That is hilarious!**

**Lisa: -points at Marielle- It was her idea!**

**Marielle: You stupid son of a bi…**

**Izzy: GRARR!!**

**Lisa: o0… woah…**

Jack Sparrow was cracking up and choking after taking a swig of his rum and seeing the Filipino boy in the outfit. Mango just sighed as he took a hologram disk, turning it on. A blue hazing hologram appeared, showing a man that looked a bit in his early twenties and had an orange jacket and leather pants. He wore black boots and brown kneepads. Izzy looked at the figure carefully and saw that the man seemed to be starting to have a beard appear, but it was just a little prickle for now.

"Who the hell is this?" Izzy pointed at the figure as he stood up to fix the dress, as it was a bit too high to his liking. Mango turned to Torn who then stepped up and pointed at the hologram.

"He's one of our captains in the section that Mango was in. He is one of the most trustworthy and faithful when it comes to battle, but lately he has been out of it since his son had been exiled to the Wasteland. We haven't heard from Dustil ever since." The Freedom League Commander explained. Izzy then glanced between Torn and the hologram before saying, "How come he wears a different color than you guys? I mean, blue seems to be everyone's favorite color."

Izzy saw Jack raise his hand in an opposing way but was quickly silenced when Torn gave him a quick glare, silencing the pirate. Torn sighed as he said, "There isn't any dress code, Izzy. This is to make sure that our auto turrets don't fire on any frendlies."

Mango then made a small disapproval groan. "Well, it sometimes still does hit some of us, but it helps out when it counts!"

Izzy saw Torn give him a dark glare when he began talking as the Filipino then asked, "What does this have to do with me wearing a dress and cat ears? This isn't Anime Expo."

"What?" The other occupants in the room repeated, completely confused by those words. Izzy shook his head, realizing that they didn't know what he was talking about. He then quickly rephrased his question. "I mean, why am I doing this and what does it have to do with him?"

"You're going to be going undercover," Torn bluntly said as he folded his arms. Izzy looked up at the man and muttered, "Tattoo face say wha?"

The Freedom League Commander ignored the nickname as he explained, "Jack Sparrow is too messed up to work as a 'colleague' so we decided to go with the next thing that hit fruit boy's mind: a date."

"Couldn't you've gotten a girl, I mean an actually _girl_, to do this?" Izzy stated suggestively, becoming really pissed about what he was wearing as he began to fidget around.

"My dear boy, that little thing you're wearing was just a test," Jack said as he appeared and slung his arm around the boy's shoulder. "And you passed with flying colors."

Izzy glanced at everyone, hoping that this was just some really sick joke and just something for them to get kicks. Everyone had serious looks, well except for the drunk pirate that smelled too much of rum. He then turned to look behind him at the reader and said, "Somebody save me."

-+-+-+-

**Marielle: ROFL! LOL!**

**Lisa: …**

**Izzy: -pissed off in a corner-**

**Markus: … please tell me that wasn't who I think it was in the hologram.**

**Lisa: … aw crap…**

**Marielle: MWAHAHAHAH! YES!! It might! –looks at reader- If you can guess correctly who is the mysterious man in the hologram, then you get a chance to be in the story with us for **_**two**_** chapters!**

**Lisa: Reader do what?**

**Marielle: Onward with the chapter!**

**5****th**** Day, 6:42 pm  
Wasteland**

"Do you really think it's a good idea to have this many people on the Dune Hopper?" Tucker shouted over the engine, but Kojima ignored him as he changed gears. After saving Caboose and Sister, Kojima wanted to make a straight line for the last man that was out there, and he didn't want to go back until he had everyone. Since it was getting a bit to crowded, Lisa was forced to sit on Jak's lap, holding on to the bar above her for support while holding Crux close to her. She had to bury her face in his chest, not wanting any of the sand to get in her eyes and blind her. Daxter was sitting on her lap, his goggles covering his big animal eyes from catching dirt. However, Jak could see the leering eye that was aimed at him, knowing his friend wanted to say something stupid.

Caboose, Tucker, and Sister sat on the top where Lisa and Daxter used to be, holding on the bars and occasionally ducking from the auto turrets bullets. "This reminds me of that time when we had to work with the Reds and go to Tex when she found O'Malley in that computer island," Caboose shouted out loud. Tucker laughed as he replied, "Oh yeah! When some of us had to sit on each other's laps, and then when Griff tried to shift gears and…"

"Shut up there!" Kojima warned as he sped up the vehicle, causing everyone to tighten their grips. Jak turned to his right to see a Marauder vehicle catching up and ready to ram into them. Adjusting his hold on the girl, Jak pulled out his Scatter Gun and pulled the trigger. A spray of bullets erupted from the barrel, hitting the two tires on the side, causing the vehicle to quickly lose speed and disappear out of sight.

As Jak placed the gun in a reachable and secured spot in the Dune Hopper, Kojima pressed a button that made the vehicle jump over another Marauder vehicle. There was a loud crash, meaning that said vehicle crashed into its ally's and exploded. As the vehicle violently landed on the ground, Jak off as Lisa landed right where it hurt. Groaning in pain, Lisa didn't know what she did as the blond was cringing in pain, holding the back of her short sleeveless sweatshirt tightly. "Jak, are you alright?" Lisa asked with concern. All that Jak could muster was a nod then a glare at his friend who was trying not to laugh his ass off in the moving vehicle.

Kojima then came to a quick stop as he saw something lying on the sand before them. He was about to jump out, but Jak stopped him. The blond stood up from the vehicle, placing Lisa in his seat as Daxter jumped on his shoulder. The hero and his buddy walked over to the form, seeing that it was a person, a Wastelander. Looking down, he saw that the man's face was pale behind the scarf that covered his mouth and his eyes were blood shot red from irritation, but the man made no movement…

… the man was dead.

Jak then caught a glimpse of a purple sparkle. Looking down, he saw a Dark Eco crystal on the floor. He quickly picked it up and finally learned what had happened. The poor man had tried to pick up the crystal, not knowing that his body couldn't hold on to something so corruptive. Jak then turned his attention to the hooded girl, seeing that her gaze was on him as well. Crux held on to her tightly as she lowered her head, using her helmet to cover any sand that would get on the doll's face.

Placing the purple crystal in his pack, he quickly ran back to the vehicle when he felt the wind picking up, feeling the sand starting to feel a bit too sharp than it should in the air. Holding on to the bar and standing on the side of the car just to cover Lisa from the blowing sand, Jak's voice was loud and clear even with his scarf over his mouth. "Get us out of here! It's getting a bit hot out here, and I don't mean the weather!"

Kojima nodded his head as he changed the gears and raced back to the city as fast as the engine could take them.

-+-+-+-

**5****th**** Day, 7:06 pm  
Haven City  
Unknown Location**

The man looked down Izzy with a shock while Mango and Jack tried not to crack up so hard and Torn just shook his head. Izzy was red all over as he now felt like he looked too much like Haruhi from Host Club, only his hair was not flatten down & not spiky anymore and he was wearing a white dress. The man standing before him was the same man from the hologram. He was even wearing what he was in the hologram. The man coughed as he then pointed down at the Filipino and said, "This is the saddest joke you guys have played so far."

Mango and the pirate began to burst into laughter as Mango suddenly grabbed the reader's attention and forced their view on him. "Just kidding on the preview! We just wanted an excuse to see if Izzy would be able to pass as a chick, and it almost worked!" The two kept laughing as Torn then grabbed the camera and threw it into the ocean, completely destroying it. Mango wasn't able to react fast enough but quickly lost the humor when he saw the electronic sink into the bottom of the lake. "What the hell?!"

Torn then turned his attention to the orange jacket-wearing man and said, "Carth, we need some help on ordering our troops. They've lost moral and you've been really good at boosting that up no matter how bad the situation is."

Carth shook his head as he replied, "It would be easy if we had our com links up to get heard by even half of them. That recent attack yesterday at the Bazaar took out the main com tower, making all communications even harder than it was during the war against Baron."

The Commander sighed as he said, "Then we better get back to the Naughty Ottsel to regroup and think of a better strategy."

"Sir?" Carth asked, but was ignored as the men walked away. Izzy sighed as he scratched his head and said, "I kind of wish I went with my cousin than being stuck here with these crazy people. This place is seriously crazier than Anime Expo." Carth watched the boy walk off and had even more confusion written on his face before following the four back to the Naughty Ottsel.

-+-+-+-

**Main Town**

Duo sat on the ledge that surrounded a fountain as Neko sat with him. Looking around, she breathed in the fresh air as she said, "Isn't this calming?" As she side glanced at Duo, he looked completely out of it as he was slightly shaking.

Slowly placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, she finally got his attention as he turned to look at her with scared eyes. His mouth kept opening and closing before he finally said, "Promise not to make fun of me."

Neko shook her head as she asked, "Why are you scared of snakes?"

Duo sighed as he then stood up away from her. At first, it looked like he was going to walk away, but he turned around and faced her. Kneeling down to be eye level with her, he began to tell his tale.

"I was really little. My father wanted to take me to this cave to show me these crystals that glowed like the rainbow. He would always take me on my birthday, no matter how busy he was. I was five when it happened." He sighed and paused and then continued when the silence started to get the better of him. "I wondered too far from him since I wanted to take one of the crystals home with him. As I was about to chisel one off, the ground below me collapsed and I fell into darkness."

Looking at her directly in the eyes, Duo then said, "When I turned on the flashlight that I had, I saw all these snakes around me. None of them were on me, but they slithered around me like they were ready for dinner. Just as I was about to get bitten, Lucas popped out of nowhere and pulled me out of the hole. I never wanted to go back there again."

Neko looked shocked and sad for him as she then hugged his head to his chest, feeling him shaking violently. Kissing his head, she shushed him gently and said, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen. Just calm down."

-+-+-+-

**5****th**** Day, 7:20 pm  
Wasteland  
Haven City**

Markus was waiting in the middle of the car garage while Church was pretending to drive the remote control car. The former twin was becoming impatient as his sister and her boyfriend haven't returned and that stupid Kojima was out there with them on the mission. Kleiver was busy shining his stuff gun, occasionally glaring at Markus. The man returned the glare before they heard a loud static sound from the fat man's com link. Kleiver pulled out his communicator and shouted, "You almost here, kid?"

"_**Open the fuckin' gate, Kleiver!**_"

The man then slammed his fist on a button as the doors opened steadily. Just as the doors were half way open, the Dune Hopper flew in sideways as the occupants jumped off quickly. Church looked up to see that the vehicle was about to crush the one he was in before he quickly jumped out of the way and ran to a safe distance. Turning around, he saw just as the vehicles collided. Luckily, they didn't get really damaged as Church then saw three familiar forms. Tucker and Caboose groaned as Sister slowly stood up, dusting off the dirt off her clothes. "That's the last time I go with you against my instinct," Sister shouted, but lost all of her temper when she felt someone hug her and the others in one embrace. All three of them looked to see Church holding them tightly, babbling about how glad he was that they were alright and that he was an idiot for convincing them to go outside.

Meanwhile, Markus was looking around for his sister as he coughed from the dust. Looking around and calling out her name, he saw two figures on the ground. Not taking any chances for Jak to land a quick kiss on her, he quickly ran over to the two and grabbed Lisa's hood. Pulling her up, she had her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide with shock. Markus saw her face and was about to scold Jak when he noticed who was laying on the ground, using his elbows with support.

Hearing coughing as the dust cleared, Markus looked up to see Jak walking toward them and removed his scarf from covering his mouth. As he placed his goggled back over his hair, Daxter was clinging to his shoulder as he said, "Man that was some drifting there!"

Markus then turned his attention back down to the man who had the equal amount of shock on his face. Kojima then saw the slightly scared look in Lisa's eyes as she still had her mouth covered and looking back at him. Daxter saw the tension growing as he then said, "Oh boy… this isn't good, is it?"

**To Be Continued**

**Lisa: … oh boy…**

**Jak: I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Kojima: Bring it on, freak!**

**Izzy: No fighting!**

**Kojima: Shut up, cross dresser!**

**Marielle: OH!**

**Lisa: I'm going to ignore this fight and just reply to the reviews.**

**Namless Daydreamer: Thanks for the review! XD**

**Paradise Eco: Reading in a car makes me sick, actually so I wait until we reach a stop then I start reading. LOL Markus can't be a badass when he pouts like a child, that's hilarious.**

**Ratchet1to4-Thom-TJayD: You're lucky Markus didn't see your comment or he might have got you. Anyways, thanks for the review.**

**newhi: Why'd you lick me?! WHY!? Nothing against it because it was really hilarious, but why?! Don't give her cake anymore! **

**Jhenifer: No! Do it! Keep giving her cake! It's funny! Okay! I do the next time thing!**

_Uh oh, Kojima kissed Lisa? This is going to get a little confusing. So anyways, in the next chapter, Jak and Lisa go off to the Monk Temple to find any survivors from the monks searching. I'm busy talking to Michelle and Izzy while Neko is having some quality time with Duo. Oh yeah, you know you like that mechanic, Jessica! And Markus has a talk with Kojima with the help of Taiki. Hope nothing goes bad for anyone because I already see some tension going on between Kojima and Jak._

_Next time on Jak 3: Life in the Wasteland and New Haven..._

_Chapter 12: Glider Flying, Tea Talk Again, & Date with the Mechanic_

**Lisa: Ah man! I was so close to finishing this before midnight! Busting my ass to finish this! So I'll see you guys like in… three weeks! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lisa: Sorry for the late update but it may continue like this since it **_**is **_**my senior year and I have a lot of other projects than this...**

**Marielle: Your own fault for taking an internship, Lisa...**

**Lisa: I need to learn about how to make movies, god damn you!**

**Izzy: Let's just get going... we're already late because your other computer is being bitchy! I'll do the summary! ...you know what? Since we are in such a big hurry, let's not do it.**

**Marielle: Agreed!**

**Lisa: What?**

**Chapter**** 12  
Glider Flying, Tea Talk Again, & Date with the Mechanic**

**6****th**** Day, 5:58 am  
Spargus City  
Apartment**

Even though it was still dark outside, Lisa sat alone on the balcony while Crux sat on the ledge, both of them waiting for the sun to rise. Her blood brother and Jak were still sleeping inside, both tired from yesterday's events that occurred after what happened between her and Kojima.

_5__th__ Day, 7:21 pm  
Garage_

_She felt herself wake up. She remembered being pulled from the seat of the Dune Hopper, probably by Jak, but why would he pull her across the driver's side? Shaking her head, she rose up from the chest she was lying on. Looking down to apologize to Jak, she was shocked to see the spiky _black _hair and the brown eyes that were looking back at her. She quickly sat back away from him, sitting on his legs. "Kojima, I'm sorry!" she shouted in shock. _

_The dust around them still didn't clear so she just assumed it was her imagination that tricked her to feeling his hand touching her cheek…_

_His face getting a bit too close than a man that hates her boyfriend, brother, and her should…_

"_Um, Kojima," she asked. "What are you…?"_

_She didn't get to finish asking as she felt someone else's lips covering hers. Her eyes widened in shock as she struggled to push him away, but his other hand held her neck from moving. She then felt herself pulled away as she quickly covered her mouth. Looking at Kojima, she saw what ever was in his eyes before was gone as he then was pulled up quickly by Markus. Lisa didn't hear any of the threats and demands that Markus was asking him, but she did feel Jak's hand on her shoulder. _

_She turned around to look at him as he had a look that she couldn't read._

"Or that I didn't want to know what it was," she spoke to herself as she saw the sky starting to turn to a gradient of blue and orange. She sighed as she then lowered her head to rest on the only thing that kept her from falling down a really long drop. A sudden déjà vu moment had overcome her when she then felt a familiar presence behind her.

"You okay?"

There, Jak stood watching her just wearing a white tang top and dark blue sweat pants. His feet were bare, touching the cold stone floor of the balcony. She didn't see Daxter with him so she assumed that the little Ottsel was still asleep inside.

Lisa blinked her eyes, slightly shocked when she saw a flash of him back when he had saw her on the balcony at the Palace. That was when she had lost memory of herself and her friends, but he somehow was able to bring them back with just simple words that he kept saying a lot back then.

She watched him scratched back of his neck, sensing he was becoming uncomfortable with the silence. "Uh… look… about yesterday… I'm not mad at you… I'm mad at Kojima for… yeah," he said as he stuttered. Lisa just tilted her head, waiting for him to speak clearly. Jak saw the questioning look on her face as he scoffed and said, "You're not making this easier by giving me that look, you know."

Without warning, Lisa just smiled and giggled at the remark. "So, the hero actually gets stumped by a girl, huh?" Lisa teased as she then walked over to him. When he lowered his head, Lisa bent down and looked up at his face, her hands on her hips with a playful smirk. "At least now, if I ever turn evil, I can use that."

She saw the surprised look in Jak's eyes as he then glanced away before saying, "Don't joke like that. Who knows what could happen now?"

Lisa sighed as she jumped back to lie against the ledge. Looking to her side, she said, "Are you mad that he kissed me, Jak?" She didn't get an answer but saw his form get closer to her, placing his hands on both sides of the railing, as if making sure she doesn't run away from what he was going to say. She looked up, and saw the piercing look in his eyes. "No, I'm not mad," he bluntly said. "It's just… before I knew you, I had this small crush on Keira."

"Was it really a _small _crush?" Lisa questioned her eyebrow quirked up. Jak sighed as he said, "I got a bad feeling that you know about this already."

"I'll keep that to myself until I should tell you," she smiled as she waited for him to continue. He then said, "Look, when I had a crush on Keira, there wasn't really anyone around for me to compete with. Ever since… you came along and all this stuff happened, I guess… jealousy is a really new thing to me and you don't know how bad I wanted to kill Kojima for… yeah."

He lowered his head so their foreheads touched, his blond hair slightly tangling with hers. His blue eyes looked deeply into her brown ones as he said, "I'll have to probably have to find some way to take my anger on something, you know."

"You better not be implying something that is seriously rated M."

The two turned to look back inside to see Markus lying against the door frame while Daxter was on his shoulder with the same pose, only the Ottsel was lying against the man's head. Jak groaned as he then hugged the girl close to himself as he smirked and said, "And what if I was?"

Markus twitched in anger as he then began ranting about not allowing any of that stuff when he is around or when he is out and shouting about how the girl is still too young for him. Jak just chuckled as Lisa just blushed at what he had said. "I am still too young for these thoughts," Lisa mentally noted to herself as she felt Crux cuddle on her back, cooing a question of concern.

**Lisa: I'm hoping I didn't go out of order here… I'm just going with the way I've played since… eheh… it's been awhile so I went to my cousin's place to play it again and I got to the storm part and did everything like I did in the story… without the added OC people… and I'm going with the storyline I've played through… so yeah… sorry if anyone feels that this gets out of place.**

-+-+-+-

Taiki's Apartment

"You do know that was probably the most idiotic move in your whole entire life, right?" Taiki spoke as Kojima was sitting on the couch in the living room. The black hair man looked around the room, seeing that it was a standard apartment. It looked much like an American apartment, just not so fancy.

"Not like you didn't want to do that too when you saw her in that corridor," Kojima stated bluntly as he then finally rested his back against the couch, feeling very tired.

"You do know that she is also with…" Taiki was about to finish when Kojima quickly interrupted him.

"I already know that she is with that Jak kid." Kojima then stood up and was glaring at the man who was sitting on the opposite side of the table that was between them. Taiki waited for the older man to try and kick the table out of the way to kick his ass, but Kojima didn't move as he sighed and said, "This is really going to be bad if this reaches my brother and sister."

"Jamie will be really pissed if she hears about this. Do you remember her moral that she lives by?" Taiki said as he saw Kojima nod his head in acknowledgment as he then recited it.

"_Only get with someone if you truly love them and never break someone else's bond with someone, no matter how much you love them_." Kojima then glared at Taiki as he then said. "That is seriously stupid in my point of view."

"That's the mind of a young child there, Kojima," Taiki stated as he stood up from his recliner and headed toward the front door. "Anyways, Markus has informed me to take you to talk to him."

"You're taking orders from the guy?" The mechanic said in surprise as he stood to follow Taiki when he stepped into the hallway. "I thought you hated that man with all your might. I mean, his father did kick you out of the Aero Clan."

"I just want this over with before I want to kick your ass myself," Taiki warned him as he locked the door to his apartment.

-+-+-+-

**6****th**** Day, 6:19 am  
Haven City  
Duo's Apartment**

Neko felt someone gently nudging her shoulder as she laid on the couch in the living. She slowly opened her eyes to see Duo knelt down in front of her, clad in his casual wear. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up on the couch, pulling down her white gown that had managed to crawl up to her mid thigh area. "Duo, it's so early in the morning," she whined as she was about to yawn loudly, but her mouth was quickly covered by a glove hand. The girl's eyes widened and was about to shout in protest when the mechanic shushed her. She quickly went silent as he said, "I don't want Michelle to wake up."

He then pointed at the sleeping form in the other couch, seeing the Mexican clad in a green tang top with a pair of black sweatpants. He then motioned her to get changed and so she did. After waiting for about five minutes, she stumbled out of the bathroom as she tried to pull on her left boot. Neko was about to fall down hard when Duo quickly caught her and carried her bridle style. They both froze as they only moved their heads to see Michelle still asleep as she then turned her body away from them, cuddling into the fabric of the couch. They inaudibly sighed as Duo then carried the African out of the room, and silently locked the door.

Once the lock was set, Duo gently set her down as she finally had her foot slip into her boot. "So, what is so important to wake me up at six in the morning?" she asked. She was then answered by Duo gently wrapping his arm around her waist as he casually said, "I want a date."

"Say what?" she said in a low tone, not sure if he meant it or not. He then adjusted his hold as he turned her to fully look at her as he said, "Consider this as for vanishing on me a year ago, Neko. Consider this as the dates that we could have had if you didn't… well, yeah…"

Neko just stared at him as she then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. The man was caught surprised and didn't react until she finally pulled away. "Is that a yes?" he asked. Neko just giggled as she said, "We better find a good place to date before Michelle wakes up. I think she still has that snake somewhere in the apartment."

Without warning, she laughed loudly when Duo grabbed her hand, pulled her down the hallway and down the stairs to exit the building, making only the few people occupying the streets to stare at them with surprise.

Meanwhile, back in the apartment, the sleeping girl slowly turned so that she was now facing the ceiling as she saw the ridged dots embedded into the top. She then turned her head to the door as she then smirked. "A date to make up for the year, eh? I'm thinking up of a plan for this one, and it involves a lot of… something."

Griff slowly appeared from behind the couch with an equal look of evil in his face, his arms crossed over his shoulders. "I'm beginning to like how you think, kid," Griff remarked.

-+-+-+-

**Naughty Ottsel**

"I still don't get why you made him wear a dress in the first place," Carth stated as he sat in a booth along with Torn and Mango. The mechanic man was trying his best not to burst into laughter while the Commander had a stoic look on his face. "The kid needed to be punished for associating in disobedient behavior along with the pirate," Torn bluntly said.

Carth then narrowed his eyes and smirked before saying, "They were pulling pranks on you the whole time, weren't they?"

Mango burst into laughter while Torn felt his ego get stabbed at that moment, snarling at the man who was also laughing with Mango. They didn't hear the door open or the two sets of footsteps walking inside. They also didn't see the two figures that were now standing near the booth until a large plastic bag was placed on the table, causing the trio to jump in surprise. They looked at the bag, seeing it filled with food supplies as they turned to look at the pissed off Izzy and the drinking Jack Sparrow.

"So, how did shopping go?" Mango blurted out as he continued laughing, seeing the obvious marks of scratches that were obviously caused by fighting the KG bots. "Uh… you guys okay?"

Izzy grabbed Mango's collar and dragged him from the booth before pinning him to the floor. "You sent us on an **almost** suicidal mission to go shopping in a section where **the KG bots ruled! **So, no, we aren't okay! In fact, I'm trying my best not think of ways how to turn you into the stupid name your parents named you when you were born!" The mechanic didn't show any anger towards the comment as he was still laughing his butt off.

Jack just ignored it as he kept on drinking his alcohol, taking Mango's seat next to Torn and said, "Well, our shopping wasn't a total waste of time, mates. _I_ say the walking stacks carrying around some very important cargo. However, we weren't able to follow because now the sewers are filled with those… shooty guns your old friends had in the ground last year… and the walls have been put up. No one can get in or out of the areas even with the pass cards you guys kept giving everyone."

Carth had a thoughtful look as he then deducted loudly. "Only one person could have done such a thing and try to also make it look like it was a good intention for the sake of the citizens."

Torn had nodded his head as he tried to think of a name that fitted that personality. Suddenly the both of them said it at the same time, "Count Veger!"

Jack jumped from the name as he then muttered, "Didn't we already establish that he was the one who ordered the force fields, mates?" The pirate then cringed from the dark glare that he got from the Commander before taking back his comment as quickly as he said it.

"I knew that the damn man was up to no good when he got rid of Markus and Jak," Torn stated as he stood up. "We have to find a way to get back to the main base quick!"

-+-+-+-

**Freedom League HQ**

"I can't believe I find this amusing," Jhenifer stated as she was playing Solitaire on one of the computer monitors, trying to pass the time as nearly everyone were in other sectors of the city. Suddenly, a face appeared in the screen, causing her to fall back in the chair. Her heart was beating rapidly as she held her chest to stop the fast beating.

"You have a really quick reaction time, kid."

Her pointy ears perked up as she sat up before slowly standing up as she focused her eyes on the screen, seeing a man in his early twenties but had a five o'clock shadow on his chin. She was about to comment on the hot looks when she saw Torn step into view, making the girl quickly cover her flirty face with a glare. "What the hell are you trying to pulling, Torn? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she demanded as Torn then said coolly, "I need to have a link to the mainframe."

"Uh… you are calling so why don't you get some hacker to do it?" she said as she sat on the chair casually, crossing her legs and folded her arms over her chest. "I'm not that good with computers. You would need some tech guy _or _girl to help you."

She then heard a voice in the background as the male said, "Hey, what about Duo? He's gotten pretty good with computers. I heard that he was able to hack into Markus' secret files and that had to be really hard with all the viruses and firewalls."

"Shut up and get ready for an ass whooping!" She heard Izzy's voice declare, followed by many sounds of punches being landed and other curse words. Jhenifer shook her head as she then said, "Then go look for him instead of ruining my game, tattoo face!"

She then cut the feed and returned to her game, grumbling in anger as she then moved the seven of spades over to the eight of hearts. Once she placed the card on top, a small window popped saying "Game Over." She growled loudly as she cursed at Torn who obviously couldn't hear her.

-+-+-+-

**Main Town **

"I get the feeling you have thought this through," Neko said as she was led toward a small grey blanket that had some foods that were for a brunch set. She then sat down as Duo joined her; his face was bright with a smile. He then pulled out two plates and set them in front of them. "I said I wanted a date to make for all the dates we could have had."

"I'm just amazed that you have grown so tall," Neko commented as he placed the food on the plates. "When we were here last time, you were just an inch taller than me. Now, you're almost two feet taller than before." She then smirked as before asking in a teasing tone. "Did you drink a lot of milk?"

Duo just laughed as he handed the plate to her and said, "I guess puberty hit me a bit later than I wanted to. And I'm not the only one who's changed." He then motioned to her and asked, "You've gained a lot of maturity from the girl I've known last year… or two years in your time."

"You do know that makes me almost the same age as you are, right?" Neko stated which caused Duo to chuckle a bit. He then turned to look that their faces were a bit close. He was about to end the gap between their lips when he heard a familiar ring tone. Duo groaned loudly in annoyance as he then moved away to take out his communicator. Neko was equally mad as she folded her arms across her chest, huffing in anger.

He pressed a button and placed the speaker near his ear and said, "Hello?" His tone was obviously mad, not liking the timing of this. After hearing a few words, he then narrowed his eyes and said, "You do know that the mainframe was created by _his_ design. You knew how hard it was just for me to do a stupid prank on looking through his personal files."

Curiosity took over as she then adjusted herself to lean closer to try and hear the conversation, only hearing muffled voices. She recognized one of them belonging to Torn as she heard his shouting voice from the speaker. "_**You are going to stop what ever you're doing and get your ass to a computer console and…**_" was all he could say when Duo closed the communicator, ending the call. After putting the communicator aside, he turned his attention back to Neko as he asked, "Now… where were we?"

The African girl smiled as they then leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh! Is that eggs and bacon that I smell?"

The two jerked away from each other as they turned to the source of the voice, seeing Michelle and Griff standing near them with cheesy smiles. Duo groaned silently in anger while Neko tried to put on a smile, although her real attitude was beyond mad at the moment. She then said, "Good morning, Michy… Griff… What are you guys _doing_ here?" Michelle smiled as she sat with Neko and took Duo's plate, taking a strip of bacon and wriggling it in front of her.

"We just thought we could hang with you guys since the Metal Heads seem to be quiet right now," she stated, tossing the strip of meat into her mouth. Griff took a seat next to Duo as he put his arms around the mechanic's shoulder and said, "We decided to tag along. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Duo glared at Griff as he replied, "Yeah… fun…"

-+-+-+-

**6****th**** Day, 7:56 pm  
Wasteland**

"Where are we going, Jak?" Lisa called out as she was driving in the passenger seat of the Dune Hopper. Jak was on the driver seat while Daxter sat on his friend's shoulders. Crux was happily resting in Lisa's lap, her light purple hair flowing in the wind.

"Seem said that some of her monks disappearing in the 'Great Volcano' and I'm wondering what's up there," he said. Lisa rolled her eyes as she then asked, "I mean, why am I coming along? I'm sure you can do this little quest on your own, right?" Jak didn't answer as he then pressed a button, making the vehicle crouch down. The Filipino girl looked ahead to see that the land was about to end and the other land piece was a good twenty feet away. She knew what was going to happen as she gripped the seat with her right hand and holding Crux close with the other. Jak then released the button, causing the vehicle to jump rather really high and soar through the air before landing on the land, repeating this method until they finally reached the small island that had the volcano.

Jak side glanced over to Lisa, seeing that was seemed to be slightly hyperventilating while Crux was staring up at her with confusion. Jak chuckled as he did the jump two more times before parking in front of some stone columns. Turning off the vehicle, he then jumped out while Daxter pulled off his goggles, whistling at the height of the stone pillars. "Man, these Precursors must have had a lot of time on their hands to build so much crap."

The blond shook his head as he then walked over to the passenger side, seeing that Lisa was still trying to control her breathing. He chuckled and said, "Come on. Is my driving that scary to you?"

Lisa looked at him, took one more big breath before saying quickly, "If you were driving with a man who has lived in danger with maybe his whole life in a vehicle that was being chased by those crazy people who were shooting at us _and_ kept popping like gizkas on a mating spree, _and _you making it hop the whole time while _I_ had no seat belt to keep me from falling off." She then pouted, looked away, and crossed her arms over her chest, looking very displeased. Jak sighed as he then leaned down to have his face close to hers before saying, "All that complaining and no words about how your bottom must hurt from the jumping? So you really aren't mad, are you?"

The girl felt her face heat up as she was tempted to head butt the guy when she replied, "I wouldn't say that because you would have probably said something more perverted than that. Then I would have to punch your lights out, boy."

Jak smirked and leaned a bit closer when she tried to scoot back. "I'm sure I could do something to keep you from doing that."

Before they could continue their flirting, Daxter jumped between them and pushed their faces away from each other. "Dude, get a chill pill, okay? We have children in the vicinity." He then pointed at Crux who seemed to be intrigued by the scene that was unfolding just seconds ago. Jak laughed while Lisa brushed a strand of hair that managed to go out of place. He then held his hand out and gently got Lisa to get out of the vehicle. Crux flew out of the girl's arms, floating just near her head. They then walked toward the temple, seeing the large and tall oval shaped room that they entered, the whole place lighten by torches.

Lisa sighed as she looked up, seeing that the top was rather high. "This will take hours to get up there if we go together," Lisa thought loudly. Jak looked at her before a face of concern overcame his features. Lisa noticed this and smiled, saying, "I'm not saying we're going separate ways, Jak, but we just have to make sure we don't fall from… that high…" She pointed at the top of the tower, showing that was mostly about eight stories high.

The girl then felt someone tugging the back of her hood, causing her to turn around and look at Crux who was floating in front of her. "What is it, Crux?" she asked as the doll suddenly floated toward a doorway that had a light blue orb floating in front of it. Just as Crux got close, the orb's "eye" dilated and shot a laser beam in front of the doll, causing the poor chibi to fly back to Lisa, hiding under her hood. The girl chuckled as she said, "Looks like we have to find a different way up since that thing won't let us through."

**Lisa: I don't really know what those things do if you get too close, because I never actually tried it out… it's just a guess so you can criticize me later for not putting the correct defense mechanism that they do.**

Jak looked ahead to see three short pillars near the wall, each taller than the first. Looking upward, he saw that the second level had some opening into the tower. He then noticed another opening about a level up, giving about three stories more to the top. "Looks like we have to get up there in order to get to those levels," Jak stated as he was about to carry Lisa. The girl put her arms in front of her, stopping the man. The blond looked at her with confusion as she then stated, "You're going to need your hands free on this one, Jak. I'm sure of it."

"Then how are you going to get to the top?" Daxter asked with his furry face filled with teasing, as he knew that his friend just wanted to carry her. Lisa smiled as she then pointed at Crux who seemed to be ready to do something.

"Crux here's been practicing on carrying heavy stuff so that her strength will be enough to last out her wing life," Lisa stated, reminding Jak about what had happened back when they had seen each other at the Palace back in Haven City. She then slowly held her hand up above her, still smiling at Jak who now was confused. Just then, he watched her go up into the air, seeing Crux easily carrying her to the second level in a matter of twenty seconds.

Once she set her feet on the platform in front of the opening, she looked down and shouted, "Come on! I thought you would have already gotten to at least that platform by now." She was pointing at the one that was just a couple of yards away. Jak was still dumbstruck, amazed that the doll had flown that fast up before Daxter hit the back of his head, shouting, "Hey, man! Girls just got a point ahead of us! Move it, Jak!"

Not sure when this had become a competition, Jak ran toward the pillars and made his way to Lisa.

-+-+-+-

**Apartment**

"I don't even know why you are so butt hurt about this," Kojima said as they all sat around the kotatsu in Markus' apartment. "It's not like I purposely kissed her."

"That's the thing, Kojima," Markus said, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes glaring at the younger man. "You kissed my sister, and she has already someone else in her heart."

**Izzy: Remember, Kojima is 23 years old and Markus is 28 years old.**

"How the hell would you know who she likes or hates? From what I've heard, she isn't the same girl back when your clan was facing the brink of extinction," Kojima snapped back. Markus then turned his glare to Taiki who wasn't showing any emotion at all on his features. "So, you told an outsider about our story, _bugaisha_?" Markus spoke in a dark tone while Taiki answered, "It's not like I'm bound to some code of silence now that I am a _bugaisha_, Markus."

Markus hissed between his teeth as he returned his anger back at Markus, "I do not want her to become confused, Kojima. I've already seen what has come to confusion in her life, or has Taiki forgotten to mention about Lucas?"

"Your carefree twin?" Kojima stated. "I've heard about how he was more connected to your sisters than you were."

"More connected than he should have been with either of them," Markus bluntly stated, causing Kojima's eyes to widen while Taiki looked equally shocked. Kojima turned to look at Taiki who shrugged his shoulders, obviously showing that he didn't know about this attraction Lucas had on the girls. "That's… a bit odd in my point of view," Kojima confessed, seeing the surprised look in Markus' face, but it didn't looked that surprised as he heard the black haired man muttered, "I guess Lucas does keep secrets from his friends."

The former twin rested his forearms on the short table as he said, "Lucas had always thought that our sisters were meant for us and us alone. I didn't believe in that philosophy nor did I took him seriously when he said that he would marry one of them to keep the family together when we were kids."

"Ideals of a boy child," Kojima said, remembering that he too had thought liked that once, but he grew out of that easily when he turned thirteen.

"I couldn't really take that guy seriously," Taiki said, loosing his anger towards Markus a bit. "He would always joke around so I didn't believe him when he kept preaching about that."

"Trust me, Taiki," Markus said as he folded his hands together and placed left them on his own lip. "He wasn't joking about that. I should know… he tried to get me with Lisa when we were turning twenty."

"Wait," Kojima said, catching the other two's attention. "This is just weird. How'd the hell did we get to this subject from the fact that I kissed your sister? Like I said, it was an accident."

"That's the thing," Markus stated. "It always starts out like that before it gets worse. If you are planning to get close to my sister, I suggest that you keep at a friendly level or even an acquaintance. Right now, Jak doesn't really like you and with the way you first shown yourself, Kojima, neither does Lisa."

The spiked hair man sighed as he hung his head. "I didn't mean to, Markus…" The former twin sighed again as he said, "I know you are a good man when it comes to it, but you can sure act stupid… just like Jak."

"Do not compare me to that guy," Kojima coldly stated. Markus brushed off the ice as he then turned to Taiki and said, "You do know that I'm not really mad at you, right?"

Taiki just shook his head and said, "It's your right to be mad at me, Markus. I have to repent for what my family has done." Then suddenly, stillness fell over them as no one knew what to say after that comment. After several minutes of silence, Kojima then suddenly blurted out, "You guys sure are forgiving to one another when it comes to betrayals." He received a glare from Markus while Taiki laughed nervously, muttering to the man to stay quiet about it.

**Izzy: Aw… and I wanted to see a three-way battle. That would have been awesome!**

**Lisa: Not my fault that Markus wanted this rivalry thing between him and Taiki to end.**

**Marielle: Oh! Does that mean that Markus is a… bisexual?**

**Michelle: Nu-uh! Markus is my bitch!**

**Taiki: I don't even swing that way! What the hell?!**

-+-+-+-

**Beach**

"Ming, come on!" Chiharu shouted as she ran from the small wave that nearly splashed on her shoes. Ming shook his head and said that he was content on watching the sun finally in the sky. It wasn't very high as the sky was still a bit orange and red. The girl was still playing near the shoreline, giggling like the little child she was. Ming smiled as he then closed his eyes, feeling the breeze blow against his face.

"You seem at deep thought," a timid voice spoke. Ming nearly jumped up as he turned around, seeing the young light blue haired boy staring down at him. "Oh, Sammy, you surprised me," Ming confessed as he laughed. Sammy smiled as he then sat with the older man, watching Chiharu laugh and cheer when she saw Jamie walking toward her. "How long has it been since he disappeared?"

"A few months ago," Ming stated. "…Just a few days before I was sent to Spargus City."

"Many of these people here weren't born in Spargus," Sammy spoke. "Unlike me and my siblings who have lived here our whole lives. We were one of the first children to be actually born here in Spargus."

Ming chuckled as he suggested, "You must be really proud by that fact." Sammy shook his head and confessed, "I feel really out of place. I mean, what if I get to finally see Haven City? I will feel like how those people who have been banished here; out of place…" The Asian nodded his head as he looked at Chiharu and Jamie who were playing around in the water. "Seeing her have a smile on her face… it makes you think that world might not come to an end." Sammy made a sound of agreement.

-+-+-+-

**Monk Temple Tower**

"Oooo... sweet!" Daxter cheered as Jak and Lisa walked toward the flyer that was lying on the top of the tower before him.

"Seem said that they lost an expedition in the volcano," Jak reminded his friend as they got close to the flyer. Lisa crotched down and poked at the contraption, seeing that it was more of those kinds of flyers that you have to stand on while using to rods to move the flyer side to side.

"I bet you they used these to fly to the top," Lisa stated as she stood up, pointing at the flyer.

"Yeah, 'lost' being the operative word," Daxter sarcastically spoke as he crawled off Jak's shoulder and landed on the ground. "If they vanished, don't you think that was a sign? **Hello?!**"

Jak didn't seem that worried as he then pointed at some blue rings that were floating in the air, making a trail toward the volcano. "All we have to do hit those accelerator rings and we're golden," Jak said confidently. Lisa knew exactly where this was going, as she knew that she hated this part of the game with a vengeance. She had always missed just that one ring that would be important to reach the far one and usually caused her to fall to the ground, losing the mission.

As she tried to walk back slowly, Daxter then said, "No way! See any feathers here? Looks like fur to me! No feathers, no flya the Ottsel. There is no way you are getting me to ride on some Precursor Monk crap! Absolutely zippo chance!"

The Filipino froze when she saw the mischievous look on Jak's face as he glanced between the two. He then looked down at the Ottsel as Daxter said, "_Finito_! Forget it! Fat chance! Not gonna happen! Nope! Nu-uh! Never!"

Before any of them could do anything, Jak snatched Daxter by his ears with his left hand and Lisa's arm with his right. He then quickly threw Daxter on his shoulder and placed Lisa on the flyer while he stood behind her on it as well. After quickly securing the two, Jak pushed the flyer off the platform and into the air.

"**Jaaaaaaaaaak**!" Lisa and Daxter shouted as they flown through the air. Crux quickly followed, as she was just a few feet behind them.

Looking down and feeling the air moving through her hair, Lisa held on to Jak's backpack ring, shouting, "I sweat to God, if we fall, I'll kill you!" All that she got as a reply was a laugh from Jak as they flew through a few rings, making the flyer go faster and soar higher.

-+-+-+-

**6****th**** Day, 8:28 am  
Haven City  
Freedom League HQ**

Jhenifer was still playing yet another round of Solitaire when she heard the elevator operating. Turning around to see who was going to enter this time, she saw Ashelin enter the base with Keira and Samos. She was about to crack a joke when she noticed the urgent look on their faces. "What's wrong?" she asked as Ashelin ran straight for the computer, typing in something. A short moment went by before the tattooed-face female slammed her fist on the console, cursing loudly. "Damn Veger! He's making us loose the war!" she declared loudly. Jhenifer looked up at the sphere hologram and saw many red dots attack a bunch of blue dots in different sectors of the city.

The Filipino girl knew only one thing from this: things weren't looking good for the Freedom League. "I wish I was with Lisa than here," she muttered to herself as Ashelin started to violently curse out loud while Keira and Samos tried to calm her down.

-+-+-+-

**6****th**** Day, 8:30 am  
Wasteland  
Volcano**

"We're almost there, guys," Jak declared as he went through the last ring and entered into the side of the volcano. Lisa felt her hands were becoming numb due to lost of blood and her deadly grip on his shirt so she wouldn't fall off the flyer. Crux did a twirl next to them before flying ahead, disappearing into what was there. Daxter was hanging on to his friend's shoulder pad as they soon duped down into a large cavern. Jak pulled it up in time before it hit the ground, but saw a horizontal beam above them.

He quickly pulled Lisa off the contraption. The girl lost grip on his hand, but felt small arms hold her other as she was now floating in mid air. Lisa watched Jak flip in the air and twirl on a pole before landing perfectly on the ground. The hero turned around to see the now battered up flyer and said, "Well, now we can't go back the way we came. Let's go check it out."

"Right behind ya, partner!" Lisa looked to her right to see Daxter hanging on the beam that the flyer had crashed into and saw that it was about a two story drop. "Far behind ya…"

She then motioned Crux to get her close to Ottsel as she reached out to him with her right hand. Daxter eagerly jumped on to her arm and perched on her shoulders as Crux floated them both down to the ground. Jak was waiting there patiently and noticed the disappointed look on the girl's face. "Aw come on, we made it, didn't we?" He spoke, trying to soften the wound that he had emotionally put on her as she seemed really mad at him at the moment. She then huffed and walked away as Daxter jumped off her shoulder to Jak's. As she continued walking, Daxter then whispered to his friend, "Looks like lunch has been canceled for you, dude!"

Jak wanted to slap his friend's head for the remark but chose to catch up with Lisa, not sure what to expect from what could happen in the volcano.

-+-+-+-

**6****th**** Day, 8:33 am  
Haven City  
Naughty Ottsel**

"All you got to do is aim for the horn," Carth and Mango told Jack Sparrow for the tenth time as the pirate held the pistol in one hand and a bottle of rum in another. The pirate then pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting the pitchfork and not the horns on the mechanical Ottsel's head. The two groaned in disappointment as they started lecturing about the pirate's drinking habits. From the entrance, Izzy watched in content before looking down at the communicator. He then was about to press a few numbers when the device came to life, alarming out a small ringtone that surprised him.

He pressed the "Send" button and placed the speaker on his ear before saying, "Hello?"

"_Hello, cousin of the sixth grader!_"

Izzy sighed as he replied, "What is it, Jhenifer?"

"_Well... Ashelin kicked me out of the base for awhile since she is in a cursing mode about Veger getting 'hungry for power' or whatever she spatted out at me. I swear, that girl has some issues._"

He then heard a loud beep as he pulled the phone away. Looking at the screen, he saw Michelle's name appear on the screen as he then said to Jhenifer, "You want a three-way call?"

"_Is it Michy? Oh my god! Put her on, freshman!_"

After pressing a few buttons and excusing himself to go back inside, he then heard the Mexican girl's voice shout out of the speaker, "_Oh my fucking god, Jhenifer! Neko and Duo are on a freakin' date!_"

"_Oh! I knew they were going to go out together soon, but six days? Took him long enough, that sly dog!_"

"_Yeah, and I lost them! Those two damn teenagers better not be doing lovey dovey stuff behind my back!_"

Izzy stayed quiet as he then listened to them talk about a bunch of girls' stuff before he heard Michelle ask, "_Have you gotten any news on Markus and Lisa?_"

"Um... you're forgetting about Jak and Daxter," Izzy reminded the girl before he got a loud lecture from Jhenifer. "_Those two can get out of trouble on their own! We're worried about sixth grader and Michy's boyfriend!_"

"_He's not my boyfriend... officially..._" Michelle stated in a shy tone.

"_Anyways, I just hope nothing bad happens to them out there,_" Jhenifer said with a worried tone. Izzy was about to say a reassuring comment when Michelle's voiced out in frantic tone. "_Nothing ad happens to them? Bob, this is Lisa we are talking about! She is accident prone! She walks into things without knowing they are there! I don't think that your hoping is going to give them any luck._"

Izzy sighed as he mentally said to himself, "Then we are mortally screwed in the rest of this adventure..."

-+-+-+-

**Main Town**

"Since we've ditched them," Neko said as she huffing and puffing for air. "Why don't we look for a proper and more secluded place to rest?"

"I don't think that's possible," Duo stated as he pointed toward the street. Neko walked over to see large KG robots attacking some of the soldiers, some getting their butts handed to them hard. Neko sighed as she summoned her Keyblade and said, "This is not really turning out to be a really good date."

The mechanic smirked at her as he said, "Let's then make a bet, shall we?"

A spark of interest flashed in the African girl's eyes as she asked, "What kind of bet?"

Duo then stated, "Here's how it will go: Let us see who can defeat all the KG bots without loosing footing or getting caught off guard. So whoever has the most kills win. However, if one of us has to save the other due to their guard going down, the savior gets think up the lunch for the date, and the one who gets saved has to pay for it." He saw the girl smirked as she twirled to the key weapon and placed the blade on her shoulder. She then replied, "I hope you brought your wallet with you, because I expect a very expensive lunch, with dessert."

She then ran forward and jumped a KG bot, catching it off by surprise. Duo shook his head as he ran toward the battle and placed on some gauntlets, electricity emitting from the tips as he punched legs of it.

**To Be Continued**

**Lisa: Okay! Once again, sorry for the late review! Now for the review reply.**

**Namless DayDreamer: Kojima **_**accidentally**_** kissed Lisa... but my cousin is saying otherwise.**

**Ratchet1to4-Thom-TJayD: -is now dripping wet- Oh boy... I think you just pissed off Markus... but nice aiming!**

**Paradise Eco: Hiya again and... oh... sorry if you got into trouble and tell them that it was just a prank thing. Don't they know that guys prank guys into wearing dresses these days? ... or is just the people I am related to do that?**

**newhi: LOL I should draw Izzy in a dress! But I still have to post what he looks like first so you would know how he looks in guy clothes. LOL You called him Lizzy.**

**Izzy: I do not allow you to that!**

**Marielle: She's older than you so she can.**

**Markus: -glares at Ratchet1to4, dripping wet- You're gonna get it...**

**Torn: God damn kids...**

**Izzy: Well... onward to the preview summary chapter of the next chapter!**

_So, those people don't have faith on my cousin, huh? Well, they aren't the only one, but as long as she sticks with Markus and Jak, she'll be fine... I hope. So, in the next chapter, the Dynamic Duo and Lisa along with Crux go through the dormant volcano to look for the missing monks... or whatever the main mission was in that area. Markus is forced to baby sit Chiharu who seems to have developed a crush on him. Watch out, Michelle! Some twelve year old kid is after your boyfriend! And Neko and Duo's date continues as we learn who wins the bet and who has to pay for the lunch? Who do you think will win? So many freaking questions to be answered! And we also get a new OC character coming from our world who literally falls in during a small romantic moment between Jak and Lisa... but who?_

_Next time on Jak 3: Life in the Wasteland and New Haven..._

_Chapter 13: New Dark Power, New Ally, and Date with the Mechanic Part 2_

**The next update may come during the Christmas time, so be ready to go on the computer at midnight on Christmas! It'll be a present from us to you! ...If we aren't too busy trying to pass this semester.**


	13. Notice! Please Read and Don't Get Mad!

**Note to all Jak fan readers**

**I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to give you guys the Christmas present that I promised. I've been busy and school has thrown a lot work in my hands. And to top it off... I lost the drive to continue typing this fan fiction. I may continue this story later on... but it may take awhile. Plus, my friends and I have been thinking about new fan fictions that we wanted to add but mostly pushed them aside to finish this one.**

**I am really sorry. I want to finish the next chapter, but I'm barely even started now and we've been working on another fan fiction, not the one that Sirkaibwen has started. It's about another game.**

**I'll try to get back on this probably during the next year when I've got less things on my mind, but for now, I'm putting this on hold and working on new projects that will be posted up on here. Once again, sorry for the waiting for the next chapter. **

**-Lisa, Leader of Anime Fan Team**

**-goes off to sulk in corner-**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: OMFG! I UPDATED!**

**Lisa: For some odd reason, I'm starting to lose drive for making this fan fiction... I really don't know why... It just hit me a few days ago and won't go away so I'm kind of forcing myself to continue this story until I suddenly feel like I have to end it before it gets to sound stupid and unbearable to read. Just a warning to anyone who reads this fan fiction.**

**Marielle: In other words, this fan fiction may end sooner than we had planned. And the updating may take a bit longer... aw god... not this again. It took you two years to finish the last one when it was supposed to take six months!**

**Izzy: You should stop playing Mass Effect and Knights of the Old Republic. It's filling your mind with thoughts about Carth and Kaiden!**

**Lisa: I love Carth so shut up!**

**Jak: ...But I thought you loved me...**

**Lisa: That's my fan fiction character... Aw jeez... this is really getting me writer's block. Get on with the story... No summary, sorry everyone. We are in a bit of a hurry to finish this since I have other projects to work on. Not saying this is the final chapter... just that it will finish sooner than I wanted it too.**

**Note: TOO MANY OC REQUEST ON MY EMAILS! One of the reasons why it took to long to update which caused me to make the Fable 2 Fan Fiction. Check it out, it's related to this story. Once again… Sorry for the really late update! I'm going to be less busy since high school's over and I'm going to Anime Expo as Altair from Assassin's Creed… If I get the costume in time…**

**Chapter 13  
New Dark Power, New Ally, and Date with the Mechanic Part 2**

**Freeze City  
Two Years Before Wolf's Rain Storyline**

"Aqua, are you sure it is okay to mess with that?" asked a young woman with black hair and blue eyes following a similar female with chocolate brown eyes. "Blue, I know I messed something weird down here," her twin answered back as they traveled through the dark caverns of the city. "But, wouldn't Yaiden worry about us not being home when he gets back?" she asked again, becoming more wary of their surroundings. However, her sister ignored her as she sniffed around; trying to find the scent she had kept on smelling the past few days. The twin girls kept walking through the caverns until they soon entered a large cave. The ceiling was several feet in the air and there was a small lake in the middle that glow an eerie green.

Blue was inching closer toward the tunnel in which they had come through, but froze when she saw her twin walking toward the water. "Aqua, come back here!" But her sister ignored her as she kept walking slowly toward it, her eyes mesmerized by the water. Blue then noticed that the eerie green glow had grown brighter. Feeling worry come over her for her twin, she tried to come closer but some unknown force kept pushing her back. "Aqua, get back here!"

"It's... calling to me..."

Aqua didn't feel much next as she soon felt the ground below her disappear, letting her fall forward into the deep glowing water. The only thing that she could sense was the voice of her sister's howl calling to her.

-+-+-+-

**6****th**** Day, 8:53 pm  
Wasteland  
Volcano**

"You should know that girls hold grudges longer than guys do, Jak," Daxter stated confidently to his friend as Jak tried to reason with Lisa. Apparently, the Filipino was still angry as she was now above the ladder, and walking away from the hero's view. Crux watched Jak with worry in her eyes as the blond finally reached the top of the platform, seeing Lisa glaring at him with the anger that was still boiling up. "Daxter's right for once, Jak," Lisa stated. "You should ask before doing something or else you may find yourself in deep trouble, mister!"

"You are getting mad for no reason," Jak said as he then noticed that the girl was now paying attention to the stone monk, completely ignoring him. Now becoming mad himself, he groaned loudly in frustration. His friend shook his head as he jumped from his shoulder to look at the statue. "Looks like it didn't agree with him," he remarked about the statue to Lisa as he reached to touch it. "Don't touch it, Daxter," Jak called out, stopping the Ottsel from laying a finger on the purple artifact. "Who knows what more Dark Eco could do to you?"

"Jak, I'm short, I'm furry," Daxter stated as he then patted his waist. "And I itch in strange places." Lisa giggled at the comment as he then took a step back toward the artifact. "I couldn't become worse." He stated as he then reached for it. However, Lisa held him back and shook her head. "I'll get it, Dax." She gently pushed Daxter behind her and laid her hands on the artifact. She felt a small tingle but it was easy to ignore as she tried her best to pull the artifact from the stone hands. She found difficulty from trying to pry it out of the hands as she then was on her knees, pulling it as hard as she could.

Daxter took a few steps back so he wouldn't get pushed back when she was getting to her feet, becoming frustrated at how defiant the grip was. Lisa then heard a small crack from the stone hand as it crumbled, causing her to unexpectedly fall backwards and toss the artifact straight upward. Daxter was able to jump out of the way in time from being squashed by her head. The Filipino then stared up to see that the artifact was about to hit her.

"Look out!" She heard Jak cried as a quick blur flew over her, snatching the artifact from landing on her. She sat up to see Jak's body surrounded by a lightning streak before disappearing along with the artifact. She heard Daxter frantically calling to his friend as she slowly stood up with a small hint of worry. Lisa half expected for Jak to just stay where he had stood before vanishing, but a loud sound of glass breaking behind her made her jump around and swing her palm across, screaming in surprise. Her hand connected with flesh as she froze herself, her hand still in the air just inches away from where she had slapped.

Her brown eyes looked into blue ones as Jak just stared at her with a small hint of amusement and his left side of his face slightly red. "You know, that really hurt," he said in a joking tone, but he also sounded a bit out of breath. She looked away from and turned her back to him, saying "Well, you should have ducked instead of sneaking around and scaring people." Before Jak could make a snappy remark, Daxter shouted, "God damn it! If you moved that fast a long time ago, I'd still be wearing pants!" The two watched the Ottsel walk past them and near the ladder before sighing and turning around. "You know what I really miss? Soft underpants. You know how it lifts and cradles."

Jak just smiled at him while Lisa shook her head and said, "That's just wrong, Dax." Daxter just waved it off and said, "You wouldn't understand. We're outta here!"

Lisa moved to follow him when she felt Jak grab her left arm, catching her attention. As she turned to look at him, she froze up when lips covered her own. Her eyes widened as they blinked numerous times while Jak's were kept closed. She distinctively heard Daxter groan as she was slowly starting to fall deeper into the kiss.

"Oh please, could we take this back at the apartment where Markus could nag at you two?" Daxter suggested as he motioned back at the ladder. Snapping out of the almost deep daze, Lisa gently pushed Jak away and pulled her hood over her head. Crux seemed to have appeared out of thin air as the Filipino turned to look at Jak. "I'll meet you back at the flyer, Jak," Lisa stated as she held out her hand. Crux gently held it in her own as she pulled her up and flew off as Crux then dropped her on a floating magma rock. Lisa turned around to look to see Jak looking down at her from the ledge and saw Daxter jumping on to his shoulder.

A small idea hit her head as she then shouted, "If you can reach back to the flyer before me, I _might_ forgive you for being an ass!" Daxter cackled at the comment before Jak then jumped off the ledge, landing on a magma rock that was just one behind the one she was on. Lisa smirked as she then jumped off the rock, landing on solid ground before running into the forest. Jak just watched her disappear when he felt his friend's small hand connect to the back of his head really hard. Glaring up at Daxter, the Ottsel shouted, "Hurry up, lover boy! She's going to win!"

-+-+-+-

**Ming's Apartment**

"No, seriously, why are we doing this?" Taiki asked as he, Markus, and Kojima were now standing in front of a closed apartment door, all of them confused on the call they had received minutes earlier.

Ming had to go on a mission with Church to look at an anomaly that had occurred near the oasis thirty minutes ago and apparently, the Asian man had asked the trio to baby sit Chiharu. Markus wasn't really sure if he should have come along to help but it would be probably a couple of more hours before he can chew out Jak for taking his sister with him to only god knows where. "Because if my sister came back to the apartment and saw us there, she would have a fit."

"Say what? She doesn't even know about this... baby sitting thing," Kojima stated as he lay against the railing, his arms folded in front of him. They both turned to look at him and said, "Ming would have called her by now."

"What the?" Kojima shouted in surprise. "That Asian kid has her number already?" He then noticed the dark glare that started to form on Markus's face as he then quickly said, "Not that I am attracted to her or anything, but how did he..." He then noticed a change in the atmosphere as they all turned their attention to the door, seeing a familiar small figure hiding timidly behind it.

Chiharu was wearing a large long sleeved white shirt, letting it drape over her childish legs. Taiki bent down and put on a smile as he said, "Aw, aren't you cute?" Before he could continue his little teasing, the young girl pointed at him and said, "Pedophile."

Taiki froze in place as Kojima tried his best not to laugh, covering his mouth with his right hand while holding the railing for support with the other. Markus just stood there motionlessly and just glanced at Taiki who was still frozen. Unable to hold it in much longer, Kojima knelt down to the floor and started laughing loudly. "Gyahahahahahahah! Oh man, that's.... that's rich!"

Markus just shook his head as he then noticed that the girl's attention was now on the laughing boy. Kojima then noticed the stare and said, "Well, kid. You sure now on my good side! I never knew anyone could sum up what Taiki is..." However, he couldn't finish his appraising as the girl pointed at him and said, "Girl-friend stealer."

Kojima was frozen just like Taiki as now gray colored and their features rigid like stone. Markus sighed as he then saw the girl looking up at him. He just stared down at her, not even making a sound to remark on her name calling as he then felt like he was having a staring contest with the girl.

It felt almost hours before he finally said, "I'm here as your babysitter, so if you want to be alone for the day, you better watch that mouth of yours." The girl just stared up at him before slowly opening the door, letting Markus in. Although skeptical about the sudden respect from the young girl, he casually walked in as his acquaintances then regained their composures and quickly followed him in. Kojima was the last to enter as he looked down at the girl, seeing her face turning a light shade of red on her cheeks as her eyes were set upon Markus.

"What the fuck?" he mentally thought as he hurriedly inside when the girl quickly closed the door, nearly slamming it on his body if he didn't jump out of the way. As he watched the girl cautiously follow Markus who had headed toward the kitchen, Kojima scratched the back of his head and said, "Man... looks like Markus is going to have girl problems now with this kid."

-+-+-+-

**6****th**** Day, 9:03 am  
Haven City  
Main Town**

Duo quickly jumps on the last KG bot as he then pulls out the brain of the robot, causing it to jitter then fall forward in a large crash. Neko groaned in anger as she had a small tantrum and shouted, "That was my kill! You stole my kill!" The mechanic just laughed as he then walked toward her and held out his metal-gloved hand to her and said, "Looks like I have won the bet, dearest."

The African pouted as she reluctantly took the hand and was about to be pulled away when she saw something at the corner of her eye. She pushed him out of the way as she turned to her left, holding up her Keyblade. He looked up with anger and was ready to snap at the woman when he saw that she was busy trying to push off a mechanical leg of a KG bot that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

A few shots were fired from allied soldiers as the bot stumbled a bit back, letting Neko lower her blade and then sweep the bot from its feet. The machine fell back and was like a turtle on its shell, causing some of the soldiers to laugh at its attempts to get back up. Neko then climbed up on the machine and stabbed her blade into the eye socket, finally destroying it. After jumping off the machine, she proudly walked toward the sitting Duo as he propped his chin on his hand, his arm supported by his knees. He was sitting Indian-style and looked really pissed. Side glancing at the girl, he then said, "I could have taken that damn thing."

The girl shook her head as she held out a hand to him and said, "You do remember our deal right?" Sighing and seeing the mischievous look in her eyes, he took the hand as he was pulled up, over towering the girl as he said, "What do you want to eat, my lady?"

As she pondered, the two didn't know that they were being spied on from far away. At a distance, Michelle was looking enviously as Griff just stared up at the sky in boredom. They were easily hidden behind a large debris that was created during the battle, but the people and soldiers that walked by them gave them a quick glance before heading off to where ever they needed to go. Her eyes looked like puppy dogs as Griff said, "Aren't you going to interrupt the moment again, kid?" He felt the girl glare down at him as she hissed, "I wouldn't dare ruin such a romantic moment!"

He then glanced at her with a look that showed disbelief in those words. Knowing that she had just said a lie, she sighed and laid her chin on the debris as she said, "It's just that it's not as fun as making fun of Neko like this. It was much enjoyable when there were at least three of us to make fun of someone, but with Jhenifer stuck at the Freedom HQ, Lisa stuck at the desert with the stinking main character, and Markus probably being a worry brother, I can't have any fun at all!" Griff just smirked and sat up as he then said, "Well... let's see... how old are you, anyways?"

Michelle turned to look at him and answered, "Why do you want to know?" She had a very wary look in her eyes as Griff then said, "Well, if you're still just a teenager, you got nothing to worry about much. Seems like the girl at HQ has nothing better to do but maybe makes prank calls to the other soldiers, Jak's girlfriend will be safe with him and Markus there, and I know that guy won't do anything stupid. I mean, he does love you... last time I checked." She then placed her full attention on him, wondering about the last statement. Knowing this, he continued, "Markus had been training a lot on his powers. Since being the last, he wanted to make sure none of it rusts like he done before he met you guys. Man, he was mostly focused on that kick ass teleporting trick he's done a lot."

"Teleporting?" she asked. Griff sat up as he then turned to fully look at her before continuing, "He would always have us bring us pictures of different places in the world and then he was able to obtain some magazines from God knows where and started to sometimes disappear for a few days, but he wouldn't return empty handed. He would always bring something from that place, I guess as a souvenir. And to top it off, it's at his apartment."

Upon hearing this, Michelle suddenly stood up and shouted, "Do you know where he lives?" Taken back by this, he just nodded his head slowly as he was then dragged up as Michelle demanded him to lead him there. However, she also completely forgotten about the two subjects she was supposed to follow who were gone by now.

-+-+-+-

**6****th**** Day, 9:10 am  
Wasteland  
Volcano**

Crux tossed Lisa upward as the girl then landed on the ground, seeing the mangled up flyer from before. She then looked around from her spot, noticing she was now alone with only the floating puppet as her other occupant. Feeling a bit of accomplishment, she jumped happily and whooped in the air.

Crux was happy to see her friend smile as she cooed and flew around her in a matching form, acting like a small fairy flying around a little girl. Lisa quickly stopped as she felt ridiculous, looking at Crux who then flew on to her back and clutched to her shoulders. She would have told Crux about how Jak was stupid to think he could win when she heard a small sound. The doll flew out of her arms as she too heard the sound. To them, it sounded like whimpering, but not from a person.

Lisa watched Crux search around the area until she got near some portal. She cautiously followed and stopped when she noticed movement at the top of portal; it was some kind of eye. It suddenly opened and was starting to glow red. She froze as Crux did the same, unaware that her presence had been seen and would most likely be the target of whatever the eye was going to throw. However, as fast it opened its eye, it closed and then disappeared in a blast of light. Unsure what happened, Lisa noticed an abnormality in the hallway in the form of a person with some kind of pointy shoulder.

Once the thought crossed her mind, she huffed in anger and walked through the corridor as the abnormality revealed itself as Jak and Daxter. "You could have at least stopped and said that you got here first instead of making me feel like fool right now," she complained as she reached them, her eyes glaring at the male.

Daxter just laughed and said, "Well, if you at least paid attention to your surroundings, we had found a short cut through all those eyes." "It's because you got Jak's new ability, so that's cheating," Lisa declared as she then headed off, still wanting to find the source of the whimpering.

She knew Jak was following her as Daxter seemed to say aloud, "I think she's still mad at you." Lisa had wanted to be sarcastic at that moment, but she then noticed something lying before the portal. It looked like a dog with really dark fear, and its side was badly hurt. She ran to it and checked to see the full extent of its injuries. She then felt Jak's presence next to her as she said, "Jak, we can't just leave this one here."

The blonde nodded his head as he carried the dog easily after maneuvering his arms to have a secure hold on it before he motioned the girl to jump through the portal. Lisa then went in with Crux quickly flying inside. Jak easily followed while Daxter held on to his friend's shoulder.

-+-+-+-

**Ming's Apartment**

Markus inhaled sharply as a chilled feeling went down his spine. He looked out the window as Chiharu was now asleep in his lap, her little head resting on his chest. Taiki and Kojima were just mad at the young girl, obviously mad at the "accidents" they had recently experienced no thanks to this young girl.

"When do you think Ming will get back?" Taiki groaned as his legs still hurting from being crushed by the refrigerator. Kojima was laying flat face down on the floor, his back still aching from the door knob slamming into his back really hard for an odd reason. Taiki heard the black spiked haired man mutter something, but it was unclear as it was just a mutter and nothing more. He then continued glaring at the young girl that was obviously taking a strong liking toward Markus, even if the older man didn't realize it. The man continued to sit there, ignoring the movement from the girl as she tried to cuddle him.

His mind seemed a bit off all of a sudden, Taiki noticed. Wanting to see if Kojima had seen the change of mood even if the man was facing down, he poked at the man's back, causing him to groan in pain and curse at him.

"What the fuck, man? It still hurts..." Kojima groaned as he turned his head to glare at Taiki. The man shushed him and pointed over to Markus. When Kojima turned and saw the sight, he groaned and said, "So what if the girl has a crush on him? It's not like he's getting a boner." Taiki withheld the urge to cause more pain to the older male as the he then chose to stay silent. He knew that what he would say would be heard throughout the room and would lead to him getting beaten up to a pulp. He then stared back and seemed to now glare at the young girl who seemed to have this weird aura around her... a possessive aura towards Markus.

-+-+-+-

**Temple**

She landed on the ground easily as the portal lead her back to the temple that they had arrived at hours ago. Turning around to hear Jak entering the area, she quickly knelt down as he placed the dog on to the floor. With better lighting, Lisa then noticed that it was not just a dog, but a wolf.

"What's going on here?" a voice said as the two looked up while Crux was floating nearby. Daxter jumped on to his friend's shoulder, having been thrown off when they jumped out of the portal. "What the hell is that?" Jak and Lisa looked up to see a young male standing before them with a cautious look at the animal. He then slowly knelt down to touch the dog, noticing that it cringed from the contact.

"Looks like it got hurt really badly," he stated as he then looked at Lisa and said, "I need you to come with me." This caused the girl to jump slightly and stuttered, "W-w-what?" Church slowly got the dog in his arms, placed it Jak's, and said, "Whatever Jak is planning to face in there, he can't do it with you around. Besides, Ming needs some help at the oasis." Lisa was ready to object when Jak said, "I think you should go, Lisa." The girl turned to look at him with a sad look on her face as she said, "But what if you need help?"

However, she knew the man wouldn't need her help since the man would have been able to get out of any trouble, him being the hero and all. It almost looked like Jak was going to reconsider when Daxter said, "You better do well on your own mission, Lizzy, or I'm going to make sure that Markus keeps you two from each other for a week!" Crux seemed to trill as if saying, "Like you can even get Markus to agree with you." Apparently, Daxter understood that as he replied, "Hey! I can be a convincing guy when it comes to couples!"

Lisa just shook her head as then just hugged Jak and said, "I'll see you back at the city, Jak." She then followed Church who had his Desert Screamer already parked.

"We have to get there fast. I'm not really sure if Ming can last much longer."

-+-+-+-

**Minutes later...  
Oasis**

Ming did a back flip as he avoided yet another robotic tentacle that tried to trip him. Apparently, the news about trouble was just an understatement as the Asian was now facing a Dark Satellite. He quickly did a dodge roll to then avoid getting sliced by its lasers. Ming then found himself just underneath the floating creature as he then took out his Dragon Sword and was about thrust the weapon upward when it suddenly began to crush downward. He only had a split second as he quickly jumped out of the way, getting a little help from the gravity push when the Satellite crashed into the floor again.

"Damn it," he muttered. "What I wouldn't give for a blaster right about now..."

He then saw it sprout out two tentacles as he then narrowed his eyes with disgust. "Okay, now that's just wrong..."

It started to spin again, causing Ming to play jump rope once again. If this kept up, he wouldn't last with the injuries he had already taken from not going with the beat of the spin.

"**Ming! Hang on!**"

He turned around just in time to see the Desert Screamer to jump over him and land right on top of the Dark Satellite. In the seats were Church and Lisa with Crux just floating above the girl's head, giving the man a great sense of relief. However, it was replaced with fear as the vehicle shook violently. It was then shot up into the air, making Cruz crash into her owner's lap. He heard the girl scream as he then threw his sword, slicing off one of the tentacles.

It caused the dark creature to shake violently as it then shook off the vehicle. Church grabbed Lisa and pulled her out of the vehicle, causing them both to land on the sand behind Ming while the Desert Screamer crashed into the oasis. "Aw man, Fatty is so gonna be pissed when we get back!" Church said, not much worried that they now had to face the creature without a vehicle or his weapons since he had left them in the now mangled automobile. He saw the wheel that was still in the air suddenly fall from its rims and started rolling towards them. The Dark Satellite then grabbed the rubber and threw it into the air, disappearing into the sky.

Everyone just stared up at it as a very awkward silence fell upon them. It was only minutes later when Church said, "Yeah, sure… make it even harder for me to bring the car back in one piece at least…" He then felt Lisa slap the back of his head as she scolded, "You're worried about Krew giving you a beat down than the near death situation that we are in right now?!"

Suddenly, a large tentacle slammed between the two, separating Lisa and Crux from Church and Ming. Crux had pulled Lisa away in time while Ming practically had to drag him out of the way. Lisa glared up at the Dark Eco creature as she then heard Crux cooed at her, saying something in her own language. Lisa was ready to ask about what the doll was saying when she saw that the doll was holding something. It looked like a rod with some kind of orb at the end that was being held to it by some invisible force. It reminded her much like the staff she had seen the character Tsukasa from dotHack had in his possession. Crux then gently placed it in the Filipino's hands, seeing the jewel glow from a dull black to a bright blue.

"Whoa…" was all Lisa could say before she noticed that the Dark Eco creature seemed to be cringing from the light that the staff was emitting. Church saw this and shouted at her, "What ever you are going to do, kid, I suggest you do it right now!" Lisa looked back at him as she said, "But I don't even know how to work this thing." Ming suddenly stepped forward as he shouted, "Just raise it towards the creature! We'll do the rest!"

Church looked at his comrade as he said, "Did you just say 'we'? Because I don't remember saying I would fight whatever was out here." Ming glared at him as he threw the man towards the Dark Creature, pulling out his own weapon, a Dragon Sword, before charging at the distracted creature. Knowing that there was no running now, Church pulled out his Rifle Gun and started shooting at the creature's head, causing it to twitch and jerk in pain. "Boo-yah!" he shouted as Ming then jumped into the air with glee while Ming mentally shook his head while he jumped into the air, stabbing downward on the Dark Eco creature.

Lisa just watched as she felt her arms were literally getting tired of holding the glowing staff while Crux just cheered for the men. "Um guys! Not to be sounding like a weakling, but I'm starting to feel my arms sleeping from lack of movement!" she warned them. "So can we **quicken to the part where the creature dies?**" Church stopped acting gung-ho as he quickly apologized and started to carefully and quickly aimed at the Dark Satellite's head. Ming was on top of it as he kept swinging down his sword so Church had to be careful not to hit the Asian warrior.

Crux then suddenly urged Lisa forward, nearly making the girl drop the staff. "Crux, what are you doing?" she exclaimed out of surprise. Lisa then noticed that the staff began to glow even brighter, causing the Dark Satellite to float closer to the ground as the spike underneath it was starting to dig into the sand. Realizing what Crux was trying to do, Lisa quickly ran toward to Church position, which was just a few feet from the creature, and aimed it straight at its head. Church was slightly surprised by her close presence but ignored it as he continuously pelted the creature with numerous bullets. Ming kept swinging down his sword, until the head began to crack.

The creature suddenly felt that its life was about to end as it started to jerk even more violently; sending Min flying off the creature and into the sand just yards away. Church stops his firing as he runs to his fallen comrade. "Dude, you alright?" he asked before he heard a loud scream. Turning back to where he once stood, he saw the Dark Satellite had now grabbed Lisa with its last working thin arm.

"**Lisa!**"

Church turned to see Jak driving in his own vehicle as the man jumped out with Daxter on his shoulder. He also saw that the wolf was still unconscious in the passenger seat. Church turned to look back at Lisa as she was lifted into the air, being pulled toward the Dark Satellite. He then noticed that there seemed to be a bright light appearing through the cracks, which only meant one thing…

Without thinking, Church quickly stood from Ming and ran toward Jak who was about to reach the girl. He spear tackled the hero as the two tumbled away from the creature. Jak gave a quick glare to Church as he was about to stand up when he watched Lisa take one final glance before the creature was engulfed by the white light and then…

-+-+-+-

**Ming's Apartment**

Markus was busy cooking lunch when he suddenly felt a large pang on his chest. He grabbed it, trying to wish it away while accidentally dropping the plate that had the food. Taiki quickly entered the kitchen to see Markus started to fall to the floor. "Markus!" he shouted as he ran to the fallen male. Chiharu was on Kojima's back, getting a piggy-back ride when they entered the room, causing the girl's eyes to widen in fear.

"_It can't… she can't…_" Taiki heard Markus mutter as the man's face began to sweat, obviously from the pain he was feeling. Taiki tried to get him to stand straight, but Markus grabbed his shirt before letting the darkness take over his conciousness.

-+-+-+-

**6****th**** Day, 12:03 pm  
Haven City  
Naughty Ottsel**

Isaiah fell to the floor as he was holding his chest, groaning in pain. Jack Sparrow was the first to see this as he called out to Torn, "Man down! Man down!" Torn half expected to see the pirate with a knife in his hand but instead saw that the man was holding a bottle of rum. Mentally noting to cut off the man's drinking supply, Torn jumped over the bar to kneel near the young teen as he muttered, "It… hurts so bad…"

"Don't worry, kid," Torn assured him as he called to Carth. "Get over here, Onasi!" The man quickly got near them as Mango had just entered the building with some supplies for the communication device they had been working on. "It feels like…" Isaiah tried to mutter as he kept a hard grip on his own chest, still trying his best to at least stay off the ground.

"_I feel like I'm dying…_" It was at that moment when darkness loomed over him, the pain of his heart becoming so harsh that he couldn't stay awake.

**To Be Continued**

**Review reply time!**

**TJay-Dragg Latios-of-da-Cookie: Aw man! Don't die on me! I'm sorry for the long wait! I had to focus on graduating… although that doesn't make a good excuse for making a Fable 2 fan fiction. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay!**

**Senri Shiki Fan: -hugs you back- Thank you for saying you'll wait.**

**Paradise Eco: I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long! TT~TT**

**UltimaKeyMaster: LOL Breaking the fourth wall… that's his own fault…**

**newhi: I'm sorry for the long delay! I wish you a belated Christmas! TT~TT I feel so bad right now…**

**Namless Daydreamer: I am continuing it while working on the Fable 2 story. So since I have no school to focus on, I shall work hard to finish this before summer's end!**

**cat-demon Kitten: Thanks for saying you're waiting!**

**SAChan23: Gaw! Lisa and Jak aren't the cutest couple! Stop making her blush! Don't worry. School didn't kill me! I graduated! WOOHOO! CLASS OF 09, BABY!!!**

**Nocturnal-Days: Yes, we are crazy! X3 BTW, thanks for pointing out the errors and grammar thing. I still hate it when there isn't that good enough spelling and grammar correction thing. And with the small changes like the Monk Temple and the eye thing, the first one was a mistake… I was sleepy and having writer's block and the eye thing was actually on purpose… or so I think since it's been nearly months since I've update. Don't worry. The review wasn't long. Sorry if my reply was long. XD** **Hopefully the next chapter will come soon! **

**_See you until then! It's not the end yet!_**


	15. Chapter 14

**Side Note: This chapter would have been updated sooner but the website was all wonky the past two days so I could XD So yeah... I'll be updating quicker since I have less stuff to do now.**

**Lisa: I was Altair for Anime Expo! And then I saw an Ezio cosplayer. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be happy that I wasn't the only Assassin there or that I would be pissed since I was sure he was smirking when he busted out his double blades. THAT MAN WAS MOCKING ME!!! MOCKING ME I TELL YOU! Anyways, here's the next chapter! **

**Note: If some of you haven't figured it out yet, Lisa in the story died...**

**Another Note: OMFG! I saw the trailer for the next Jak game. ARGH!!**

**Chapter 14  
One Year Later...**

**11:30 am  
Spargus City  
Beach**

Jak stood in the seat of the turret, looking over the large ocean, his mind in deep thought. He couldn't believe that it's been so long since he had seen Haven City, it being nothing more than just a memory of betrayals and hardships. Spargus City seemed rather peaceful compared to the city. Even though he has been sent on death defying missions, he had always come back to a peaceful room where he could just sit and relax. However, it didn't have everything he wanted. He pulled the small chain necklace that was around his neck, seeing it holding a light blue jewel from it. It gleamed in the sunset as the light hit it just right, shining in his face.

I'll see you back at the city, Jak.

Those words still echoed in his head as he was suddenly surrounded by the familiar darkness, seeing his other self floating in front of him. However, he wasn't alone as another figure floating with him. He was wearing brighter clothing than Jak's, his hair was short and silver and his eyes were white, like they were blind. "Jak," Dark began to say, trying to sound sincere. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped it either way."

"Of course he could have, you dumb shit," said the light-colored Jak. Dark just glared at him as he then stated, "Why do you have to be a bit prick, Kadar? Can't you see that the hero is sulking?"

The man glared back at him and said plainly, "This man's been sulking for a year so I'm not sure if this man should even be called a _hero_." He then looked down at Jak and stated, "I've seen better heroes than him." Dark just rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Yeah... the kind that does things his own way." Kadar stared at him and said, "Don't be such a hypocrite, Dark. My death was done because of an ignorant man who soon repented himself through the years."

"A man who lives by some _creed_ of killing the evil men? Boy, you did live in weird sense of honor," Dark spoke in a pissed off tone, showing that the two had completely forgotten about the sulking hero. Before either could continue, the surroundings returned to Jak sitting in the turret seat as Daxter appeared and sat on his buddy's shoulder.

"How've you holding up, buddy?" he asked. He had been asking that question everyday for the past year. And the answer always came back the same...

"It's my fault she's gone, Dax," Jak spoke as he tightened his grip around the jewel, lower his head as he stared at the ground. Daxter sighed as he then sat on top of his head and said, "Look, the last of our arena fight is happening in an hour. Markus is already waiting down the ladder so we can finish this together." Jak lifted his head to stare at his friend, showing that his blue eyes were now dark and empty. "Not all of us can do it together."

"**God, stop sulking already!**"

Jak slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder, seeing that Daxter was correct that the former twin was standing down below, obviously pissed off. "**Do you seriously think that my sister would actually want you sulking around like a **_**weak ass**_**? You make it seem like she pitied you, not liked you! Maybe that's why she got with you, out of **_**pity**_**!**"

Michelle: If anyone can figure out where Kadar comes from, you guys are cool. If not... I don't know exactly...

-+-+-+-

**Near the Arena**

"I'm not sure we should even be walking towards here, guys," Caboose stated as Church and Ming were heading towards the arena. "I mean, do you think that Dark Eco man will kill you after... you know..." Church let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Listen, Caboose. We've already established that it was none of our faults and we were able to calm down Jak before we were about to die. So, yes, I'm sure we are going to the arena." He then continued walking as they were headed towards the seating entrance of the arena.

Ming just silently agreed as the three were about to reach the entrance when something caught their attention from the beach. A rather large dust cloud was head towards them which was following Markus and a really pissed Jak. The two passed by them and went on to the elevator where Jak was trying his best to catch the man who was evading all the grips easily. There was incoherent talking and lots of cursing in both English and Japanese by Jak while Daxter just simply jumped to the lever and activated it so they weren't stuck being just looking like a stage performance.

While still avoiding the deadly grips of the blonde, Markus looked up to the reader and said, "So sue me for calling the man a weak ass. It's not like cheering him up would get him back on his feet."

**Michelle: Lisa! He's doing it again!**

**Lisa: Stop breaking the damn fourth wall, Markus!**

"I can do what I please, you damn woman!" Markus snapped, as he was then caught off guard and pulled downward, causing him and Jak to exchange punches and kicks to each other, not even noticing that they were already in the Arena. Damas was just staring at them as they kept on fighting on the elevator before Markus then threw Jak off and onto the platform that was in front of the king. Jak was ready to attack Markus again when Damas shouted, "Enough! You two are to fight with each other, not against one another!"

The hero stood and dusted himself as he then glared at Markus who was now standing next to him with a serious face. They ignored much of Pecker's talking as Jak said in Japanese, "_I should kill you for calling me that._" Markus shrugged as he replied, "_If those simple words can piss you off, then you're far off from the hero I once fought against two years ago._" Jak's face showed shock as he then looked downward and glanced at Daxter when Markus continued in English, "Just do what you usually and try not to get yourself killed. You wouldn't want to upset my sister in the afterlife."

Jak seemed to frown a bit but soon everyone's expression were turned to shock when Pecker suddenly said, "This is combat to the _death_." Markus suddenly stepped forward and said, "Okay! Back up! What do you mean by that?" Damas sat up in his thrown and said, "Jak will be working alone this time, Markus. He will have to kill everyone else in the field, or be killed himself. Failure to complete this task will lead to more deadly consequences."

"These guys sure love death," Daxter muttered. As Pecker bid them good luck, the platform suddenly separated between the two men, causing them to stare back at one another with shocked expression. Realizing something, Markus quickly said, "What about me? How come I'm not in this match?" Before Damas could say anything, Pecker said, "You had already completed your final test, Markus, remember?"

"Wait, when did you fight the third match?" Jak asked as Markus then narrowed his eyes in a non-joking matter and replied, "While you were sulking..." This caused the blonde to get a bit more peeved as he was then surrounded by the familiar darkness. Kadar and Dark were standing next to him as the light one said, "This is sure going to be a bit hard, Jak. Good luck."

Dark glared at Kadar as he said, "You better stay put and help out instead of only appearing in the temple." With realization, Dark then pointed at Kadar and said, "I bet it's your fault we couldn't save Lisa!" Kadar wasn't pleased as he said, "You realized that now?"

As he watched Jak get ready for his third and final fight, he then turned to look at the reader and said, "By the way, if you are some kid with the word 'hyper' in their name, thanks a lot for the damn green goo... **I couldn't wash that out for a month!**"

**Neko: Heheheheh... Nice one...**

**Lisa: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!**

-+-+-+-

**11:49 am  
Haven City  
Duo's Apartment**

Michelle was getting ready for another day of patrolling Main Town. Being a girl who likes action, she would have been more excited since she's going out there kicking robot butt with her friend. However, she had lost interest in it since it's been a year since she had seen the man she really liked.

**Michelle: Why aren't you using "love"?**

**Lisa: -points at Cody-**

**Michelle: Oh... Aw don't mind him. Just continue.**

She gently placed her two guns in their holsters as she then threw her jacket on, leaving only one of the top buttons off so her lower face wouldn't be covered. Neko walked in as she fixed her own coat, fixing the flaps so they were even. She too had a bored look on her face. Duo was already heading for the door when Neko asked, "Did you get any word on our friend?" Duo just shook his head and sighed. "It's been nearly a year, Jessica. I'm not sure that they..."

Michelle wasn't surprised that the man now knew her friend's real name, but she was angrier that he was insisting that they were... "They're alive," she sternly spoke, giving off the vibe that she wasn't pleased. Duo looked up and nodded his head as he then explained, "I know that they should be alright, but it's just that... I got a bad feeling about this."

"What? Is it the fact that Griff is hiding in the bathroom, still trying to fix his hair?" Neko said in a blunt tone as Griff's voice was heard behind the door to the bathroom. "It's hard to maintain my look!"

"You only eat food that starts with a vowel!" Michelle stated, still a bit mad from Duo's assumption. "I don't think it's that hard to even maintain your look when there isn't that much foods out there starting with a vowel _and_ taste delicious!"

"Do not mock me!"

-+-+-+-

**Freedom Fighter HQ**

Jhenifer sat once again alone in the headquarters, checking on the status reports on the man outposts around the city. Three had fallen in the past week and she feared that more will soon follow by the end. There was much chatter going on in the com waves she continuously tried to relay messages between Torn and his other comrades, including Duo's post in Main Town.

The sound of the entrance echoed through the empty control room, followed by Ashelin's voice. "We got problems," she bluntly stated. Jhenifer was obviously tired from nearly lack of sleep in the past year as she glared at the woman, her glasses barely covering the dark rings around her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock!" she snapped. "We got KG bots all over the north part of the city and the Metal Heads will not stop attacking Torn's post!" She then slammed her fists on to the control panel, nearly destroying the keys on it. Ashelin didn't jump as she then spoke as if she didn't hear the teenager rant. "Veger's nearly taking most of the people who were ordered to protect the ruins of the Palace to enter the catacombs that were found underneath them."

"Does that really matter?" Jhenifer replied as she then reached for the com button, but was stopped by Ashelin. She glared at the red head who then said, "If no one's guarding that sector, your friends will be facing more trouble than they could handle. And from what I've been gathering, they are starting to lose moral."

"You don't think I can see that happening?" she snapped again, pulling her hand away from the tattoo-face woman. "Many of our guys out there **have** been losing moral since some of your top guys were **banished** along with my **friend**! We haven't gotten news about them and it's sad to assume that they could most likely be **dead** by now!"

At that moment, Ashelin slapped her across the face, causing the Filipino to look shocked and hurt. It soon turned to anger as she was ready to tell the woman off before she sighed heavily and said, "Thanks… I needed that…" Ashelin nodded her head as she said, "I'll be heading outside, hopefully to find Jak and Markus."

This caught the girl's attention quick as she then smiled and said, "Let me come! I can finally hug Lisa again!" She then started to dance around, acting like a little too girlish which frightened Ashelin a little bit.

-+-+-+-

**Naughty Ottsel**

"Guys, for the millionth time, I'm fine!" Isaiah spoke, becoming more irritated as he had the large cardboard box taken away from him by Torn for the tenth time that day, and it was barely noon! "I'm not going to faint!" Carth shook his head as he said, "You didn't faint that time, and you nearly died on us, kid. I'm not sure what the hell happened, but your whole body suddenly just shut down and then you were nearly dead for almost two hours."

"I was going to perform CPR on you, lad," Jack Sparrow said, trying to act as if he cared but got a glare from Isaiah as the young teenager said, "I am sure I didn't wake up from that... I hope...." He then noticed that everyone was practically ignoring him at the moment as he suddenly shouted, "Why the hell is everyone treating me like I'm pregnant?"

When he shouted this question, nearly everyone stumbled a bit as Carth nearly tripped over himself, keeping himself steady by holding on one of the stools in front of the bar. Jack Sparrow just started laughing loudly as Mango just looked shocked. Torn was the only one who didn't react as he just hit the boy in the back of his head, saying, "Stop spouting out nonsense and get to work, _all of you_!"

It was obvious that he was really mad that Izzy could almost see the flames coming off the man. Everyone did what they were told, going back to work except for Jack Sparrow who was now just drinking the fresh supply of rum. This didn't go unnoticed as Torn walked by and snatched away the bottle from the pirate's hand and placed it back in the crate.

"No drinking while working," Torn enunciated slowly. He had began to walk back to his place, when he stopped for a second and returned to stand in front of the pirate. He held out his free hand, as if waiting for something. Jack Sparrow sighed as he pulled a small shot bottle and a large bottle of whiskey. Everyone stopped as Torn just kept on demanding the pirate to give up any alcohol that was on his body when they saw the leader coming back to the man with a wooden crate. After it was all done, Torn seemed to be having slight trouble carrying the now alcohol-filled crate into the back of the bar.

Izzy seemed shocked as he looked between the crate and the pirate before asking, "Where the hell did you keep all that?"

-+-+-+-

**12:26 pm  
Spargus City  
Arena**

"Come on, Jak!" shouted Church as he cheered for his comrade, but suddenly felt a dark glare shot towards him from the man before the fighter returned to killing off the other fighters. He could tell the man wanted to end this quickly and get back to mooding again at the turret. Ming had told him that after his beserk phase, he continued practicing on the turret to pass the time. He did missions also, but that was the only way for him to use his legs and the only way to keep him alive from Damas' anger.

"Dude! I see Sig!" shouted Tucker as he and Sister whooped in glee. Church sighed tiredly as he knew that there were a lot of Sid fans in the crowd. He was a champion in Spargus City and he found out the easy way when they were able to get to know the guy when they were exiled out in the place. He turned to see that Markus seemed to look a bit worried, which wasn't a big surprise since Jak and him came here at the same time. He had to also add the fact the two were only connected because of Lisa who was... He brushed the memory from his mind when he heard Markus mutter, "This isn't going to end well..."

His suspicions came true when the two soon met each other, both showing recognition and also causing the crowd to uproar in anger. Markus could tell that Damas was furious by this delay. He was about to get up when he saw Sig just throw his weapon aside and on to the ground.

"I know he's going to regret that," Markus muttered as he knew the same words were being said from Sig when Damas demanded them to kill each other. When nothing happened, Damas demanded them to be captured.

Knowing nothing good comes to when people defy their leaders, Markus quickly left the Arena and hurried toward the Palace. Luckily, the two were right next to each other and he didn't need to push the guards out of the way in order to get inside. Once he got there, he had just entered in time to see Damas looking like he was ready to send the two to their deaths.

Just as it seem to get worse, Markus didn't think or hesitate when quickly walked towards them and stood between the accused and the accuser. He then shouted, "Damas, please reconsider what you are going to do!" Sig was surprised to see the man while Jak said, "Markus, what the hell are you doing?"

His question was ignored as Markus gestured at Jak, causing Daxter to lean back a bit as if he thought the black-haired man was going to try and slap him instead of his buddy. "You can throw these two out, especially this _okama_ here," Markus announced, causing Jak to glare at him since he knows what he had just called him. "_Watashi ha douseiaisha dehanai._" Jak muttered as he folded his arms in front of him. Sig looked at him questionably, not knowing what the two even said.

Lisa: My romaji is a bit rusty. XP So sorry if it doesn't make sense since he's supposed to be denying that he's gay.

"Don't you this guy's your..." Markus suddenly looked hesitant, knowing full well that everyone's attention was on him. Damas was obviously already impatient as Markus quickly spoke, "He's your best chance in making sure nothing happens to Spargus. You're looking at the only reason why Haven City is even still standing, Damas."

However, those words didn't even please the king as he said, "That does deny the fact that he had helped destroy the purity of the Arena!" He glared at Sig as he stated, "Sig, your time in Haven City has poisoned you!" He then turned to look at Jak and said, "And you, newcomer! You deserve no mercy. I should toss you both into the jaws of the desert!" Hearing this, Markus felt that the end of the world was emanate as he walked away, his face in his hands as he groaned audibly. He then turned to look at Damas and shouted, "_Watashi hakono shinji rarenai_! These men are more than likely the best warriors in the land, maybe in this whole damn world, and you're just going to throw them out just because of them _not_ killing each other?"

"Markus, _shizuka na_!" shouted Damas, surprising both Jak and Markus as the former twin looked at the king in shock. Damas just glared at him and said, "Don't be surprised that I know this language. Your father obviously insisted on this so we could speak privately. I'm surprised you kept this tradition with your late-sister's lover."

Markus stopped looking mad as he bluntly said, "They didn't even go past first base, sir." This caused Jak to be mad as he glared at the man and shouted, "Shut up! No one's asking you on how far we went!"

The former twin just stuck his tongue out and said, "I'm just glad that she died a virgin because I wouldn't really want to hear that she popped her cherry because of you. You might have a disease because of your stay in prison two years ago."

"You're sick in the head!" Jak shouted but everyone went silent as Damas slammed his staff on the floor, causing a thunder-like sound echo through the room.

"Enough! None of you should receive any mercy, but..." Damas looked at the two with a serious, but somewhat assuring expression. It went quiet as the sound that was heard was the water entering the small ponds in the throne room. After a long angsty moment, Damas then said, "Thanks to Sig for being our spy, you two have one more chance to redeem yourself, but only once!"

He walked away back to his throne as he turned around once he was standing in front of it. "There is a nest of Metal-pedes not too far from here. They have been harassing our artifact carriers for some time. I want you to drive into the heart of the nest and take out all the creatures you find inside," Damas said, causing nearly everyone wanting to sigh out loud, but kept quiet when the king added while sitting on his throne. "I'd say good luck... but then luck won't help you."

**-+-+-+-**

**Market**

"I bet you my whole paycheck this week that we are going to see those guys' heads on a platter," Tucker stated, obviously making bets on the fates on the fighters. Church shook his head while Sister let out a disgusted groan. "Just like, so disgusting, Tucker." The man ignored it as Caboose said, "I really don't think Damas would really place heads on a platter, unless it's for meals, then we would be eating heads for dinner." He suddenly gasped he stared at his comrade and asked, "Does that mean we are cannibals? I don't want to eat people. People must taste weird."

Church slapped his head as Ming just chuckled. Chiharu was busy picking out what she wanted to eat when she suddenly perked up and turned around. "Markus-sama!" she shouted in glee as she ran towards the man who was accompanied by the alive Jak and Daxter. Markus was ready for the hug as he chuckled and said, "Hi there, kid. How's it been?"

She looked up at him and replied with a smile, "I'm fine now that you're here, Markus-sama!" He chuckled as the girl continued to cling on to him as he and Jak walked toward the group around the vending stall. Tucker cursed, saying that he lost the bet when Church stated, "No one gambled with you, dumbass." Sister giggled while Tucker stuck out his tongue like a child before folding his arms and pouted. Caboose then said, "I didn't bet either, Church. Aren't you so proud of me?"

"Would you stop **asking me that damn question?**" Church shouted, obviously mad that the man wouldn't stop trying to be his best friend, which he didn't want one at the moment. He turned to the former twin as he said, "Congratulations on bargaining with Damas. So, what did he say you have to do or you die?"

Jak looked at him with slight surprise as Daxter voiced his question, "Big man always does this?"

Church nodded his head as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and took the plates of food. As he handed to them to the others, he replied, "If you had proven yourself worthy or really trustworthy, the King is merciful enough to let you prove yourself that you still have the guts. Plus, the guy's got a heart."

"Hard to believe that the king has a heart, huh, Jak?" Daxter muttered to his friend who rolled his eyes at the sad joke. Markus then stated, "Not a big surprise that he is still merciful after all these years."

Jak looked at him with a slight glare as he spoke, "I take you knew the guy back then?" Markus sighed as he said, "I'll tell you at the apartment." Tucker sighed in disgust as he said, "Aw jeez! No gay love out here please!" Markus glared at him and shouted, "**You better shut up about homosexuality before I stick your gun up so far up your ass, you're going to be shitting bullets for weeks.**" Chiharu joined as she said, "That's right. Plus, Markus-sama isn't gay because he and I will get married when I get older."

Ming laughed awkwardly while Markus just stared at the girl with confusion. "Now now, Chiharu, you know that saying such things is very improper," the Asian lectured. The girl pouted as she held on to Markus tighter, making Daxter try to stifle a large laugh that was threatening to cackle at the man. Jak just shook his head as he said, "I better meet up with Sig at the Garage. I don't want to be caught out here when Damas comes to check if our vehicle is still there."

As the blonde walked away, he heard Tucker call out, "**Hey! If you meet any hot banished chicks out there, give them my number! I know how to take care of a lady!**"

"I thought you were, like, with me," Sister stated, causing an awkward aura to overcome the group that was about to eat lunch.

_**Three hours later...**_

**Lisa: Why the time skip? I'm having a real headache trying to come up with random stuff that wouldn't really work since I got sick because of the slip and slide party we had at my house. Stupid slip and slide! Why did you have to be so much fun?**

**Oasis**

Markus stood waiting as he looked down at his reflection in the water. It was only an hour ago that he had received a message from Ashelin, which he hadn't heard for a year. He was a bit surprised that anyone was even allowed to contact them, being exiled out in the Wasteland. The only contact between the two places was between Sig and his spying, but that didn't really count in the former twin's book. He then heard the sound of engines running as he looked toward the desert, seeing the vehicle that Jak had left in. Daxter jumped out just as they parked close to him and landed on the man's head.

"So, I take it that the princess called you out here too?" Daxter ask while Markus just let out an exasperated sigh. The Ottsel then felt that the man's non-enthusiastic side was rising as he went back to standing with his buddy. At that moment, everyone heard a engine roar coming closer as they looked up, seeing a familiar blue zoomer park a few yards in front of them. The sand picked up, causing the men to cover their faces so no dirt will go in their eyes. It was unlucky for Daxter as he was going to say something when sand stuck to his tongue, causing him to taste dirt and salt.

When the engine sound died down, the mini sandstorm did also, revealing Asheling and Jhenifer who were getting out of their seats. Obviously seeing the former princess didn't really help the anger in Jak as he stalked toward them with Daxter. Luckily, his dark half calmed him down enough to just glare at the woman and now punch her for letting them nearly die out here. Daxter was the first to reach them as he skidded to stop in front of Ashelin as he flirted, "Hey baby, ya though you'd dumped me, huh? I knew you'd be back for some more Orange lovin'!" He emphasized it by slapping his own butt, causing Ashelin to roll her eyes in disgust and Jhenifer to giggle at the weak attempt. He then got serious as he pointed at his own face and said, "Get a good look, it's the last time you get to see it."

Wanting the subject to change, Jak said in an obvious angry tone, " Ashelin, what are you doing here?" Feeling that she should lessen the tension, Ashelin looked at him with a sincere look and said, "Jak... it's good to see you." Markus obviously knew that things weren't going to get good since Jak was already on his last string of self control, causing the man to wait if Dark or Kadar will appear and start trying to kill someone, mostly Ashelin since she didn't really try to stop Veger from making them get exiled to the Wasteland. Daxter then spoke loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Listen, toots, you left us in the desert. So talk to the tail. Causet he whiskers ain't listening! We out, Jak."

"Don't blame us, Daxter," Jhenifer retorted, obviously getting a little mad at the treatment they were getting. "It's not like we wanted to have you guys out here while we are trying to stop the war from going more crazy than it is right now." She then realized that someone was missing from the group as she then asked, "Where's Lisa?" A dark atmosphere suddenly overcame the three men as Jak just stared at the ground with his hands shoved in his pants pocket. Jhenifer looked at Markus who just covered his mouth and looked at the lake, not wanting to make eye contact. She then looked to the one who for sure would tell her as Daxter then just stood there and just looked sad.

Before she could ask again, Jak then said, "The beacon you gave me... thanks." It was obviously directed toward Ashelin as she then smiled and replied, "I knew Damas would find you. He doesn't miss much in this desert." Daxter then muttered, "Really? I can't see why he can't?" It was obvious he was also mad about the exile but Jak just asked, "You know the king?"

Ashelin nodded as she said, "It doesn't matter now." She then stepped closer and explained, "Jak, I need you to come back to the city. We're losing the fight. Veger is drunk on power and he's taken command. He doesn't understand what he's up against. I need you..." However, before she could finish, the loud sound of engines roaring suddenly echoed around them as three Marauder vehicles appeared out of nowhere as they circled around the group, causing them to go into a fighting stance.

The ones who were in the passenger seats of the vehicle jumped out, being led but a short male Marauder who wasn't too please on seeing them out here. Markus then seemed to notice that the boy was obviously young when he shouted, it was a boy who hadn't even reached puberty who was leading the attack on them. "I am so not going to live this down if I get my ass handed to be by a twelve year old," he muttered as he then got into a fighting stance when the other Marauders started their attack.

-+-+-+-

**4:22 pm  
Haven City  
Naughty Ottsel**

"And I'm telling you that Croco dogs can not look up!" Jack Sparrow stated confidently in his drunken slur, getting a disagreement from Carth. "And I'm telling you they can. If a dog from can look up, than so can a Croco dog," he declared. Apparently this conversation started after Isaiah asked what pets the people in this world would own, causing the pirate and the pilot to have a fight over this issue. "Guys, can we go on the list of pets that are _ownable_?" Izzy said, hoping that the stupid conversation would go back to his question, but it was ignored as the two kept on arguing. Sighing, he then noticed Torn who was calling him for the past ten minutes.

Happily finding that there was something to pull him away from the arguing two, he walked toward the Freedom Fighters leader as Torn said, "I need you to go watch the bar for a bit." Sensing something was going to happen privately, Isaiah joked, "What? You scared that Jack Sparrow there got some guy to steal all the rum and cart it away to the Metal Heads?" The long silence afterwards told him that it wasn't a really good joke before Torn then said, "I don't want some stupid idiot like Sarge and his troops coming in and messing with the equipment. The last time they were here, they destroyed half of the work we had to do for nearly three months, costing us too much time."

Sensing that the man was probably going to blow, Isaiah said, "Okay, calm down, man. I'll go... Jesus..." He then headed out of the back room, still hearing the men arguing which he hoped would stop soon. Once he reached the main bar room, he heard the door swish open, causing him to look up. What he saw was something he didn't think would happen at all.

Standing in the door, his suit torn a bit and obviously tired, was his foster father, Lucan, along with his little brother Daniel.

"What the... Lucan!" He shouted as he ran toward the man. Lucan looked up as he released his only support which was the door as he let out desperatly, "I... Isaiah... wha..." He nearly made contact to the floor when Isaiah caught him, the boy's eyes obviously showing concern and relief. "Lucan! Oh man..." He then looked back at the back room door as he called out Torn's name. It was only the third time when finally saw the commander come out with the others and saw him come toward him, asking him question on who that man was and what happen to him.

"Oh god... thank God..." was all Isaiah could mutter at all as he looked at the unconscious face of his foster father, seeing that it was unmarred and still the same since he had first met the man. He then looked at Daniel who looked hurt as he was holding his bleeding arm. Once he felt Torn take his foster father from his arms, he went to his younger brother and hugged him tightly. "Oh my god..." he said as he then pushed him away, but still had his hands on his shoulders and asked, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I really don't know," his little brother admitted innocently. "One minute, I was on a plane with Sam and Mr. Cyprien, then I just found myself out there and found Lucan trying to get in." Isaiah sighed in relief, happy that at least he didn't get grabbed by anyone bad and was really forced to come here. At least now, he can keep an eye on his little brother.

"Isaiah..."

The boy turned to look at his foster father as the man sat up, as if waking from a deep sleep and not looking like shit anymore. "Where's your cousin?" he asked, obviously wondering how come Lisa wasn't with him. He began to try to think up a lie when Torn said, "She got exiled out of the city along with our two last chances on keeping this place standing for another few years." Lucan sighed as he then looked at Isaiah and asked, "Did you feel it... last year?"

It was obvious what the man was referring to as Isaiah unconsciously touched his own chest, remembering the pain he had felt. He then looked to his foster father and asked, "What did that mean? It felt like I should know what it meant, but I can't remember what it was." He waited for the man to answer, which he thought he was until Lucan stood up and quickly changed the subject. "This place looks like shit," he commented the bar, obviously because now it was their Port HQ. Knowing that whining about it won't get an answer, he stood up as he said, "We only got a few days left before we get another full blown attack. If Ashelin doesn't bring back Jak and Markus, I really think that it'll be end of this place for good."

Lucan then walked toward the console and placed his hand on it. "At least you got one thing that'll help you now and could turn this battle around," he stated, causing Torn to look at him questionably. Isaiah smirked while Daniel was obviously waiting for something cool. Torn then asked, "Oh? And what's that?"

The man turned around as he showed that his eye pupils turned to slits and he showed his fangs. He spoke with a slight lisp accent, "You got me, the Darkyn Cop as my darling would call me."

**-+-+-+-**

**5:15 pm  
Wasteland  
Oasis**

Markus broke a Marauder's neck before grabbing his weapon and shooting another in the head. Jak was in his Dark mode as he used his long sharp nails to rip apart their bodies. Ashelin was using her pistol to shoot the Marauders down with great precision. As all this was happening, Jhenifer decided to just hide out in the vehicle since she didn't really get to bring a weapon since she didn't think that this kind of danger existed or even could live out in this desert.

Luckily, there was only about five left out of the nine that kept on getting reinforcements. The young leader of the enemy was still alive as he was just sending his lackeys to do the job. The boy just scoffed as he yelled in a foreign language, causing everyone to back off to their vehicles. As the cars were driving off, the boy stayed a bit longer to stare at them, mostly toward Jak. It glared at him as he then jumped on to the vehicle and had his lackey drive them out of there. Daxter jumped from his now normal friend's shoulder as he shouted, "Oh yeah! That's right! We bad, you sad! We rock, and you **suck!**"

Markus just tossed the weapon away, showing that he had no interest in keeping it. He then saw Ashelin had back to her vehicle which Jhenifer was now perfectly sitting and waiting impatiently to leave. The former princess took out a cloth that was covering something and walked to Jak. "Keira wanted me to give you this." Jak took it and unwrapped it, revealing it was the small pendent he had received from his younger self at the final battle with the Metal Head leader.

Ashelin then looked sympathtic and confessed, "Jak, your friends need you. I need you."

This caused anger to come back into Jak as he stated, "The city threw me out, remember? They can rot for all I care." Ashelin was about to reason with him when he then said, "You want to know why Lisa isn't standing with me right now? Why she isn't giving a damn hug to her friend over there?" He gestured to Jhenifer who's attention he got after saying that. "It's because of you sending us out here for something stupid that she died! She's dead!"

As shock overcame the girls, Markus walked over to his comrade and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Look, it wasn't their fault for that happening, Jak!" Jak was obviously mad that the man was defending the people who had thrown them, or more likely the people who were from the city that threw them out. "You should be mad at them to, Markus!"

"Doesn't mean we should abandon our friends back at home?" he stated when Jak then said, "Forget it! Just leave with them, Markus! I have new friends now." Markus just knew that reasoning wouldn't work now that his friend's anger had appeared. He sighed and just motioned for Ashelin to get the vehicle started. As zoomer engines roared again, Markus stepped on to the side railings, letting Ashelin drive.

"Looks like the hero did die out here, or was it long before that, Jak?"

Jak stared up at the man before looking back down at the medallion in his hand. He then muttered to himself, "I'm through saving the world." As if that was a sign of the end of that, Markus motioned for Ashelin who was hesitant but drove off back to Haven City with Markus, leaving Jak alone in the desert as he continued staring at the medallion in his hand, his friend sitting on his shoulder giving him a sympathetic look.

"Jak... maybe we should..." Daxter began to say as Jak then looked at him. He knew his friend would have anger in his eyes, but not despair. "We should what, Dax? Do what?" Realizing that he was yelling at his best friend, he let out a desperate sigh and said, "Let's... just go rest now... we'll... do something else tomorrow."

As they headed to their vehicle, they didn't notice that the boy was watching them from afar, obviously wanting to see if there was anything fun about the man. His large lackey stood with him and asked, "Yo, boss? Are we going to kill him or what?" The boy looked at him beneath his scarf mask as he said, "No way I'm going to let this guy die. I'm going to hang with him for awhile." His two lackeys gave him a surprised look as he then lowered the mask and took off his beanie. He had red hair and light blue eyes similar to Jak's as he smirked and said, "I might have actually found the guy I've been trying to find this whole time, guys." He then jumped from his hiding spot once Jak drove back to Spargus City. "I'm going to make sure this guy does what he has to do."

"And what's that, boss?" the other lackey asked. Ignoring that his men were more stupid than what his IQ was supposed to be, he announced, "I'm going to make him become the hero once again!"

Ubknownst to him, the zoomer was still in the air above them as Markus was hoping for Jak to change his mind. Once he saw the vehicle disappear back into the city's Garage, he noticed movement behind the boulders that faced where they once stood just yards away. He saw the incident accure as he then looked at Ashelin, "We better get back to Haven. I'm dying to see someone again."

Ashelin just shook her head as she headed back to the city. Jhenifer smirked at the man and said, "Oh! You're going to cradle rob my friend, aren't you?" Markus just gave her a quick glare before staring back at the city that was starting to come into view, seeing that the Palace was still gone from overlooking the city, giving him a sense that at least nothing had really changed while he was gone... boy was he going to regret thinking that way.

**To be Continued...**

**Review reply time!**

**Senri Shiki Fan: Yesh we are back! XD**

**aliceandjasper09: lol Thanks for telling us the answer and the review!**

**Hypermanic: LOL a lot of people find it disturbing when he talks to you guys. XD You should torture the guy more XD**

**UltimaKeyMaster: Sorry, but Lisa actually died in the story. Poor poor Jak... And I don't think we will ever known how the hell Neko got the Keyblade XD**

**Nocturnal-Days: Yesh! We update! Aqua is just a side character really... just added by someone but she'll be getting more appearances... all of them, especially at the end XD... which won't be for another six to eight chapters!**

_**Please review! We will update as fast as we can!**_


	16. Chapter 15

**I nearly got pissed and gave up on this since my USBs kept on disappearing, making me retype this chapter a total of ten times. ARGH! At least I saved the first part on the computer before this whole thing happened... but then my notes are gone too! Damn you house of mine! I swear, something here is taking my stuff and eating it so it disappears! I know it's not my puppy because then I would have seen a string hang from her mouth.**

**Chapter 15  
Bad News All Around & Revival of the Hero**

**Year One, 6****th**** Day, 5:30 pm  
Spargus City  
Garage**

"So you decided to stay here, Jak?" Kojima stated with a slight irritated tone. Jak just ignored him as he stalked past him and out of the garage, into the city. Daxter just stood behind as he said for his friend, "At least you will be able to relax more while me and my sidekick do all the work." Taiki stared down at him with a skeptical look since this was the first time since they were here that he heard the animal consider his friend, who was the one fighting and running around, a sidekick. The two men just stared down at him before watching the figure walking away into the city.

"He sure isn't going to let it go, is he?" Taiki mournfully said. "It's been a year and he hasn't even thought of anything else except..."

"I would be kind of like that too if a girl that I really liked just got killed in front of me," Kojima confessed. "But I wouldn't be some pansy ass by sulking all the time. I'm surprised that Damas hasn't kicked him out." Taiki laughed nervously as he looked at his friend. "You've been saying that nearly every hour on the hour, my friend, so he's not the only one with a bad habit after her death."

"Well, he is one and until he sucks it up and starts to do something other than sulking at that stupid tower," Kojima said as he turned to close the garage while still looking at Daxter and Kojima. "I'm not going to stop calling him a pansy ass."

At the turret tower, Jak sat on the chair as he looked at the horizon, the sky starting to become mixed blue with orange, like the sky was on fire. The sun was nearly touching the waters, ready to disappear for another day as Jak closed his eyes to take a rest like he has done everyday.

"Good evening, mister!" shouted a young voice. Jak jolted as he then noticed a young face staring at him while sitting on the controls. Jak pressed himself against the seat he was in, not wanting to fall out of the turret tower and down to the dirt floor that was five stories away. "Boy, I never knew the Great King Damas' city would look like this! It's awesome!"

It took a few seconds for Jak to realize that the young boy was the same boy that confronted him outside just almost an hour ago. Looking around for his gun, he noticed that the kid had it attached to his back and waving his finger at him. "No way we are gonna fight here, mister! Plus, I'm here on peaceful terms!" Jak just stared at him with disbelief as he then stood up and started to climb down the ladder. The boy pouted a bit as he then followed suit, sliding down. Luckily, Jak was already walking away towards his apartment when the boy plopped on the ground hard.

He quickly stood up, dusted himself, and chased after the man. "Yo, wait! I wanna hang with you for awhile, mister!" Jak stopped as he stood in the middle of the street, staring at the boy with a slight hint of skepticism. "Yeah... sure you do," Jak said sarcastically as he walked away. The boy pouted as he chased after the man since he was walking faster than the boy could run. Jak reached the apartment door, he heard a loud crash behind him and he didn't need to turn around to know that the boy climbed up the railings to get to him.

"Dude, you kind of act like how my dad was when he was still alive and had a stick stuck up his ass!" the boy stated, causing Jak to stumble a bit when he opened the door. He turned and looked at the boy as he asked, "Does your dad even let you use that kind of language?" The boy shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Don't know, he wasn't around much since he was always gone for months at time so I really don't remember what he looks like."

Jak felt a pang of pity as he then said, "Whatever, kid. Just leave me alone." He entered the apartment, seeing the wolf lying on the floor in a peaceful sleep as she has been doing since it had gotten better. She woke up and started to growl defensively towards the boy until he reached towards her and petted her. The wolf flinched a bit but stopped as she then happily sat and pushed into the hand to get more attention. "Thanks for guarding the door, Aqua," Jak spoke sarcastically as he walked to cupboard to get a cup. The boy saw this as he then perked up and asked, "So, how come you didn't go with your buddies?"

The blonde eyed at the kid before filling the cup with cold tap water. As he drank from it, tasting the slight bitterness of the sink water go down his throat, Jak answered, "They aren't my friends... not anymore anyways." The boy's elf ears went down sadly like a dog's ear does when the master scolds it as he replied, "That's a bit harsh, you know?" Jak just glared at the kid before tossing the empty cup in the sink, hearing it clank with two other dishes that were inside. When it was obvious that the man wasn't going to answer him back, the boy smiled and introduced himself, "The name's Wallace, but all my buddies call me Wally!"

Wally had his arms out like he had just done a fantastic circus act, but was ignored when Jak walked past him and towards the door. Reaching it, Aqua stood up from lying down as she barked happily. Once he opened the door, she ran outside and into the streets. Jak turned to look at Wally and said, "I want you out of here before I come back. If I see you again, I will kill you." Wally didn't show much expression of surprise as he noticed that the man's eyes suddenly turned rather dark and black before reverting to blue eyes. Once he saw the door slam shut, he looked around the apartment as if to familiarize himself with his surroundings.

He was about to head to the bedroom when he heard knocking on the door. Heading towards it, he opened it with a smile as he said, "_Konnichiwa, _stranger!"

"Wally?!"

Wallace looked up to see a male Asian face who stared at him with great shock. The kid had equal shock as well as the two just stared at each other with continuous surprise. "Uh... hey... big brother..."

-+-+-+-

**Year One, 6****th**** Day, 6:02 pm  
Haven City  
Main Town**

Griff was staring up at the sky that had just started to have great explosions, indicating that someone who is flying a zoomer might get killed today... again. Michelle was busy checking her ammo of his guns as Griff stayed alert, not wanting to have to mind his own business when the poor guy's zoomer lands on him like so many times. He then decided to look up, wondering if another zoomer was going to "accidentally land" on him due to "technical difficulties" but instead saw a zoomer fly by while a figure jumped out of it at thirty feet in the air.

All went too fast for his brain to compute what was going on until he was on the ground with feet on his chest, making him puff out all the breathe he had in his lungs. It was hard to breath in as all he could do was gasp harshly and lay still. Looking up to the sky was all he could do as he saw the silhouette of a familiar man with a familiar hairstyle. "Markus?!"

Michelle looked up after hearing the name as she dropped her guns in shock as her eyes were wide with shock and another expression that she hadn't felt for a long time. Markus stared at her with a blank stare as he did when he first saw her again after the year of her absence and the year when he was exiled. He knew what he felt and all he could think of to do at this moment was one thing...

He stepped off Griff who let out a hard but a sigh of relief while trying to regain his breath as Markus walked toward Michelle who was still frozen in shock. He stalked toward her, ignoring the fact that the sky was exploding above them with missiles and enemy zoomers being shot down. Once he reached for her, he pulled her close to her in a strong but warm embrace. Griff sat up while watching this as he let out an exasperated sigh before coughing violently. "You damn cocky son of a bitch," Griff muttered, but he was obviously ignored as the two just kept having their tender moment which he just scoffed at.

"I bet even a large KG bot isn't going to interrupt this moment, less they want their mechanical balls torn out," he commented as he soon realized that KG bots were more gutsy than he thought. Three large ones fell from the sky after a KG carrier flew over; landing them around the couple as Markus gently pushed Michelle away, but still had her in arms reach. "I've been aching to kill some robots since I left," Markus stated as he cracked his knuckles.

Michelle smirked as she cocked her guns and pointed them at the KG bots. Griff joined in as he coughed a bit while taking out his Rifle gun. "Shouldn't you be wearing your gauntlets, sir?" he shouted to Markus, who obviously ignored him as he charged at the closest KG Bot with his bare fists.

-+-+-+-

**Freedom Fighters HQ Garage**

"You sure he won't need this back there?" Jhenifer asked as she held up the metal gauntlets that Markus had dropped behind when he jumped from the zoomer. Ashelin just shrugged as she turned off the zoomer and jumped out. "He seems a bit stronger than we last saw him," she commented. "So I wouldn't be surprised if the man can actually kick ass without those amplifiers anymore."

She then tossed them aside on a panel that was not on before she ran toward the main panel in the center of the room, making a holo-map of the city appear as many red blips were clashing blue ones... as usual. As Ashelin started to a system check, Jhenifer was suddenly dark moody when she asked, "Do you think he was lying?" The tattooed-face woman looked at the Filipino as Jhenifer's eyes were suddenly dark and saddened. "Do you think she's really dead?"

Ashelin sighed in dismay as she said, "We can't know for sure..."

"But the way Jak talked about it... and the fact that Markus didn't even say anything to deny it..." Jhenifer tried to deduct, but stopped herself as she felt even worse about it. She knew that if she relayed this news to her friends...

...She could only imagine their reactions to a death of a friend.

-+-+-+-

**Naughty Ottsel**

"This food looks... weird, Icey," Daniel stated as he poked the roasted red and brown goop on his plate. Lucan was just sleeping with his head on the bar while Isaiah was trying to force feed his brother, even though he kept saying that he had already had dinner back home. "You could have just asked Raphael to eat it, and you know that guy can't worth shit when we try to give him the food that we don't like."

As if that was a wake up call, Lucan looked up and glared at two. "You've been skipping meals again?!" he shouted, causing the two children to just laugh nervously at the man while spouting out apologizes. The man sighed as he just sat back to go to sleep. He needed all the rest he can get because Torn had informed that he was going to tell him everything that the KG. As he placed his head back to where it was seconds ago, he closed his eyes as he began to think carefully on what he had to say.

But once he saw darkness, it was replaced with horrific images; people being electrified by purple lightening, them being carted away, seeing his prison friend...

He shot his eyes open again as he just let only a sharp breath in and slow sign out. He turned to look at the teen and his brother, seeing that they didn't notice his jolt to consciousness. He sighed as he knew that he wouldn't be able to get a good night sleep for a few days. Lucan then sat up and went to the control panel where Torn was looking at a hologram of the map of the city. Seeing that the red areas seemed to have gotten control of some of the blue and the purple had too, it didn't look like they will be getting a victory anytime soon.

"I guess your man named Veger made the stupid mistake by banishing some good men," Lucan stated, catching the Commander's attention. Torn chuckled a bit as he replied, "I'm sure Ashelin's got them coming back, whether Veger wants them or not. Just hope that they didn't take too hard we didn't do this sooner."

Lucan narrowed his eyes, knowing too well how people feel like when they are just thrown out and nearly forgotten. He then saw Jack Sparrow trying to sneak a rum bottle for the tenth time since he got here. He never knew a human who would be able to actually hate the fact of being sober, and the idea actually scared his comrades. He chose to not say anything as he said, "I wish to discuss what I've saw at the KG prisons."

Torn gave him a questionable glance and asked, "Should we discuss this in private or out here?" Lucan showed no expression but Torn could tell he was confused by the proposition. He then nodded over to the bar, indicating on whether or not Lucan wanted his foster kids to hear what he was going to say.

Looking at Daniel who was smiling carelessly, he was glad that the boy didn't get sent into the part of the prison the vampire had come from. He then looked at the Freedom Fighter commander and nodded over to the front door. Torn stood up and followed, but stopped as he told Isaiah, "Stay here with the bar, Isaiah. I think Sparrow is trying to steal drinks again." Torn let a smirk of triumph cross his face but let it disappear when he heard the audible groan of defeat coming from the pirate.

Once outside, Lucan saw Carth and Mango working on a missile. For what reason, Lucan didn't want to know nor cared for the details. Torn then looked at him and asked, "Can you tell me what the KG bots are planning?" Lucan took a deep breath and sighed as he felt a bit weaker outside, making him realize that the sun was still out. He wasn't going to burst into flames like how the humans from his world always depicted vampires would, but his abilities will be weaker than they should if they were going to get attacked right now.

"During the year I was there, many humans were being captured as well from our world. They mostly seemed to aim for the age of maturity."

Mango looked confused until Carth quickly explained, "It will be most likely the ages of eighteen to twenty-one, kid." Mango nodded his head in understanding before letting Lucan continue.

"I'm not sure what they are looking for, nor why the leader is even doing this, but they just keep grabbing around that age range, and anyone that is around them, most likely their loved ones."

Torn nodded his head and asked, "Do you know who the leader of the KG is right now?"

Lucan lay against the wall of the nightclub as he looked up at the Ottsel machine doing the rock out sign, wearing devil horns and holding a red pitchfork. He remembered seeing Lisa playing this game only once and finished it in a day, before throwing it out. That was in the first few weeks of her stay in his care. He didn't know that it looked even more ridiculous in real life, but there it was, totally making him want to laugh. He let out a chilled sigh, obviously trying to suppress the laughter as he then continued.

"I had thought it would have been clear already to you people, but I guess the story's change because of all that has happened in the events before this." he muttered out loud. Torn become more interested as he asked, "Are you saying the girl and her friends weren't supposed to be here?"

Lucan looked up and then said, "A lot of people weren't supposed to be here, but yet here they are, perfectly roaming this world like it is their own." As if in reaction, everyone looked at Carth who quickly got offended. "Hey! Just because I crashed here on my ship, doesn't mean I purposely wanted things to change!"

"He's not the only one," Lucan said. "Even people who worked in your army for a long time weren't supposed to be made known, and yet here they are, fitting in."

"You're dodging my question, Lucan," Torn bluntly stated.

Lucan chuckled as he said, "I guess then I should say that I don't know _either_ of the leaders' names." Torn was about to snap at the man for being evasive until he realized what he had just said. "Wait! '_**Either**_'? You mean the KG has more than two leaders?" Mango heard this as well as he stated his opinion, "Oh great, let's make it worse with knowing we have _two_ enemies plus the Metal Heads to deal with. I swear I know somebody up there must really hate us!"

Carth just sighed and said, "I'm not surprised since I've seen worse… and met worse." Lucan can tell he sounded a bit remorseful, but what's also different about the man other than his short ears like him was the way he smelled. He had no scent to him, unlike Mango and Torn. Thankfully, Mango didn't smell just like what his parents called him. He prayed to whatever these people worshiped that his parents didn't meet at a fruits stand.

Going back to Carth, the man just didn't have a scent on him, like he was…

Lucan mentally shook his head as he told himself that he was in a different world, which people would obviously have a different scent unlike the people he had lived with for more than seven hundred years. He then looked at Torn as the man said, "This is worse than we thought." Carth stepped forward as he said, "Obviously, we might be dealing with someone you guys have dealt with before."

Mango waved it off. "No way in hell! Those guys are dead. I mean, people can't come back from the dead and walk the planet like the living." Lucan coughed at that statement, making everyone glance at him which he waved it off. He wasn't sure if they knew he was already dead, since he wasn't sure if Isaiah even told them. Obviously they hadn't since they just ignored them, discussing on how the situation got worse, knowing that they now had to deal with more trouble.

-+-+-+-

**Year One, 6****th**** Day, 7:03 pm  
Spargus City  
Jak's Apartment**

"Man, you really did get messed up when we got here," Ming stated as he seemed to tower the young boy who was obviously not happy with the height difference. Wally slapped the hand away as he then stood up; trying to match the height only to see that he was two feet shorter than him. "How the hell did you get older anyways, Ming? You look like an adult!" Ming just smiled teasingly as he patted the short boy's head. "And you look like a ten year old! I can't believe it but you almost look the same before we got here."

Wally just huffed and looked away while Ming then asked, "So, how is it that you got in the city? Did you get banished like I did?"

The red haired boy just scoffed and replied proudly, "I was accepted as junior leader of the Marauders as I successfully increased their raids and their successful attacks on the city of Spargus." He then felt a pang of hatred hitting him hard as he slowly looked to his brother to see him glaring darkly. "So you... are the brat... that has been making me run around the Wasteland for the past year?" Ming slowly stood up, emitting a dark aura around him as his brother started twitch with a hint of fear growing inside of him.

Back at outside, Jak was holding a box of foods and drinks while Aqua was happily holding a wrapped steak in her mouth. The blonde was searching for his keys as he reached for his apartment. Once standing in front of it, he started to hear crashing and thuds behind the door. He reacted quickly as he kicked down the door to see Ming trying to beat up the young boy, which resulted his apartment to be a big mess in just a matter of minutes. Seeing that two didn't even acknowledge his presence, his anger increased more before he slammed the door behind him, leaving a shocked Aqua in wolf-form standing outside. She sat down, still holding the raw meat in her mouth as she patiently waited for Jak to open the door again.

It was only thirty minutes later when Jak opened it, still looking the same as he did before entering the apartment. However, the apartment was in shambles which was being quickly fixed by Ming and Wally, both doing separate things without bumping into each other. The wolf calmly walked in as Jak was about to close the door when Daxter suddenly flew in, landing on Aqua's head. The wolf looked up to see the familiar furry mug before trotting to the kitchen and placing the raw meat on the counter, waiting for Jak to cook it. "Come on, chef," Daxter called as Jak just stared down at the two. "We are starving like hell!"

Eyeing at Daxter, he knelt down before opening his buddy's mouth and took a quick sniff. "You just had some burrito or beans before coming here," Jak stated as he then went to get the supplies for cooking. Daxter made whining tone before saying, "Aw come on, buddy! You know what that does to one's system. Only a well cooked steak will come this belly down."

Jak shook his head as he then noticed that the two males were done, sitting at the table as if to wait for some scolding. What was odd about it was that they seemed to be just sitting the same way, sitting on their legs with their hands on their thighs. If he didn't know any better, they could be related. He shook his head at the thought since he had to focus on the large steak, now thinking that he had to split it five ways now there was more company at his home.

_**One hour later...**_

Ming and Wally were eating contently while Aqua was gnawing at her piece, all three obviously loving the food. Daxter was eating his too, but notice that Jak was just poking at his piece, obviously thinking about something other than eating. Seeing that the events of that evening haven't left his head, Daxter sighed as he placed his fork down. "We could have gone back, Jak." Jak looked down at his friend as he replied. "And what? Get blamed for another thing by Count Veger? Have more people sent out here because of me?"

Wally watched with a sense of intrigue as the two buddies were suddenly arguing, completely forgetting about the company that was there. He saw his brother was just ignoring it as well, wanting to finish as he had work soon while Aqua just waited patiently for Jak and Daxter to quit arguing. Seeing that the two weren't going to stop, he then slammed his hands on the table, catching everyone's attention. "Look, mister! I don't know what your problem is," Wally began to see as he pointed at Jak with his spoon even though it was a bad choice of intimidating. "But you're supposed to be the hero. And heroes don't mope around because their friends went back home and stayed behind because of something that happened... I don't know!"

When he noticed no one was going to respond in any way to his words, he stormed out of the apartment, not seeing that Aqua and Ming followed him out with slight hesitation. Once Wally reached the beach, the sun was now gone as the sky was dark and purple with stars shown. It has been really long since he saw them, having spent nearly a year out in the desert where the sandstorms would be frequent and covered the skies. He felt two people stand near him, well a man and a wolf as Aqua then looked up at him with a questionable look.

Wally stared down at the canine as he knelt down to hug the dog, slightly causing her to freeze a bit before relaxing in the embrace. Ming looked at his brother as he said, "We can't do anything to change that guy's mind, and you know that right?" Wally shook his head as he stated, "Mother said that the guy was a hero! Mother wouldn't lie to us about that... would she?" The Asian Wastelander shook his head as he replied, "No... She wouldn't..."

It was an only hour later when they finally returned to the apartment, finding that it was unoccupied. Aqua seemed to sniff around for clues while Ming just set down the tired brother of his on the futon that he had laid out once he entered. It wasn't until then when Aqua returned with a note in her mouth. Gently taking it so it wouldn't rip, he read it to himself. As the words went through his head and he mouthed them silently to himself, he smiled gently as he looked over to his brother who was fast asleep. Folding it neatly and placing it near him so when he woke up he would read it too, Ming went to the balcony to look out the ocean, seeing the sun was gone once again to rise another day as the moon shown brightly in the sky and the water.

-+-+-+-

**Temple**

"Looks like the kid's words actually got through to ya, Jak," Daxter happily stated as they skidded to a halt in front of the Temple. Jak just shrugged as he got out of the vehicle, his friend joining him on his shoulder. "The kid was probably right anyways," he said. "I've been moping for more than a year. I wouldn't think she would be really happy with me just sitting there doing nothing."

"The kid oddly reminds me of her, you know?" Daxter pondered a bit, getting a quirked eyebrow from his buddy. When he saw this, he quickly stated his reason, "Well, the kid just seemed to have that determination that she had and it would probably be something that she would say to you if you were moping."

Jak smirked at the thought as they come up to a door that had been closed and held the familiar sign of the seal he had. Without thinking, he held up the seal he had recently reacquired from Ashelin, causing it and the door to glow red. The area shook a bit violently before the doors opened as Jak looked to his friend with a new found courage that was thought to be lost. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Daxter jumped happily on his friend's shoulder as he added, "That's the ticket!"

As they entered into the cavern, a cloaked figure watched while holding a rather small orb of water before sucking it back into its hand and quickly vanishing into mist and wind.

-+-+-+-

**Unknown Location**

"This man seems to have regained his spirit with just simple words from a young boy," stated a shadowed and bulky figure as they stared down in to some kind of pool of water as the water suddenly sucked back into another figure's hand. The figure quickly placed its hand behind the cloak that covered its small body, quickly hiding behind a taller figure that just let out a small chuckle. He stepped into the light, revealing a rather handsome man with slicked back brown hair with white streaks on the side. He wore a tight black shirt that was held down to his rough frame with a gun shoulder holster. His pants were colored khaki as it overlapped over black army boots.

What made him different from the small hooded figure and the two other occupants was that his ears were short, like a human. His eyes were piercing red as he turned to the smaller figure, patting its head as it looked up at him which made him smile. "How about you meet back in the room, love?" he said as the figure eagerly nodded its head, running off out of the dark room and into the outside of the room. The bulky figure stepped into the light, revealing Errol but his body was deformed with the mechanical enhancements that were done to him in order to revive him. "It seems that your new pet has taken a rather liking to you," Errol commented with a hint of lust. The man suddenly pointed a Peacemaker right in his face, his eyes glowing with anger and he said, "If you touch that 'pet' of mine, you will find yourself living only as a head in a jar

The other figure smirked and chuckled as he stepped into the light, revealing himself as Sky, the man that had befriended Lucan one year ago. He now wore a tight light blue vest overlapping black long-sleeved shirt. His pants were similar to pirate pants, only colored black and blue, and wore brown boots. "Now, now, you two. We can talk about adopting the kid later," he said, casually separating the two as the man placed back his Peacemaker. "What we need to do now is try to urge a few chess pieces towards each other." He looked at the other man as he asked, "What do you suggest, Masao?"

Masoa chuckled at that as he then said, "We must make sure that things are different from whatever they believe. It's obvious that some of us shouldn't be here." Errol just laughed as he said, "Well, not like I will care once we turn this world into anything we desire." The Asian man just held his hands up in defense as he said, "Well, I'm planning to just go to another place instead of living under your rule any longer, Errol."

"It's not like you will have anywhere else to run to when we succeed," Masao stated proudly as he then left the room. He didn't bother acknowledging the KG bots that were being constructed or the humans and people being experimented on with Dark Eco. However, he caught a small glance as his pet stood watching a young boy being strapped to a machine as he looked at her desperately. It was about to reach for him with its gloved hand Masao quickly held it away and said, "We mustn't dirty our hands with outsiders, my pet. They can taint us with their dirt and make us like them."

It looked at him with questionable eyes as he then chuckled and said, "Didn't I say for you to wait for me in the room? We must continue your training, my pet." The small figure nodded its head as it happily ran down the hall as Masao stared down at it with a sense of happiness. Knowing that it was far from ears reach, he muttered to himself, "This is how it's suppose to be..."

-+-+-+-

**Year One, 6****th**** Day, 10:06 pm  
Haven City  
Duo's Apartment**

"Tell me again why we are having seafood for dinner," Michelle asked as she snapped open another crab in disgust, nearly throwing up at the smell of seafood wafting in the air. Markus was sitting beside her with many bandages over his face and exposed arms as Duo and Neko happily ate their crabs. Griff tried his best to not laugh as he snickered, "Well... your boyfriend... oh man... somehow got... crabs thrown on to him on the... **way back here!**" He then started to laugh hysterically as he pointed his finger at the source of conversation. He then felt his finger crushed in metal as Markus casually held the crab cracker closed on it while looking at Michelle with seductive eyes.

"I can give you something better to eat than this, my dear," Markus purred off as Neko nearly choked. She then threw her fork at the man as she exclaimed, "No sex talk here!" Markus sighed as he leaned back, still having his grip with the crab cracker around Griff's finger before he agreed, "You're right. This is a Rated T for Teen story after all." Everyone looked at him quesitonable before he waved it off as he stared at the reader. "I'm going to freakin' kill you if we ever meet... and you know who you are..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Lisa: OMFG! Who's this new character in the mix, Masao, and his pet? I wonder what their roles will be in the future?**

**Marielle: Your guess is good as mine since you practically don't write notes down for this now.**

**Lisa: I'm busy! Plus Halloween's gonna be a blast, and Dragons Age: Origins is coming out, and the new Jak game is coming out... OMFG! It's like Christmas only early and just four days away!**

**Izzy: Well... yeah... anyways, onward to review replies!**

**Hypermanic: Well... we really didn't need to do a review reply since Markus just said it for us... XD God... **

**UltimaKeyMaster: Wow... Markus really isn't getting any love from you guys. Yeah and sad that Lisa died... well not our cousin Lisa but the one in the story Lisa... god this is confusing...**

**TJay-Dragg Shiny-Latios Fluke: OMFG! This guy deserve's a freakin cookie! He freaking knew who Kadar was!**

**Senri Shiki Fan: XD Don't worry! At least the keyblade wasn't broken. X3**

_Hope to update soon and have some reviews! X3_


	17. IGNORE THIS CHAPTER!

Please ignore this chapter. Chapter 16 is in the next one. Ignore reviewing this chapter since bad stuff still slightly resonate from this empty chapter.

GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

PRESS NEXT ALREADY! X3


	18. Chapter 16

**Lisa: Sorry to our readers about the last chapter that was posted months ago. We've had some grudges go down at least not to badly and a lot of lots USBs, but we finally got to working on this after we decided to take a short break from the sequel to this fiction, the Dragon Age fan fiction. In order to not spoil what we have in store this time, we advise not to read that one until this is finished. Hopefully, this will be done by the middle of March. So expect at least one chapter per week updates!**

**Chapter 16  
Lucan's Rescue - Pass or Fail?**

_**Note: This chapter will be mostly from the view point of Lucas, the Darkyn vampire. It won't be in first person view, but it will be his views through this chapter. And sorry if this chapter is nearly shorter than my other chapters. Lisa's been having writer's block after Mass Effect 2 came out and some other news she won't tell us… WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING US, LISA?! WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING?!?!?!**_

_**Another Note: I personally can't remember most of the shit we put in here so we are currently reviewing everything we placed in this story. Most of the stuff will be normal but due to problems that a few people know about, we had to scratch apart the ending we had. It will have the same concept, but just a different way it gets there.**_

**Year One, 20th****Day, 10:58 pm****  
****Haven City  
KG Headquarters**

It wasn't that hard to hijack a KG cruiser and enter into the main headquarters of one of the Freedom Fighter's biggest enemies. However, Lucan knew that doing it alone could spell suicide for any normal person. Luckily for him, he was far from normal as he quickly stuck to the shadows, regaining his skills of infiltration and stealth. The robots were obviously honed to focus vibrations on the floor, ignoring his quiet footsteps on the metal beams above them.

It was quite easy for him to avoid detection, which added to the paranoia that the KG might already know that he was here. Not that his entrance didn't have much finesse as it would usually have since Jak was somewhere inside the same building, searching around for the same person he was.

His thoughts returned to that moment where nearly everything around him disappeared, making him focus on the only thing that mattered. All he had to focus on the most was to locate Daniel and get him out of the building before he is found or Jak finds some way to cause the facility to explode. He hoped that the former was more probable than the latter as he jumped down into a large empty hallway, seeing a familiar door up ahead. Taking a long breath, he opened the doors and thankfully prayed to God that the guards were being occupied by Jak's interference in another part of the building.

It was also not a big surprise to see that he wasn't alone outside of the cells that held many people that were captured during that day. He saw many of the humans look at him with such sorrowful eyes behind the fields that held them from freedom. However, most of his attention was on the man who stood at the far end of the large ten-story tall room, standing in front of the console which held all the power in there. The man wasn't alone as Daniel sat on a chair unconscious while a similar sized person stood beside the young boy, showing an aura of curiosity towards the boy. The man turned around, revealing a rather similar face to Markus, causing Lucan to tense as he clenched his gloved hands.

"Good evening, Lucan," the man said as he bowed. "May I introduce myself as Masao?"

"We both know that's not really your name, _Lucas_," Lucan spat out in anger. The man let out a small laugh as he stood cockily, his body lying against the console as he spoke. "I guess using a new name wasn't really going to work on you, Lucan, since you did meet me before."

"What are you doing _alive_, Lucas?" Lucan demanded, obviously not in the mood for such mockery. Lucas laughed a bit as he turned; pressing a few more buttons on the console, causing the place to come alive rather erratically. Red lights flashed in the whole room as the door that Lucan had entered through was sealed shut.

Although he only turned to look at it for a second, he sensed danger coming for him as he quickly raised his hands up just to block a steel punch from Lucas. The force pushed the man back into the sealed entrance, pain vibrating through his back for a few seconds before he felt only a small numbing sensation. He quickly reacted to another quick attack from Lucas, blocking a side kick before grabbing the leg and tossing the man towards one of the cells.

If memory served well for him, he watched Lucas become shocked from connecting to the electric force field, causing streaks of light course around his body as he shouted in pain. He fell to the ground, but Lucan didn't give a break at this point as he charged. Taking the offensive, he pulled Lucas off the shield, giving only a microsecond of peace before he toss the man across the room. Lucas felt his back connect to one of the metal railings on the second floor, seeing flashes of red and white spots in his vision. The Darkyn jumped to the second floor, aiming to crush the man under his boots, but Lucas quickly moved, doing a back flip so he saw Lucan's feet connect to the bars on which he laid. He saw them bend rather easily, and that's saying something since this place was made to withstand torture and violence.

Lucan glared up at the young man who seemed to goad him into attacking. His eyes twitched to what was behind Lucas, smirking slightly at the short thinking the man had. He broke off a piece of the metal bar and jump to meet him on the slightly narrow walkway, about two average people could stand by his side. He watched Lucas break off a piece of the bar as well, both holding them like they were ready to have a sword fight. A small standoff lasted for about ten minutes before Lucan felt his hand twitch, causing the man to charge at him. He blocked each swing as he equally tried to connect his weapon to the man, but neither could even make a hit on their bodies.

Suddenly, the area shook, causing them to slightly lose balance. Lucan held on to the railing with his right hand, causing him to look down to the main floor. The cloaked small figure was hurrying Daniel who seemed to be slightly aware of his surroundings. Seeing this chance, he jumped to the floor, hearing the sound of metal connecting to metal behind him. Feeling a small stunning sensation on his feet, he ignored it as he charged towards the cloaked figure. He roughly pushed the small person away, hearing the person yelp in pain as he carried Daniel close to him. Shaking the young boy gently, Daniel held his own head in slight pain as he muttered out, "L… Lucan?"

The Darkyn let out a small sigh as he looked just in time to see Lucas quickly run to the small figure, the hood fallen off. He noted that the figure was a young boy, probably the same age as Daniel, and had brown hair. However, what shocked him badly was when the boy looked at him with his purple eyes. The eyes that he hasn't seen for more than a year since this whole mess started, the ones that belonged to one of the three he was charged to look after, the boy had the same ones as she did.

It wasn't the color…

It was the sad stare…

He was suddenly shaken from his trance as Daniel shouted to him over the loud blaring alarm. Looking at the boy in his arms, he watched Daniel point over to the entrance of the room, seeing it open and let in a large stream of robots and what looked like a large group of humanoid crabs, only colored dark brownish. Knowing full well when he would lose a fight, he tightened his grip around Daniel, quickly running to a side door that seemed to just be there.

As he ran, he obviously heard the loud metal footsteps chasing after him, but he didn't look back as he took out the small communicator that Torn handed to him. Turning it on and pressing a few numbers, the familiar face of the annoying orange rodent popped on the screen. He took a small guess that the Dynamic Duo was in a battle as the background behind Daxter was blurred. "We're a little busy here, dark man!" the Ottsel obviously stated. "We could use a little help." Not one to learn why they were in trouble, he had the Ottsel inform him of their current position. Turning it off and pressing a few more buttons, the screen changed into a blueprint of the buildings which was given to them to Sky.

The thought of the man caused Lucan's blood to boil, running towards to assist Jak while he remembered why he had to rescue Daniel in the first place.

**Year One, 20****th**** Day, 2:24 pm  
Water Port**

_The place in a war zone mode again, but Lucan didn't listen to the orders that Torn continued to radio to him. He ran toward the Naughty Ottsel, seeing that a rather large group of Death Bots had surrounded it and saw a familiar man jump from the shoulder of one of them and going inside. Quickly grabbing a fallen pistol, he shot at the Death Bots, catching the attention which was usually a bad thing since it was five to one._

_However, Lucan ignored it as he jumped on to the back of one of the large robots, its small head turning as its four legs twitter around a bit to look for him. Its comrades trained its weapons on its head, firing just as Lucan jumped on the next one. Repeating this about three more times, Lucan easily shortened the odds to his favor as the last Death Bot looked down at him, training its missile fingers on him. _

**Lisa: I could be wrong here but it has been awhile since I've played. And I might add that I don't give a crap about those robots.**

_He heard Carth and Torn shouting to him as the creature grabbed him, its head flashing red as if to indicate that it will explode. Lucan just stared at it with a bored look as it started to speed up. He continued to ignore the shouts from his comrades when it suddenly exploded. Carth and Torn stopped in their tracks, the smoke of the explosion blocking the sight of the Naughty Ottsel. They held their breath until they saw a figure walk through the smoke towards them._

_Lucan rip off the tattered jacket of his as his shirt had also suffered a lot of punishment because of the blast. Speaking a few curses in Latin, he looked over to see the surprised looks on Torn and Carth's face. Looking up at them, he was slightly confused on why they stopped and just stared. He was suddenly pulled back into reality when he heard a loud call for help. Turning to the source, he saw Daniel being forcefully carried by…_

"_Sky?" Lucan spoke in surprise, ignoring that his wounds from the blast had immediately healed and that some females were nearly drooling at the sight of him shirtless. The man turned to have a rather sly look on his face, before handing Daniel to one of the last few operating Death Bots. He heard the boy screaming for his brother, him, and even his dead cousin._

_His feet tried to reach them, but he wasn't fast enough as Sky smirked at him, jumping onto the machine as it was carried off by a large KG carrier. Lucan watched as the carrier flew off to the tallest building in the city, far off into KG territory._

Lucan was suddenly snapped out of reality when Daniel shouted, "Lucan, watch out!" His vision returned to the norm as he saw a figure blocking his path. Readjusting his grip on the boy, he flipped over the man who looked up at him. Time slowed for him as he stared down at the stern look in the man's face. He held a rather strange aura, like one he would recognize, but Lucan had no time to analyze anyone

As soon as his feet connected back to the ground, he continued running, the beeping on his communicator beeping rapidly as he got closer to a sealed door. As his mind tried to quickly think of a way to open it, his answer came with a missile wizzing just pass him and exploding the door open. He skidded to a stop, turning to see the leading Death Bot had its robot hand pointed towards the door as the others just seemed to give off an annoyance towards it. Giving a mock salute and hearing the young boy shout a "thank you" he ran into the room, just in time to see Jak avoid some grenade falling from the side.

The blonde hero quickly noticed his presence as did the large humanoid robot above. Lucan noticed that his hair seemed a bit to similar to that character whose name was Vegatable or Vegan, he didn't really care at the moment, only that it was red and not black. He started to avoid the grenades as well as Jak shouted to him, "What took you so long?" It was quite obvious that it was a rhetorical question as Lucan stayed silent while avoiding the grenades, robots, and holding on to Daniel as he tried to think of a way to end this. Sadly enough, he soon notice that he was the bait in all this as Jak seemed to throw some of the bombs into the rings that were outlined red.

**Lisa: Like I said, I don't remember much so we're working from memory… No I'm not going on YouTube to look back on everything. It's a fan fiction; anything can happen!**

It took awhile, and he was happy it only lasted ten minutes more as Jak quickly jumped on to one of the robots, and shot at the humanoid's shoulder. It caused him to drop the grenade he had activated, which exploded and made him land on the main floor. The humanoid glared at Jak as he turned his gaze on to him.

Lucan narrowed his eyes as the man suddenly smirked at him. Standing up on his robot legs, the man spoke cockily, "Well if it isn't the regenerative monster. I find it just a coincidence that you're here today, especially what I have in store for Jak here." The Darkyn continued to stare with his glare, but was quickly surprised by the sudden appearance of a nimble figure coming for him.

He had little time to react as he toss Daniel towards Jak, knowing full well that the man would catch the boy, as Lucan blocked the punch that was aimed for his face. He noted that the figure was female as she indeed have all the features, though they were less matured than he would rather liked. However, his observation ended as he saw the girl pull out a knife and stab him in the stomach.

He would have ignored it…

He should have ignored it…

However, Lucan felt a sudden fatigue come over him as he looked down closely at the knife, seeing that the blade was had a tint of brown to it.

It was a copper knife.

His grip loosened from the hold around the woman's hand as he tilted, unconsciousness clouding around him. Before darkness came over him, he saw the frightened look in young Daniel's eyes, tears beginning to flow as he watched boy run toward him while screaming.

_Papa!_

-+-+-+-

"Papa!" shouted Daniel as he pulled away from Jak, ignoring the blonde and escaping the man. The young boy had to know he was alright. He lost too much already at his age and that man was the only thing he had close to a father. The female figure turned her attention on to him as she easily caught Lucan in her arms, showing a slight struggle from the sudden weight in her hands. Once he got close, the boy tried his best to let the girl release Lucan, his small arms trying to pull the unconscious man away from her.

Jak would have followed and easily grabbed the boy, but he noticed that Errol was now fully functioning, not holding his shoulder as he shouted to the female, "Take the boy and Lucan. We might as well have leverage." The girl didn't seem to react to him as she continued to stand there, looking down at Daniel who started to bash his small fists on the girl's waist. The blonde renegade looked at the girl, her features covered by some sort of surgical mast and black sunglasses. Her hair seemed to flow behind her, reaching just past her shoulders as she suddenly focused his attention to him.

He felt her intense stare on him, like she was trying to figure out what he was going to do. Before any of them could do anything, a large debri of some stort suddenly fell right between the two, crushing the glass floor. Jak covered his face to avoid getting blinded by any shards, opening them just to see the girl running towards the portal; she was holding Lucan over her shoulder and holding Daniel under her arm. He watched as something shiny fell out of her jacket, making him notice that her clothing seemed to cover her small form that was so much like…

She wore such a large black jacket, like an over coat over a rather long white shirt that went past her waist. Underneath was a pair of black pants and she wore black flat shoes of some sort. She turned back to him, the reflection of the light disappearing for a second as he saw the girl's eyes for just a moment.

He tried to follow the girl and catch up to her, but she had already jumped through the portal after Errol, leaving him behind in the collapsing room. Deciding that it was time to leave, he jumped from one glass platform to another before he noticed that the shiny item in the girl's pocket was on the floor. Quickly picking it up as he ran toward the portal, he quickly jumped through it as the place exploded behind him.

-+-+-+-

**Freedom Headquarters**

Upon returning and relaying the news that half of the mission failed, Markus let out a sigh of irritation; both from the news and from also somehow being pushed down the stairs by some random stranger.

Hell, everyone was showing some sign of disappointment that Lucan was now in the hands of the enemy once again. However, the news hit home on Isaiah as he stalked toward Jak, grabbing the scarf collar of the blonde as he jerked the man towards him. Jak was forced to look at the rage and oncoming tears from the teenager as he shouted, "**I don't believe you! You're messing with me, right? You're messing with us! Lucan's probably waiting outside, laughing his ass off if he hears I cry about him!**" Markus watched the teenager hopelessly call to the elevator, ignoring the words as he turned to look at Torn. The man was massaging the bridge of his own nose, trying hold back a headache as Markus said, "So, what do we do now?"

Torn looked at him questionably as Markus continued, "You saw what that man can do and how he can survive so much. I bet that's why you had him go separately." He was surprised when Torn shook his head, the tattooed-face man standing straight as he was leaning on the console as he stated, "Lucan said he wanted to rescue the kid by himself. Hell, did you know that the teen there never even found about the mission until we send the two off?" Markus turned to Isaiah who was the teenager that Torn was talking about. He wasn't quite surprised that the Darkyn didn't tell the boy about the mission. He knew that he would have come along if he knew and had enough time to follow.

Hell, he would have done it if he knew what was going to happen to his biological sister.

The boy soon stopped yelling when they heard the elevator coming back down, causing everyone to focus there as Isaiah stared hopelessly at it. Markus could tell that the kid didn't want to believe anything they said.

A big shock suddenly hit everyone as the doors opened, revealing the young boy who was panting and huffing in fatigue. Isaiah quickly ran toward the elevator, hugging his little brother as Daniel returned it. He heard Michelle let out a small sigh of relief as Neko seemed to hug Duo, hiding her own relief. Seeing that Jak wasn't going to ask the question, Markus walked over to the two siblings. He knelt down just as Isaiah released his hold on the boy as Markus asked, "How'd you get here? Is Lucan with you?"

He could obviously tell that the boy had been crying and was still crying, tears falling from his eyes as he stammered out, "He… he didn't come back with me! She said he couldn't… couldn't come back."

"Do you mean that girl that knocked him out?" Jak asked. Markus watched boy nod his head as he tried to hide his watery eyes. "She said… she was sorry about doing that. She didn't want to hurt Papa, but… if she didn't… they woulda hurt her son instead."

This was obviously news to everyone, including Jak and Daxter, as the Ottsel jumped from the man's shoulders to be eye level with the kid; that being easy since he was a small animal. "You mean the girl's another victim of the KG? Just like Lucan was?" he asked, getting a shake of disagreement from the boy as Daniel said, "She wanted to come after it happened last year, but she couldn't after he brought him out. **She said she couldn't come back!**"

"You're talking like you know who that woman is," Jak spoke, his raspy voice sounding drier. Markus seemed to sense a rather odd question was starting to rise, but it was never asked as Daniel stated, "_Ate_ Lisa said she couldn't come back if they had her kid!"

Markus nearly lost his balance as Isaiah forced the young boy to look at him. The teenager then asked, "Wait, and please repeat that. _Slowly_, repeat that. Who said they couldn't come back?" Daniel hiccupped for a second as he said sadly, "_Ate_ Lisa. She said she couldn't come back!" The former twin turned to look at Jak who was in shock, his hands shaking at this news.

_Lisa was alive?!_

-+-+-+-

**Dark Maker Ship**

Masao walked toward the prison hold of the ship, holding the sleepy boy in his arms. He went through the doors as he saw Lucan strapped on to a table that was similar to the one back in the old prison during Baron Praxis' rule, the man in the same situation as Jak was. Purple lightening surged through the man's body, the robots ignoring his screams as Masao turned to see the woman standing far off, watching in obvious sorrow. Gently shaking the boy in his arms, the young boy woke up to turn to see the woman as well.

"_Okaasan_!"

This took the woman's attention as Masao gently placed the boy on the floor to run to the woman. She had removed her outer clothing, revealing a familiar a light blue tight vest that went half way of her stomach, was sleeveless, and the hoody was on her head. She pushed it off, revealing her black hair. She was wearing a white tang top under the vest. She wore brown cargo pants that had a lot of pockets that she knew she would probably never use. Her hands that caught the running boy were covered with leather gloves that were fingerless. She was also wearing a blue ribbon that was tied around her left arm as it flowed a moment in the wind to catch her attention. The woman proceeded to walk toward him, her feet covered in black Converse that were banged up.

Her brown piercing eyes glared at Masao as she only gave him little attention before leaving the room. The man smirked as he asked, "Aren't you going to say hello to the guy, Lisa?"

Lisa turned her head to glare at him even more, her eyes showing a flicker of yellow before she was pulled from her red rage by the boy in her arms. Looking down at him, the boy asked, "Can we go see Uncle Sky, _Okaasan_? He said he got me a present and won't let me have it unless you come with me." The girl smiled at the innocence in the boy as she said, "We'll go, John."

She then continued her trek to where the boy wanted to go, trying her best to ignore the screams coming out of her foster father.

**To Be Continued…**

**Finally! Story updated! After for who knows how long, we finally updated! Time for review reply!**

**Hypermanic: Thanks for the review. And yeah for Lisa coming back alive… or was she dead in the first place? DUN DUN DUN DUUUN!**

**Brandon Skyblade: LOL I like the Metal Gear Solid reference. Yeah… we kinda are a bit busy than usually. Thanks for the review.**

**Platinum McAwesome: Lol I think someone PM you already. Yeah, Lisa's is getting writer's block when she was typing this… sigh… I knew she should have taken that novel class.**

**Senri Shiki Fan: lol Keyblade! :3**

**TJay-Dragge: … did we reference that somewhere? And thanks for the review… and yes, that is Kadar from AC.**

_We'll try to update as soon as possible! And sorry if this chapter seems less imaginative than the others!_


	19. Chapter 17

**Note: So yeah, if you haven't noticed, we uploaded all the rest of the chapters of this series and the Fable one just in one month… and a day… depending on the uploading processes… I know it isn't Youtube, Izzy, but we still have issues! Jeez! Onward to the story! **

**Chapter 17  
Rescue my Brother, Stranger & Welcome Team L4D**

**Year One, 22th Day, 9:34 am  
Wasteland  
Water Oasis**

Ming watched his brother swim in the water while holding Aqua who was paddling the best to her abilities with the weight of a ten year old on her back. The Asian found it quite amusing as Wally continuously tried to convince his brother to come into the water for a swim. And he continuously declined, being more comfortable staying dry instead of having to deal with the occasionally flying sand that was threatening to stick to him if he had even gone into the water.

Sitting comfortably in the driver's seat of the Dune Hopper was Church who was watching Caboose and Tucker getting terrorized by Chiharu who was splashing them with the water. Tucker was trying to threaten the girl, but was silenced by mouthfuls of water while Caboose was hiding behind him. "God, this was supposed to be a quick bath," Ming heard his friend complain loudly, causing the Asian to chuckle. "Well, you can't really blame them for wanting some fun," he stated as he watched Aqua and Wally join in the water fight. As they continued to watch, Ming suddenly became tense at a rather familiar sound in the Wasteland.

Church noticed this as well as he turned to the source of the sound, the sound of engines roaring. Hoping that his small and silent prayer that it's just Fatty hosting another race, (I forgot his name and no, I'm not going back to change it) his face faulted as he saw the familiar desert cars of the Marauders come straight for them. Shouting to his comrades, he watched Tucker grab Chiharu and Wally, heading to the Tough Puppy while Caboose pulled out a Scatter Gun from the back of it. Church pulled out his own Scatter gun as he fired at the Marauders that jumped off to do a front line attack.

As he looked on to the others fighting, he saw Aqua now standing beside him. Nodding to her, the wolf barked as she charged at some of the Marauders, her teeth barred as she easily avoided the bullets that were fired upon her. She jumped into the air, making for the neck on the one leading the three-man squad. Church turned just in time to see her about to connect her teeth, only to see the animal morph into a human form.

Actually, there wasn't any morphing or some crazy light. It was more like one second there was Aqua the wolf, and the next there was a woman with black hair and dark skin. She wore a black trench coat that went just past her pelvis and a red scarf around her neck. She wore thigh high black boots. He was gawking in shock, him being not the only one as Tucker shouted in surprise, "What the fuck just happened?" This made Church realize that the damn man hadn't left back to Spargus City. He was about to tell the man to do just that when Ming shouted something to him. Turning, he lifted his gun just in time to parry some sort of sword that was about to slice him in half.

It went on as the three men and one woman fought off the Marauders until they heard Wally calling out to Ming. The Asian looked to see him and Chiharu being carried towards a Marauder car, his brother reaching for him for help. He felt something enter into his back, causing him to falter and fall to the sand in pain; he had been shot.

Tucker quickly ran to the man's side, checking for a pulse, while Church quickly started shooting at the retreating vehicles, shouting, "Man, the fuck? This is bullshit!" He threw his Scatter Gun on the sand, cursing out to the world before pulling out his communicator, radioing for pick up. He looked down to the bleeding man, quickly adding to the urgent request that they needed a medic. Darkness slowly came over them as he heard yet another voice call out, asking something, but Ming couldn't catch it as his mind fell unconscious…

_2 hours later…_

**Spargus City  
Palace Infirmary **

**Lisa: Why would there be one? IDK… why would there be a bathroom in a house?**

**Izzy: … Don't mind her… she's been busy ^.^;**

The kindling light from the candle was the first thing he saw as Ming slowly regained consciousness. He knew that he was lying on some bed, most likely one in the medical center of Spargus, and that he was injured. As he tried to slowly sit up, he fell back on the bed as the pain pulsed from his back as he attempted to inspect what was wrong. Before he could even lift his hand, however, a gentle grip stopped him as Ming turned to see a man with black hair like his, only it was longer and covered his left eye. He wore a dark blue leather jacket that was looked roughed up and black jeans. Underneath the jacket was a darkly colored shirt.

"You shouldn't move, kid," stated the Asian man, causing Ming to feel his pride hurt from being told down by someone. No one here has even used that word on him since he was always mature looking and tried his best to have a calm composure. He was ready to snap at the man when he heard the door open to the room, seeing Kojima and Church entering. Church let out a sigh of relief as he said, "Thank the Precursors that you are alright."

Ming quirked an eyebrow as he teased, "I thought you don't believe in the Precursors."

Church obviously was offended by the teasing as he snapped back, "That doesn't mean I can just use the word to show some care, you dumbass!" He was silenced as Kojima said, "Well, we just came to see if you have survived. You're lucky that shot didn't kill you." Ming just shrugged as he was about to move again, but was stopped by the man who still had a gentle grip on him. Turning to the man to see obvious concern, Ming then pointed at him as he turned back to his comrades, "Who the fuck is this?" The man chuckled as he released his grip on Ming, bowing as he said, "My apologies, Ming. My name is Sky, and I was the one who kindly carried your rather light body back to Spargus."

Ming felt a blush crawl up his face as he heard Church and Kojima chuckle at this. The Asian twenty-year old snapped his head back to the laughing duo as he spouted out words of payback and pain.

**The Beach**

Tucker and Caboose were moping on the shore line, both staring at the sun. It wasn't only to shine in the sky as the purple star was still there. "I miss Chiharu," Caboose obviously stated for the two as Tucker nodded his head in agreement. It had barely been two hours since the kidnapping and they were forbidden to go outside until Ming was healed.

"What is this about 'missing Chiharu'?"

The two turned to see a familiar face as Jak stood behind them while Daxter waved happily. Tucker was about to greet the man when Caboose jumped from his sitting position and jumped on the blonde man, causing Jak to stagger while Daxter quickly jumped off and landed on the sand. "Oh, Jak! You're here! Thank the Precursors that you are here!" Caboose praised as he hugged the man rather oddly as Jak tried his best to push the man away.

Tucker then saw a change of color in Jak's hair as it turned to a rather light brown. He watched him push Caboose back rather harshly as he spoke in rather different voice, "Get away, you fag! This one is on strict business since King Damas called for him here." Tuck become oddly confused by this sudden change of character from the man as he heard Daxter scold, "Now, Kadar. I don't think you should play rough with the kids." Tucker watched the one who replaced Jak just huff as he walked towards the direction that lead to the palace.

Looking down at the Ottsel for some answer, Daxter just shrugged his shoulders at Tucker as he chased after the now-normal Jak who staggered slightly when the hair color changed back to the natural blonde with green roots. Tucker looked down at his comrade as Caboose stood up, brushing off the sand as he asked, "What's wrong with Jak?"

"I don't think that was Jak, Caboose," Tucker muttered out, but didn't repeat it when Caboose asked him to which showed that he wasn't listening well enough.

**Throne Room**

"But you have to let me go back out there!" Ming demanded as he tried to stand with the best of his abilities. However, even with the wound on his back tended to and oddly close to being fully healed, he stilled staggered and winced from just trying to lift his head to King Damas. He shook his head as he had repeated the same answer for the ninth time, "We cannot send anyone out into the Wasteland when a sandstorm hits and you, especially, cannot join in a search in your condition."

Ming looked back down in shame, both in the fact that he was nearly shouting at the King and also knowing full well he was too weak to help his brother and Chiharu. However, that didn't stop him from crushing a nearby rock in the ground, the stone breaking and turning into granulated dirt in the now murky pond.

As he stalked off, he pushed past someone, ignoring the protest from some familiar whining voice. He didn't turn back as he kicked at the activation button, the doors of the elevator closing and sending him back to the ground floor. He winced in pain as he stood up straight, ignoring the feeling of a dagger slowly stabbing his spine as the doors open, revealing the familiar and calming face of Sky.

"You shouldn't be moving around," the man stated as Ming pushed past him, but Sky just gently grabbed his wrists as he stopped Ming from falling down to the dirt. The younger male looked up in surprised as Sky just smiled down at him and said, "Come, let's just head back to your place and have you rest for awhile before we head off."

The Asian was caught by surprised as Ming unconsciously told him where he lived. He had stopped staying at Jak's apartment with Wally after the young boy had insisted that he was old enough mentally to take care of himself. It didn't take long for them to reach his apartment as he opened the door to the apartment.

His room felt more empty than it usually was as it was similar to Jak's, only it had less furniture and barely anything that can make it seem like it was already being lived in. He lied down near the short table, wincing a bit from the pain in his back. As he hissed and lied on his side, he heard the sound of running water from the small kitchen. Lifting his head after a few minutes when it went silent, he saw Sky handing him a glass of water. Slowly sitting up and taking the glass, he took a long sip from it as he soon replayed what the older man had said earlier.

"What do you mean by 'we head off'? Where are we going?" Ming asked as Sky sat beside him.

"I'm going to help you rescue your brother," Sky bluntly stated, ignoring the ranting from Ming's mouth as the young Asian proceeded to cough any water that went down wrong. Staring at the man in disbelief, he didn't react fast enough when Sky suddenly forced him to face down on the floor. Ming protested as Sky lifted his shirt up, pulling it until it went just around his neck and elbows. It didn't help as the movement caused more pain to course through his back. "Hey! What are you doing?" He suddenly felt wet warmth on his back, just where his wound is. He tried his best to keep from yelping in surprise, letting out a rather deep breath.

**Lisa: … God what is wrong with us?**

**Izzy: Just… keep typing… it's not M-rated…**

**Lisa: Looks close to being one from the way it's going at this part.**

Ming tried his best to wriggle, and it didn't help that his own shirt was his own restraint as he felt the man starting to caress his back. It began to get a little too hot in the room as the young Asian was having a hard time trying to breath.

However, it ended abruptly as he felt the man's weight come from his back. He quickly turned and stood up, shouting while his face was obviously red, "What the hell was that for, you sick man? I outta…" He froze slightly as he soon realized that there was no pain, nothing was hurting. Quickly reaching behind him to feel his own back with the best of his abilities, the bandages were loose as he felt the skin was now unmarred and was delicate to the touch. Running to the bathroom, he lifted his shirt and faced his back to the mirror, looking over his shoulders to see that it wasn't a trick:

The bullet wound was completely gone, like it wasn't even there to begin with.

He turned to look at Sky who was leaning on the door frame of the bathroom as Ming looked at him with such amazement. "How did you do that?" The older man just looked away and said, "It's one of my abilities as a… well, a gifted man." Ming then followed Sky out of the apartment and headed toward the Garage. They were just passing the beach when a sudden earthquake started. The ground shook as many of the inhabitants of the city became fearful and began running frantically for their weapons. Ming noticed Tucker and Caboose running towards them, shouting his name as Tucker asked, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

Ming was about to make a snappy comeback when the earthquake left as fast as it came, causing everyone to become a bit wary of what is going on. There was a sudden loud roar… well, whatever it was, it wasn't screaming alone as Ming turned to look at the ocean, seeing a rather large group of what looked like serpent versions of the Metal Heads rising far off in the water and slowly heading for Spargus City. The Asian was about to head towards the turret tower, but was stopped as Sky pulled him back. He was about to retort at this when he saw a large debris fall right where he was just standing. Nodding a thank you to the man, Ming turned to see Jak had just jumped on to the ladder of the turret as Daxter clung tightly to his buddy's scarf.

Seeing the city's defenses were starting up, Ming suddenly felt himself being dragged again toward the Garage. Upon entering, Ming asked, "What the hell are we doing? We have to go protect the city." Sky just ignored him as he turned on the engine of the Hopper. Ming had no choice but to follow him as he jumped to the passenger seat. No thought came to him on why he followed this man as Sky shifted the gears and smashed through the doors, ignoring Kliever who was shouting for them to come back or something akin to those words.

**The Beach**

"Damn Asian kid!" Tucker shouted as he cocked back the large turret that had rose from under the sand. He began to shoot at the coming large water creatures as he shouted at Caboose who was making sure the turret wouldn't jam, "I'm going to fucking kill that kid when he gets back from where ever that damn guy took him!" Caboose just nodded his head as he then turned his head to see Church casually walking towards them. Caboose was about to move to eagerly join his friend when Church ordered, "Stay where you are, Caboose, or you're going to get us all fucking killed… namely, me!"

The man stood at where he was, still feeding bullets to the turret as Tucker kept shouting out random battle cries, not seeing Church was holding some sort of large rifle. A rather long stream of red light, more akin to a laser point, streamed from it as it pointed at one of the sea creatures. Caboose watched as the light emitting from the weapon began to grow as Church glared darkly. There was a rather loud humming as Caboose gawked when a rather large laser blast erupted from the weapon, shooting at the creature as its head exploded.

"Boom, baby!" shouted Church as he lowered his weapon, still smoking from its use as the man watched his work fall down into the water. The two that were beside the now dead creature glanced back and screamed in anger as they continued their charge with a new fuel of revenge. Tucker glared down at Church while still shooting, threatening, "If we freaking get killed today, I'm going to kill your spirit in the afterlife."

**Year One, 22th Day, 12:06 pm  
Haven City  
Naughty Ottsel**

Michelle, Neko, and Jhenifer were busy conversing with Izzy who was behind the bar counter while Daniel was drinking down a bottle of gin when Markus came stalking into the bar, his body completely charred and his clothes slightly in shambles. Everyone watched as he limped past them and into the backroom where all the equipment and gear was. He slammed the door, causing the place to shake slightly.

As they heard loud rustling and such in the room, Daniel asked the others, "What happened to him?" Izzy just laughed as he patted his little brother's head. To answer his question, Jhenifer spoke. "I saw him get blown off into a zoomer… or was it a motorcycle?" Neko giggled at this as she whispered to Michelle, "Looks like your boyfriend is getting knocked off by someone." Michelle nodded her head in agreement as everyone went silent when Markus returned out, his hair returning to the same hairstyle he had when they all first met and his old clothes as well.

**Note: I'll try to post more pictures on my deviantart account later… yeah…**

"I swear, when I find that girl…" Markus muttered as he joined the group at the bar. Izzy smiled as he leaned on the bar, speaking in a Western accent, "What's ya poison, stranga?" Markus just glared at the boy as Izzy let out a nervous chuckle. He then slowly went down in the bar and came back with a bottle of Captain Morgan's. However, the picture on the bottle was rudely changed to look like Captain Jack Sparrow.

Eyeing at it with a non-displeased look, Markus turned to where he had seen Jack Sparrow speaking with Carth and Mango. The pirate looked over to him as he twiddled his fingers in a rather gayish hello while he grinned happily. Markus cringed in disgust as he said, "Jak better get back before anything else happens here."

**Lisa: This was just a little humor snippet… like a filler…**

**Izzy: OH GOOD GOD NO! NO!**

**Lisa: sigh… continue…**

**Tess's Weapon Store**

**Note: IDK what the name of that place is so bleh…**

Carth was in the shop with Mango and Tess, fixing up some weapons to improve their chances in the war. As Carth attached a scope to what looked like a grenade launcher, the entrance to the shop suddenly slammed open, letting in four people who looked very fatigued and armed to the teeth.

There were three males and one female. The oldest looking male like he was some army veteran, the next looking like some hardcore biker, and the other was some African who had a blotch of blood on his attire that resembled some accountant without the jacket. The female had her hair up in a pony tail and wore a red sweater jacket and blue jeans. Everyone seemed to stare at each other in shock as the old man said, "You know where Torn is?"

Carth and Mango just stared while Tess pointed to her right and answered, "You just have to look for an already blown up ottsel statue, and that's where he is." The man tipped his hat in appreciation before smacking the back of the African's head. "What did I say, kid?" he scolded as they left the room. "I told you, that the bar was more down there." As they heard the group leaves while arguing, Carth stood up to close the door behind them and turned to face his comrades and asked, "Do you know those four?"

Mango shrugged while Tess had a pondering look before she said, "I think they are the special task force that Torn hired. I heard they survived some invasion, just the four of them." Carth didn't seem impressed while Mango just had a disbelief look on his face. The pilot went back to his spot as he continued to attach the scope, only to have it break once it even touched the grenade launcher.

**Naughty Ottsel**

The sound of a ringtone echoed in the bar/headquarters as Michelle and Neko turned to see Torn take out his communicator. Saying a few words of confirmation and then ones that were calming, he hanged up and whistled to Markus, "Hey, they're here." The man nodded his head as he placed down his drink and followed. Everyone seemed a bit confused as the two men outside. Neko whispered to Michelle, "Who's here?"

The Mexican girl shrugged her shoulders as she got off the stool and proceeded to get the answers the old fashion way…

**It's spying time! :D**

Slowly opening the door, she, Neko, and Jhenifer who decided to join peaked to see Torn and Markus talking with four figures that they could see. They only knew it was four due to the shadows. As they tried to listen to the conversation, Michelle had a rather awkward look on her face. Neko found it quite disturbing while Jhenifer was trying her best not to burst into laughter.

It took a long while before the figures left and Markus and Torn returned back into the bar. They passed by the three girls, talking about how they would hopefully get rid of last of whatever was in the sewers. Hearing this, Michelle stood proudly as she said, "We shall take on this mission ourselves."

Her two friends looked at each other with worry before Jhenifer glanced at Michelle and asked, "Um… why?"

Michelle just scoffed it as she grabbed her friends and dragged them out of the bar, hurrying to catch up with the four mysterious figures that Markus and Torn had talked to. Meanwhile in the bar, Torn asked Markus "Have you asked the girl yet?" The tall man shook his head in rejection as they sat in a booth. Torn sighed and said, "I'm quite surprised of you for not going after her once you got here. I half expected you to proclaim your affection for the rather annoying teenager."

Markus laughed at that, agreeing that the girl was indeed annoying, but had her perks. He then confessed, "It's just… I'm practically ten years older than her. In the words of her friends, I'm practically cradle-robbing." Torn just shook his head as he said, "Well, you better do something before the shit goes down again like last time."

The man winced at the memory of seeing her killed by his twin. Looking over to the bar to see her sitting there with her friends, she noticed that she wasn't there anymore… nor were her friends. His train of thought quickly deducted what had happened when he went outside as he slapped his forehead, cursing to any God that was watching from above. He turns to the writer as he shouts, "Why the hell did you let them go?"

**Lisa: Like I'm going to listen to you, fuck head!**

**Izzy: God damn it! We have to deal with this already in the other fan fiction! Stop talking to us! We have the damn Demi-god already on our asses!**

**Enstranz: I don't go that way, kid.**

**Izzy: WTF? Why are you here? Go back to the Fable fan fiction!**

**Lisa: Shut up! Let me get to the story!**

**Izzy: I'm still thinking you're going towards a yaoi way in this chapter…**

**Lisa: And…?**

**Izzy: …aw Jesus….**

**Year One, 22th Day, 3:28 pm  
Wasteland**

Ming held on to the bar that was above him as the vehicle he was riding in with Sky was shaking a bit violently due to the rough terrain they were on. Spargus City was already far from sight as well as the sounds of battle. The Asian felt uneasy for leaving the city when it would need all the help they can give. However, he couldn't do anything since he was in the passenger seat as Sky kept pressing down the pedal to make the vehicle go faster.

"Um… do you even know where you're going?" Ming suddenly asked as Sky kept on a straight face as he gave him a straight answer.

"I have no idea whatsoever."

If it didn't mean that he would kill himself, Ming would have practically fallen out of the car due to shock and anger. The man had taken a vehicle from the Garage, dragged him along, and was driving with no destination. Ming glared at the man as he shouted, "Well, you should have thought of that before you **dragged me out here with you!**" The man glanced at him as Sky replied, "You had the strength to resist, yet you didn't."

For some reason, Ming blushed at that comment as he snapped back, "I'm not super strong, if you haven't noticed!" That statement was true as his muscles were barely toned and most of any stunts he had accomplished were due to pure luck. This caused Ming to look at Sky and saw that the man was obviously toned, showing that he can handle his own when it counts. Ming sighed as the sound he hated to hear out in the desert began; the engine of the vehicle began to fail. He groaned as Sky began to panic a bit as he said, "Oh crap…" The Dune Hopper began to sputter before it slowed to a stop. Smoke emitted from the muffler as the smell of burnt oil filled the air. Ming coughed as he glared at Sky who had just a simple blank stare.

Ming shook his head in slight annoyance as he got out of the seat and went to check the engine. The smoke just kept on coming as he knew that they didn't bring the mech kit or even the motor oil to help them get back to Spargus. The walking distance back to the city was already enough for him to sigh and say, "I guess we're walking towards wherever you seemed to be heading." Sky looked at him in shock as the Asian man walked over to the back of the Dune Hopper. Luckily, each of the vehicles had a compartment for camping and such just in case something like this happens. Putting it together in a pack, he placed it on his back as he walked to the driver seat. Looking to Sky, he asked with boredom, "Well, are you going to sit here, or are we gonna walk?" The elder man quickly got out of his seat when Ming didn't wait for an answer and went off toward the direction that Sky was driving towards.

Several hours passed as the two just continued under the hot sun as the heat kept pressing down on them. Luckily, Ming was used to the sun, despite his light skin color. However, the younger male noticed that Sky wasn't faring well under the weather as the man was obviously sweating bullets underneath his vest. Turning around to stop in front of the man, Ming stated, "Why don't you take that off? You're going to pass out if you keep wearing that." The man didn't even make a movement that he was going to follow what he says.

Ming just frowned at him as he said, "Fine then. I was just trying to get you to talk a bit casually." As he turned to continue walking, he heard Sky speak in a confident tone, "I don't believe you should tell me what to do, kid." The younger male felt something broke in the back of his head as he got into the man's personal space, glaring up at him as Sky remained stoic. However, Ming could tell that this man was enjoying calling him a "kid" due to the twinkle in the man's eyes. He felt his face warm up from this thought as he quickly shouted, "You better watch it, old man!" He took pride in saying that before he continued. "I'm not a kid! I'm twenty years old!"

In truth, he was really fifteen in a twenty year old body, but he couldn't go into detail with this man since he was a complete stranger. However, he felt a sudden pull towards him ever since he had awoken. Before he would do something stupid, he quickly turned and continued walking as Sky did the same.

**Year One, 22th Day, 5:45 pm  
Haven City  
Sewers**

The three girls trekked through the almost empty sewers as they saw an occasional broken down turret that was shot down quickly by whoever came in here before them. It was quite who it was since the three just saw them hours ago entering in here before them. Michelle took lead as Neko stood just behind her, Keyblade ready. Jhenifer was holding a rather large gun that was like a combination of a shotgun and a rocket launcher. The Mexican girl stopped her friends as she heard a rather peculiar sound.

"Is that… crying?" Michelle questioned as her two friends shrugged at this. Curiosity getting to them as they headed towards the noise, wanting to know who or what was making it. Michelle slowly took out her pistols as she turned on the attachable flashlight. Swishing the spotlight to different directions, they knew they were getting closer to whatever was making that noise. They soon entered a corridor as the lead girl noticed a figure sitting down in it. She seemed to be weeping as the person still kept crying, oblivious to their presence.

Neko slowly walked toward the woman as she lowered her guard and asked, "Hey… you okay?" Her hand reached out as she was only a good two yards away from the woman when a gruff hand popped out of nowhere and pulled her back. The owner of the hand then shouted in a hush tone, "_Stand back!_" Neko turned to see what looked like some old man veteran from Vietnam War. He had the whole beret and beard down as he had a cigarette in his mouth. "_Just take slow and easy steps back,_" said the old man as he gently led the girl back. She turned to her friends doing the same as they were being led back as well by some man looking like a shaved head biker.

However, Michelle's light was still on as it accidentally shined upon the crying girl, giving Neko a quick look at the figure. The girl had long white hair and was awfully pale. She had short ears that was considered odd since everyone in this world had long elf ones. She seemed to be only wearing a torn white tang top and panties. What really caught her attention were the long black fingers the girl had. The nails were even longer as they shined in the flashlight.

The girl suddenly growled and shrieks as she charged at them. The biker man quickly shouted, "Damn it! You pissed off the Witch!" They were hauled out of the corridor and quickly running down another one, not looking back since the screaming was all that kept them from slowing down there pace. As they took another turn into another corridor, everyone saw a woman in a red jacket and a brown haired ponytail shouting, "**Get down!**"

They all did that as they either hit the floor or just ran past her as she fired the shotgun in her hand, hitting directly at the Witch's head. The sound of something cracking and a body dropping to the floor echoed through the corridor as silence followed. Michelle looked down at the dead body as did Neko while Jhenifer shouted, "What the **fuck **was that? That looked almost _human_!"

"It _was_ human," the old man stated as he took a puff from his cigarette. Michelle stood up quickly as she pointed at the dead body with her pistol. "This thing that was screeching like a bitch was human? She had to be some kind of whore!" Jhenifer just shook her head at this theory as they were was a loud shriek from down the corridor, making everyone jump and ready their guns.

They were greeted by an African male running down the corridor with a very frightened expression. He wore what looked like a shirt and tie for work and black trousers. As he was running, he was screaming at the top of his lungs just one simple word. Once pass them, everyone turned to look as a rather large horde of human-like creatures were running towards them.

You don't need to guess what they did at this point…

**Enstranz: I would like to know.**

**Izzy: Get out of here now! MY GOD!**

**Enstranz: I'm not your god. I'm my own god.**

**Lisa: … *takes out boomstick***

**Enstranz: Exit, stage right! *disappears***

**Year One, 22th Day, 7:51 pm  
Wasteland**

The night had already fallen as Ming had started a campfire. They had found an oasis as Ming saw Sky wash off the sweat that seeped through his vest. Turning back to the can he was cooking on the fire, the smell of cooked beans filled the air around him. It disgusted him to eat this can food, but due to such a quick departure, he wasn't able to grab his pack of food and supplies.

Curse Kliever and his sick taste in food.

"That smells like crap," commented Sky as he joined him at the fire, placing his vest on a rock to let it cool off. He was now only wearing his long sleeved black shirt and his pants. He had removed his shoes as they were laid nearby two knapsacks. Ming just glared at him as he took the can and quickly throwing at the man, ignoring the sting of pain from the heat. Sky obviously caught it, but he had ignored the heat as he just stared down at it. It was quite obvious what he needed as Ming then pulled a spoon from the pack and threw it at him. The elder man caught it and said, "Thanks for the meal."

The Asian younger just scoffed it off, slightly annoyed by the lack of enthusiasm from the man as he started to work on his can of beans. Looking at the brownish texture slightly bubbling, he glanced up to see the Sky hadn't even touched his food. He was only staring at him. Feeling embarrassed by being looked upon, he snapped at him, "What? Do I have something on my face?" Sky just shook his head as he looked to the side, his eyes filled with a small sadness.

"You just look like someone I… had known for a long time," he said.

Slightly confused by this, he was more baffled by the sad expression by this. The only conclusion was that the person he supposedly looked like to him must have…

Ming spouted out an apology as he returned to his food. However, he was paying attention as the spoon he was using had stayed directly on top of the fire, causing him to burn his fingers. "Oh shit!" he cursed as he quickly jumped up and ran to the water, sticking his hand in the cold feeling. Hissing slightly due to pain, he just quickly ignored it as he tried to wash the burns away. He didn't feel the presence behind until he felt the person hold his hand and gently took it out of the water. Turning, he saw it was Sky as he lifted the stinging hand to his mouth. A quick flashback of what happened earlier today in the apartment made him jerk his hand and himself away from the man.

"I… I'm fine! Really! It was just a slight burn!" he stated, feeling his face burn up. Sky just stared up at him as Ming looked at him with a frightened expression. After a long period of silence, Ming said, "I'm going to sleep!" He headed toward the knapsacks, taking one of them and placing it on the opposite side of the fire from the other one. Quickly going into the knapsack and zipping it up, Ming closed his eyes and tried his best to fall asleep as quickly as possible. Silence echoed as unconscious never took him, but the sound of crunching footsteps growing louder made him tense in fear. However, he felt a soft weight cover his whole as the footsteps walked away.

Unzipping the blanket, he noticed that the second knapsack was on top of him, covering his whole body with the one he already had. He looked at the campfire to see Sky's back facing him and playing with the fire. He then looked away as he felt fatigue suddenly over take him. He heard a voice singing, but he couldn't focus on who it was as his eyes became heavy.

_**haiiro no machi kogoeta zattou minareta keshiki kiete iku  
kagami ni utsuru genjitsu wa shinjitsu kurayami no naka mogaite**_

He didn't see the man turn to look at him as he continued to sing. His voice still singing out simple words, but not known to the people of this world.

_**kurikaesareru itami no naka de te ni ireta no wa itsuwari no Kiss  
kasaneawaseta hada no nukumori ichiya kagiri no miwaku no kajitsu**_

He took this moment as he continued to silently sing, kneeling next to the man as he didn't cover his head from view. Sky petted his head as he stared down at him with small sadness.

_**kieta kioku no kakera ni nemuru koukai no ato ushinatta kako  
yuudachi no naka tachitsukusu kimi kasunde yuku**_

He bent forward until he rested his head on the man's chest, hearing the steady heart beating slowly due to the sleeping. He closed his eyes as he listened to the beating, looking as if he was treasuring this small act carefully as he turned to look at Ming's sleeping face.

_**under the darkness tojikometa shoudou tokihanatsu  
I wanna be destructed uchiyoseru kibou wo ayazaka na zetsubou ni kaete**_

Still softly singing as if he was singing to a child, he laughed as this train of thought went through his mind. The word had a more seductive meaning if one understood the language, and it meant more close to a loss of a lover and their future. Of course this man would know about loss of a lover. He had lost two of them in front of his eyes, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

_**under the darkness kakenukeru kanjou tsukisasaru  
I don't need any regret shikumareta unmei kono te de kudaite**_

He leans close to the younger male's face, aiming to steal something. Yet, he stops himself, feeling a twinge of guilt with also an unworthiness to take away anything from him. He just leaned his forehead against the other, whispering a small sentence, "I'm going to save you, so don't get mad at me when we finally get to where we are headed." Sky quickly stood up as he turned to see a figure standing at the campfire.

It was Lucas.

"I see you went on a little vacation," the man commented as he then gestured to the sleeping man. "I take it that's him?"

Lucas placed his hands up in defense when he noticed his comrade was ready to kick his ass. "I'm not here to cause any trouble, Sky. I just came here to relay on how to get to those Metal Heads." The man pulled out some sort of device as he clicked it, showing a map of the Wasteland, one of the few that were ever created and left intact. The image turned into a 3d model as it showed some sort of stone cliff side with a large obvious entrance penetrated into its rock face.

"Is that where they are keeping all the people they've captured?" Sky asked as Lucas nodded in confirmation.

"You better get there by the day after tomorrow," Lucas warned him. "I heard that they usually eat their victims in two to three days after capture." As if on cue for dramatic effect, a strong wind blown on them, causing Sky to cover his eyes from the sand that was being blown up. He didn't need to guess that Lucas took that moment to disappear as Sky turned to Ming who was still sounding asleep. The fire had snuffed out no thanks to the wind as the cold desert air blown against him. Glancing to the sleeping form and the two knapsacks, Sky took a deep breath and headed to get some sleep.

**Year One, 23rd Day, 4:44 am  
Haven City  
Sewers**

It just had to end up like this.

That was what was going through Michelle's mind as she was nearly lying on the murky ground of an inch high pool of water. Looking up, there was a hole about several yards up, indicating that she had fallen from that height. She didn't know if anything was broken, but she didn't seem to care that she might be able to move and run. The sound of gun fire and her friends calling for her well being echoed through the large room, but she ignored them as she felt too tired.

Of course she would be since she has been running around for almost twelve hours straight, most of it going through these disgusting sewers to look for these four people and running from what now Michelle has decided to call "zombies." Oddly enough, they seemed rather familiar to her, but nothing came to mind as she waited for her friends to haul her ass out of there and back to topside.

All thought went out of her head as she heard a rather loud growl nearby. Turning her head just enough to see but not blind herself even more by the murky water, she saw what looked like a hooded figure crawling cautiously towards her. His sleeves were tied up with duct tape, similar to how she saw those free runners wear on the videos in YouTube. She also noticed that his nails were sharp and covered in blood, causing her to flinch in fear.

However, the creature just crawled and sat near her like a dog waiting for their master to get up. She was confused by this sudden acting of the creature as she did her best to sit up. The pain from the fall hurt just enough to make her move as slowly as possible, but the creature just sat there waiting. Once she finally got into a sitting position, she looked at the human creature and said, "Are you going to kill me?"

The creature shook his head as he stood up, showing how rather tall he was as he held out his blood-covered hand to help her stand up. She hesitantly took it as she hauled up into his arms. She was slightly taken back by this sudden closeness as she gently pushed away, saying, "I'm fine, thanks." It was at that moment she heard her name being called from above. Looking up, she saw the face of Jhenifer looking down at her, her hair falling downward as it allowed anyone to see both of her eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she shouted back, hesitating a bit before choosing to not mention about the zombie creature standing with her and that wasn't trying to kill her… yet. "Can you throw down some rope?"

"We got no rope!" shouted Neko, causing Michelle to sigh in despair. Looking around, she noticed a corridor that was going under the one they were heading through. "I think I see another way out of here. We'll meet you back at the entrance."

"We?" questioned her friends as Jhenifer continued. "Who's there with you?"

"Never mind," the Mexican quickly interrupted as she ran towards the corridor, not doubting that the creature was following her.

**Enstranz: … You're looking really tired.**

**Lisa: No shit… I've been working on these last few parts for seven hours.**

**Izzy: That's mostly because you saw Watchmen was on and decided to watch that while typing.**

**Lisa: Why the hell is that Viedt dude hot looking?**

Markus looked back at the writer as he took a short pause in his pacing as he replied, "Most women think men with a hot accent is hot looking or romantic." With that, he quickly returned to his pacing, his face returning to its concerned mode.

**Enstranz: … I hate it when that happens.**

**Lisa: Look who's talking, you hypocrite!**

"They've been down there too long," Markus stated for the twentieth time in the last hour as Torn was trying to sleep on the floor with the pillow he borrowed from a nearby household. He was very tired and he knew Markus was equally, if not more, fatigued as well. The man had been pacing for nearly sixteen hours and it was becoming rather annoying. He could be at the Naughty Ottsel, sleeping in the booths. At least those had some cushion instead of the stone floor he was sleeping on.

"God, just get some fucking sleep," Torn complained, wondering why and how he was dragged out there in the first place.

Markus just continued pacing, ignoring the fact that with all his walking, his feet made a deep impression on the ground as it looked like a small ditch now. The man neither cared nor paid any mind to it as he then finally stopped, staring at the sewer entrance as he said, "I do not like this… not one bit."

**Izzy: I think you should get some sleep before you continue anything more. We'll continue tomorrow.**

**Lisa: No way! I am getting this done tonight and that's final!**

**Izzy: You just made a bunch of mistakes earlier! If I wasn't here, you would have posted a half ass chapter tonight. Get some sleep!**

**Lisa: Fine! I'll go sleep! **

**Note: Everyone is now recharged so back to story and away from pointless ranting :D**

**Year One, 23rd Day, 8:21 am  
Wasteland**

Ming noticed that Sky tried to cover up a yawn which was becoming quite annoying since he's been doing it almost every minute since they had awoken an hour ago. It was obvious the man didn't get enough sleep, but what made it worse for Ming was that he had actually woken up next to the man, with his arms encircled around him. Ming face burned up from the thought as he quickly shook it away, returning to following Sky who claimed to have an idea of where the Marauders had taken their base at.

All thought and walking stopped when they heard a loud engine roaring far behind them. The two turned to see that a vehicle was heading their way, and it looked like a Marauder car. In a swift motion, Ming bent down to pick up a rock the size of his fist and threw it at the car. Sky looked unimpressed as he believed it wouldn't hit anywhere near the approaching car that was several miles away.

His belief turned into utter shock as he heard a loud curse in pain and the car swerving. Watching as the car passed by them rather quickly, it flipped and turned and did other things before and finally came to a complete stop. Sky just watched as the younger went to the car and yanked out two people. Sky didn't seem to know who they were, but they dressed similar to how all Marauders. The only big difference was that Ming was killing them; he was scolding them like a parent would to a child who got caught stealing from a cookie jar. It didn't take long for the men to tell that they had worked with Wally and wish to assist them in the rescue. Another surprise in just the past few minutes occurred as Ming accepted their help.

Although Sky wished to disagree, he kept himself silenced as he knew that they would need the extra hands. He was suddenly caught by surprise by a loud barking from the distance. Turning, he saw a black wolf running past him and jumping on to Ming, licking the man's face happily. After some talking and planning, it was soon time to initiate the rescue.

**Note: Holy crap, this chapter is long! I'm starting to lose it! Darn you, writer's block! BTW, I apologize if I made the human people seem like dicks… but I'm still going with this idea… This is getting really **

**11:42 am  
Marauders' Base**

Wally struggled on the bonds that were wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Chiharu was passed out next to him, still knocked out from the chloroform that they used on them yesterday. Although they had used a rather large amount, Wally seemed to be still wide awake. The bonds were too tight as he felt a strain on his wrists, but he had to quickly get himself and Chiharu out of this place before they do something really nasty.

His attention was suddenly pulled away when he heard loud explosions and numerous Marauders screaming in pain. However, the sound of barking was the loudest as the familiar dark-colored wolf charged in and bit into the guarding man's neck. The man screamed in pain and anguish as Aqua tore into the Marauder's neck. Once the man stopped thrashing and lay still, Aqua jumped off him and quickly ran to the two. As the canine licked his face happily and went to try to awaken the sleeping girl, he turned to see Ming and some other man come running in.

"Wally!" he heard his brother shout as he was pulled into a tight hug. The red haired boy was quickly reminded on how the time traveling they had done had greatly changed their appearance, as it would look like a twenty year old man was hugging a ten year old child. "Are you okay, bro?" he heard Ming ask, but Wally had already his attention on the other man who was kneeling beside Chiharu with a rather alarmed look.

"Pinmei?" the man said as the girl was licked in the face by Aqua, the wolf whining a bit for the girl to get up. Chiharu slowly opened her eyes as she stared up at the man with the same look in her eyes. "Pa… papa?" she spoke. Wally, and apparently Ming, both exclaimed in shock the word. Wally watched his brother nearly spout nonsense, as neither he nor anyone else noticed the wolf carefully slip out of the room and sniffing the ground.

A weird but ominous scent seemed to pull Aqua away from the group as she smelled the floor. The scent had a strange metal mixed with a human scent; maybe some human was piloting a machine?

The wolf then quickly changed to her human form, fixing her red ascot as she went towards the source of the smell which was a rather large room. In the back, she noticed a weird machine that had some sort of pool that was laid against the wall. Oddly enough, no one was in here or they were probably searching for the two Marauders that were causing the most trouble at the front entrance. Walking towards the machine, she saw a panel near it, with numerous buttons that had strange symbols on it.

Standing before it, she unconsciously pressed two buttons, one with a picture of a wolf and another with some sort of lines going diagonally. The machine suddenly jittered, causing Aqua to jump back and be ready for anything. The pool of water began to ripple a bit, reflecting some sort of image to her. She saw the cave she was in before she had fallen into this world and also the worried look on her twin sister's face. Aqua felt like she was looking through the water she fallen in. And even though she could clearly see her sister's concerned expression, the other twin didn't seem to comment or even acknowledge her appearance as she was inaudibly shouting into the water.

Aqua was so focused on the image in front of her... she didn't hear the sound of metallic footsteps touching the stone floor.

A yelp echoed through the hallway as Wally soon realized who was missing from their group. Shouting out the wolf's name, he ran towards where he had thought the source of the sound came from. Ming was shouting for him to stay close, following him as the young boy turned the corner into a large room with a teleporting machine. Right on the steps that let a person enter the portal, there laid the body of the wolf.

"**Aqua!**" the young boy shouted fearfully as he ran towards the wolf, but was stopped as he was forcefully grabbed by a large mechanical arm.

The man that came with Ming shouted out the metal man's name as he spoke back, "I must congratulate you on finding the man, Sky. I was thinking you were actually going to leave here and betray the Dark Makers!" Wally watched as his brother turned to look at the man in shock as Chiharu stared up at the man and asked, "Father, what is he saying?"

Filled with anger and realization, Wally spitted out, "That man betrayed us! He was fooling you, brother. He was planning this **whole time **to **betray** us!" He saw the shocked/angered look on his brother's face as Ming asked, "Is this true?" Sky looked away as Chiharu held on to him, looking at him with a desperate look. Sky was obviously trying to counter this accusation, but that was all anyone could see as Wally was suddenly thrown towards the portal, sliding just inches in front of it. "Wally!" Ming shouted as he tried to run to help his brother up. Wally tried to stand up, but froze when he saw Errol pressing buttons on the console, causing the machine to come to life once again.

He felt his body being pulled back by an unknown force as he grabbed on to the gratings of the platform. Seeing his brother holding on to the steps as he crawled towards him, the young boy reached to his older twin and shouted, "Ming, help me!" The Asian twin tried desperately to reach him without being pulled into the portal himself, but he was suddenly jerked back by a mechanical hand. Struggling to free himself from Errol's grip, he turned to look as his brother was suddenly lifted into the air and sucked into the portal.

"**WALLY!**"

Sky watched in dismay as Pinmei tried to thrash about in her father's grip. "Let go of me! Let me go!" she demanded as she pulled the strong hands off her form. She finally pushed away. Sky tried to reclaim his grasp upon her as she ran towards the mechanical man, shouting, "You monster! Let go of Ming!" The man watched as Errol smirked down at the girl before pulling out a pistol with his free hand and aimed it right at her.

A gunshot echoed through the caverns of the place, but it wasn't as loud as the scream of agony and sadness that followed afterwards.

**Lisa: It's been too fucking long since this has been updated and I'm tired! After this, I'm getting at least a months rest in school before I type more! I'm sorry... I'm PMSing today...**

**Year One, 23rd Day, 1:25 pm  
Haven City  
Sewers Entrance**

Markus paced back and forth as he waited anxiously for the team and the girls to resurface from the gutter. Torn was sitting from afar as a few guards had accompanied them three hours ago, which is rather boring since oddly enough, no Metal Head or KG bots decided to attack them at this moment.

Only after a few minutes more of waiting paid off when Michelle, Neko, and Jhenifer ran out of the entrance as it collapsed behind them. Markus quickly went to hug the Mexican girl as he then asked, "Where's the others?" Michelle just turned to look at the tunnel, not wanting to recall any of the events that happen in there and the few friends she made who were altered by the dark experiments they went through.

**Dark Maker Ship**

Ming floated unconsciously in a vat of blue eco while Lucan was in a similar tube of dark eco. Lisa stared up at the two men, looking down shamefully as she fell to her knees and cried silently. She couldn't do anything to stop this from happening.

And she really doubt that Jak would even be able to save them from the oncoming apocalypse.

**To Be Continued...**

**REST! NOW! NO REVIEW REPLYING THIS TIME! SORRY!**


	20. Chapter 18 The End

**Lisa: Sadly people, this'll be the end of our story… but do not fret. If you wish to see us continue, we are coming back in a different fandom that may or may not surprise you… depending on if you know us well enough or not.**

**Michelle: Thanks to everyone who stuck around and reviewed! **

**Chapter 18  
The Battle for Earth will Mark the End**

**July 3****rd****, 2007  
Los Angeles Downtown Area**

"Naoe… Naoe!"

A voice shouted for him, but he couldn't open his eyes. He smelled clean air around him, indicating that he wasn't in the rubble of the convention center. He felt someone shaking him and shouting his name. The voice was oddly familiar, one that he had yearned to hear every time he would wake up and go to sleep.

"Kagetora-sama?"

Slowly opening his eyes, he immediately recognized the young teenager's face. Takaya Ougi let out a sigh of relief as did Derek Stiles. Naoe found himself sitting on some stone ledge that surrounds a fountain in the hotel that the girl and her friends were staying at. Slowly sitting up, he flinched as his side was in pain. He looked to see that it was partially healed; only leaving a small red mark that would just disappear in a couple of minutes. "What… happened?"

He didn't get any response as he was hit on the head, courtesy of Takaya. "You _baka_! You could have been killed if we didn't get there in time," the teenager shouted. Naoe was surprised by this concern as his expression showed it. As Takaya continued to scold the man, Derek Stiles notice a female coming towards them; it was Alexandra Keller. "Looks like Mister Possessor just woke up," she perked as Derek notice that she was followed by her lover and the leader of the Darkyn, Michael Cyprien.

**Note: If you wish to know who these people are, read the Darkyn series by Lynn Viehl. It's a really good vampire story and not stupid like Twilight. I'm sorry, Twilight fans, but I hate sparkling vampires and pointless love triangles…**

"It's good that you are awake, Mr. Nobutsuna," Michael greet as he and Alexandra stood with the three.

Naoe nodded as Takaya had stopped his scolding to look at Michael and Alexandra, saying, "Mind telling why the fuck there are really large **monsters out there in the streets of LA **_**now**_?" Naoe looked at the teenager with surprise as he then spoke, "What happened while I was unconscious?" Michael stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets as he explained.

"After you called us, I quickly drove to area and had to pull your unconscious ass out of the fire. After seeing that more of these creatures were falling through some portal, I called all the suzerains to send all the help they can spare and also called the Los Angeles jardin leader to get the police to assist. They were able to contain this in just the Downtown area, but the news has already sent this around the whole world."

"This is why you don't see us winning this battle already," Alexandra interjected. Naoe looked down in shock as he then turned to see Samantha entering the building; her expression seemed to be shadowed. Naoe quickly stood up as he was about to speak when she suddenly hugged him. The woman was shivering, and it wasn't because it was cold. Naoe knew about the connection between a Darkyn and their lover and when they are separated, the bond hurts the lover the most. He held her close as comfort as she sobbed out, "You have to find them, Naoe! They could be hurt, wherever they are."

"I get the feeling this is associated with what happened two years ago, Naoe," Michael said. Naoe wasn't surprised that this man knew about the many disappearances that happened around the world, but no one had found anything similar except for Lucan who had gained the information from the kids. Naoe nodded his head as he said, "Those creatures that are attacking us are called Metal Heads, or more likely largely modified. I've never sensed such dark energy except from… well, you Darkyn." Michael looked rather deeply disturbed by this accusation as Alexandra spoke, "Well, they are called 'Darkyn', but I really doubt they collapse into dark glowing spheres whenever they are killed."

Naoe knew Takaya had found that amusing since he heard the teenager chuckle at this. The older male cleared his throat as he said, "Never the less, we must find out how they are bringing so many into this world."

Suddenly, the sound of wheels skating across the ground was heard as Naoe looked to see a red haired teenager barge through the doors and skidding to a stop, creating black streaks on to the once gleaming floor. He wore a pair of goggles over his eyes as well as a pair of headphones with spikes coming out of the earpieces. He wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with some writing on it, black biker gloves, a pair of black leather pants, and wore a pair of yellow skates.

He was followed in by two other teenagers; well, a female and some sort of robot wearing a baseball cap. Naoe soon recognized them as members of the infamous Japanese gang, the GGs. They were mostly infamous for their graffiti appearing all over Tokyo but were famous for saving Tokyo from the Rokaku Police.

"Man, you guys are so slow," spoke the red haired teenager. "No wonder you guys need our help. Those damn wanna-be creatures of the night or the Dawn of Dead are tearing up LA like it's a flash rave!"

Everyone stared at the teenager, unsure how to respond to that when the female, a blue haired teenager wearing a light blue dress, headphones, and skates, stepped forward and said, "What Beat is trying to say is that we really need to get this problem down before it spreads through the rest of the city, and the fact that there are some really wonky looking creatures outside."

It wasn't a joke as there were even more of those creatures prowling around the convention center, keeping anyone from getting in or out of the area. Naoe huffed as he stood up to turn to everyone and said, "I have to get back in there."

"Oh no, you don't!" Takaya shouted, his eyes glaring at the older Possessor. Naoe seemed unfazed by the dark scowl on the teenager's face, seeing the familiar Tiger's Eye in his master's oculus. However, he brushed it off the best he could and stated, "They are bringing in more and more people to their world, so we have to find a way to destroy that portal."

"If we destroy it, how are the ones still on the other side going to come back?" Samantha stated, reminding him of the young girl and her friends and family that were taken. Actually, it was more of Lucan, and later Daniel, getting kidnapped and Lisa, her cousin, and friends jumping after them. Muttering a curse in his native language, he silenced himself when Beat spoke, "Yo, we can probably throw a beat down on that place of the Nokia Dance-Dance. That way, ya'll can just jump in there to do your mambo-jumbo crap and pull all ya'll peeps out of there!"

It took much of his self-control to not deck the boy right then and there as Ryth quickly translated, "We'll cause a distraction on the other side of town, probably more down on 9th street while you and another can go in and rescue the people on the other side."

Everyone let out a sound of understanding as Takaya then blurted out, "I want to go."

"No, you're staying here," Naoe insisted, but it seemed he was going to lose this argument as another explosion sounded through the city.

_**Two hours later  
Los Angeles Convention Center**_

The sound of skating echoed through the empty halls of the convention center as Beat went ahead of Naoe and Takaya. The argument took about an hour before Naoe soon realized that Takaya was going to win, either with the Tiger's Eye or his scowl puppy face that he would use when he wanted to help people in need. Using their powers, they were able to push back any opposing Metal heads that were in their way or tried to attack from behind. Beat mostly used his special spray cans to blind any monsters that got close enough or grind on their backs to just pass them.

"Oh yeah! This is the shits here, dudes!" Beat whooped as he did a 180 flip over a Metal Head before grinding on its tail to kick a flying one. "Boom, bitches! Someone's gonna feel that in the morning! HA!"

"Why did we get this guy in here," Naoe asked as Takaya answered, "Because Michael said so and the other two are busy being decoys with the others."

He didn't to get more information as they soon jumped over an unconscious creature, turning to look forward and seeing that Beat was doing most of the work. It didn't take long before they soon reached the main area of the convention, a large empty area with escalators to where the Exhibit Hall was supposed to be. It looked trashed and destroyed, as there were a few large craters that surrounded a large machine that looked like a portal from StarCraft.

**Izzy: Uh-oh! A StarCraft reference! GASP!**

"How the fuck are we going to shut that down?" Takaya whispered to his comrades as Beat quickly replied quietly, "We can make a big thingy with mushrooms hear so that we can totally gets so 'shrooms to cook on this mothafuckas! That way, we get the game done and get back to smoking, foo!" The two men turned to look at him with a glare as Beat then quickly sat silently beside them. Naoe returned his gaze back at portal, seeing it suddenly glow brighter before a light pulse emanated from it. In the middle of it, he saw a mechanical being that looked quite family with two creatures holding an unconscious blonde man.

"Lucan..." Naoe blurted out, but quickly ducked behind the cover as the monsters looked towards their direction.

Takaya had taken a quick glance before he and Beat joined in the cover as he whispered, "That's your new boss?" Naoe glared at him, seeing that Takaya was obviously furious that he was working for someone other than himself. Staring through the escalator way, he saw that they were carrying an Asian male also before he froze in shock. The one to follow behind the two captured males was Lisa who was holding to a young boy, the female looking worried while the boy was trying not to burst into tears. They were being followed by a man wearing some sort of futuristic armor as his face was covered by a helmet.

"Lisa…" he breathed out her name, feeling relief that his charge was safe and sound. Takaya heard the name as he looked over the ledge to see them being led towards the South Hall Lobby. Something was glowing purple in there as Naoe then turned to see Lisa speaking with Errol. The two conversed for a long time before he waved his hand, looking reluctant. Lisa hugged the boy to herself as she said a few words to him before handing him to the armored man. The boy called out to her, wanting to go back to her. He saw sadness in her form as they watched the armored man return to the portal, but Naoe noticed that the scene in the portal looked rather different than it was originally. He didn't get a quick enough look as the portal activated, causing a blinding light to immerse the whole lobby. As the light disappeared, Naoe sensed something that wasn't supposed to be there. Turning around, he saw that a Metal Head had both Takaya and Beat in each of its hands.

He quickly stood up, about to place his hands together before feeling someone hitting the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious.

**Note: The rest of this chapter will be now told through the eyes of Markus in his POV, so it'll be in first person view. Enjoy the finale of our adventure with Jak and Daxter through the eyes of our man who breaks the fourth wall.**

It took awhile before we all appeared in the large lobby of the hotel that Michelle told us to go to. However, I only found myself outside of the hotel as I saw nearly everyone else appearing in the lobby of it. The ones who joined with me on the outside were Carth and Mango. There was also Sammy, Jamie, and Kojima, but I didn't care since I was sure they weren't there at the portal. It nearly surprised me when I saw some of our old teammate from the Underground days with them, but my thoughts were thrown out when I saw a man with black hair and silver bangs running towards me, along with a woman who looked like a doctor.

"I take it that you're Markus?" said the man, his voice sounding quite familiar. It took me a moment to realize who this was. "Michael? What's happening here?" I asked, seeing the large destruction in the town. He then debriefed me on all that had happened in the past four days, stating that after the sitting of the Dark Maker ship in this world, the Metal Heads appeared and started to kidnap anyone they could grab. This explained the rather large amount of zombies that were crawling through the sewers just a few weeks ago. Apparently, there were a few that still had their humanity intact, the ones that Michelle had begun to call them as Special Infected.

I didn't care at this. All I do know is that Errol and the ship was here, meaning that whatever they were working on in that building that was called a convention center… it was going to spell trouble for this world. Turning to the guys that referred themselves as the Blue Team, I ordered, "I need some back up fire here while I and Carth head over to the convention center. We need to push this line more forward."

"I don't think we'll be able to push anything," I heard Tucker say rather sadly as I turned to look at the convention, seeing it collapse in itself and saw a Dark Maker Terraformer. It shuttered a bit, showing that it was obviously just recently built, but what worried me more was what its power source was. I grabbed a pair of binoculars from one of the soldiers, ignoring their protest as I looked through them and towards the battery pillars.

"What do you see?"

Turning to see who spoke, I saw Jak with Daxter on his shoulder, getting some odd and confused glares from many of the civilians that were watching from the sidelines. I then turned to look at Michelle and her friends, seeing that they were dressed in completely different attire, most likely the ones they wore before coming back to Jak's world. I then looked at Jak and said, "We need to take that machine down, no matter the cost."

"Why do you say it like that?" Michelle asked as she moved to step forward. I held a hand up to stop her and said, "I can't let you go with us on this one, Michy. You have to stay here and make sure no Metal Heads pass this line." Turning to Jak, I told him, "I'm taking you to the machine and I need you to be armed to the teeth in order to take that down."

"And hopefully with some care," I heard a female speak, the one with blue hair and rather skimpy clothing on wheels. Inquiring why she said this, she replied, "Because we had sent three others inside there. Beat went in with them for the fun of it." Noting this, I looked at Jak and saw him nod his head, indicating that he was ready. I then looked to Michael and asked, "You got any rides that you can spare?"

Once those words left my mouth, I saw the discomfort in Michael's eyes before hearing his lover scoff angrily. She nabbed the keys from his belt and tossed them to me, telling me that a Ferrari was parked nearby and to use it. As we headed to the car, I went to the driver's seat while Jak sat in the passenger. Daxter sat on his friend's shoulder, before saying, "What aren't you telling us, Markus?"

I turned the engine on, the ignition revving through the street before I shifted into first gear and sped past the line and towards the Terraformer. I knew Michael was going to be pissed on what I was going to do, but I couldn't care at this point. Hearing Jak repeat his friend's question again, I then blurted out, "Lisa's on that Terraformer, along with her **father** and my **nephew**!"

"Say what now?" Daxter yelped in shock as I did a quick turn. I knew my outburst was in need of explanation, and I knew it was too soon, but at the rate things were going, I knew that I had to get all these things off my chest in order to at least feel better for myself.

"Listen well and listen good, because the only one I told this to was Lucan and he was basically 'what the fuck' towards me the rest of the day. That guy has been here before, numerous times actually to this world because we used to have a connection to their world and ours."

I did a quick turn to avoid getting crushed by a Metal Head that was trying to chase them, but it was put down by a well-aimed missile back at their front.

"My mother… let's say she wasn't the faithful type since it was an arranged marriage to begin with… she fell in love with that damn man and had my sisters."

I ignored the outburst from Daxter about how that couldn't be true as it would mean that everything in the past would probably be all fucked up. I didn't care since this is already going to hell. Everything went to hell after my father found out about all this shit and it made things worse when he had planned to marry my sisters to me and my brother. Personally, that was disgusting, but my mind went back to reality when the vehicle were in was suddenly lifted up by a tentacle and thrown on to the back of the Terraformer.

My head hit the side of the car really hard, making lose consciousness for awhile. However, I was slightly aware what was going on as I felt someone dragging me out of the vehicle and felt a vibration from an explosion. Oh great, Michael is going to kill me for this if that was his car. I then heard loud explosions and Errol's annoying laughter.

As I felt strength coming back to me, I slowly stood up to regain composure, but was quickly yanked upwards by someone in order to avoid a blast. Rolling a bit, I quickly knelt up to see Jak next to me, holding a Peacemaker while Daxter was holding on to his shoulder for dear life. Turning to look up, I saw something that I prayed Errol wouldn't have done.

In the large eco vats used to power the Terraformer, I saw four people, one in each tube; it was Lucan, Ming, Lisa, and some Asian teenager I have never seen before. The tubes were of different color; Lucan was floating the Dark Eco, Ming was in Red Eco, Lisa in the blue, and the other Asian was floating in the Yellow Eco. If I had said this out loud, Daxter would have said something really disgusting and I really didn't need to deal with that right now. "What's wrong, Jak? Can't you shoot out your comrades and girlfriend?" I heard Errol taunt the Renegade, feeling the Dark eco channeling off him.

Jak didn't get a chance to snap back when I saw an ice ball thrown at the head of the Terraformer, seeing it swerve crazy. Looking behind us, I saw Lucas in a stance as his hands were covered in snow. He looked extremely tired, and if he had tried to climb all the way up here from the ground, I wouldn't blame him.

If you're wondering how come I wasn't shocked to see him standing there, it's because I knew he was still alive, even after I killed him.

Besides that, I don't have much time left to give you all the details, but Jak was able to destroy the large machine. However, in the process, my sister, Lucan, Ming, and the other Asian were killed in the process.

There was a way to bring them back, but the only reason why I didn't use it back in our world a year ago was because of what was needed to be paid. I had to kill off four people in order to revive four back, but they will be forced to sacrifice something dear to them.

The first was Duo as he felt bad about Neko losing her friend. I wasn't that surprised to see him step forward so eagerly, but I had to make sure he was up for it. I knew he loved the girl so much, which is why when I took his life, he would forget the girl had ever existed. With his death, that Asian boy came back to life and was quickly kissed by Naoe. They seemed to be too much like Yuki and Shuichi.

The next was the young girl Jamie. During the battle here, Kojima apparently went mental and tried to kill her, claiming to be the true entity of a person called Revan. He was then killed by Carth who died in the process, saying that he just wished to see someone one last time. I guess we will never know if he did meet them or not. When I had taken her life, her soul didn't return back to our world, but to a time long, long ago in a galaxy far, far away. In her place was Lucan as he was suddenly hugged tightly by the woman named Samantha, Izzy and Daniel. It was hard to not smile at this sight, seeing an almost complete family.

Mango was the next one to step forward, but I had to be convinced on doing this. I didn't want to take his life, not when his heart was tied to someone so deeply. However, he said that he knew that his presence was unneeded and he had to get out of the way of the events that would occur in later years of Jak's world. As I took his life, his presence did return to our world, but I knew that I would see him again. But I am going to be sure I won't be the one to break the bad news to Keira. However, I did feel Ming's soul go to another place in time in this world, one very far from the one that I knew my sister's friends would travel to. Sky's soul had also went to that time as well, since he was killed in battle after trying to protect some of the skaters.

**Note: That was basically a spoiler alert there for people who have read the Fable 2… god, I gotta finish that one soon. Fable 3 is coming out.**

The last was Jak… I am not going to lie to you, guys. I was glad he decided to give up his life. It may be selfish of me, but I hated him when he had gotten Lisa killed, or when we thought she was killed. He was a hero, but he could never give the peace that my sister deserved. There was someone who can, but I really doubt we would ever see them again in this world. Just before I took his life, he made me promise to always watch after her for him, and to tell her that she would always have a place in his heart. Once he was gone, his form was replaced by my sister. I was forcefully pushed away from her by Lucan as he held her in his arms with Samantha, being the first to be seen by her.

A day would past when she would ask about going to Jak's world, and I had to tell her the truth. There was no way on going back. I had sent everyone back to where they belonged and it exhausted that power to a point where it was only jus able to teleport me around this world. I know that the girl had wished to say goodbye, but I said some harsh things to her about giving up on that love. I had to be harsh, but it didn't help when Lucas said, "He still wouldn't accept that relationship, Lisa. He'll never accept anyone we love, since he can't love himself."

That was a lie, but in the same ways, it was the truth. I knew I couldn't stay long with them, in fear that my duty will cause them turmoil. So on that night on my second day in this world, I had ordered Sarge to take his men to join the army while Church and his comrades were going to accompany me. Michael was assisting on creating false backgrounds for all of us, thank to his unlimited resources and such.

As I finish these last few parts, I'm sure some of you are disappointed at this ending. Many of you wished that they would all live happily together. However, that isn't how the world works, my friends. I learned that. Lucas learned that, and my sister will soon have to learn that. I just only pray that she will learn everything in the peace of this world has to give.

But I know that this peace won't last long, with our luck being the last of the Aero Clan…

**The End…**

**And so ends our story with Jak. But don't fret. If you wish to see Lisa and her friends' journey continue, we will be transferring to a new fandom, one that we have been waiting to do since 2007. See, that's a hint right there... and I just basically repeated what I said in the beginning... aw well... thanks to all our reviewers. We hope to see you in the next installment.**


End file.
